Personal in Profession
by XanAxe14
Summary: It has come to the part in Dottie's relationship with the man known as Finn Balor where the company wants to bring her into his recent storyline. Can she do it? Can she handle acting, and the possibility of being a public figure for autism? Also she still needs to do something about the feelings Fergal gives her. Part 9 in my Dottie Series.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Dottie O'Connor was asked to come to a meeting with Fergal Devitt. Drew Galloway, her friend, was there, because he asked to be there. Cait was going to be there as well.

"What do you mean you want Dottie involved in this angle?" Fergal asked.

Dottie hadn't said anything, only because of the change. Like one man that she didn't interact with ever was standing on one side to Stephanie McMahon. The man known as Baron Corbin was standing next to Stephanie. He had a wedding ring on. Dottie didn't catch his real name but he didn't look too dangerous, not like when he played as Baron Corbin.

"You want my sister in a storyline? You know what happened the last time she was anywhere out there," it wasn't a question. Cait O'Connor was fighting for Dottie not to be put out in the crowd.

"It worked wonders with AJ Styles." Stephanie said.

"Mr. AJ is highly respected." Dottie said. "I, his family is well known. I"m not…"

"We'll work mostly backstage." Triple H said. Mr. H, or Paul Levesque, but he didn't object to her calling him Mr. H. "You won't be out there ringside or anything. But maybe it would work well if you started working on heading out closer to the crowd. And if you do get comfortable with the crowd then we may do the vision my wife wants."

Dottie couldn't help the rocking. The thought, the memories of when Colby took her to the side stage just behind the commentary table, she nearly lost it. She stopped talking, she stopped doing just about anything. She freaked out, but it was through Fergal that she started again.

They'd only been going out for a few weeks but Fergal included her in on a lot of his social media where his followers didn't see her as a ring rat, or whatever that was. He loved posting pictures of him and Dottie on Instagram. Them doing things together, sharing pictures of Dottie dabbing the tip of Fergal's nose with some whip cream somewhere. Putting Legos together while sitting in an airport somewhere. Things that seemed normal.

He shared pics of her working on her sewing machine, the sewing machine that was in his house next to the Lego Station, a desk in his bedroom.

"You won't make fun of her?" Fergal asked, his voice bringing her out of her string of thoughts.

"We may have had some bad reputations with people who were special needs." Mr. H said. "But, everyone likes Dottie and we'll try to make it as respectful as possible. We may even bring into light prejudices with special needs people and discrimination in the workplace."

"Like Corbin threaten me my job or something?" Dottie asked. She felt Fergal's hand come to take hers, linking their fingers together. "But I won't lose it, right? Not for real though."

"No, we wouldn't do that. It's just that with the workers having a performance clause in their contracts to work with the WWE, and you having somewhat of a public relationship with Fergal, we think it would be a good storyline." Stephanie said.

Cait made a noise. From the doorway where her friend Drew Galloway was standing, so was Colby Lopez, Cait's boyfriend.

She wanted to ask if Fergal could get a title match, and win the title again. But that was pushing her luck, if there was such a thing. Dottie kept her mouth closed.

"May I think about this, please?" Dottie asked, her thumb rubbing over Fergal's knuckles. One, two, three, four, she counted his knuckles in her head, so she could calm down.

"Would it be better if your sister was involved? So you're not as intimidated when you're in a room with Corbin?" Mr. H asked.

Of all the people that ran the company, Triple H seemed to be the one that understood her issues, maybe because he dealt with a lot of special needs children who liked wrestling. Yeah, that was probably it.

"I'll do it." Cait said without any hesitation. "For Dottie's sake, I'll do it."

"Then, if my sister is going to be involved I'll do it, too." She fisted her opposite hand around the hem of her shirt that was resting on her thigh.

"Good, that is really good." Stephanie smiled. But Dottie didn't like her smile, it seemed different than the one Mr. H was giving her.

"Are you always hovering, Drew?" Stephanie asked the Scotsman.

"Only in matters dealing with Dot." The Scottish man said. "My wife deals with autistic children, so I know somewhat on the issue at hand. And she's my friend."

"Then you can be involved." Stephanie smiled bigger.

Mr. H put his hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "Not at this moment, Steph. We'll let the writers know that the Finn Balor Girlfriend angle is going to happen but that is about it. We'll work it out slowly every week. Just promise me you'll work on your crowd issue, please, Ms. O'Connor."

Dottie did manage to nod.

"You know," Colby said. "It's been a while since the four of us did anything together. There's a fair going on. We can try it there. It's open air and there's going to be a lot of sensory stuff."

"A fair, that sounds like a good thing. I wouldn't mind getting stuck up on a ferris wheel with my Lovely." Fergal said before smiling at her.

"That actually sounds like a fun idea. We haven't taken the girls to a fair in a while." Mr. H said as he stood up. "Thank you for agreeing to this, Ms. O'Connor." He was addressing Dottie.

Drew tugged on Dottie's ponytail as she left. "You want me to come along to the fair, or would you rather just be the four of you? I don't want to overstep the boundaries."

"I have no issues with that, mate." Fergal said. "It'll just be like that day at the zoo, only with cotton candy instead of giraffes."

She nodded. "Yeah, I would like you to be there. Where is there anyway?"

"There is a fair in the city that a house show is being held near. We can go on Wednesday and still have time to be there for Thursday's showing." Colby said.

How could Colby and Cait look so comfortable together? He walked with Cait's shoulders under his arm. He had a slightly upturned smile. Cait had her arm wrapped around his waist as they headed down the hall back to the costume department.

Dottie thought a lot about the last couple of weeks, mostly going back to the incident that happened after Summer Slam.

That was a time Dottie wished she didn't act like a little retard. Her emotions were suppressed, because that's what the word retard meant. Suppressed, like a fire extinguisher was a fire retardant, or fire retardant blankets firefighters used. It didn't mean she wasn't smart, but she still embarrassed him.

Sometimes, as she was left alone in her thoughts, she'd question if she was still the right fit for Fergal to have as a girlfriend.

Renee Young was in the room with the recently returned Dean Ambrose. Mr. and Mrs, Good were waiting for them.

"Can they come, too?" Dottie looked at Fergal and Colby. "Jon complains that he and Renee don't get to do fun things anymore."

"What now?" Jon asked looking up from the phone Renee was using.

"If that's what you want, I'm all for it. Right, Colby?" Fergal asked.

"Sure, he's a brother, he's a Shield brother." The IC champion said.

"You do know we're standing right here?" Jon crossed his arms. "So what are you talking about?"

"We're going to a big fair so I can get used to crowds. Mr. H wants me to be in the show, Cait's only doing it because of me." Dottie rubbed the back of her hand.

"They want you in an angle?" Renee asked.

"The Baron Corbin and Finn Balor thing, they want to do another shoot similar to AJ Styles and the Samoa Joe storyline that involved AJ's wife. I think they want Corbin to throw his proverbial weight around and make it seem like Dottie is going to lose her job. Dottie actually brought it up herself." Cait said.

"Really, Darlin' Dot? You thought about that?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. That way they could shine some light on special need workers and workforce prejudices. I get fired because I'm autistic, or something like that. They, Mr. H and Stephanie, said that there have been issues with special needs in the past but they would like to work on portraying me in a good light."

"Well, that's interesting."

"And because I'm not keeping her a secret with the fans, I think it would show a different side to what a lot of people think of those who are autistic." Fergal added as he kissed Dottie's cheek. "Be back soon, Lovely."

She nodded as he and Drew, who gave her his patented one arm hug before they left.

"Can't believe you two are going through this." Jon said. "This soon at least."

"Well, I'm rooting for them." Renee said. "And it was nice of you to ask us to the fair, Dottie. I think that's something we could do. Make it a big group thing."

Dottie started counting the people that would be with her at the fair. It would be her-Dottie- then Cait, Colby, Fergal, Drew, Renee and Jon. That was seven people all together.

"You don't have to stick around with us, you can always go do something on your own. Just the two of you." Dottie said as she looked at the WWE Reporter.

"Want me to see if there's a Tunnel of Love?" Colby asked.

"I don't do swan boats." Jon said, his arms crossing.

"Is it because you live in the desert city of Las Vegas? Joe mentioned that you hated Florida. But I can see why you wouldn't like Florida, there's at least two hurricanes in that area all the time." Dottie said.

The taller man looked at her, his brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. She did it again, she pissed someone off because she overstepped her boundaries.

"Yeah, something like that." Jon finally said. "Well, since we're the Shield, and the Hounds of Justice, I have a feeling they'll be crossing all those threads sooner or later in this storyline. If they have the attention span to know Seth Rollins is dating Cait O'Connor. And if you screw with one of them, you screw with all of us."

Dottie nodded since she didn't know what else to do. Jon had redeemed himself at the train station where he found her before she could board a train back to Buffalo New York, to go back to her mother. He told her some things that made it seem like what she was going through was normal, that it even happened to him and Renee a time or two. He doubted himself to be a good enough boyfriend, and now a good husband.

And that was the first time he pulled her into him, hugging her from the side like Drew.

Jon was now considered a friend, like Renee. Joe came and went as he pleased because of his own life and family, he had twin boys and an older daughter back home with his wife Galina. He was a good source for children information though whenever she asked him about that subject.

Soon all the wrestling people went to get ready for Monday Night Raw. To think it had been a couple of weeks since she tried to run away from it all because Dottie thought that all of them would better off without her being there. To have a large group of people converge on Grand Central Station because they were worried about her, even after getting all the help on her own, people somehow filmed Fergal's joy when seeing her.

The running in slow motion and then the kiss was like something out of a movie.

Was that what love was supposed to look like?

She knew she cared about Fergal, even his parents were there because they cared. A lot of people cared about her.

That moment was caught and put on the Internet for everyone to see it seemed like. People seemed to like it, at least as a viral video went. It wasn't every day a celebrity, a sports celebrity was seen acting human in a public place. But then again, Dottie only heard about it through the people around her because she refused to listen to news and get depressed about things she couldn't control.

Maybe that was why Mr. H and Stephanie asked her to be in the show, because it had been headline news as of late.

"You're zoning out there, Space Cadet." Cait said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Anything and everything to do with the Summer Slam. All in one go." She answered as she looked at the black and red and pretty top the woman named Dana Brooke was going to be performing in. She needed it cinched up on the sides a little, where it had come loose.

But Fergal had been forward about the fact that he was both going to win and lose again that night. Squash match, it meant that the bigger guy was going to squash Fergal, who was going to be Finn Balor.

She hated it when he lost most of the time. He lost his chance at the Universal Championship, he never seemed to get a chance at winning a title.

"Now you're frowning." Cait said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like that they keep making Fergal lose title after title shot. I like that Colby is the Champion and respect Joe as the Universal but…"

"Fergal does this because he knows the business. He's very professional about it. He keeps telling you it's not about a title for him, it's about performing for people. And now he has you in his corner."

That lingo made Dottie think about herself as if she and Fergal were in a tag team match, her standing behind the ropes while he was in the middle of the ring.

"So we're a tag team?" She asked her sister.

"You know, that's a good way of seeing it. Yes, a tag team. As long as you have your partner's back, and when the going gets tough, you're always there for the other."

"Is that what it's like in a normal relationship?"

"It should be in ever relationship. There are some things that I can't seem to get over about Colby's past, but we're working on the trust. I think because you're like the glue that holds the group together he's trying to do better, for you."

Dottie hummed to herself as she prepped Dana Brooke's top for cinching. She didn't know what Cait was referring to, she would have to ask that later once she was done with her job.

* * *

 **I will let you know, this story is going to be a lot different than the rest in my Dottie Series. But because there are still some things about the two that need to be covered, and aspects of Dottie's life that haven't been fully gone over, I think this story will be a little longer than any of my other stories. Just so you know.**

 **Thanks for reading, I'll be back when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Dottie stood out behind the curtain listening to the upheaval of the crowd as Baron Corbin won the second part of the match because he "used" a chair on Finn in the first. His face was contorted, his mouth turned upside down in a grimace of pain. Sure wrestling was performed, but it was still a sport and accidents happened.

She felt a hand grab her. "Dot, no." Drew said. "Where are you going?"

She had inched closer to the curtain, almost out there on the stage. She hadn't even realized she moved that far forward when watching Fergal through the crack in the curtain.

"Sorry. I got worried."

"He has to play it off that he's really hurt. They'll be escorting him up the ramp. See."

Sure it looked like Fergal was holding his lower stomach in pain, there was a black and white striped shirt ref helping him up the ramp. At least she was hoping Fergal was acting.

He straightened the moment he got behind the curtain and he smiled at her. "Hi, Lovely." Fergal said with the biggest smile on his face.

She couldn't help it, she walked up to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, drawing him down into a hug.

"She almost stepped out there." Drew said. "She was that worried about you."

"I'm fine, Dottie. Just a little tired. Another thing I like about you, you don't care if I'm sweating." He murmured.

Sure his back was slick, his beard sparkled from the sweat that was in it and his face was damp. But he was okay, just as Drew said.

They were in Toronto, the first time that Dottie had ever been outside of the United States in her life. Now all she had to do was get over to Europe. Fergal's parents left after that Monday Night Raw, Tuesday they left back for Ireland.

She stepped back. "You are okay, though, right?" She asked as she looked up into his pretty light blue eyes.

"Yes, Lovely. Some minor kinks but I'll be fine." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and his lower back with his other hand. "Since this is was the first match, I'm all yours for the rest of the show, until you come out to see Colby."

Colby was going up again Kevin Steen, or Kevin Owens. Kevin was a background character in her life on the road, he was a character of a person. He loved his wife and kids. He'd bring them up anytime she was in the vacinity if Fergal was with him. A lot of these people were family oriented, just like Mr. AJ was with his.

Fergal went to take a shower as Dottie went back to the costume department. She barely made eye contact with the man known as Dolph Ziggler, or Nick Nemeth behind the scenes. But he nodded. Apparently he had spied Dottie looking up Amtrak trains the day before she had tried to leave and let her sister know. She wasn't even aware that he'd been in the room when she did that. She was still leery of him for reasons. He'd been her first kiss and it was horrible because he wanted to have sex with her after taking her out to dinner. Mostly to spite Cait because he had a thing for her sister.

It only sent Dottie into Fergal's arms that night.

Sex, it was advised that she wait when she was ready. Dottie and Fergal had only been going out for a small amount of time, there were times when her body reacted to simple things that Fergal would do, like when they slept in the same bed he started kissing her awake by pressing his face into the back of her neck if they slept on their sides. Or if she woke up to his stupid alarm and went to reach for it, he would wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her side. Was there anything like that that could make Fergal react the same? Was there something that turned him on, as the saying went.

"You seem to be heavily thinking today." Renee said as she stopped by. "What are you thinking about? A certain dark haired Irishman?"

Dottie smiled. "I need to talk to him about the things he does that makes my body tingle."

"Oh?"

She listed off the things, the kisses in the morning, the brush of a hand on the back of her thigh when he sat with her draped over his lap while they watched a sports show together.

"It even happens when he kisses me." She knew her face felt as hot as the fiery red hair she kept in a simple ponytail.

"That's a natural body response. Happens with me and Jon all the time."

"Did you jump into his bed? That means you had sex."

"Yes, we did. It's also called a hook up. In the early portion of our relationship, I think it was a record for him to last more than one night with a woman. We'd been dancing around, mild flirting or something like that for a long time before we just jumped right in and had some hot sex. But that's us, not you. Unless it's something you want."

"My head and body say different things. I wonder if I do something like that to Fergal, turn him on."

"You'll have to have that discussion with him. But if you do go down that path, please use protection, be a responsible person. Jon and I don't want children right now but there was a moment we thought we would and we weren't prepared for it."

"You had a pregnancy scare?"

"Yeah, not too long ago actually." Now Renee was a little red in the face. "Turns out I had a stomach flu. Though my mom really wants grand children."

"My mom doesn't like that I'm dating a guy who, as she puts it, pities me."

"He really does care about you, Dottie. Don't let your mother or what anyone else say fuel your mind with bad thoughts like that. I heard the foreigners are bad and the awesome come back Colby did on your visit with your mother. Fergal is willing to work with you, but you have to be willing to work on it as well."

There was something in her words that sounded right. But there were still thoughts in her head that she wanted to test out.

Usually when it came to Monday Night Raw Fergal liked to rest up at the hotel before heading out to the next venue for his house shows. Dottie was getting used to traveling with him and her sister, at least when they specifically worked Raw. Sometimes they were sent to work on SmackDown Live when they were short staffed over there.

But that hadn't happened in a while.

Fergal was in the bathroom of the hotel room they were sharing. That night she wore a man's tank top and some of Fergal's shorts. She was watching the Animal Planet Channel, North Woods Law was on, Dottie kept the volume down.

The door opened and Fergal walked out in a pair of briefs, and that was it. Dottie glanced at him before turning her attention back to the television. Those briefs didn't hide much of himself, like his muscled legs he used to jump over the top rope on his opponents. He still wasn't that muscled like Colby or Joe Anoa'i, but his muscles were leaner than most. He still had the abs to prove he liked to work out.

"Dottie, is something bothering you?" Fergal asked as he pushed back the covers.

"No." She stared at the moving pictures of the television. "I could never go hunting, with guns or arrows. I wouldn't have survived back with the first humans."

He chuckled. "Still wish to go see Alpha?"

Alpha was a movie about the first domesticated dog, around the time when humans were domesticating wild wolves. It seemed like an entertaining movie to go watch.

"Yeah, if we have time."

She watched the rest of the show sitting up, her legs crossed and her elbows on her knees. Fergal leaned back against the pillows, his arms crossed behind his head. As the credits for the show was rolling Dottie looked back at Fergal and saw that he was asleep.

Getting up, Dottie turned off the television, and the lights before slipping back into bed with Fergal. She pulled the covers up to about his chest and watched him sleep.

His rosey pink lips were slightly parted, his face was no longer hard, it had softened up. Dottie leaned over and kissed him, much like a reverse Sleeping Beauty. The moment her lips touched his, Fergal's left arm came and wrapped her up in and he kissed her back. Dotties hands cupped Fergal's face as she leaned over him, playing with his lips, his tongue and getting a groan from him. Groans meant that he liked something, because his fingers curled into her hair and pulled her tighter to him.

One of her hands drifted down from his face, her left hand. It stopped at his pectoral, the muscled flesh of his chest and her thumb brushed over his nipple. Fergal growled and bit her lip, sucking on it slightly before letting go. A second pass of her thumb had Fergal speaking.

"Stop," His hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her from doing what she was doing. "Don't do that, Lovely."

She pulled back. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you were doing something right. But it's not right at this moment."

"But you turn me on when you do things like kiss me or running her hand up my arm." She felt the pout on her lips. "I just wondered what turns you on."

"Your kisses, your touches and those damned little glances with smiles. My heart races for you when you rub my arm. The back rub earlier was torture for me, because all my groaning was from wanting to have you sit on my lap while I lose myself in bliss." He pushed some of her hair away. "When we get there, to that point in our relationship, I want to show you what a real man can do to make a woman feel good in bed. Right now, we should just get to sleep."

She slid down so that she was resting her head on his shoulder, the arm was still holding onto her shoulder and his thumb rubbing at her exposed skin. Dottie didn't dare touch Fergal in a sexual manner, like his chest or his tight abs. She barely moved as she relished in the feelings that were coursing through her body.

Every touch receptor was firing off, especially where his thumb was rubbing. Goosebumps spread out over her skin and her heart was racing. Her mouth tingled the worst, especially since Fergal nipped her lower lip at one time.

She realized she turned on Fergal, and he liked it as much as she did. Maybe there was a chance for her to feel normal when she had sex with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The fair was big with big rides, lots of smells and lots of people. But it was open, she could see the sky and see empty spaces where she could walk if she needed to get away from a group.

It was strange having such a large group of people there. The odd one out was Drew, whose wife was getting ready the back to school season in Florida. She was a special ed teacher who specialized in autistic children. But having Drew as a friend was something she enjoyed because he didn't treat her like a little girl.

"Do you have your phone with you?" She asked Drew.

Much like a trip to the zoo, Drew was going to be the cameraman. The WWE liked to have something called kayfabe, which happened outside the show. Since Drew was a heel, he wasn't supposed to be seen with a group of faces like Fergal or Colby or even Jon.

"The cameraman is ready to go when you are." He announced.

"Hey guys," Jon said.

When they turned to look at him, he grabbed Renee's hand and waved. "Bye guys." Renee laughed as her husband pulled her away from the group.

Fergal snuck in a kiss to Dottie's temple. "Where do you want to go first? I think they have farm animals here."

She nodded. Now that she was actually in the fairgrounds she saw the amount of people that were there. Lots and lots of people, more people than at any WWE event or even at Grand Central Station. Her hands clasped into fists at her sides and she looked at all the things that were going on.

Tall rides, loud rides, kids laughing and screeching. The weather was warm and she was starting to get hot and her back was starting to get sweaty.

"Take deep breaths, Dot." Drew reminded her as he came up to her side. "Stick with us and you'll be fine."

Fergal linked his fingers with hers, brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I'm right here with you."

She nodded. Then she looked back at Cait and Colby, both of whom were holding hands just like her and Fergal. Cait smiled at her and Colby did the same.

They walked down what was essentially games of chance. There were kids with stuffed animals, parents eating cotton candy and just people having a fun time. Dottie was having a hard time and she squeezed Fergal's hand harder as it got worse.

"You're doing just fine, Lovely." Fergal whispered in her ear. He shook his hand free and drew her under his arm. "Let's find a different route."

He guided her off towards a side of the games, heading towards the sweet smells of food and a large enclosed Food Court thing. The sweet smells she could get used to. Dottie particularly looked at one thing.

"Want some, Dottie?" Fergal asked as they passed another stand with the colorful food hanging in the plastic bags.

"The blue one." She said.

Cotton Candy was a treat, she didn't want to eat anything at the moment. It had been so long since she actually had a good taste of cotton candy.

"Our Dad took us to a carnival once." She said, sneaking a glance at Cait. "That was the last time that I had some of this."

"Did I like it then?" Cait asked.

"You ate half the bag." Dottie frowned. "We got to ride horses and touch goats. You tried to hug a chicken, Cait."

Colby started coughing. He put his hand over his mouth as his face grew red. Fergal laughed as he plucked a small piece of cotton candy for himself.

"She couldn't walk at the time, but a chicken came right up to her as she was standing and she tried to hug it." Dottie told the guys.

"Chicken Hugger Cait." Colby managed to get out.

"Shut up." Her sister snapped but she was fighting a smile on her face.

A quick glance at Drew and he was smiling. He was holding his phone in hand, not filming at that moment but Dottie suspected that he was getting certain pictures. He would send all the pictures over to Fergal and then he would do with them what he thought. Usually uploading them to social media or sending pictures to his folks.

The group made it through the Food Court without a problem. Having Fergal, Cait, Colby and Drew there, talking while she walked, it eased her up some as she ate her cotton candy. After getting used to all the strangers, the noises and sights and smells, Dottie was able to feel the strain from her shoulders ease off.

Where the farm animals were being held was off set from the rest of the fair, which made the noises more bearable especially when hearing the bleets of goats and sheep as they approached.

"That's an Alpaca." She said, looking at one of the camel like animals behind a fence. "They were used by the Mayans as pack animals because they could climb up sheer mountains. And their wool were used in textiles, or the cloth making process."

Fergal laughed and squeezed her hand. "I hear they spit, too."

"Llamas do, they are the cousin to Alpacas. Both were used in the same manner."

There was a section for cattle and horses, of course sheep and pigs. Though it was warm out, the people who owned these farm animals had various fans and misters to keep their animals cool.

Then there was the petting zoo. Sure there were children in there, but Dottie was content with leaning on the waist high fence and petting the goat that had wondered up. Fergal seemed more interested in watching her interact with the animal, who was interested in the hem of her shirt.

"Hey, don't do that." She tugged back, stepping away from the fence. "You ought to know better. Shirts aren't food."

"WAH!" It pretty much yelled at her.

The laugh that came out of her was pure light and joy. This was what she liked, she liked animals because they didn't care if she was different than a normal person.

"Forget it, Wah Wah, this is mine." She hid the cotton candy bag behind her back, leaning forward to look at the goat's horizontal pupil eyes. "You're still cute."

"Not as cute as me, though, right?" Fergal asked, tugging her back under his arm.

"Maybe." She fought the smile and lost horribly.

"Maybe? You think a silly goat is cuter than me?" He leaned in a little.

Dottie bit her lower lip. She nodded, already feeling the heat under her flesh. It only got hotter when his thumb started rubbing her cheek.

"Then you aren't getting a kiss from me." He stepped back, dropping his arm.

The hurt in her chest flashed suddenly. She went to take Fergal's hand but he pulled away.

"Oh no, nope." He shook his head as he stepped back from her. "You said a goat was cuter than me, Dottie."

"I'm sorry, don't be mad."

"Oh I'm hardly mad. Just playing around with you. You thought I was serious?" He asked, his head tilting to the side slightly.

She nodded. "I thought you were."

"Oh, Lovely. No, I'm not mad. Just playing with you." He kissed her forehead. "There, that better?"

"For now."

"For now?"

"Yep," she nodded as she stepped back. "The goat's still cuter though."

"Why you little…" He smiled a slow almost evil grin.

Dottie laughed or she squealed. She turned around and had to dodge a baby stroller to escape from the mock rampaging Irishman that was hot on her tail.

* * *

After Fergal chased and caught Dottie around the waist in front of the pig pins, with her squealing as loud as any piglet could, they walked hand in hand around some more. They had lost Cait and Colby somewhere, so it was just Dottie and Fergal, with the ever quiet Scottish cameraman following not that far behind.

"Have you ever been on a roller coaster?" Fergal asked as they neared the rides again.

She shook her head. "No. I never had the opportunity to."

"I think you should go on one ride before we stop for lunch." He said.

"I liked your idea of the Ferris Wheel. I'm not getting behind the wheel of a go cart. Or a bumper car."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of driving." She looked away.

"Nothing wrong with that. I didn't even get my driver's license until I was thirty-four." He said. "When you live in an area that has more than enough alternative transportations, you take that instead of an automobile. Plus, I had friends to drive me around."

"Must have been nice to have that."

"Yeah, sleep is a powerful motive for not driving." He added a chuckle into the end of the sentence.

"Then I wonder why Colby does it so often."

Fergal had bought him and Dottie tickets to ride the Ferris Wheel and went to stand in line. Drew stood off to the side, facing the ride itself. The line wasn't that long, so they didn't have to wait for a chance to get on. They got into carriage number nine, which Dottie scrunched her face up at. It wasn't a four number but if Fergal was smiling then she could deal with not having a four number.

The other reason why Dottie liked the Ferris wheel was because it didn't go fast. After the NASCAR qualifying ride she had with Nick Nemeth, she hadn't liked going over the speed limit. Roller coasters went over the speed limit. Whereas a ferris wheel she could see how big the fairgrounds stretched, as they went up and down in a circle.

"The carnival we went to as kids had a carousel, I insisted that I had to sit on the alligator while Dad had Cait on the nearby elephant." Dottie said when seeing that particular ride nearby. "What I really remember about it, there was an owl nesting up in the top peek of the ride."

"Wow." Fergal pulled her closer to him.

"Did you ever go to carnivals, do they have them in Ireland?"

"Festivals, yes. One time mom took us to a medieval reenactment festival. My sister Anne Marie was chosen by the Queen of the Fairies to ring the fairy bell." He said.

"Fairies in Ireland are different than storybook fairies, like Tinkerbell from Peter Pan." Dottie said. "Human size in some renditions of the folktales."

"Ah, you've been reading up on Irish myths?"

She shrugged. "Not much. Google helps though."

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "Thank you for taking time out to understand where I come from."

She reached up and grasped his hand that was resting on her shoulder. As she looked out over the top of the fairgrounds, over the booths and stalls and the tall rides, beyond where homes were nestled, Dottie rested her head on Fergal's shoulder. This was enjoyable, sitting there doing nothing but hold each other.

In the beginning she didn't like to be touched, now she was being hugged and kissed and getting turned on by a man that she really cared for.

The moment was broken when her phone started going off.

"I hate these things." She mumbled as she dug her phone out of her pocket.

"They are a bit of a pain if you are having a moment with your girlfriend. Is it Cait?"

Dottie didn't even bother looking at the ID on the screen, she'd just wanted to shut the annoying ringing off. "Hello?"

Her mother's voice came across the line. "Dorothy, where are you? What is with all the sounds?"

"I'm at a fairground with Cait, Fergal and a few of our friends." She answered. "Why are you calling my phone?"

"You're at a fair? WIth people? Does this have anything to do with that man you're seeing?" She asked.

"Yes. We're having fun. We're on the Ferris Wheel."

"Dorothy, you better be careful, you hear me. I don't want you wondering off from you sister. You have to stay with your sister, okay."

"I can't see her. Mom, you're ruining my time with Fergal."

"Dorothy, where is your sister? If she left you unattended with that man I'll…"

Dottie couldn't hear what her mother said, Fergal grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. O'Connor. Listen, Dottie is safe with me. Whatever you are saying is starting to upset her and I don't want my Lovely to be upset right now. We are fine, I believe Cait and Colby went to go find something to eat for lunch. And that is all you need to know." He held the power button down and waited for the screen to go black.

"You hung up on my Mom." She stared at him.

"Oh yes. Besides, I told Cait to contact me first instead of you if she needed to get ahold of you for something." He pushed her phone into his pocket before going back to holding her shoulders. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I was about to do this."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her.

There was a part of her that wished the ride didn't have to end, not if Fergal was content on holding her the way he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Fergal sighed not from annoyance, but because of her. He looked over at Dottie and stared. He'd just couldn't stop staring at her as she munched on her onion rings. She had one taste when it came to food, and sometimes they were just for onion rings. While this was supposed to be a fun day with their women, and Drew McIntyre documenting the entire thing, Fergal couldn't get his mind off of Dottie.

Her lower lip disappeared in between her teeth as she looked over at Jon and Renee who were occupying a table to themselves. She'd been thinking of something, but considering Jon wasn't making any secret about where his hand had traveled on Renee's leg. No sooner had Fergal seen what the man known as Dean Ambrose was doing, he'd felt Dottie's hand on his thigh, granted a little bit above his knee.

Dottie was trying so hard to be normal, even if normal wasn't what he wanted. Her constant pushing of limits, hers not his, was cute. It even brought a small smile to his face, yet he had to fight the dopey smile when her thumb started rubbing his leg.

Colby and Cait were sitting across from them, they were sharing one picnic table while Jon and Renee were sitting close together at a small table nearby. Drew was more or less in the background but he had found something to occupy himself with, his wife was video chatting with him on his phone.

"You went on the upside down ride with the red and blue lights?" Dottie asked as she leaned forward to look at Cait. "How can you do that? I can't even look at a regular car without getting nervous."

"Well, I made a bet with her." Colby said as he picked off the pineapple on his pizza. "I bet Cait that she couldn't get on that ride. If I won, then she would have to do something for me, but if I lost I would have to do something for her."

"Do what?"

"Uh huh, no." Cait said. "I'm not having that kind of discussion with my older sister. Change the subject." She waved her hand.

Dottie sighed. "Mom called, she sort of ruined part of my time on the Ferris wheel with Fergal."

"Really? Why the hell did she call you?"

Dottie shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know why she does the things she does. She was acting like I was a kid and had to stay by your side all the time. She didn't sound happy that I went to a fair."

"Oh, Sisser. I'm so sorry."

"Fergal still has my phone. He shut it off after he talked to her." Dottie picked up one of her onion rings. "He can have it. I don't want it."

"What's wrong with your phone?"

"I just don't like it. I don't like the sound, I don't like that it makes a sound at all. It's annoying when I'm trying to work on something and it goes off. I lose my concentration. And then Mom calls."

Fergal heard Dottie stomp her foot. "Hey, come on. Stop." He had to remind her to calm down sometimes. He didn't mind, it just meant that he could play with her red hair that was usually up in a ponytail.

He liked to brush it off her shoulder, lean his forehead into the side of her head and hold her close. Since she started traveling with him, sharing a hotel room with him and using his hair and body wash products, she smelt like him. That much he didn't care.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and then sighed. "I just…"

"You'll work on it just like working on this." He kissed her warm cheek, which a jolt of passion flooded down his veins. "Take it one day at a time."

"I know, I'm just…" he knew what she was thinking. Different. Different to her was what made her a bad person. She didn't like certain things, she didn't like to do certain things. But that was what he liked about her.

She looked over to her right side, towards another table. There was a family enjoying their time together, but sitting backwards was a little girl. Fergal smiled. Dottie didn't think she was any good with kids. There weren't a lot that came around, she didn't interact with them at least. Maybe it was the older ones like AJ's daughter that didn't bother her.

"So what do you think about this whole you being on television thing?" Cait asked.

"There is a clause in my contract, so I have to do it, right?" Dottie asked.

"I think Trips was more worried about you, Dot." Colby said. "At least with the entire family, I think Trips is the one that will look out for your best interest. Stephanie just wants something and I don't know what."

"What does that mean?" Dottie asked, her scrunching up her brows almost made Fergal groan.

She didn't know what she was doing to him. Those touches, those small gestures of just holding onto him like he was her lifeline, it was what he wanted. He knew she cared, in her actions and in the kinds of things she said. She would rather him be happy than herself, a selfless act but one he didn't care for.

"Usually what's best for business. I will say they have a great heel GM in Baron, I just hope they don't screw this over for you." Fergal said.

Dottie did it again with the scrunched up face, her eyes even narrowed somewhat. She still wasn't grasping anything they were saying.

"I won't have to memorize lines, will I?" She asked.

"Probably not at first. Remember Wendy didn't really say anything during her part in Summer Slam." Colby said. "I can see them making you talking to Finn Balor, him rubbing your arm as if you had asked him if he was okay."

She nodded. "I like that. And then Corbin would walk up and send me away or something like that."

"I can see myself slapping Constable Chromedome for insulting you." Cait said.

Colby busted out laughing. "That would create one hell of a chant amongst the fans. Constable Chromedome. I like that."

"Don't tell Corbin that, he'll take it out on me." Fergal smiled.

"Yeah, next week we're getting our asses handed to us over and over on Raw. I got the news from Joe today, they alerted him first."

Fergal knew Dottie hated him losing all the time. He knew she wanted him to win something, a title of some sort…

Fergal's back straightened when feeling Dottie's hand grabbing at his jeans on his inner thigh, a little too far up this time. When he looked over at her she was wearing the angry face, her lovely mouth turned down and she was glaring at her beloved onion rings.

"Dottie, I have nice legs right?" Fergal asked.

She looked at him. "Yeah. Why?" Cait was staring at him as well, Colby obviously seeing what Dottie was doing.

"I'm going to sit you in my lap so you're not squeezing my thigh like that."

Her hand let go of his pants. "I...I…" her face was red and her hands shook as she tried to put them in her lap.

"But it's fine. I don't mind you feeling me up." He added with a smile.

"Fergal Devitt, you did not just say that to my sister." Cait then tossed a French fry at him, which bounced off his nose.

"I did. And I do mean every word." He said as he tossed the fry back.

"I'm sorry I did that, Fergal. I just…" Dottie said in the voice that he loved, the uncertainty that she had done something wrong.

He picked up her left leg and draped it over his right leg. "We'll look weird if you're sitting in my lap. This will have to do." He finished the sentence by putting his hand on Dottie's thigh. "It's okay with you, though, Lovely?"

She nodded. Her left hand rested on top of his as she turned back to her food. "I like this."

"I don't know what's worse, him doing that or my sister actually liking what he's doing." Cait looked over at Colby.

"Don't turn into your mother, Caitlin." Colby said. "You'll have to get used to it."

"Don't get me wrong, Dottie. I love that you have finally found a boyfriend, and I'm damn happy that it's Fergal. But please remember, I'm only bitching because I'm your sister."

"You just want what's best for me. I think I found the best thing right here." Dottie looked over at Fergal. "I'm not as scared of people if he's around, he doesn't care if I'm childish, he doesn't care that I'm different. He's helped me get used to hugging, he's taken me to do things and I feel good all around being with him."

Fergal couldn't help it, he leaned over and pulled Dottie into a kiss. She gasped against his lips, her free hand grabbing at the wrist of his hand that had a hold on the back of her neck.

"Thank you." He murmured against her lips. "Thank you for saying those things, Dottie."

"Mmhmm." She mumbled.

They finished up their lunch, all of them. Drew had been spotted with some fans that were asking him questions.

"What are you doing here with them? Aren't you supposed to hate them or something?" One of the younger teens asked Drew.

"See that girl right there, with Balor? She's my friend and she's dating him. I'm making sure he doesn't screw up." Drew said in kayfabe manner. "She's too good for him."

The teenagers seemed to look confused, but Fergal put a show on by drawing Dottie under his arm and laying a kiss on the side of her head. When she looked at him he merely smiled. A quick glance back at the teenagers showed some were on their phones. Kayfabe could work in some instances.

Walking around was to get Dottie used to the people, to get used to the loud sounds. She seemed to be doing good but she had to be close to someone, him, her sister and even Colby. This time, Jon and Renee were also tagging along, Renee sort of standing to the other side of Dottie since Fergal had a hold on Dottie's shoulders. They walked around looking at the things and what people were doing. There had been a clown with balloon animals and a thing of Fun House Mirrors.

Fergal felt a tap on his shoulder and when he looked Jon was there.

"Mind if I borrow your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Sure. Why?" Fergal glanced at Renee.

Before she said anything Jon picked Dottie up like a fireman and carried her into the Fun House Mirror. She screamed the entire time.

"Put me down you six foot four freak!" That one actually sounded more like a laugh.

"Ambrose! Put my sister down now! Rollins, get a grip on your friend." Cait cut in, pointing to them.

"I can't control the Lunatic anymore than I can control Reigns. I build things up, they just tend to fall apart." Colby shrugged.

Renee had taken pictures of Jon, with his big dopey ass grin on his face as he stood in front of mirrors with Dottie over his shoulder. Her face was red, she was gripping the back of Jon's shirt and her eyes looked for him. Fergal stood at the entrance to the Fun House, said nothing but watched with his own dopey grin.

Dottie's backside caught his attention. Fergal's smile left the moment Jon's hand went to the back of Dottie's thigh as he posed for a picture.

No, this was no time to be annoyed with Jon. He was married, he was just clowning around with Dottie to get her to do something new. But seeing Jon's hand so close to her backside almost had him losing his shit.

"Put me down, please." Dottie said though it was strangled.

Jon did, not even hesitating as he did so. Dottie's hair was messed up, he saw the red in her face and her hands shaking. The moment Jon did put her down, Dottie stood rooted in one spot and stared ahead of her, like she had seen a phantom or something.

"Dottie, honey," Renee walked up. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head from side to side. The rest of her was shaking, from her hands to her shoulders. A single tear fell down her face but Fergal stayed where

Cait touched Dottie's shoulder. "Do you want to go calm down?"

Dottie nodded, her eyes dancing around and looking for the exit, which Fergal was standing at. The moment she looked at him Dottie walked up and pressed her forehead into his shoulder, her hands over her ears.

"Come on, I think there is a grassy area nearby. We'll sit under the tree." He said, rubbing her back.

The moment Cait and Colby, Renee and Jon started to follow, Fergal stopped.

"No, I got this, guys. You should go and have your own fun." He said.

Jon looked pissed off. Probably at himself. Fergal knew that Jon was just playing around but it had overloaded Dottie's circuits.

"Are you sure?" Renee asked.

"I'm sure." He made eye contact with Drew. "Come on, man. Let's leave the couples alone."

"Right behind you." Drew nodded.

There was a patch of grass off to the side, more like a picnic area where a river passed by. The area was like a field of some sort that had some trees in it. Drew went to get some water bottles since the heat index had risen somewhat. Fergal found an unused shade of a tree and sat with his back to the tree.

"Come here, Lovely." He held his hands out.

She got down on the ground and sat between his legs, resting her back to his front. Fergal leaned his head back but pulled her closer, running his hand over her lovely hair. When that wasn't enough for him, Fergal leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. Dottie made a sound but didn't move.

Taking another break from the mayhem going on around them was okay. Taking her time to get used to this stuff was probably what she needed. There was no way she was ready for going out to the ring if that were to happen.

"Here." Drew held out two bottles of water. "This should cool you off."

"Thank you, Drew." Dottie said as she took them.

Drew sat down in front of them. Dottie opened up one bottle and turned to look at Fergal. She offered him the bottle, which he took with a smile just for her. When he took a few drinks off the bottle then handed it back to her, Dottie took a drink for herself. After she capped the water bottle, she curled up against him, resting her face against his chest, curling into a ball as much as the space between his knees would allow and absently fiddled with his shirt.

Contentment was sitting in a grassy field with his girlfriend in his arms, not saying anything. Just enjoying themselves. Drew didn't even talk, he did sit off nearby against his own tree as he waited for Dottie to calm down.

Maybe it was the heat outside, or just the way they were, Fergal dozed off for what seemed like a long while. His hands still holding onto Dottie's back. He jerked his head up when someone kicked his foot.

"Hey, we got bombarded a little while ago. I think it's time we head out." Jon said.

"Yeah, sure. Lovely, hey, Dottie." He shifted to a sitting position.

Dottie straightened up fast, nearly hitting him in the face with her hair. "What? What's wrong?" She asked.

Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail, now it was curtaining in front of her face. Fergal pushed her hair to the side and smiled.

"I think we're heading out now." He rubbed her arms.

She pushed up off him by pushing on his hips to stand. When Dottie was up, she stretched, her back arching and her arms over her head. Fergal felt his skin crawl when he saw her slightly exposed stomach.

"You know, Dottie, I never got to say I'm sorry for that stunt I pulled." Jon said as Fergal stood up.

"You were just playing. I just got too sensitive." She said as she rubbed the back of one arm. "I'm not used to your kind of horseplay."

"Yeah, well, I know how you are and I should have known better. So I got you an I'm Sorry gift." He pulled his hand out from behind his back.

It was a stuffed sea turtle, not one that one would win from a fair either. It was of good quality.

"I heard you liked animals so I found a claw machine. I'm pretty good with them you know." Jon smiled as he handed the stuffed toy over to Dottie.

Without a prompt, and using two arms, Dottie wrapped him in a hug. Renee's face was priceless, seeing a tough man like Dean Ambrose getting soft and emotional with Dottie. Of course it would end up on Renee's social media soon enough.

"Thank you, that was really nice of you." She said. "I'm not mad at you, anyway. But thank you for this. Now I'll have to do something for you."

"Why?"

"That's what friends are for." She smiled as she walked back to Fergal's side.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. I hope you liked this update. This story is going to be longer than the others in my series at least until I figure out how it is going to go. I'm flying by the seat of my pants with this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Fair today, gone tomorrow.

The time with her group of friends at the fair was pleasing. Though on the way out she did curl up with her stuffed animal Jon gave her to have some more quiet time.

Now it was time for the real world and real world work.

"You're getting arrested?" Dottie asked as she looked at Jon, Joe and Colby. "Why? What did you do?"

"No, nothing like that." Joe said. "As the Shield, we're getting arrested, but not in real life."

She looked over at Drew. "They are going to attack you because you're the bad guy."

Nick had stayed back, he'd not said a word about it. It was all business and if he had to deal with anyone it was Drew. Drew just wanted her to know what their places in the show was going to be like.

Fergal, on the other hand, wasn't there. He needed to go over his spot with the Braun Strowman guy and Baron Corbin, the new acting general manager of Raw. Drew and the Shield had stopped by the costume department to get their old quote, uniforms, re-purposed.

Joe was the biggest in body mass compared to Colby and Jon. He had a big chest with big arms. Hence why he was called the Big Dog. She handed him his vest first.

"Do you lift a lot of weights?" She asked the part Samoan man. "Is that why your pectorals are big? I had to fix the collar so you wouldn't be choked."

"Sure. Yeah, I know, I'm the muscle man." He said, a smile starting to form.

Jon's vest wasn't that bad, it was a lot better than Colby's, who looked like he was ready to go into a war zone with all those pockets and straps. Colby's had a knot going on that Dottie fought with for a good ten minutes. That was ten minutes of her attention being taken away from the fact that something was going on out in the hall.

"What the hell is that?" Joe asked.

"Cathy," Nick said for the first time since they were there. "She's yelling at Balor."

Interest and worry seeped into Dottie's head as she left her sewing machine on her work table. Poking her head out the door and looking down the hall, the tall brunette woman was standing in front of Fergal, her face pretty red and pretty ugly at the same time. Fergal stood with his arms crossed and a mean face of his own was directed at Cathy.

"Why couldn't you have done those things for me?" She asked. "You never did any of that."

"I wanted to but you always turned it down. You didn't want to go, you had no time. You were more interested in your social status…" He shrugged. "I'm doing things that make me happy with a woman that makes me happy. I'm sorry you're not."

"Even when Ambrose was feeling her up like that? In front of you? In front of his own wife?"

"Hey!" Renee yelled. "Don't you dare bring my husband into this."

Dottie crept closer to the scene that was playing out in front of her. Fergal looked at her and he smiled. Dropping his crossed arm pose, he walked up to her, the smile ever so big as every.

"Hi, Lovely. Sorry if you lost concentration."

"No. It's okay. I was fighting with Rollins' vest thing. Why is she still mad at you? I thought…"

"She mad because what we've been doing, she never got to experience." He rubbed Dottie's arms. "She hates that you build Legos with me. We went to a fair and had a fun time."

Cathy's face was scrunched up like a bullfrog. She was beyond mad. Dottie didn't know why she was mad but what was worse was that Cathy was mad at her.

"I don't want her to be mad. At you or me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, absolutely not, Dottie. You've done nothing wrong."

"Except try to kiss him when I was going out with him." Cathy said.

"I didn't know that. But you're the one that made me afraid of Fergal. How can someone do that, especially to another woman?"

Cathy threw her hands up. "You're not even a woman. You're just a big cry baby. Someone who has to be coddled…"

"That's enough, Kelley." Mr. H's voice rose.

Fergal stood in front of Dottie as Mr. H approached. He'd let his beard grow out since the last time she saw him, but his head hair was still short.

"At least she's doing her job. You on the other hand, that last piece you put out was not worth the audience time." Mr. H said.

In some small way Dottie felt sorry for Cathy. She was angry like Dottie was when learning that Fergal was in a relationship with someone else. She couldn't be happy for Fergal. At least Dottie tried to stay away from him, Cathy just kept coming back to make more trouble.

"So I would suggest that you take some time off the road and get your priorities straight. I have to talk to Ms. O'Connor about what we would like her to have to do for the show tonight."

The sinking feeling came from her feet first. Her hands shook and she looked around. Most of the other superstars that were around them left, giving her some space that she needed.

Mr. H walked up to her and Fergal. "Hey, sorry about that, Ms. O'Connor. You have no idea what it's been like with her around. Are you ready for your first appearance tonight?"

"I didn't know I would be on tonight." She twisted at her fingers because she needed to do something with her hands.

"Not for a long time, and it will be with Finn Balor, he's going to ask Corbin for a rematch. You won't have to say anything at all, just listen to what Corbin will have to say. And act intimidated."

"That won't be hard to do." She said while glancing at Fergal.

"You'll be fine, Dottie." He smiled his hand coming up to rub her back.

"I think you'll be fine, too. Just be ready when a PA comes to get you. Remember, don't say anything, act intimidated and you'll be fine." Mr. H said with a nod of his head.

Dottie took a deep breath and turned away, heading back to her seclusion. She still had a job to do and that was to finish up the work load before this part of the show, which she didn't really know what would entale.

"Dottie?" Cait asked a little while later. "I heard what's going on. Are you okay?"

She'd been staring at the shirt she'd been mending for the last twenty minutes. Fear had overloaded her circuits, the thoughts all jumbled together. Fergal had sat with her for a little bit before going off to do something, she only heard his voice mumble.

"I'm scared. What if I screw up or something?" She pulled the shirt from her sewing machine. "I don't want to make the company look bad, I don't want Fergal to look bad, I don't want me to look bad."

"You'll be fine. I'll be there. Fergal is going to be there. Remember, you don't have to talk."

Dottie didn't say anything.

"Does this have anything to do with Cathy?"

"I don't know. I felt bad that she was still mad about me and Fergal being together. But…"

"You shouldn't feel bad because she couldn't get over it."

"Cait, she's feeling the same way when I found out that he was dating her. I felt betrayed in some way. So she probably does, too. I'm not saying she's going about it the right way, I'm saying I understand how she feels."

Her sister sighed. "Yeah, now I see it. But she is one person, you have a lot of people looking out for your back here. Fergal mostly but you still have me, Colby, hell even Jon and Renee are like siblings to us now. Drew of course. I still say I want to meet the other Kaitlin one day, maybe when we're back in Florida."

Dottie sighed. Her train of thoughts had derailed and she forgot what she was doing. She'd fixed one shirt but she was sure she was forgetting something.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, I'm not interrupting am I?" Ronda Rousey was there. She glanced between Dottie and Cait.

"No, ma'am…" Dottie started to say.

"Just Ronda. You like to be called Dottie right? I've been hearing a lot about you guys around here lately."

Cait crossed her arms. "Like what?"

"Nothing bad. I'm a married woman with a daughter of my own. I have nothing against you guys. I'm just here to ask if you had gotten around to my performance leather jacket yet. It's almost time for the show to start."

Dottie fisted her hands and pressed them to her head. "I'm sorry, Ms. Ronda, I got side tracked. I have to be in a scene and I'm scared. What if I screw up and make Fergal or this company look bad?"

"I'm still not used to it." Ronda said. "Back in UFC, there wasn't much in the way of looking pretty and having to act something out. And sometimes you have to understand that incidents happen in wrestling that is beyond your control. Like my first major match here, my boot laces came undone during the match. I had to work around that so I wouldn't mess up any worse than that. What do you have to do?"

"I have to stand in a hall with Fergal as Finn Balor and get berated by Baron Corbin." Dottie rubbed her head. "I don't have to say anything, just look intimidated."

"Your friends will be there off camera, right. So you have some place to focus on?"

"Um, yeah."

"Have one of them, maybe McIntyre, stand behind Corbin off screen so it looks like you're looking at Corbin but you're really looking at McIntyre. That may help."

"Yeah, that could actually." Cait said. "Thanks. Dottie will get you your jacket fixed next."

"Thank you." Ronda said.

Dottie found Ronda's jacket easily, since it was in the next pile. She got right on it, focusing her attention on getting her job done. If she could do that, then worrying about her spot in the show wouldn't be that hard.

Ronda came back ten minutes later and got her jacket. After that, Dottie waited around until a PA came to collect her. She was counting to four, breathing slowly to keep her heart rate in check. Cait had some designer work to do with the returning Bella Twins so she was left alone in the costume department room.

In the span of an hour, she was called out to a specified hallway. Fergal, of course, was there to walk with her hand in hand.

"Stand right here," he instructed, his hands on her arms as he guided her up against a wall near some crates.

They were getting a camera setup, there was a cameraman and some other people Dottie had no idea what they did. The man known as Baron Corbin was there and he was talking to someone that of course Dottie didn't recognize.

Drew was leaning against a wall, Cait and Colby were there as well, Colby in his Seth Rollins attire. Then there was Mr. H, overseeing it all. When she looked at him, he smiled and nodded at her.

"Just like so." Fergal said as he brushed one of her stray strands of hair from her face. "Seen romance movies, Dottie?"

"Some. Not a lot."

"Not a chick flick kind of girl? Well, in those movies, usually the guy has his arm like this." Fergal leaned his forearm against the wall, leaning into her. "Not too close but close enough that we can talk like a normal couple."

"We're about ready for this," said a man that was probably a director or something.

Dottie stood there, looking at Fergal. No he was Finn Balor, he was wearing his trunks with FB on it and he had an open leather jacket on. Finn Balor, her boyfriend Finn Balor. Dottie repeated those words as she watched him, smiling ever so slightly as he continued to leaned in towards her.

Then Finn turned his head as if seeing someone. Sure enough, Baron Corbin walked up, he walked with his head held up, no smile or anything.

"Hey, just the person I wanted to see." Finn said as he pushed away from the wall.

Baron looked at them. "So is this your little woman I've been hearing so much about?"

Finn put an arm out, blocking Dottie as she stared up at the ceiling just behind Corbin's head. That worked, she did see his ear though. She bit her lip, her heart hammering away at her sternum. Her lungs gave a powerful squeeze for air that she had been holding.

"Hey, leave her out of this. I wanted a rematch from last week."

"Sorry, no can do. I have important general manager stuff to do. But you know what, seeing as how The Shield got themselves arrested and Braun without an opponent in one of them, why not you."

Dottie looked at Fergal, no Finn's face. It was hard, his jaw muscle flexed just under his beard.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. For the main event, how about we see what you can do against the Monster Among Men, Balor. Show your little woman what kind of big man you are, huh?"

And then Corbin walked away, a smile alight on his face. Dottie grabbed Finn's arm as she watched the other man leave.

"Cut, that was great." Mr. H said. "Good job, Ms. O'Connor. You were wonderful."

"Excuse me. I can't breathe." Then she high tailed it out of there.

She brushed by Drew and her sister and the others that were there. Panic set in, what she had felt earlier just sort of exploded under her skin and in her head. She started feeling the headache first as neck pain as she made her way back to the costume department, her refuge.

Hot tears pooled at the corners of her eyes as she leaned against the wall, hands covering her face.

"Dottie." Fergal, not Finn this time, said from inside the room. "Take a deep breath, Lovely. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. It felt like I couldn't breathe." She managed to get out.

"Do you want some quiet time?" He rubbed her back.

She nodded. "That would be great, please. Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes." He repeated. "Can I give you a kiss before I go?"

She pointed to the side of her head. She didn't really feel like having a kiss on the mouth, especially when she felt like she was already suffocating. Fergal did as she requested, kissing the side of her head and with one more affectionate rub of her back, he left. Fergal left the door slightly open but it was still closed so she didn't have to hear everything going on outside the door.

 _Great_ , she thought. _I'm being too sensitive again._

She sat down in the corner, covered her ears and started counting to four on her breaths.

* * *

 **I'm a little rusty with the acting parts of stories like these. So I hope I did okay.**

 **I hope you like this update. I have some more in the work but I'll be a little busy so I don't know when the next update will be but I am starting to like where this story is going now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Warning!_ The Rating of this story has gone up to M due to this chapter, and for some later chapters as well. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **6**

Fergal lost, what else was new in his career? Dottie did watch it, though annoyed. Braun Strowman pretty much threw him around the ring, squashing him. Squash match, that was what the match turned into.

Even though Fergal put on a great show as his Finn Balor. She'd watched his muscles contort as he 'fought' against Braun. His legs, especially in his thighs, flexed in such a way she hadn't really noticed. Sometimes she would catch a flash of a fleshy buttocks as the camera filmed him from behind. That one had her gulping, her cheeks flaring hot before it disappeared when Braun squashed Finn again.

She watched the return of The Shield and then they get squashed at the end of the show. Drew was out there as Drew McIntyre being a heel, Nick as Dolph Ziggler was great. And then the rest of the heels on the roster came out to kick the Shield around.

Dottie stood behind the curtain when they came back. The guys that got beaten came back last, the others nodded or waved at Dottie when they saw her there, of course then there was Cait.

"We made sure not to hurt them for you ladies." The man known as Braun Strowman said. "Specially you, Little Dot." He winked at her and then walked away.

Jon was the first one through the curtain, he held it open for Roman who was rubbing his neck. Colby and Fergal came out last.

"We're okay, Darlin'." Jon drawled out. "Ro Ro here may have gotten a hard boot to the back of the head though."

"No blood?" She then bit her lower lip.

"Nope. Now JoJo, my little girl, she'd want to kiss it better." The big Samoan said.

Cait stared at Colby as he started taking off his Shield vest thing, the one Dottie spent a lot of time trying to untangle all the straps to. "Feeling okay, Big Guy?" Cait asked Colby.

"Kiss and make it feel better," he said, but it didn't sound like a question. Not entirely. But whatever it was, Cait gave the man a kiss on the mouth.

"How are you, Lovely?" Fergal finally asked as he rubbed her back, still giving her some room after her mild freak out from earlier.

"I got worried. I wanted to see if you guys were okay." She rubbed the back of her hand.

"We're okay, Dot." Joe said. "Thank you for caring though. I appreciate it. I'm going to go change and then head out of here. I have a pillow I need to sleep with tonight before heading out in the morning."

"Are we going out to eat tonight?" Dottie looked between her sister and then at Fergal.

He shook his head. "Mind if we eat in?"

"Eat in the hotel room?"

"Yeah. Order room service or something. I don't really feel like going out tonight."

"Okay, but you have to promise me you will take time for yourself." She said. "It can't be all about me."

"I hear a bar calling our names later in the week, man." Jon said.

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with Dottie." Renee said as she walked up to them. "Girls nights are always fun nights. I just have to get going over to SmackDown Live. But we'll make a day of it later this week, okay, Dot."

She nodded. "Okay."

"We're going to get ready to go. I'll meet you in the costume department." Fergal kissed the side of Dottie's head.

Cait said something about talking to one of the staff members that was involved in set up and take down. Since Dottie's sewing machine was already packed and ready to be hauled to the next location, she didn't have much to do.

"You seem lost there, Dottie." Renee said.

"I'm just...I don't know."

"Are you having second thoughts about your relationship with Fergal?"

She shook her head. "No. But…how can I not be afraid of his body?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"Because of what happened to me at the Facility." Dottie leaned against the wall. She looked around to make sure that there weren't anyone filming or anything like that. "I saw Fergal drying off, remember? Nothing on his front side just a side view of well, just wet buttocks skin."

"Oh yeah, there was that night huh." Renee sighed as she looked at Dottie.

"I want to have sex with Fergal but I'm afraid I'll freak out if I see him naked or something like that again. But...he's already said that he doesn't have sex, he makes love and...I don't think he loves me like that yet."

"You shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that, Dottie."

"But Cait's already doing stuff like that with Colby. Why can't I? Because I'm scared of an extremely attractive man's body. Because I live in the past." She bit her lower lip again.

"You should never base your own relationship on something that your sister is doing. Everyone is different. Maybe you feel like you have to because of your sister. But I think you have to get used to a man's touch first. There's more than just putting a penis in a vagina."

"There is?"

"Yeah. Fondling of breasts, stroking parts of the body to get your partner excited. Sometimes, just having an orgasmic release manually just so you know what it's like is just as good as having intercourse."

"I don't know how to do any of that."

"You're smart, you can find something that will show you how to do some of the stuff." Renee smiled.

Dottie caught her wrist slightly before the other woman could leave. "Renee, it doesn't bother you that I'm talking to you about this stuff?"

"No, honestly, it's not. I know you can't always go to your sister. I know how protective she is of you but you do have to do have some outside help in a relationship. I'm not saying Jon and my marriage is perfect but at least I have experience in a relationship."

There was that.

"Anything else on your mind?" Renee asked.

"Can we go shopping sometime together? I want to find something nice for Fergal."

"Dress to impress yourself, Honey. It shouldn't matter what he thinks. From the way he's now, I think he likes you just the way you are." Renee smiled at her and then excused herself.

Dottie decided the best thing to do was go see Fergal at the costume department.

People were weird. Dottie saw Cait put makeup on for Colby before, dressed nice for him. Why couldn't she do the same thing with Fergal? The one and only time she had makeup on, Nick scared her, she even threw away those clothes from that night because he scared her.

Fergal didn't scare her. What scared her was the memories of what happened in the closet back at the Facility, which was why she was conflicted of what she wanted with Fergal.

One of the women, maybe a Bella twin, left a shirt there. It was nice, thin and shiny red. It didn't have a dramatic plunging neckline that showed off her chest to the point she had to wear an over shirt. It was nice, kind of like something out of a modern Greek revival design.

Dottie tilted her head as she looked at the shirt. She wasn't going to take it, but she did want to do something. Memorizing how the sleeves at the shoulders were small strips, and the waist of the shirt was loose, kind of like a tunic. Grabbing a piece of paper she sketched out what the shirt looked like, making sure that she put the picture in her sewing bag.

"Dottie, what are you doing?" She glanced up at the familiar voice.

"I want to make a shirt like this one." She said when seeing her boyfriend. "I need to do my measurements, I'm making a list of things I need to do."

"You're going to make a shirt?"

"Like this one. I didn't want to take it and I didn't want to buy it so I thought I could make it instead. Just to see if I can." She pointed to the red shirt. "I have to do some research, look at patterns and see what I like but I want to make a shirt."

"Then you should." Fergal said.

She sighed.

"Okay, now what?" Fergal stood in front of the table.

"I tried to make a shirt once. I messed it up." She shrugged. "I've been doing better with fixing tears, but when I tried to make something and the machine stalled, Mom said that I did something wrong and shouldn't waste my time with it."

Fergal hummed. She looked at him and he had his head tilted to the side as he looked at her.

"You can't be an expert at something the moment you try. Try, try again, and if that doesn't work, try harder. When I started out, I thought I was too little in size to be taken seriously. I had to try different things and get better before I was taken seriously. You should just try to make something you're happy with."

"Okay, I will. I'll just go to a Jo Anne Fabric to pick up some of the things I need." She said as she folded the shirt.

He'd just told her something similar to what Renee said. Do what she wanted to be happy and if that meant making a shirt, then she was going to do it.

* * *

Fergal and Dottie went back to his hotel room. The routine was Fergal does his stuff in the bathroom while Dottie got ready in the main part of the hotel room while watching Animal Planet. Sure they had some take in food before they got ready for bed but that was okay, if a little different than what they usually did.

The only reason for her not to care was because Dottie's mind was full of her idea of making her own shirt.

She got off the bed and went over to one of her bags, finding the measuring tape that she sometimes used. Ignoring the fact that her boyfriend was in the bathroom, Dottie pulled the shirt she was wearing, one of Fergal's shirts, and began measuring herself.

Dottie knew she needed to measure around her clavicle, her shoulders and arms so that the material wouldn't be too big or too tight to get into the garment. She measured her waist just for the same reason. She had to measure the length of her torso, also taking in her measurements for height and weight. She may have hated algebra but at least she could understand geometry and how measurements worked.

"Dottie!" She jumped when she heard Fergal yell out.

She'd been trying to get her bust line measured, but the tape kept slipping so she kept coming up with different numbers.

"Can you help me?" She asked Fergal. "I'm just taking my measurements."

His eyes kept bouncing around. His mouth was open, his hands flexing at his side. Fergal was red in the face as he stood in a pair of loose shorts. He'd obviously had another shower since leaving the arena.

"Dottie, put your shirt back on." He said in a slow and low tone, as if talking through clenched teeth.

"I'm almost done." She looked down at the tape that was wrapped around her bust line. "36," she said as she reached for the piece of paper she was writing her measurements on.

Fergal's hands grabbed her waist, pulling her up against him, her back to his front. His face came down and pressed up against her bare shoulder. Dottie gasped, moving her head away as if her body knew what she didn't.

"You're killing me, Lovely." Fergal almost growled into her skin, nipping at her flesh.

"I'm sorry."

"No, never be sorry for that. I wish I could put my hands somewhere that wouldn't get me slapped though." His teeth grazed her pale flesh again, drawing out a new gasp of air from her.

"Do you want to touch my breasts? Is that why you're acting this way, Fergal?" Dottie asked.

He trailed a kiss from her shoulder up to the base of her ear. "Yes, Lovely. But I don't want to scare you."

 _There's more than just putting a penis in a vagina,_ Renee's words said as Dottie reached up and then behind her to cup the back of Fergal's head.

"You won't scare me." She then whined as his hands moved from her waist and up to her ribs.

She took the initiative and guided his left hand up so that it was over her bra, his fingers flexed into the fabric but it wasn't painful or uncomfortable. Just having his hand there sent so much heat through her body that it pooled heavily in places that she herself hadn't explored yet.

"Oh, Fergal," she moaned as he squeezed a little harder, his hand wrapping up under her breast and pulling on it slightly. Even her knees wobbled.

"We can't continue." Fergal mumbled. "It's good that I get to touch you like this but we're not going farther than this right now."

"I want to touch you." She mumbled.

"No." He said in that low stern voice he was good at, but this time there was something else in the words, something she couldn't quite place.

Dottie turned around in his arms, looked up at Fergal and did the one thing to prove she wasn't scared of him.

She place her hand on his right buttocks, feeling his muscle under his shorts and stared at him. "There, now I've touched you." She said. Dottie even gave it the same kind of squeeze he'd done to her breast.

In the next moment, Dottie's feet left the floor as Fergal picked her up and dropped her back on the bed, him covering her.

"You're going to be the death of me." He growled as he kissed her into the the mattress.

He opened her legs, not to touch her down there but so that he could just lay there. Fergal moved from kissing her mouth to kissing her neck, then her shoulder, then to her collar bone. She watched him trail a kiss between her cleavage but never touched them again. His eyes looked up at her.

"Tell me to stop." He said as his hands went to the backs of her thighs.

"Only until my stomach." She told him, putting a limit to what he was doing. She didn't know where it would go from there if he went further below her belly button.

His whiskers tickled as he left lazy kisses against her skin. She raked her fingers over his shoulders blades and then through his hair, loving how soft it was. Fergal did as Dottie wanted, he didn't travel further than her stomach before making his way back up again.

"Why weren't you afraid of me seeing you in a bra?" He asked as his fingers skimmed up and down her arm.

"Because I knew you wouldn't do anything unless you were sure I would want you to." She played with the buzzed part of his hand, which was closer to the nape of his neck. "You wouldn't force me to do anything I wasn't ready for."

It was a little strange to have Fergal lay on her, much the same as she did with him at the fair. He rested his head on her chest, playing with her bra strap. But it felt good, his hard upper body pressed into hers.

"What do you like when you're with a woman?" Dottie asked, her hand freezing as she looked down at Fergal. "What do you do when you have sex with a woman?" She tried not to think about his past with Cathy Kelly.

"I take care of their needs." He said. "But I don't have sex with them. I make love, loving their body like a man should."

"When we get there, would you do that?" She asked.

"For you, yes." He mumbled. "Absolutely."

"Do you fondle breasts?"

"I suck on them. I would tweak your nipple a little as I listen to your moans."

"Can you show me?"

He lifted his head and looked at her. "Now?"

She thought about it. He'd been playing with her bra strap, he'd only touched her that one time earlier and hadn't done it since.

Did she want to bare a breast for him? Did she want him to see her skin like she had seen the skin of his buttocks? What was that saying, Tit for Tat? Something like that. She got to see something of him, he'd not seen something of her.

Even while her heart thumped erratically against her chest and throat, Dottie pulled one of her bra cups down to show him.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. Cliff Hanger. Sorry for that but don't worry, there will be more like this chapter to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Dottie was going to be the death of him. Fergal had a hard time thinking about sleeping while the little minx slept with her head on his shoulder.

She laid almost stalk still as he closed his mouth around her small pert nipple for the first time. She wasn't big in female standards, small yet still a handful for him. But she was just as receptive as a real woman would be. Her little mewling sounds she made drove him near a brink as he staved off his own desires just so she could feel hers. When she had to physically put his hand on her, then physically show him her breast without fear, he'd almost lost it right there in that bed.

What happened next as he grew hard for her, almost harder than anything he'd ever experienced, she'd fallen asleep. He realized what happened when he stopped hearing her moans and looked up.

No, it didn't get him angry. Though it was difficult to walk as he headed to the bathroom to take care of his needs. He'd come back and straightened out the bedding, then he had to cover Dottie. He couldn't look at her in just a bra and one of his shorts.

Then he laid awake for what seemed like hours. He thought about her, thought about the things he'd done to her and how she responded to him. Her sounds, how after a little while of sucking on her nipple he found her hands at the back of his head as her fingers raked over his scalp.

Fergal was too scared to even lay her up against him, yet she seemed to seek him out even in sleep. She curled herself into a slight ball as she hugged his arm while she pressed her head against his shoulder..

Dottie O'Connor was going to be the death of him one of these days.

At around two in the morning he had fallen asleep. Only to wake up when the bed was moving. When he opened his eyes, he found Dottie's chest hovering over him as she reached across him to the night stand.

"Lovely?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss into her ribs. "What're you doing?"

"My phone, it's going off." She said as she swung one knee across him, as if to straddle his hips while she grabbed her ringing phone. "Hello?"

He figured it was Cait calling to see how their night had gone. Considering the movie idea hadn't panned out due to other things coming up, so to say, he didn't mind. He didn't mind her sitting on him like that, her fingers rubbing up and down his stomach and his chest.

Though when her face fell like a load of stone, Fergal's hand rested on her hip.

"Mom, why are you doing this?" She asked. "No, I don't want to come home."

He furrowed his brows as he looked at her. Dottie stopped rubbing his stomach and was rocking, one sure sign that she was getting agitated, scared or something else.

"Mom, no. Don't...no of course not. But why did you have to do that. Why?" Her voice became more desperate.

Sitting up on his elbows, Fergal watched his girlfriend. She was close to crying.

"You can't do that." She said. "You can't just do that. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can do this."

Whatever her mother was saying it was tearing at her.

"What?" He asked quietly, running his hand up and down Dottie's arm.

"Cait won't let you do that. I like this job, Mom. I like what I do, I like who I am with. I am not giving it up." She hit the red end call button and promptly turned and chucked her phone across the room.

Her hands went to her hair, covering her ears as if hearing something bad coming. She ducked down, her forehead touching his chest.

"Dottie, what happened? What did she do?" Fergal asked.

"She somehow contacted Mr. McMahon. She voiced her concerns that you may be taking advantage of me so she reported him and the company to APS. And you, too."

"A P S? What's that?"

"Adult Protective Services. Because I'm from Buffalo, New York, she contacted that branch. They are going to be contacting my employers, and having a face to face interview with me and everyone I know to make sure that I am not being abused or exploited."

He grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her up the bed towards him. Fergal had to get her hands off her hair, especially when there had been times he'd seen her pull her own hair out of her head. He pressed his thumbs into the center of her palms and she looked at him.

"We need to tell Cait, soon. Maybe there is a protective order we can do against your mother." He said.

She sniffled, he could feel the hot tears hitting his chest. Fergal finally sat up all the way and hugged her.

"It's okay, Dottie. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're doing just fine." He pushed his fingers through her hair then looked at her nearly topless upper half. "You should probably get a shirt on."

"Why?" She wiped at her eyes.

"Because I really, and I do mean really, like seeing you with almost nothing but a bra and my shorts on."

She laughed, though it was followed by a small sob she did look at herself.

"I liked what you did last night." She said.

"Yeah? And what did I do last night that you liked so much?"

Her eyes squinted, her lips puckered up some and she glanced down at his chest. Scooting back, to the point she was covering his semi hard crotch, Dottie leaned down and kissed his chest. First it was the center and then she moved over to his right nipple, mimicking the actions he had done to her the night before. She kissed, sucked and drew the nipple in between her teeth. While she worked on his right nipple, her fingers were lightly playing with his left.

She really was going to be the death of him. Because anytime she moved, shifting from where she was sitting atop of him, she press into his ever growing dick. She was driving him mad with desire and she didn't know it.

"Stop, Dottie please." He ran his fingers through her hair.

She did. "Am I turning you on?" She even had a small smile. So she did know what she was doing.

"Lovely, you don't know how hard you're making me." He pulled her down but flipped them, so that he was on top of her.

She giggled, the happiness she had came back to hit him in the chest as Fergal got to his hands and knees. Leaning over her as she giggled, her hair going every which way, Fergal kissed her.

He felt her foot rubbing his calf, since he'd taken both of her hands in his while he kissed her. Nipping at her lower lip, Fergal finally pulled back.

"You're beautiful, Dottie." He said.

"You're extremely handsome." She replied as she rubbed his thighs.

Fergal had to get off of her. He had to stop looking at her chest, her green eyes, the way his body was reacting to the little minx. He did give her one more kiss before excusing himself to the bathroom.

Having to relieve himself of the discomfort was hard to do, he didn't want her to hear what he was doing on the inside of that bathroom. He stood in the shower to do it. Fergal bit his lip as he rested his head against the shower stall, thinking of nothing but what he had seen. The sounds Dottie made and what she had done to him earlier. Her turned the shower on to hide the groans that slipped from him.

He'd came faster than anticipated.

Luckily Dottie was dressed in pants and a BC logo shirt when he got out. She was already packing her things up. She had a small smile on her face, she was even humming. After that episode earlier, he hoped he could keep her happy and safe.

There was a knock on the door, and low and behold it was Cait. The moment Cait and Colby stepped into the room Dottie's face fell. Her happiness had disappeared along with the smile he'd grown so fond of.

"Dottie, what's wrong? Did something happened?" Cait asked as she walked up to her sister.

"Mom called me this morning. I kind of broke my phone."

"She has one bloody good throw." Fergal said.

"Mom has requested that APS checks up on me, to see if I am not being abused or exploited." Dottie rubbed the back of her hand. "She contacted Mr. McMahon about me. I don't want to go back to her place, Cait. I don't want to leave the road. You or Fergal or our friends."

"You're not. We'll get through this together, Dottie. All of us."

"Cait, I'm scared. I don't want to go back to mom."

"You're not. Not while I'm around."

"Come here, Dot." Colby said as he opened his arms.

She hugged him without question. Colby hugged her but he looked at Fergal. Colby was now almost like a brother to her, of course he was scared for her. After dating Cait for almost as long as Fergal and Dottie, he'd grown close to them.

"Let's go get something to eat on the way out, yeah?" Fergal looked at Cait.

"Yeah, we should and then head out to the house shows."

Dottie stepped away from Colby and she headed back over to her bags. She made eye contact with Fergal, her eyes glancing down at a certain area of his body, one that came awake again when she ran her hand over his hip as she walked by him.

"Minx," he mumbled.

They got their things together and left the hotel. Renee, Jon and Joe were heading to Raw together while Fergal and Colby traveled with their girls. They would meet up Thursday in Cincinnati for a series of house shows before they had a Raw show down south.

Dottie held his hand, her head laying back against the head rest. She'd been quiet since leaving the hotel. She'd been quiet since they ate breakfast, which consisted of waffles and syrup and some milk for her. She was quiet for a majority of the ride and it was starting to worry him. They still had hours, maybe a lay over at a hotel, before they got to their destination.

Adult Protective Services, that word bounced around his skull for a while. It was one of those things that he himself couldn't make sense of. Dottie needed help, yes, but he was far from abusive and she agreed to doing this for the company. He knew she needed to work twice as hard as someone who was used to it, someone like Drew, someone like himself. Sure she was becoming more independent, going out to shop on her own.

"When we get to the next performance city, we need to go to Jo Anne Fabrics." Fergal said. Dottie looked over at him but didn't say anything.

Cait looked back at him. "Why?"

"Dottie found a shirt she wants to make." He caught Dottie looking at him. "I think it's nice she can do it."

"Maybe." Dottie mumbled. "I didn't do it right the last time."

"Yeah so? Doesn't mean you can't do it right this time. And remember, you have to keep trying." He pulled her leg over his lap.

"I think that's a good idea." Colby said as he was driving. "It's different than just fixing clothes all the time."

"And closer to what I do all the time when designing merchandise for the superstars." Cait said.

Maybe if they did that, they could get Dottie's mind off of what was going on with her life. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry all the time.

* * *

They found a Jo Anne Fabric store in Cincinnati after doing some Google searches at least. The four of them walked there from the hotel they were staying at and they split up when they got in. Cait and Colby headed towards the new Halloween section that was up while Dottie and Fergal headed for the store's name sake, the fabric.

Dottie had a list of things that she needed. A certain type of fabric, thread for her machine. She seemed to know what she was looking for, Fergal just followed.

Watching his Dottie smiling and looking at things was almost a child like manner she had a great skill at. Even if he was the one carrying the hand basket, she was happy.

"Legos." She mumbled, seeing one pattern in particular.

Flannel, for pajamas no less, was decorated with the various Lego Marvel characters. She ran her thumb and finger over the fabric, then sent him a side long glance. Her lips puckered a little bit, eyes sort of squinting.

"No, not right now." She said to herself and then walked along the row of bolts of fabric.

He hardly said a word or asked a question because Dottie bounced around from one thing to another. Even when she was standing in front of something, she'd step up on the balls of her feet as if to toe raises. He'd do that sort of thing for his calves but Dottie was doing it for a different reason.

"No, too scratchy." She passed a blue bolt of fabric.

"May I help you with something?" An employee of the store asked.

"I'm looking for a cotton material in red that would make a Greek tunic shirt." Dottie looked at the woman. "Please."

"Cotton fabrics are two rows over that way. Let me show."

Dottie nodded and then followed. Of course Fergal followed Dottie's rather nice butt in those jeans.

She'd found a reason to look happy. Dottie found a bolt of fabric that she deemed appropriate and asked for several yards of it.

"Will that be all for today?" The employee asked, someone who looked like a grandmother that loved crafting for a living.

"Um, patterns. Do you have those pattern pouches?"

The woman nodded. "Yep, right over here. Are you trying to make something in particular?"

"I want to do something, I sew rips and tears for my job. If I can do that then I can make a shirt, right?"

"Sure you can." The woman smiled.

Fergal watched Dottie pick out pattern pouches, for what seemed like the weirdest things. Even a few purses were in the mix as she put them in the basket. He didn't tell her she couldn't, or shouldn't, get something. She would consider something, look at the price and if it was something she wanted she would put it in the hand basket.

He glanced over and looked at a shelf. There were some fake plastic flowers and then a grin slowly spread across his face. He picked up a bouquet of roses and held them up to his face, watching his girl through the stems.

"Fergal?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"Hi, Lovely." He looked around the roses. "I think I'll get these."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

She looked at him. "What are you going to do with them?"

He looked at the roses and put them back. "Actually, I think I'll just get one." He'd seen the fabric glue she had selected and had an idea in brainstorm form going on. He put one rose in the basket and looked at her. "Ready?"

"Yes, I think I'm done here. Can you text Colby and tell him that we're going to check out?"

"Sure thing."

Though as they were at check out, and Dottie looking at the costs of the items, Fergal pulled his wallet out.

"What are you doing now?" She asked.

"I'm buying our purchases." He replied.

"This is my stuff. That's yours." She pointed to the single rose. "I can get my own things, Fergal. I have enough for these things."

He raked his gaze over her. "You don't want me to get these things for you?"

"This is my stuff. I chose them. They are for my project. I want to get them myself." She pulled her small wallet out of her back pocket.

"You got me those Legos."

"Yes but I called your mom and asked her if I could use her money to get them. It wasn't with my own money." She took her debit card out.

She wasn't going to let him get those things. Dottie even pushed his hand away, her face scrunched up as she paid.

"Are you mad at me?" Fergal asked.

"I'm not mad at you, a little put off. I want to do these things for myself. I don't need someone to do them for me." She said as she signed her name on the check out screen.

"You know it's not always such a bad thing that someone does something for you, Dottie." Colby said. "It's good that you want to be independent but sometimes people want to do something for you out of the kindness of their own heart."

Dottie looked at him, but the moment she started to open her mouth to speak, he kissed her quiet.

"Next time we do something, I pay." He said when he pulled back.

The cashier was smiling as she rung up the single rose. Dottie had gone so red in the face it almost matched her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Monday Night Raw was being held in New Orleans, a place Dottie hadn't been to yet. She sat in the costume department rocking in her seat as she thought heavily about what was going on.

There was a person coming to see how she was and to do an interview involving everyone who were involved with her. Fergal, Cait, even her bosses. Mr. H would be there, but she didn't know how it would go. She kept thinking that she was going to be sent back home because her Mom had influence.

"Dottie?" She looked up when hearing Fergal's voice. "I made you something."

She stopped rocking. "What?"

He was in his ring attire, the show had been going on for about an hour and the interview still hadn't been done yet. The person hadn't arrived.

"I made you something. My Nan enjoyed homemade gifts, and one of the things that I did was make a beret for her."

In his hands was a hair clip, but on top was of a rose. It was the rose that he had bought from the craft store. He walked up to her and had her look down, then he attatched the hair clip at the base of her ponytail and motioned to the nearby mirror.

She had a rose in her hair. It wasn't fancy by any means, but it was from him.

"Oh, honey." She said as she stood up. She'd been trying out new pet names for Fergal just to see if any of them stuck, Honey seemed to work. He was too sweet to her.

Pulling him into a quick kiss, she put her arms around his middle and held onto him. She could hear him chuckle through his chest, but his hand rubbed her back just the same.

"Honey? You're calling him pet names now?" A cold as ice voice from the door asked.

She pulled back so fast that she nearly tripped over her chair. "What are you doing here, Mom?"

"I came to make sure that nothing happens to you. I don't like you having your hands on my daughter, young man." Her mother crossed her arms.

"Too bad." Fergal responded, putting his arm around Dottie's waist.

"But I have to be in a skit tonight." Dottie glanced up at Fergal.

"Well, I'll be here to watch you, just to make sure you don't have a meltdown."

"I'm about to right now. Go away, Mom."

"You don't talk to me like that, Dorothy." The woman crossed her arms over her expensive shirt.

"Hey," Cait stepped into the room. "Mom, what the hell is going on here?"

Marg looked at her younger daughter. "I just came to check up on Dorothy like any good mother should."

"Yes, a good mother sends her to a Facility." Colby said from the doorway.

Marg O'Connor spun around. "You stay out of this, young man." She even pointed a manicured nail at him.

"Not going to happen." Colby crossed his arms.

Dottie felt like she was couldn't breathe. Her mom was hard faced, she didn't try to understand. And Dottie was scared. Now she had a new reason to freak out. She knew her place was going to be alone in front of Baron Corbin, in that room but she couldn't. At least not while her mother was there.

Bile rolled up her throat and she began to feel sick to her stomach. Even though it almost hurt to pry Fergal's hand off of her, Dottie ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Dorothy Anne, you better get back here!" She heard her mother yell.

Lost, she was lost in a big place with people around. Until she collided with someone and ended up on the floor.

"Darlin' Dot?" Jon Good asked. "Hey, what's up? What's going on? What's bothering you?"

"My mom," she coughed out, the burning in the back of her throat coming to life again.

"Come on," he helped her off the floor. "This way. I know a place she won't get to you."

Wherever it was, she was held up against Jon's side. He moved her through the halls and into a room that looked like a locker room, somewhat the same as the costume department.

"Yo, man." Jon called out. "Can we hide out in here? Everyone's dressed."

"Yeah were dressed. Why? What happened?" Drew's Scottish voice asked.

"Marg is here. You know, with that APS shit. I think Dot got overloaded again." Jon sat her down on a bench.

Drew draped something over her shoulders. "Deep breaths, Dot. Please calm down." He said in a soothing voice that wasn't like his McIntyre character.

Jon had taken her to the men's locker room. At least Drew was there and had put something over her shoulders to try to calm her down. That something was a familiar black jacket, Finn Balor's jacket. Hugging it around because it smelt like him, Dottie leaned heavily over her knees.

"We can leave." Someone said.

"Not unless you have to. We're just making sure she's safe." Drew said to someone.

That someone being the man known as Braun Strowman. Throwman from what he did to the Shield the week prior.

She was in the men's locker room. Through her eyelashes she saw a lot of them leave. Even while she tried to catch her breath, tried to calm down and be normal, the men left. Drew didn't, Jon didn't, but he was on his phone.

"If she's looking to get Dottie fired, she's doing one hell of a job." Jon said.

"Can't we just get her to go away?" Drew asked.

"I wish we could." Mr. H said from the doorway. "Unfortunately my wife was concerned about Dottie's well being and allowed her to come. I saw them talking not too long ago."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mr. H." Dottie looked up at him. "I didn't mean for…"

"You have no control over this, Ms. O'Connor. I know you're trying your hardest, I mean you did step out for ten minutes at the house show with Finn Balor and you didn't have a problem."

"I had a thirty minute time out but yeah, I did do that." She wiped her eyes.

She had remembered that time. He'd brought her out onto the stage right before the show, someone had gotten a picture. They were trying to get her to get used to the sounds of people in an enclosed space, though at first she covered her ears, she did get used to it. And then she went quiet for thirty minutes because she couldn't adjust.

"See, you're doing better." Jon said, lightly kicking her foot. "If you can do that, you can face your mom."

"You don't know her. You don't know what it was like for me to live with her before she sent me to that Facility. She always watched me, she judged everything I did as if I would hurt myself or someone else. She would have friends over and she'd actually send me, not Cait, away to another room if someone had a smell on them that I didn't like."

And the yelling. Dottie tried to forget about the yelling the most. She almost wanted to cover her ears just at the memories.

"She said it was my fault for what happened at the Facility." Her throat tightened.

"Shh, Dot." Drew said, his hand coming to rub her back. "You don't need to think of that stuff."

"It's hard not to. And she called Fergal a young man."

"Then she must be an old woman." The Scotsman replied.

Snot almost came out of her nose as she coughed on a laugh. She'd never thought about that.

"When is this APS meeting shit going on? Renee should be there for her." Jon looked at Mr. H as he stood nearby.

"They haven't showed up yet. They haven't contacted us to say that they are changing the interview date. I don't know what's up, but I'll go find out. At least for Ms. O'Connor's sake." Mr. H started to leave but turned back in. "And bringing her into the men's locker room, Ambrose, probably not that best idea but I see why you did it."

Counting to four on her breaths did help her calm down. Though the stress was giving her one major headache. It started in the back of her neck and radiated up to her forehead. No sooner had she started to calm down that Fergal showed up.

"Finally lost that damned woman. Lovely," he took Drew's abandoned spot. "Come here."

She happily did, curling into his embrace. Strong, secure and happy to be back in his arms, she inhaled his scent. One, two, three, four, she counted the amount of times his fingers rubbed the back of her head, every fourth stroke she'd go back to one. Finally her heart rate went back to something of a normal pace.

"Really, the men's locker room?" Fergal asked Jon.

"Well, would that woman try to get in here?" Ambrose asked.

"What did she say? What happened when I left?" Dottie pulled back so that she was looking up at Fergal.

"Asked me why I would bother being with you since you're not ever going to be normal." He reached up and straightened the beret. "Cait said some rather nice choice things to her."

"What? What did Cait say?"

"I think the one that put you mother off was how she was trying to ruin your life because hers wasn't the pleasant one she wanted. Then your mother said that at least Cait came out perfect, which only sent Cait on some sort of tirade. Again."

That was her sister. She'd seen Cait berate anyone, like Rami who'd taken her money, for being a jerk to her. Now she was standing up to her mother.

"But, Mom will say things about my problems to those people. She'll convince," she only stopped when he kissed her. Fergal literally picked her up so that she was straddling his waist, his arms hooking around her waist so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I'm not going to let nothing happen to you, to us, Lovely."

Just then the door opened. "Kay, guys. I found the APS person." Mr. H told them. "We're changing up some things, you're not going on tonight, Ms. O'Connor, but Fergal will be performing next to last."

Dottie scooted off of Fergal's lap. "Okay, sir."

The man smiled at her. "You'll do great. Your friends are all gathered in the office space right now. So go in there and do your best. Drew, Jon, unfortunately you and the others are on first while the meeting is going on. Renee is already at the announcers table."

"Got it. Let's go, McIntyre." Jon said.

"Right behind you, Asshole." Drew responded. "See you in a bit, Dot."

Jon saluted in his quiet escape and Fergal took her hand. "Let's go, Lovely."

* * *

Dottie didn't look at her mother, she didn't let go of Fergal's hand either as she talked to the APS social worker. She dressed like Ms. Stephanie, who was standing off to the side.

"I understand you were institutionalized for your condition. Did you see any therapists before then?"

Dottie shook her head. "No, ma'am."

"Were you ever medicated?"

"For what?"

"Depression, anxiety? Did you ever do drugs? The non legal kind?"

"I take headache medicine. I had to take some before coming to talk to you."

The woman would take notes of everything Dottie said. She had short curly hair, with blue eyes. Though her skin was kind of like Joe Anoa'i, she was probably of mix race but it would have been rude to ask her what her race was, so Dottie didn't ask.

"You don't talk to anyone about your problems? If you have concerns about something do you go talk to someone?"

"If I don't want to talk to my sister about something, I go to Renee."

"And who is Renee?"

"Renee Good, um she is called Renee Young in the WWE. She's married so she answers dating questions or relationship things sometimes." She left out the part about sex.

The woman asked questions about people around her, if any of them had done something wrong. She told about how she didn't understand the WWE policies about sudden changes in matches and had a bet with another superstar.

"I lost some money to a superstar named Sami Zayn. Matches are preplanned and I thought Finn Balor was going to win, but the company went with someone else. I lost twenty dollars but I didn't mind too much." She glanced up at Fergal when his hand tightened on hers. He smiled, then nodded.

"I had a dinner date not go as planned. He, not Fergal here, got rough with me after the dinner and I knocked him down and went to Fergal because his room number was easy to remember."

"The individual was reprimanded and hasn't given her any problems since then." Mr. H said.

"She shouldn't have been out of your sight, Cait. See, this is what I'm talking about. She's been taken advantage of…" Her mother motioned to her.

"Ma'am, I'm talking to Dorothy." The interviewer woman said. Dottie forgot what her name was. She'd been took scared to remember what the woman had introduced herself as. "You keep mentioning Mr. Devitt a lot, Dorothy. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

Time didn't matter to her. Since Summer Slam, which was less than a month. But in the terms of weeks, she wasn't sure.

"Several weeks." Fergal answered.

"Has it been difficult for you to be in a relationship with Mr. Devitt?"

"A little." Dottie answered, her voice starting to shake.

"Is he your first boyfriend?"

"Yes." Dottie had to take a shaky breath through her nose.

"Has he ever done anything that made you scared or feel unsafe?"

"No, if anything he's tried to help me. Mr. H, I'm sorry, Mr. Levesque and the company asked me to perform for the company, nothing like what Fergal does. It's like acting. But I had a bad experience with crowds and I went mute for about night, not really saying more than a few words. But Fergal was there for me through most of it, he's the one that calmed me down."

"Social anxiety is a common thing for just about everyone. What have you done to counteract this problem?"

"We went to a fair, it was a busy fair. Lots of people and lots of noise, sights and sounds and smells. Then at a house show, a non televised wrestling show, I stood out on the stage for a little bit. But I have to have quiet time afterwards."

The woman took that note, underlining something. "What do you mean by quiet time?"

"Quiet, or time out, means that no one comes to talk to me for a specified amount of time. No one touches me unless I want them to. People here are very understanding of those things, they don't bother me if I am having a problem. They are very understanding people here."

"What would you say your biggest accomplishment would be concerning your employment here?"

"I, um. I met Fergal soon after starting work here. Cait got me the seamstress job and told me that I wouldn't be interacting with people. Up until then, I hadn't talked to anyone, even my sister since I was eighteen years old. He was the first one to get me to talk. He didn't treat me like I was broken." That last part was mostly jabbed at her mother.

"Because you're not." Fergal said as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand.

"Well, that's all I can think of from you, Dorothy but I would like to talk to some of the people that you work close to and are close to. First, I would like to speak with Mr. Devitt, alone."

"Come along, Dorothy. Let's go." Her mother stood up. "I'll take you back to your workspace."

"That's okay. I can do it." Dottie stood up. "I'll see you later, Fergal."

He rubbed the back of her leg. "Yes, I will."

Mr. H held the door open for them, Marg followed after Dottie.

"Really, Dorothy, you think that was smart?" Her mom asked.

"What? What did I do?" She rubbed the back of her arm.

"I took you to all sorts of specialists, how could you not say that you never went to a counselor or therapist."

"Because none of them spoke to me, they only spoke to you and never really seemed to want to talk to me."

"You were a child. You still are."

"I'm thirty!" She couldn't stop the yell from coming out. "And yes, you treated me like I was broken or something."

"Mom, stop it." Cait stepped in. "Stop it. Just leave Dottie alone. Leave us alone."

"You're not the one with problems. Dorothy doesn't understand that things that are going on around her. She needs supervision and I can do that."

"The only problem I have is you. And Dottie knows what's going on around her. You stuck her in a place that hurt her. You never even visited her, I did. Mitchell and I had skipped even our Prom so that Dottie wouldn't be alone. Where were you?"

"At least I was trying to be a mother to you."

Dottie screwed her face up. She turned and walked away, brushing by Mr. H in the process. She knew where the room was, just look for the red piece of that was hanging off of the door. Cait had started to do that especially after one time Dottie got lost looking for the stupid costume department. Braun was nice enough to take her when she was near freak out mode.

Sitting in front of her sewing machine, Dottie began to rock again with worry storming in her head.

She didn't want to leave Fergal, or her sister or any of the people she was friends with. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this update. I am at a part where I am a little stuck but once I figure it out I'll be back with another update for you guys, so just hold on a little longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

There was just him and the APS woman, Mrs. Winston. Fergal sat straighter than he should have as she wrote something down in the file in front of her.

"You are aware about Dorothy's history, right?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I do."

"So you know that her mother claims that she was unresponsive for a lot of the time while she was younger."

"I can only tell you what I know of the here and now. Dottie hates being called Dorothy. I found out that when she started working here she didn't talk, but when I started talking to her, she responded. I didn't know she didn't talk. She just started talking. I knew she was shy but I didn't know anything else about her at the time."

She wrote it down, or wrote something down.

"And when you did find out, how did you react?"

"I didn't." Her eyes flashed up to him. "I was taught to respect people, no matter how different they are. And Dottie seemed to like me because I didn't scare her, which I can understand."

"You do know her biological father was Irish."

"I'm getting the feeling that she initially liked me because of that. I know that when someone with autism has a memory they like to keep it close, if my accent calmed her down then I have no problem with that."

She wrote something down.

"I have to ask these questions of you. Are you sexually active with her?"

"No." Sure he didn't say anything about the fondling the other week but he'd refused to touch Dottie like that again until she was ready. He knew she would tell him when she wanted to do that again.

"The next question I'm going to ask may sound too personal again but I have to ask it. Are you sexually interested in Dorothy?"

"I'm attracted to her but I won't ask anything like that of her. She has to be the one that asks me, I won't press it onto her. I know she was sexually molested when she was in that Facility. I want her to feel safe around me."

"Okay, thank you for being honest."

The woman asked questions and when he answered she filled out something on the file in front of her. She kept her face placid, her demeanor was calm unlike what Dottie was going through.

After the questions had been asked, the woman nodded. "I think this is all I need from you. I understand that you and your friends, and Dorothy's sister Caitlin is worried about her, but my job is in the best interest for Dorothy."

"I know, you're just doing your job." He stood up.

"I'll need to speak with her mother alone, and then her employers. You can go see Dorothy now, see how she's doing." The woman gave a slight nod.

Excusing himself, Fergal went to the costume department. There was a group of kids hanging outside of it, the Connor's Cure kids and their parents were there. Most of them were gathered in the costume department so he had to stand at the door.

"Sorry, Finn, we've had a superhero costume disaster." Dottie said from her sewing machine.

She had kids gathered around her, one was even sitting on her knee as she sewed something on her beloved sewing machine.

"Is she your girlfriend?" One of the mothers asked. "She's so good with the kids."

Dottie pulled what she was working on out of the machine and snipped a piece of thread. The cape was draped around the shoulders of the kid in her lap and she fastened the button.

"Superhero One is ready to go." She put the kid down on the floor. "Who had the mask mishap?" Her answer was a series of giggles from the kids.

Cait walked up to Fergal. But her mother was there too. Fergal didn't dare look at the woman as he continued to watch Dottie and the kids.

One of the kids was wheelchair bound. Dottie worked on his mask and when she was finished with it a few minutes later she kneeled down and helped him with his mask.

"There you go, sweetie." She smiled.

"Pretty," slurred the boy, saliva coming out of his mouth.

Dottie wiped at the back of her hand. "I am so sorry," said the mother as she tried to wipe off the drool for Dottie.

"It's okay, I'm not offended." She took the offered tissue but instead of wiping her hand she reached over and dabbed at the boy's mouth. "I liked that he thinks I'm pretty though. We special people understand each other, right?" She asked the boy.

He laughed and smiled, a clinched hand flexing slightly.

She straightened out the boy's mask one more time before turning to a girl whose outfit had a large hole in the shoulder.

"Oh, I know what I can do with this."

The little girl was shown some patches with various logos of superstars. Dottie kept those things around as a just in case, and this was a good just in case cause.

"Choose one, we can attach it to the came and your costume." Dottie knelt in front of the little girl with a breathing tube coming out of her neck.

"That one," she pointed to a Bella Fearless patch.

"Oh that's a good superhero choice." Dottie said as she put the box of patches up.

Fergal looked to his side when Cait showed up, of course she had her god awful mother with her.

"See, Mom, this is what Dottie does when there's a show going on." Cait said. "She's a hard worker."

"Children as sick as them should be in the hospital. I don't understand how their parents would let them come here at all." Marg said, straightening out her shirt.

"Because some of them don't have time to live in a hospital." One of the mothers said as she held a small child in a front pack. "We want our children to live as normal of a life as possible."

"Well my daughter is just an adult child, she doesn't know what she wants. These people are making her do things that should shouldn't be doing."

"Get over yourself, Mom." Cait shook her head. "Dottie is happy here. The only thing wrong with this picture is you."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that to me, Caitlin." Marg said.

Fergal moved into the room. Some of the kids giggled when he put his finger up to his mouth. Dottie hadn't seen him approach from her right side. He tapped her left shoulder, she looked to her left but when looked to her right he snuck a quick kiss to her mouth. Some of the girls squealed and the boys laughed but Dottie's face reddened as she smiled.

"Hi," she mumbled slightly.

"Hi, Lovely. Just wanted to check up on your progress with the little heroes."

"We're almost finished." She pulled the cape, patch and outfit from the sewing machine. "There, this should do just fine for Ms. Fearless."

"Thank you. I'm put it on right now." The little girl took her outfit and left the room, with her mother in tow.

"Thank you for all the help, Ms. O'Connor. You're really good at this." Another mother said.

"Oh, well, thank you, ma'am." She smiled.

Fergal looked back at the doorway but Marg O'Connor was nowhere to be found. Cait's face looked like she'd just sucked a lemon and Colby had showed up just after the whole thing with attacking the heels that 'attacked' the Shield the previous week.

"What's going on, Babe?"

"My mother, that's what's going on. I don't know what her issue is, maybe some sort of twisted interest in Pure Bloods or something. She's been treating Dottie like a Mudblood for too long."

"You're referencing Harry Potter with your mother?" Colby asked. "Please don't ruin my favorite franchise and entertainment by dragging your mother into it."

Fergal rubbed Dottie's back. "I'm not on until later in the show, Dottie. Mind if I hang out with you until I have to find Elias?"

"You can, but I still have some stuff to work on."

"I don't mind some quiet time myself."

He moved away from her as the last of the children were taken from the room. They did thank Dottie for everything that she managed to do for them. The parents even smiled at Cait.

"You have a good sister there." Fearless girl's mother said to her.

"I know. I'm happy she's my big sister." Cait responded.

The group of kids and their mothers left when a stagehand found them. It was almost time for their spot in the show, Big Show was going to introduce them.

"Do you go see children like that a lot?" Dottie asked once the room had mostly emptied out.

"When I can, yeah. Speaking of, I just got notified with Make a Wish that a child would like to see me. They usually schedule some time during the week between major performances, or at least drop a house show so that we can go see a child. Would you like to come?"

"No, I think a sick child like that should have your full attention." She pulled some fabric out of a bag, the red fabric she had bought not too long ago. "Maybe you should see if they like Legos that way you can build a Lego thing with them."

Staring did nothing for the feeling in his chest. She'd make a great mother one of these days, maybe adoption would suit her better.

"Just making conversation, Dottie, but have you ever thought about having children?" He asked.

"I wouldn't make a good mother." She said.

"What do you really think, Dottie? Don't base it on what someone else has said. Would you like to have a child someday?"

"I really don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"You're really good with these children. You've been okay with them at least. I was just curious if you would like to have children." He shrugged when she looked at him.

"With you? Now?"

"No, no. Not now. Maybe later, a long time later. When both of us are sure we're good together for the long haul."

She sighed, then shrugged. "I don't know. I have to worry about the here and now. Right now, I have APS, my mother and work to worry about. I can't stop to think about having children."

"She's not going to have children." Marg said from the doorway. "If she can't take care of herself then how is she going to take care of a child? What if it turns out worse than her?"

"I'd love it just the same." Fergal looked at the woman, hands clinched at his side.

If she'd been in a Looney Tune cartoon, Marg's mouth would have hit the floor. The only look Fergal needed was the awestruck look on Dottie's face as she stared at him.

"And what if she hurts it, drops it because she's takes a misstep or something?"

"If she needs help with the child, I would see to it that she gets all the help that she wants."

"And you would never be there to see if grow up if you're this big sports star." Everything her mother said was making sense, at least from how Dottie was looking.

Dottie head slowly lowered, almost inching to the top of the table.

"Yeah, all of us are bad parents." Joe said from the door. "I got three kids and they all get the love and attention that they need when I get home. They are my number one priority, second only to my wife and to God."

Dottie looked up at the Universal Champion. He'd stopped by to see what was going on, to see how she was doing more than likely. Joe had his own things going on but he'd stop around just to see how things were going with Dottie.

"As kids get older they understand, they may not like it but right now my kids see me more as a hero and a superhero. My oldest daughter doesn't like that I'm gone but when they're infants, it really doesn't matter. What matters is how I spend my time with them."

Fergal smiled at the other superstar. Of course when it came to family talk, Joe was usually the one to talk to when it came to family affairs, since his was a pretty big family, kind of like Fergal's own family.

Dottie wiped a tear away from her eyes. Then Joe did the one thing he hadn't done, not because he wasn't a friend but because he was a nice guy.

He walked up to Fergal and Dottie, leaned down and pressed his head into the top of hers.

"You'll do just fine one day, Dot." Joe said. "You're a good person with a good heart. Even my mother would approve of you."

Nodding at Fergal, Joe left not even giving Dottie's mother a side glance as he left the room.

"Mrs. O'Connor, I've been looking for you." The APS woman said. "I need to ask you some questions concerning Dorothy's upbringing."

"What do you need to know?" She put a big smile on her face.

"I was told by your other daughter that their father hasn't been around since Dorothy and her were young girls. Why did he leave?"

"Well, it was difficult. Always having to watch Dorothy, making sure she didn't go outside when it was cold. And then Caitlin was just learning to walk at the time, so she wouldn't remember the things that he did. Drinking, always taking the girls when it was unnecessary. So I divorced him for the safety of my daughters."

"You told me he left." Dottie said.

"Dorothy, it's rude to interrupt, honey. I'm talking to the nice woman."

"Is that true, Dorothy?" The APS worker looked at her. "Did your mother tell you that your father left?"

She nodded. "She said he couldn't deal with me. Because I was difficult. I didn't talk much, interact or anything. But what I do remember were happy things."

"What sort of happy things?"

"We went to a carnival. I liked the animals and the carousel and Dad was happy. He laughed, and held my hand and...why would he leave if he did that stuff?"

Fergal took Dottie's hand. Her mother was red in the face, more so probably out of embarrassment.

"I think I have everything that I need from you at the moment, Mrs. O'Connor." The social worker said. "Actually, what was his name? Your father's name?" Mrs. Winston asked.

Dottie shrugged, she looked at her mother. For the longest minute Marg said nothing. She stared at Dottie, long and hard as if she was telling a secret to someone her mother didn't want telling to.

"Doran O'Connor." Marg said. "He's probably drank himself to death. Do you drink, young man? I hear the Irish love their liquor."

Fergal didn't bite back, he didn't want to play that game not with Dottie shaking in her seat next to him. When she didn't stop, and her breathing started picking up, Fergal turned her face towards him.

"Look at me, Lovely. Don't look at her." He rubbed her cheek. "Don't think about that. You know none of it is true."

He'd started drinking less, she knew that. It didn't mean he stopped all together. He'd go out with some of the guys and she'd watch television. One of these days he was going to get her to go to a pub with him.

"Mrs. O'Connor, I'm going to say this, instigating others like that in front of me will not go in your favor for this case." The APS woman said.

"Then I am sorry. I'm just so worried about Dottie's well being."

"We all are." The woman said. "Now I have to finish up some other conversations but I don't think I'll be having to speak with you at the moment, Mrs. O'Connor. Dorothy, I'll probably be coming to see you periodically throughout the night. I don't want to keep you from doing your job."

"Thank you, ma'am." Dottie said.

The woman left shortly after. Dottie's mother did, too, for whatever reason that was beyond Fergal's imagination.

"Come here, Lovely." Fergal tugged on her hand.

She got up and he sat her sideways on his lap, wrapping his arms around her middle and pressing a kiss into the side of her head. Dottie responded by laying her head against his as one arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other playing with the zipper of his jacket.

Dottie sighed, and Fergal hugged her harder. If he could wipe her fear away with a spell he would have. But holding her was just as good.

* * *

 **This was the best that I could come up with but I hope you liked it. I still don't know what to do next but I'll be back when I can. Until then, thanks for reading guys and gals.**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING!: Mature content ahead! You have been warned.**

* * *

 **10**

Everyone was stressed out after the show, they all just decided to head back to their rooms for the night. The stress of the APS woman and then again with their mother showing up at the show, it had Cait up in knots.

It was something Dottie had said that made absolute sense as they were leaving the arena.

"I read that having sex will ease tension." Dottie said in her skillful offhanded way.

Cait threw her shirt to the floor as she turned around and looked at Colby. He started taking off his belt while kicking off his boots. She took his hair out of the ugly ass bun he usually wore after a shower, his hair cascading down his upper back as he pushed his hands in the back of her pants.

Lips locked and partially clothed on both individuals, Cait allowed for Colby to pick her up and carry her over to the bed where he dropped on top of her.

There was no love in what they were doing.

So the moment Cait and Colby left Dottie with Fergal at his room, Colby wasted no time getting his hands on Cait when they got to the room.

The raw feeling in between her legs only lasted as long as it took Colby to lift her off the bed and onto his lap, letting her ride him as he sat in the middle of the bed. He sucked at her neck and breasts, twisting one nipple while biting the other.

"Fuck," Cait grabbed at Colby's hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whined as she arched her chest into him.

"What do you think we're doing?" Colby asked.

She was trying to forget about her mom. She was going to forget about her sister's shitty life by having one of the best orgasms in her life.

Harder and faster only happened when Cait pulled Colby over her, hands still on his hair but this time she bit him. He growled in response as his hips slapped at hers. He braced his arms around her head, face buried in Cait's neck.

"I love your boobs against my chest." He groaned.

"Fuck me, Colby. Just fuck me." She pulled harder at his hair.

He didn't have to be told twice. Cait knew that she was going to be bruised with how hard she was having sex with Colby, maybe wearing a mini skirt wouldn't be a good idea. She didn't care at the moment as she crested the wave of her orgasm. Colby went stiff soon after, his shoulders shaking and his breathing so fast he was panting in her ear.

As he rested on top of her, running his fingers through Cait's red hair, he smiled at her.

"Feel better?"

"My sister was right. Sex is good when you're pissed off."

"Why would your sister know that?" He pushed her hair out of her face.

"Maybe she wanted to see how Fergal would react." She shrugged.

"Do you think she would, you know, with him after what happened today?" Colby got up on his arm, rolled off of her but pulled her up against him.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I'm not sure how Dottie feels about sex at the moment."

"Then we don't have to worry about anything." He kissed her shoulder. "If you give me a bruise, I'm going to fuck you again."

"I wouldn't mind that." She looked over her shoulder. "But can we do it in the shower, I need to get cleaned up."

He squeezed her fleshy ass. "I'll be right behind you. I still need to catch my breath."

Getting out of the bed, Cait walked to the bathroom, a little more sore than last time. Last time was an all nighter, last time was exploration of both their bodies. This time, it was about releasing steam.

Just like the steam that filled the bathroom when Cait turned on the hot water. She was barely under the hot spray when two large arms circled around her and a fuzzy face kissed at the junction between her shoulder and neck.

He took her hands and pressed them into the wall, his knee coming up to spread her legs. He found the little pearl in her folds, that one spot that caused jolts of ecstasy to pulsate up her legs and into her stomach. Cait knew the man was ready for her, at least from the feeling of what was resting against her ass.

"Colby," she lowered her head onto the wall, her knees starting to shake.

"Shh," he hooked his hand on her inner left thigh and drew it up and out, opening her wider for him.

Slow was grueling, slow was torture. This wasn't what happened in the bedroom, this was something else. While Colby teased and fucked her at the same time, Cait only hoped he had a good hold on her because she couldn't stand to actually stand any longer.

Colby didn't speed up when she begged him, he didn't do anything other than latch onto her shoulder with his mouth and then a hand to her breast, pinching and pulling the nipple. Slow and steady, lazy and hot. Even the jet of water seemed to disappear when all the feelings centered down at her lady bits.

Just when she felt like she was going to explode from the inside out, Colby pulled out of her, turned her around and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and then pressing her back into the wall.

"Shh, Baby," he whispered against her lips. "I got you, Cait."

Hot tears fell from her eyes, masked by the water falling down her face from her hair. She held onto Colby for dear life, arms around his shoulders as she kissed him through another orgasm. He followed soon after and kept her in that embrace against the wall of the shower.

"I know you're crying." He huffed into her neck.

"No one's ever called me Baby, not since Mitchell." She said.

Her last boyfriend was a constant thing, the last thing in her life that gave her meaning besides her sister, her job.

"So you don't want me to?" Colby asked as he helped her to stand up.

"No, I mean, no I don't mind you calling me that." She pushed his hair from his face.

He hummed and smiled. "Then I'm going to Baby you for sure."

Colby kissed her once more before the two of them started a proper shower, though it did use up the hot water for how long they stayed in there. Once they finally managed to get enough of the other, Cait and Colby went to bed.

The routine was set in place. They always headed out with Fergal and Dottie in the morning to the next performance locations. But sometimes sleep was hard to find, especially now with APS involved.

Cait laid with her head on Colby's shoulder, playing with his thick hair. He was fast asleep but her mind couldn't get by what had happened.

Her mother just wanted to ruin the life of the daughter that ruined her perfect life.

"It's called Eugenics," Dottie said as she was packing up earlier in the night. "It is the idea that breeding only good genes will ensure that the bloodline would stay pure. Kind of like the Pureblood philosophy of Harry Potter."

Dottie was a fountain of information on the weirdest things. She seemed to be good at equating stuff with real world facts, and probably from reading too much. At least Colby and Dottie had something in common.

Colby grunted and turned his head. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I, I can't stop thinking about what happened at the arena. Some of the things said about my Dad."

"I didn't really know my Dad either. Lopez came from my step dad who adopted me and gave me his last name." He kissed her head.

"I'm jealous that Dottie could remember things about our Dad." Cait said. "I can't, I don't remember things like that."

"Maybe you should remember the things that make you happy." He suggested, though his voice was light with sleep edging into it.

Having Dottie made her life meaningful. Having Colby, who cared about Dottie's well being, was great too. The friends they had, the things that they did, it was all great. Going to the fair to help Dottie was wonderful, especially knowing she didn't have to worry about Dottie every five minutes.

"Chicken Hugger Cait." Colby mumbled as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Night, Big Guy." She rubbed his cheek and settled into sleep.

* * *

While getting her things together to leave the hotel, there was a knock on the door. Colby was managing his hair so she went to answer it.

"Dottie? Where's Fergal?"

"I need to talk to you, Cait." Dottie walked around her and walked into the room. "I touched Fergal some place I shouldn't have."

"Come again?" She closed the door and turned around. Dottie stood in the middle of the hotel room looking at the floor while twisting her fingers.

Colby's head poked out from behind the door, a brow raised.

"We, I, he…" Dottie grabbed at her head. "I touched his thing through his shorts."

She didn't know if she should laugh, cringe or smile at what she just heard her sister say.

"We sleep on our sides, and after I let him touch me last night to get some of the stress out of my body I woke up to something poking me in the back. Fergal was asleep and I reached back, and I...I grabbed it." She pulled her hair. "I shouldn't have done it, Cait. I know I shouldn't have done it."

Colby was red in the face, trying to bite his lip to keep quiet. He almost gagged on his toothbrush while trying not to laugh.

"It was wrong. I got scared and I left. I didn't know where Renee was to talk to her and you were only four doors down, in 504." Dottie said.

"Dottie, take some deep breaths." Cait managed to get out, though it was a little hard to keep from laughing. "It's something all men have sometimes."

"Are you sure?"

Cait's eyes flashed up towards Colby as she answered. "Yes, I'm sure."

"But I touched it. It was big…"

"Please, don't describe it." Cait held her hands up. "I don't want to hear what IT felt like, Dottie. I have my hands full with Colby to worry about another man's junk."

"Why is it called that? The male penis, why is it called junk?"

"It's just a saying someone made up so that saying penis all the time does give people the willies."

"Isn't a willie another name for a penis?"

She was going to answer when something Dottie said had her reeling. "Wait, hold up, back the train up." Cait waved her hands a little. "What do you mean you let Fergal touch you?"

Her face went red. "I let him touch me, on my chest." She looked down at the floor. "I like the feeling it gives me."

"And you're worried about touching his junk when you let him play with your tits?"

"The word is teets. And no, he lets me touch his buttocks. I only do it over his shorts though. We only have skin to skin contact when he plays with my breast. This is only the second time though." She put up two fingers as if that would make a difference.

Rubbing her face, Cait sighed. "Sisser, this is stuff I didn't want to hear from my own sister. It's supposed to be me coming to you over relationship problems. He didn't force you, did he? He didn't beg to do those things?"

"I wanted him to but he didn't until I actually had to put his hand over my bra to give him the message."

A sigh escaped Cait. "Well, if that's the case, I don't have worry about kicking his ass."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"No, no, Dottie. I'm not mad. Though I think you should head back to the room…"

"I left a note telling him where I am."

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth that there was another knock on the door. Sighing, Cait went and answered it.

"Mornin' Cait, is my Lovely here?" Fergal asked, wearing just shorts and a sleepy expression.

"Yeah, she needed to talk to me about something." Cait stepped back so he could come in.

Colby ducked his head back into the bathroom as Fergal stood looking at Dottie with crossed arms. She looked down at her bare feet, biting her lower lip and playing with her hair. If she wasn't in her thirties it almost looked like Dottie was afraid that she was in trouble.

"Dottie, why did you leave?" Fergal asked.

"I...I needed to talk to Cait about something."

"Is that something me?"

"You're a someone, not a something." She glanced at him. "It was something I did."

"What?" He asked with a slight tilt to his head.

"I think I did something wrong, to you."

His calm demeanor drained from his face. Looking around, Cait made a mad dash to the bathroom, nearly opening the door in Colby's face.

"Don't laugh." She hissed at him as he was leaning on the bathroom counter with his hands holding him up and his face contorted.

"I'm trying not to."

"Shh," she leaned towards the partially open door.

"Lovely," she heard Fergal say. "Look at me, please. What did you think you did wrong?"

She went into describing what she had told Cait, using the same words and the same vocabulary about what had happened. Cait pressed her luck and peeked one eye out through the open door. She could only see the back of Dottie's head but Fergal's was something akin to shock. His eyes were big, his mouth screwed to one side as Dottie went into detail of what she obviously felt.

"Dottie, I'm so sorry. I thought I had gotten rid of that before I went to bed." He touched her hands. "I haven't had something like that in a damn long time. I didn't mean to scare you. And I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" She looked at him. "You're not mad?"

"No, Lovely. No, absolutely not. In a way I wish I were awake to actually feel you touch me there."

"You want me to touch you there?"

"Hmmm, just touching your lovely breasts isn't enough for me but I am going to wait however long you need me to before we get to that part."

"Okay. Just a little longer." She held up her thumb and index finger. "I still haven't touched the skin of your buttocks yet."

Either she was going to awe or gag. Cait wasn't sure. Her hand went to cover her mouth though. Just another thing she didn't want to hear about her relationship with Fergal.

"Hey, Cait, Colby, we're heading back to my room to get ready to leave." Fergal called out to them. "We'll meet you down in the hotel lobby in an hour."

"Sure thing, man." Colby called out.

Soon after the hotel door opened and then clicked shut, Cait pushed open the door to the bathroom.

"We need Jon's help with Dottie."

"Why?" Cait looked back at Colby.

"She needs to work on her vocabulary, she sounds like a Biology textbook when she's talking body parts."

"Really? You're worried about that. I'm worried about my sister wanting to touch a man's dick."

"What do you expect, she's not being told sex is wrong and she wants it. Fergal just too much of a damn gentleman to let her get ahead of herself."

Cait shuddered. "I still don't want to think about my sister having a sex life, especially with someone like Fergal."

"Now what's wrong with Fergal?" Colby put his hands on his hips.

"Nothing, and that's what worries me. He just might be in love with my sister and they just started dating."

"How about we worry about us, huh? Or about what that APS woman is going to say in her report." He pulled her to him. "But I would rather worry about you kissing me."

And she did. She didn't put up a fuss either.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this. I figured after all the stress of the previous chapter there needed to be some sort of relief from that stress for everyone. I'll be back when I can with another update. Hang in there with me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Dottie stared at Fergal's buttocks. He had been looking for a shirt to go with the black pants he was wearing. He liked to wear skinny jeans, jeans that hugged every muscle from the waist down. It was one thing to feel his buttocks through some thin shorts, she wondered what she was going to feel when she felt the skin of it.

She bit her lip and walked up behind Fergal. She'd seen Renee do it to Jon, to get his attention. She reached out and pinched Fergal in the buttocks, not hard to hurt but enough to earn a gasp from him as he spun around and looked down at her.

"You little…" he growled with a smile.

"I got your attention, didn't I?" She asked.

"Yes you did, Lovely. Did you need something?" He stepped up to her.

She needed to think quick. He was playing, he was doing something to make her laugh. So she had to do something before he did.

"Can I have a hug?" She asked as she opened her arms.

When he stepped into them she smiled into his shoulder. He didn't have a belt on, his button and zipper were open so his pants were still a little loose. As Fergal kissed the top of her head, Dottie slipped her hand under his briefs, feeling the soft cool skin of his buttocks against the palm of her hand.

"Dottie, you little minx." He murmured.

She cupped the globe, massaging the flesh that was there. Then her left hand slipped in there as well, she didn't want to leave it unattended.

Her eyes snapped open when his hand slipped under the edge of her own jeans and snuck down to grab her buttocks as well.

"Two can play at that game." He said when she looked up at him.

She smiled. It felt just as good as him touching her breasts. The night before she had allowed him access to both right and left breast. Dottie smiled at the memory as Fergal grabbed her buttocks, not hard to be painful but enough to send electrical impulses up to the middle of her body.

There was a knock at the door that made Dottie pull her hands away from Fergal's fleshy backside. She adjusted her pants as Fergal did the same to his before she went to answer the door.

Maybe it was Cait who was checking up on her. Not that she minded. Though didn't Colby say they would meet them down in the hotel lobby?

"Mom?" She looked at the woman, having forgotten she had been there at all. "Why are you here? How did you find my hotel room?"

"Does it really matter, Dorothy? I'm making sure you haven't…" the woman looked over at Fergal who was still looking for a shirt. "What did you do?"

"What?"

"What did you do, Dorothy Anne? Did you have, did you have sex with that man?" She grabbed Dottie's wrist.

"No. Mom, let go, you're hurting me."

"You're just as bad as when you were at the Facility. You're just like your father." Her mom shook her, her grip tightening.

"Let Go Of Me!" Dottie yelled as the pain sent fresh tears to her eyes.

"You can't say no to anything can you? You probably enjoyed what that man did to you in that closet. Say yes, Dorothy, say yes that you liked it!"

"No!" She yelled again. "I didn't!"

Fergal grabbed her mother's hand and pried it off of Dottie's arm. "What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" He demanded, his light voice turning dark.

"She's my daughter and I know what's best for her." Marg looked up at him.

"Okay, what the hell is going on in here?" Jon asked from the doorway.

Renee squeezed her way into the room, moving Dottie back from her mother. Dottie held onto the other woman as her mother faced off with Jon and Fergal.

"What is wrong with you men? Dorothy is damaged, can't you see that?"

"Maybe you're the damaged one." Jon said, though from what Dottie could see his hands were flexing in and out of fists at his side.

"Excuse me?" Marg whipped around and looked up at him.

"What's going on in here?" The APS woman said, her folder tucked under one arm. "Mrs. O'Connor, what's going on in here?"

"I caught this man undressing in front of my daughter and this one called me damaged." She pointed first to Fergal and then to Jon. "They think they can turn my daughter from me, Ms. Winston. I wanted to tell my daughter the news."

"News, what news?" Renee asked, running her hand over the back of Dottie's head.

The APS woman sighed. "Yes, I have gone over everything that has been done for Dorothy. While I have not found anything to suggest that she had been physically harmed, I think her mental stability needs to be improved."

"You're coming home, Dorothy. With me." Marg said in a voice that a real mother would use on a little kid. But Dottie knew she wasn't a little kid.

Dottie shook her head. She squeezed Renee's hand, only because Fergal was standing between her and her mother. He stood spread legged, hands held at his side as if to block them. Jon had stepped up to them, added backup for his wife no doubt, but his hand was on Dottie's upper back.

"Ma'am, can you explain in a way that we may understand." Fergal said.

"Yes, thank you. I believe Dorothy needs mental health help. I believe she suffers from an undiagnosed form of anxiety. I believe in Dorothy's best interest at this moment she should go into some counseling at least until she feels better."

"Therefore she's coming home with me." Marg smiled, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Cait, I want Cait. I want my sister." Dottie managed to say. Her throat was raw, it was closed up and when she spoke, Fergal turned towards her.

"Lovely," he spoke up and then was standing in front of her. "Breathe, Dottie. Take deep breaths. Look at me, Lovely."

She couldn't breathe, that's what it felt like. Her chest was constricted and her heart beat so fast but she just couldn't get the air to get into her mouth and lungs.

He cupped her face, he leaned his head against hers and showed her how to breathe. He breathed in and out, she did the same. Her hands came up to hold onto his wrists and she stared at his face.

The fact that he was still with a beard, his blue eyes looked at her and he actually had a tear catching on his eyelashes. His forehead was slightly wrinkled and his mouth turned down. He wasn't as handsome anymore, he looked sad. While she was afraid, while in the midst of her panic attack, he was scared.

"Don't go." She said, though wheezing it on an out breath was all she could do.

"I'm not. I'm not going to leave you." He said. "Breathe, think of something else. Something happy."

If she thought happy thoughts, she'd just be like Peter Pan. Sprinkle some fairy dust in there and she could fly away. Maybe she could fly away with him, the two of them.

When she closed her eyes she could almost see them together on his bed, covers drawn up and her laughing as he did something. The movements were indicative of a sexual act. Dottie could see his muscular shoulders over the covers as his head arched up.

"Feeling better?" Fergal asked.

She could breathe almost normally now, though her heart still raced. "Yes, I'm better."

"Well, since that is over and done with, it's time for us to leave, Dorothy." Marg said. "Go get your things so we can go."

"I'm not going back to Buffalo. I have work to deal with, Ms. Winston. I have to give them notices and, and I have to talk to my friends. Where's Cait? I need to tell her myself." Dottie said as she lowered Fergal's hands from her face.

"Yes, I am aware of your work. I have given your employers a notice of two weeks, then you have to report to a counselor."

"Where?"

"Wherever you wish to go."

"She's coming to Buffalo so I can make sure she's properly cared for." Her mother said.

"I'm not going to Buffalo so you can put me in that Facility again." Just the idea of going back there made her skin crawl and her wrists twisted in response.

"Do you have another place you can stay while you get the help that you need?" The APS woman asked.

"She can stay with me." Fergal said.

"No, absolutely not. My daughter isn't going to be staying with some foreigner." Marg almost yelled.

"Mrs. O'Connor, may I remind you that your daughter has a voice and can use it. If wishes to stay at Mr. Devitt's home while she gets the help that she needs, then I have nothing against it. If that is what they wish, then so be it. I have not found any evidence of any sort of abuse against her by him, or by the company she's employed with. Therefore her safety isn't in any risk."

"I can't believe this. My daughter can't be left alone…"

"So why didn't you try to visit me in the Facility?" Dottie asked, hoping that would shut her mother's squawking voice up.

"I, I had another daughter to care for." Marg said, her voice lowering in tone. "I had to keep up a job so that I could keep you in there, where you were safe and no one was going to hurt you."

"But someone hurt me in that closet. And you said I didn't say no when that man was found with me in there."

"Don't you dare lie about that, Dorothy."

"She's not." Cait said from the doorway. Colby stood right behind her. "You would say shit like "I have one good girl, and one that was damaged to anyone who would listen. Oh you were doing the right thing for her, by putting her away so your rich ass friends wouldn't have to see her."

"That's not true, Caitlin."

"I want Dottie to stay with Fergal. I don't trust her with this woman that claims to be a mother. Is there any way that maybe we can get a protective order against her, Ms. Winston?"

"Only if she's harassing her, constant calling, showing up where she is not wanted."

"I live in a high security apartment in Brooklyn, New York. She'll be safe there when I'm not there." Fergal said.

"Then I will approve of that. New York has a fairly high standard for mental health services. I can give you a list of counselors in the area so you don't have to go far." Ms. Winston said. The woman walked up to Dottie and held out an envelope. "You have two weeks to get everything straightened out and then you'll have to report back to me when you're all settled in. Okay?"

Dottie nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"My card is in there with my contact information. If you need to contact me for anything at all, please do so."

After a few more uneasy seconds, the woman left. Yet, Marg didn't.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Dorothy? I'm your mother, I know what's best for you."

"No, what's best for you. You're going out of your way of ruining her life, can't you see that?" Cait asked. "You think because she's autistic it means she's stupid and can't take care of herself. Well, congratulations, Mom, you got your wish. But you know what, fuck that wish. Fuck you and get the hell out of here. If you even think about coming back, I'll make sure we get a protection order against your sorry ass."

Dottie looked over at Jon as he snickered, his chin touching his chest. Renee back handed his shoulder as she stepped up to Dottie's side.

"You can't be serious, Caitlin. I'm your mother, you can't just shut me out of your life like that."

"Because you did a bang up job with Dottie. You locked her up so you didn't have to deal with her social and sensory problems." Cait walked up to stand in front of their mother. "I took care of her when she needed it. If I wasn't the head costume designer for this company, I would make sure she stayed at my place in Florida. Why the hell do you think I got her the job she has? So she would stay as far from you as possible."

Dottie hated the yelling. She hated that her sister had to yell at their mom to get anything through her mother's head. She started getting a headache, and the need to cover her ears was overpowering.

She turned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Instead of sitting on the toilet, Dottie sat down in the still damp tub and held her hands over her ears, pulling at her hair and rocking. She hummed, trying to erasing the raised voices out in the main hotel room and as she did so, she thought about Fergal.

No, he didn't need her problems.

He didn't need to protect her all the time. Everyone was talking about her, talking about what she needed and what was good for her.

He didn't talk like that. She realized he never spoke out against what the APS woman said, only keeping his body between Dottie and her mother. And then when she started to have a panic attack, he made her focus on him. On his eyes, on his face when she barely could think of even breathing.

Hands grasped her hands, calloused hands that made her let go of her hair as a pair of big strong thighs circled around her waist, sitting down behind her. Fergal pulled her hands down from her head, lacing his fingers with hers as he rested their hands in her lap.

"Fergal, why?" She asked and then bit her lip at the unasked question he was going to ask her anyway.

"Why what, Lovely?" He picked up her hair and rubbed his fingers into her tight shoulders.

"Why bother? I'm broken," she said.

"No, no you're not. You're different, but that difference is what I like about ya, Dottie." He said as he pulled her flush against his bare chest.

"I need to be protected…"

"You stood up to your mother, you voiced what you wanted. I didn't say much more than willing to share my home with you. I mean, you already have a sewing machine there as it is and you still need time to make that shirt, remember?"

She had forgotten about her shirt, she'd been working on it in bits and pieces when she had the time but it was nowhere near finished.

"And if counseling is what you need to feel better, I will support you in that area. I can ask for time off to go help you out, but I'll have to leave you alone at some point."

"I liked this. I liked this, us traveling together and being together. But...I think some time off the road would be good." She looked down at his his hand. "I'll miss touching you, and you touching me."

"I know. So will I, Dottie. But if this is what is needed, I will support you the entire way."

She only hoped it was true.

* * *

Marg O'Connor was seen off the hotel property after all the yelling she and Cait had done. It was highly suggested that the rest of them leave as well, which was a good idea.

They traveled like a convoy of trucks. Jon and Renee had Joe with them. Fergal, Dottie, Colby and Cait were in one car. Drew and Dolph were coming up in the rear of the pack.

Dolph still hadn't spoken to her much, only a nod and a hello but other than that he'd not talked to her about anything. Drew was the one that was hard to tell him what was going on.

"Do you want to talk to my wife about it?" Drew asked as they were preparing to leave the hotel.

"Maybe later, Drew. I just want to have some time with Fergal."

Drew didn't seem offended. He picked up the stuffed turtle toy that Jon had won her at the fair and gave it to her, a smile on his face.

That turtle was being hugged to her chest as Dottie draped her legs over Fergal's lap in the backseat. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his head resting on her head. Every once in a while he would kiss her head, he would play with some of her hair and she just sat there, quiet, in the storm of thoughts in her head. Most of it concerned her mother.

She fell asleep, one arm hugging her turtle and the other fisting some of Fergal's shirt.

* * *

 **This was the best that i could do. I think I have an idea of where this story is going but I have to figure out a way to do it. But I hope you enjoyed this update and love hearing from you guys. All the support is great. Thanks for reading and I'll be back when I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING!: Dottie makes a big move! Rate M for sure.**

* * *

 **12**

Dottie stared at Jon. "What?" She asked as her hand tightened around her glass.

"You heard me." He countered.

He'd ask Dottie to go out with him, just him. But that wasn't what caused the conversation.

Their group was at the house show for Thursday, Fergal would be performing but Jon as Dean Ambrose wasn't. He suggested that he and Dottie head out somewhere, just as friends. Colby looked a little smiley about it, Cait didn't when she left the hotel with Jon. They went someplace that served alcohol, but Dottie stayed with Sprite.

"Why are you asking me this?"

What Jon had asked her was if she'd ever seen a man's penis before. And she actually scooted back in her seat from him.

"This is me, Darlin' Dot, I'm the vulgar one. I'm the weirdo and we're friends. I just figured you would like to talk about sex with someone whose been through it all before."

She stared at him. "The man from the Facility only touched me, there was no penile penetration." Dottie had told Renee this in one of their many talks about sex and sexual interactions.

"Have you let Fergal touch you anywhere specific?"

"Renee would have told you already." She rocked back and forth a little at the subject.

"Good, I don't need the flash cards Colby suggested."

Jon took a drink of his beer. Dottie looked at the wall clock. Of all the places that Jon had to take her, Hooters was not the place she expected. Her eyes glanced at the viluptuous waitress serving a group of men nearby, wearing a skin tight Hooters shirt and short red shorts with sneakers. She was smiling at something one of the men said.

"So you let your man touch your tits. That's fine. Renee likes a little boob play when she doesn't want to go the entire way. If just leaves me horny as hell and she has to finish me off."

"Fergal gets an erection when he touches my breasts." She looked down at the chicken fingers and ranch she had ordered, there were no onion rings. Jon was eating a pizza.

"And let me guess, he takes ten minutes in the bathroom?" She nodded nodded at his question. "I heard about the morning wood incident, it was funny as hell and kind of cute you freaking out over something like that."

"It's not funny. I thought I did something wrong." He continued to smile. "But, Fergal did say he wished he'd been awake so that he could have felt me do it."

"You should just give the guy what he wants, instead of leaving him hanging with a boner in the bathroom."

"But...how do I do that? I don't think I can look at something like that just yet."

Jon hummed. Yes he was the vulgar one, he was the one that talked about sex, getting drunk, having done drugs but...he was a guy with nice wife and he did do a good job with her.

"Kay, here's one of the things Ren does to me." Jon rested his elbows on the table. "She sneaks up behind me when I'm in the shower and jerks me off for me. I don't touch her unless she wants to be touched, and usually I'm too busy worshipping the wall to do anything other than just stand there."

"But then I'll have to be naked, too."

"What if you catch him changing, drying off from a shower. Grab his junk and tell him you just want to feel him up."

"I've never, um, stroked a guy before. How do I do it?"

"Now that part of Sex Ed with Jon Night is going to happen later. Right now, just finish eating and we'll get to that part a little later." He picked up his glass of water.

Jon was an unusual man. Not in a bad way because he was answer more of the male side of her problems with sex. Jon liked sex apparently. He was protective of Renee, that was for sure.

"I'm not going to be on the road for much longer. Maybe...Fergal said he would stay with me for a few days, seeing as he's not in any sort of storyline for Hell in a Cell and the Monday after that. We'll be in New York after that because he'll be helping me with finding one of those counselors on the list that the APS woman gave me."

"Sex like that is better off the road. So, yeah, I can totally see you doing that."

"I'm not going to have intercourse with Fergal, not until I'm not scared of his penis at least." She glanced at her partially eaten food.

"Come on, do you have to talk like your a Biology textbook? He's got a dick and you have a pussy."

"My vagina isn't a cat." She shifted her eyes to look at him. "Why does it matter what I call body parts?"

"Oh, honey, put your penis in my vagina, doesn't have a good ring to it." He leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

She scrunched up her face. Then she looked at her food and pushed it away. Vulgar, yes, rude, Hell Yeah as Stone Cold would have finished that sentence. And he was making her feel stupid again.

Dottie got up from the table and ignored Jon's raised voice. She felt like she couldn't breathe, the noise of the busy Hooters started giving her a headache, a sure sign that she was under stress and needed to get away. So that was what she was doing, getting away from Jon who was making fun of her, yet again.

That was how she talked, by remembering things she had read or had seen. Most of the animal documentaries gave her a wide vocabulary but she wasn't stupid, she could read. She read an entire anatomy book out of pure boredom back at the Facility because she was confused about the human body and it's relation with the world around it.

Fergal never once told her to start talking normal. The moment the cool air hit her face when she left, she turned around for the car.

The rental car they had drove in was silver, and there was an orange sticker in the back window. Dottie remembered that the car had circular tail lights. She found it and stared at it as she went through the thoughts and emotions Jon dredged up.

She wanted to have sex with Fergal, but it still scared her in some way. The stuff she allowed him to do, even down to rubbing the skin of his buttocks, that was okay. But thinking about his penis, and now Jon making fun of her dialogue, it hurt. She knew she was leaving Fergal hanging, as Jon told her, but she didn't think she was ready yet, ready for that much yet.

"Don't pull shit like that." Jon said from behind her. "I hate it when you run off like that."

"You make me feel stupid sometimes." She glared at the orange sticker. "I don't want to do this Sex Ed thing. I want to go back to the hotel and have quiet time."

She heard him sigh. "Dot, I'm sorry. Okay. I'm just doing what Colby thought might help."

"Help with what?"

"Talking normal. Maybe we took it too far, but...you know the shit I do and say. It's not meant to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You come off too strong, your jokes make me feel like I'm some dumb person who doesn't know anything. I have seen one of those things before, but at a dark place in my life. I'm still scared of it."

"Darlin', I didn't really know that. I mean I knew what happened, I just didn't think it would affect you this much."

"It does for people like me. I refused to walk into the closet for a long time, I always had to have it open. But then Fergal."

"Fergal," she didn't know if it was a question but it was breathed out when Jon said her boyfriend's name.

"So, I need to go to a counselor and see how screwed up I am." She rubbed her arm.

"You're not screwed up. You're definitely not damaged, you just were given a shitty life. I just seem to bring out the worst in those memories. I screw up so many damn times when I'm just trying to treat you like the rest of my friends and buddies."

"But, you don't, um what is that saying? You don't beat around the bush, you don't speak in a dialogue that doesn't hold secrets. You speak your mind, you don't, um sugar coat things. So, I value honesty like that. But you lay it on thick."

"You just used like two analogies in one paragraph. See, you're doing better at that."

"Yeah, I'm like Drax from The Guardians of the Galaxy."

She saw him smile. The entire group, somewhat in Joe's case, were comic book fans. At least she was smart enough to make references to Pop culture without really fudging it up, or sounding stupid.

Jon unlocked her door and let her get in before he went around to the other side of the car. Then he drove her back to the hotel where she was staying with Fergal.

"I'm just going to crash in my and Renee's room." Jon said as they walked down the hall on their floor at the hotel.

Cait had to be at the house show, but Dottie didn't. She wanted to but the idea of spending some time with Jon seemed okay, at least for a little while.

"I messed up our friendship date." She stood in front of her door, looking up at him. "I'm sorry if I acted like a baby."

He shook his head. "No, no don't feel like that. You're being you, and if I can't handle stuff like that then I'm not a real man. A real man takes care of a woman, even if she is a little different."

Dottie tilted her head to the side. "Oh?"

"It's the man's job to take care of the woman. It's the man's job to protect the woman, only if she really needs it. Sometimes, the woman can stand up for herself. You've proven that."

She smiled. "Yeah, I finally stood up to my bitchy mother."

"There," he pointed a finger at her. "That's the language I love to hear. So if you don't do that around Fergal, give it all to me, Darlin'. I can handle words like that."

She nodded. "You're still a six foot four freak."

He laughed again. "Yeah, I am. Night, Darlin'." He tugged on her ponytail and headed down the hall towards his room.

Using the extra keycard, Dottie unlocked her door. She walked in and closed it behind her

"Hi, Lovely." Fergal said, which made her jump.

He was laying out on top of the covers, in just his shorts. The television was playing Blue Planet, all about the oceans and ocean life. His breathing caused his abs to stand out, but he was totally relaxed.

Sexy, that's the word a lot of women used to describe him. Attractive was her word. He was just cute and attractive, a light voice with a dialect that made her tingle to her toes.

"Dottie, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He sat up on one elbow.

"Jon got me upset but we talked about it afterwards. He wants me to speak vulgar around him." She said.

"Can you handle that?"

"He's an ass." She said as she kicked off her shoes at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, he's an ass." He smiled.

Undressing in front of Fergal was a natural thing, at least because she did so until her underwear. She would slip her shirt off, grab the night shorts she always wore and got in them without feeling weird as Fergal watched. Then he would hold her as they watched an Animal Planet show before going to bed. Blue Planet was okay, it was almost whimsical and easily able to get her to fall asleep.

Yet not this night. She found a new thing, playing with Fergal's pectorals. While she rested her head on his shoulder, his arm slipped around her and rested against her edge of her bra.

"Yes," she breathed before kissing his skin.

His hand lifted the fabric of her bra and squeezed her breast. He sighed, and when she looked at him, Fergal's eyes were closed and a smile spread out across his face. His other arm was cradling the back of his head against the headboard of the bed.

Dottie glanced down his torso, passed the ever tightening abs. Fergal had brought his knees up, spread slightly. His shorts didn't hide his arousal.

"Do you want me to touch your penis, Fergal?" She asked.

"Only if you want to." His hand squeezed her breast, his fingers rolling her nipple.

"I don't think I can look at it."

"Then don't touch it."

"But you're uncomfortable." She pulled away from him. "I don't want you to have to masturbate and not have fun when you're always giving me pleasure."

"Dottie, if you're scared, then don't do it."

She bit her lower lip, closed her eyes and put her hand on his stomach. Trying to calm her heart, Dottie's hand went south of his waist.

"Dottie." She heard Fergal mumble.

Her hand seemed to find his erection on its own. Fergal jerked when her hand clasped around his swollen penis and he sat up so fast that Dottie's eyes popped.

"Shit," Fergal his, his hand grabbing her wrist.

She let go. "I did it wrong. I'm sorry, Fergal, I did it wrong." She tried to scoot away from him, scared she had hurt him. "I hurt you."

He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his. Then Fergal grabbed her hand with his free hand and placed it back on his erection over his shorts like she had done before.

"Like this, Lovely." He murmured against her lips, moving her hand with his up down the shaft of his penis.

Fergal's breathing was hard and heavy, but she wasn't scared as she kept her eyes closed. She pictured what his penis looked like based on what she was feeling. Dottie listened to Fergal's breathing, how he almost panted as she squeezed a little harder on his penis. But his hand started moving faster, his breathing picking up.

From how she was kneeling at Fergal's side. One hand on his penis and the other wrapped around his shoulders as he basically had tongue sex with her mouth. Her right hand ran through Fergal's soft short hair during this time lapse of passion.

"I need to come," he mumbled. "I don't want to do it in front of you." He said in a thick Irish dialect.

"I want to help you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Fergal growled something, she wasn't sure what, but he got off the bed. When she looked at him he was already making his way into the bathroom. Dottie followed, since he didn't fully close the bathroom door behind him.

Dottie saw Fergal with his shorts hanging down around his buttocks, his right hand moving in front of him. What Jon had said about him and Renee, or what Renee would do to Jon came to mind. Dottie glanced at the mirror and found her eyes drawn to Fergal's reflection, and his penis.

She decided that it wasn't scary. She had turned him on and he was trying to protect her from experiencing something he thought would scare her. But his penis didn't scare her like she thought it would. She decided it was because she wasn't scared of Fergal.

Walking up behind Fergal, Dottie felt him stiffen when she reached around his waist and put her hand on his hand that was stroking his penis.

"Dottie," he whined.

Kissing the space between his shoulder blades, Dottie grabbed a hold of his penis and began stroking him. She turned her head so she was seeing what she was doing in the mirror, but not having to come face to face with it.

"You have a big penis." She said.

"Only because you're making me so damn hard." He leaned against the counter next them. "Oh God, Dottie, don't stop."

She pulled and rubbed his penis, kissing his back and shoulders as her left hand rubbed his inner thigh.

"Shit, Dottie," he cursed.

His penis pulsate in her hand and something hot hit the back of her hand. As Fergal's body shook, almost doubled over, Dottie didn't move. She didn't know what to do.

"Honey, are you finished? Why isn't your penis soft yet?"

"Fuck, I just want to fuck you. Give me a minute, Dottie." He growled as his hand pulled hers off of his penis.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked.

"No. Just hold me." He said.

She kissed his back again while hugging him around the middle. She listened to Fergal's breathing, and she pulled back to look at the back of his buzzed head.

"Are you better now, did I help?"

"There's semen on your hand." He said as he pulled his shorts up. "You better clean your hands."

Dottie looked at her hand, the one that something get splashed on it. There was a creamy substance near her thumb, a good amount of it. It was off white and when she rubbed it, it was slimy.

"There are millions of sperm in just this amount of semen. It's weird that only one can enter a woman's egg to make another living thing." She said as she went to wash her hands.

"I don't have any diseases, Dottie. I'm not that kind of man." He rubbed her back.

"I know you're not." She used soap. "Fergal, can I tell you something that I just figured out?"

His hands joined her in the water, sharing soap. "Yeah, Lovely. What's that?"

"Your penis doesn't scare me. I saw it in the mirror while I was masturbating for you."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"It is, because I'm not scared of you." She glanced up at him as she rubbed her soapy hands with his.

"Good, I don't want you to ever be scared of me, Lovely."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly, which made her smile.

* * *

 **I was having a really hard time thinking of what to do with this chapter. So I hope you guys liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

"I thought we would be heading to New York by now." Dottie said as she was setting up her sewing machine in the Dallas, Texas arena.

She heard Cait sigh. "I know, I know but that's how this industry works. Sure we've had a good run for a while with no problems but sometimes things change."

Things changed, like Fergal not being there for a show for once. He was doing one of those Make-a-Wish things for two boys. That part she didn't mind, he was a popular superstar that loved kids. But not having Fergal around for almost a day had been stressful.

"What's wrong?" Cait asked.

"I miss Fergal, that's all."

"You'll have to live without him when you're off the road for a while." Cait said. "Maybe it's just good practice."

"Maybe." Dottie found a plug in and attached her power cord to it.

There was a knock on the door and looked up. It wasn't Drew, it wasn't even Jon, it was Mr. H and his wife Stephanie.

"Hi, how's it going?" Mr. H asked, looking between the two sisters.

"Okay, sir. We're getting stuff set up for tonight." Cait said.

"We actually came to clear up some stuff with you. We just got a hold of the APS woman, who called to check up on you, Ms. O'Connor." Stephanie said. "We thought that you would have to quit your job over this."

In all honesty, Dottie didn't think about that. Dottie began to think that she would be out of a job, she wouldn't have an income because her mother started this stuff. Dottie hadn't realized that she was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, her upper torso swaying forward and backward as she stood.

"Sit down, Ms. O'Connor." Mr. H said as he motioned towards one of the chairs nearby.

She did sit down but Cait didn't.

"I understand that you'll be leaving for a little bit, for mental health reasons." Mr. H said. "I'm just going to clarify a few things with you so you don't have to worry too much about it."

"Okay."

"You're not losing your job. Sure it's been rather wonderful for you working here. Though I think the SmackDown seamstress had requested more work time. She'll be your replacement until you're back on the road."

Dottie nodded. Her eyes shifted over to the ever smiling Stephanie McMahon. Only this time she wasn't.

"You're not smiling, ma'am. Did I do something wrong?" Dottie asked as she curled and uncurled her hands.

"No, well, just that this couldn't have come at a worse time for the company. The fans really seem to like you, that's all."

"I'm glad they like me. But if I have to do this, then I have to do this." She said.

"So, after tonight you're going to Brooklyn with Finn, huh?" Mr. H asked.

"Yes, sir. And thank you for letting him have some days off to help me when my sister couldn't." She continued to play with her finger.

"So, we're up to date on everything. You're not quitting your job, this is more of a mental health evaluation and you'll be back when you can."

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good. That's all I wanted to clarify with you. You don't mind being in the background for a few shots, with your sister. There are several scenes that will be shot back there, Braun and such, so you don't have to worry about actually speaking."

"Okay. Yes, I don't mind being a background character." She'd been learning movie lingo when she learned that Jon had been in a movie once. "Do you mind if I go stand on the side stage, the fans are starting to show up and I would like to get used to the noises."

"Go right ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"I have some stuff to do," Cait said for the first time since the husband and wife duo showed up. "I need to talk to the Bellas and Rousey about something."

So Cait and Dottie went their separate ways after Mr. H and Stephanie left the costume department room.

The woman known as Bayley was in her ring gear and was with some of the Connor's Cure kids. All of them were in bright clothes and the wrestler woman was all about the kids. Bayley waved at Dottie when she passed on the way to the stage.

"Hi, Renee." Dottie said when she saw Renee standing behind the stage a little bit later.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little bit off." She touched Dottie's shoulder.

"Mr. H and Ms. Stephanie came in to discuss something. They wanted to make it absolutely clear that I will have a job when my counseling stuff is all over. I came to stand at the side stage. Are you wearing the nice red dress with the red heels tonight?"

"Soon yes, but I have lost track of Jon. He and Drew have a match tonight, which Jon is losing."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to stand behind the announcers table. I'll see you later." Dottie said.

"Dottie, wait. Are you okay? I mean really, are you okay?" Renee asked.

"No, I'm not. I've come so far and I have to leave." She rubbed her arm. "I don't want to leave but...I can come back, so it's not all a bad thing. Right?"

"No. Of course not." Renee smiled. "And we'll all be wishing you the best after tonight."

Dottie back pocket vibrated. She pulled it out, thinking it was Fergal texting but the vibrating kept going on, indicating that it was ringing. This time Dottie looked at the caller ID and cancelled the call with a swipe of her thumb.

"Your mom again?" Renee asked.

Dottie nodded. She'd been calling on and off for a couple of days now. Every time she would cancel the call but her mother was known to call again. And again, and again. Usually ten times before giving up for the day.

"Yeah. Cait just says that I need to check the caller ID and if its her, then I cancel the call. That's the fifth one today."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"There's nothing I really can do. As long as she doesn't try to kidnap me or something like that." Dottie sighed. "Um, excuse me. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

Renee smiled. "Sure thing."

The side stage was near a section of bleachers where the fans sat. Some of the fans were already sitting there. It wasn't bad, at least for sounds. Dottie stood behind the set up commentators' table.

Lost in thought, lost in everything going on, she didn't see the person approach.

"Dot," she jumped and turned.

"Oh, hi, Drew." She smiled at the Scotsman. "I was just doing my best standing out here."

"It's not bad, at least not while there aren't a lot of people. You should try it during the full swing of a show."

"I will. Tonight. I don't know how you guys do it. Going out here when all the fans are screaming." She said.

"After a while you just sort of ignore it."

She smiled. "I just did that. I was thinking of something else and the noise wasn't all that bad."

"What were you thinking about?"

She told him what Mr. H had told, that she had a job when she was better. Dottie smiled up at Drew when he lightly tugged on her ponytail.

"That's good, isn't it?" He asked.

"Really good."

"Hey, Man," the acting GM of Raw lightly yelled. "Need you for a second. Ms. Dottie." The man known as Baron gave a nod at her.

She only offered a wave back. She still wasn't used to him, she preferred her small group of people. Too many people made life too hard sometimes.

"I'll see you around." Drew touched her shoulder before turning around and walking away.

Dottie sighed and looked out at the seating for the fans. She took a few steps closer to the announcer's table and the sounds got louder.

Dottie left the area only when her hand started shaking. That was a sure sign she was having a problem, especially with more and more fans were showing up. The noise level was bad, but by the time the show actually started it would have gotten a lot worse.

Making her way back to the costume department, Dottie was able to breathe. Sure she hadn't been there for Hell in the Cell but Fergal hadn't been there either, he wasn't scheduled to perform. So they had a dinner together the previous night. Afterward they went back to the hotel and watched some television.

They didn't do any body exploration, she told him she didn't want to when they went back to the hotel in Dallas. They kissed a lot, but that was as far as it went.

Lost in her thoughts and still a little wound up from having stood out on the side stage, Dottie found herself in a section of hall that was quiet. She totally lost track of where the costume department was, there wasn't anyone around that she could see.

Just as she turned around to go back the way she came she stopped. Cathy Kelly stood behind her, almost blocking the hallway. She hadn't seen the woman for a while, honestly she hadn't thought about the woman that had once been Fergal's girlfriend.

"I heard you're leaving for a while." Cathy said, her fingers stuck in her front pockets.

Dottie nodded.

"I bet you'll be torn up that you won't get to see Ferg, huh?"

"I'll miss him, as I do now, but he has his job to do. He loves what he does and I don't want to intrude on it."

"So why are you leaving? Is it that APS stuff that happened recently?"

Dottie nodded. Her throat started to tighten, her hands were shaking again and she forced herself not to rock back and forth on her feet.

"You know, I feel sorry for you." Cathy said.

"Why, may I ask?"

"You're screwed up. I mean, I would be too if I had a mother like that and I don't." THe woman shrugged.

She felt her face screw up. She wasn't screwed up, no. This was another attack because Cathy was mad that Dottie had Fergal and his utmost attention.

"You're going to cry aren't you?"

"Yes. Not before I say this." She took a breath and let it out. "You're a fucking bitch."

"What did you just say?" Cathy took two steps towards her.

"Oh you heard her. Good one, Darlin' Dot."

They both turned to look at Jon, he was standing up against the wall with his shoulder. He was smiling, even if he was going to lose his match that night Jon didn't care. Renee walked up in her nice red dress and looked at the other woman, though Renee didn't say anything as she did something that looked like a glare.

"And I am not screwed up." Dottie added as she walked around Cathy. "Fergal definitely didn't think I was screwed up when I helped with a big personal problem." She tried to emphasize the word big the best she could.

Jon busted out laughing. "Oh, I knew I was a good influence on you. Come on, your sewing skills are needed."

"And Cathy, I wouldn't go to Trips or Stephanie, because you're the one that started it." Renee finally said. "I will stand up for Dottie."

Renee linked her arm with Dottie's, though Renee was wearing her tall red heels that made Dottie feel even smaller, she didn't mind.

"You're really pretty, Renee." Dottie said.

"Thank you." The other woman smiled at her.

* * *

Dottie missed Fergal. She'd just got back from the Raw show, tired and irritated. The things that Cathy said still ate at the inside of her head. Not sure how long Fergal's Make a Wish thing was going to go, Dottie got into her usual shorts and shirt and laid down on the bed.

She laid on her side as she watched the Animal Planet channel. Her hands were pressed between her knees as she forced herself to focus on African lions. If she could get her mind off of missing Fergal, then that would be better.

The door opened and then closed.

"Hi, Lovely." Fergal said.

"Hi." She didn't move to look up.

Dottie heard him moving around, doing things that were normal for him. Routine was to get undressed and then head into the bathroom. As the lions were hunting gazelle on the Kenyan reserve where this pride was located, Fergal went into the bathroom.

It was going to hurt worse when he left her in New York all by herself. She already felt the tension in her chest escalate and her eyes started to heat up. No, she couldn't think about that. She couldn't think about missing Fergal yet when he wasn't even gone yet. She had gone a long time without him in her life so Dottie decided that she could deal with this short time frame.

She took a shaky breath and pressed her fingers into her eyes to push out the tears that were burning them.

The bed moved, she felt Fergal climb across it so that he was laying up behind her. He kissed her shoulder and it only made her choke a little.

"Dottie," his fingers rubbed up and down her arm. "Hey, Lovely, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to go." She managed to get out before she pressed her hand into her face.

"Oh." He said.

Fergal turned her over on her back but she didn't look at him.

"Dottie, look at me please. I want to see your emerald eyes." He pushed some of her hair from her face.

"I don't want to look at you because I'll miss you."

He took her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him. He rested his head on his arm and looked at her.

"I'll miss you, too. I wished you'd come with me to see those kids."

"No, they deserved your full attention." She wiped at her eye while his thumb rubbed her chin. "I just have to get used to not having you around."

"You don't have to worry about that now."

"I know I don't but I always worry. I didn't like the way Cathy treated me at the arena tonight."

"Wait, Cathy was there?" His brows went further up his head. "What she do?"

"She said something about being screwed up and I called her a bad word and I felt miserable, even while Cait and I were standing in the hall during a backstage scene being filmed. I was miserable for most of the show and I was miserable before you showed up. It's not fair that I have to do this, that I have to leave because I have problems all the time. I've been working hard on them, I really have."

At the end of her tirade Fergal kissed her. Every time he kissed her, her body got hot. Her toes would tingle and her scalp became scratchy as his fingers threaded through her hair. Fergal often did this to get her to stop, to be quiet when she became to critical.

"I don't want to touch you." She pulled back from the kiss, though she wished she hadn't. "I don't want you to touch my breasts."

"I wasn't thinking about that, Dottie."

"No, I mean, yes I know stress can be gotten rid of through sexual acts but I don't feel like doing that stuff tonight."

"I wasn't hinting at that. I just wanted you to stop talking so I could kiss you." He ran his thumb over her cheek. "I want you to feel good, yes, but sex isn't all about it. How about we watch a movie, I'll buy us a movie and we can lay here and enjoy each other's company."

"Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, I would like to watch that." She sat up slightly.

"I didn't know you liked dinosaurs."

"Chris Pratt is cute." She smiled.

"Oh really? As cute as me?"

"Maybe." She bit her lower lip.

"Just for that, no, we're not going to watch Jurassic World."

She gasped and sat up then grabbed Fergal's wrists and pushed him back on the bed. Not that she could out muscle him, but he laughed just the same as she straddled his upper torso and leaned over his face.

"I want to watch Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom." She pressed her nose up against his but didn't kiss him.

"Whatever you want, Lovely." He smiled before he quickly kissed her.

"Good." She let go of his wrists. "Can you please order the movie now?" She got off of him and sat back on her knees.

Fergal sat up. "Anything for you, Lovely." Then he kissed her.

* * *

 **Someone asked me to clear up this whole thing with Dottie and the counseling stuff, so that's where this chapter centers. No she is not losing her job, she'll just be out on leave for some time before she comes back.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this and I'll be back when I can. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Fergal unlocked his front door and glanced back at Dottie. "Come on, Lovely."

She barely looked up at him. Her head was down. They had a long flight and it was taking a toll on her. The noises had bothered her beyond belief, though he was there to muffle some of it with his shoulder and a hand over her ear, she had gone quiet the moment they left Dallas.

When they got in his apartment, Dottie parked her suitcase next to the couch and walked down the hall. Fergal followed, curious mostly. When he got to his open master bedroom door he watched her flop down on his bed, literally just face plant into his bed, grabbed his pillow and covered her head.

"Time out, got it." He murmured to himself.

Time out and Quiet TIme were things that he knew she needed. The fact that she needed time to decompress from over exerting herself, like going by plane for the second time in her life. She didn't stop holding his hand, nor left her head off his shoulder. Not that he minded, he ended up sleeping through the flight with her head on his shoulder and his cheek on her head.

It was the trek through the airport that probably set her on edge. As Fergal was putting their things away, he thought about Dottie walking around with her hands over her ears. He covered it up by holding her close by the waist. They found a taxi easy enough and was out of there. But Dottie stayed quiet, probably mulling over everything that had been going on.

She also had been having problems with her mother. That woman didn't know when to stop calling.

"Shut up!" He jerked when he heard Dottie yell.

Her phone thumped to the floor and her head was back under the pillow. If rocking back and forth while on her feet was one thing, she rocked back and forth on her side.

Picking up her tossed phone, he looked at it. No cracks on the screen but there was a few text messages, from her mother no less.

 ** _Have you seen a therapist yet? Call me when you do._**

 _ **Dorothy, you better not be ignoring me. I am your mother.**_

 _ **Pick up your phone, Dorothy.**_

 ** _What is wrong with you? Don't you have any respect…_**

The last text had Fergal almost throwing the phone himself. She really didn't know when to stop, did she?

Putting the phone on the dresser, Fergal watched Dottie. She rocked on her back, turned from her right side to her left and then back to her right. That was something new she had done and he walked up to the bed. He found himself frowning at the sight.

"Dottie, you're going to have to stop that." He said.

A sound came from under the pillow, but her rocking didn't stop. Fed up, he reached down, grabbed her by the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

"Stop it, Dorothy!" He yelled.

Her face, her lovely face, slacked. Her mouth opened and her big green eyes went wider than he'd ever seen before. The utter fear that was there tore his heart as he let go of her.

"Lovely, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." He tried in a calmer voice. He even held his hands up, hoping it wouldn't scare her.

She moved away from him, actually pushing him back with her foot to his hip. She rolled over and dropped to the other side of his bed but her eyes still didn't leave him.

"Dottie, I'm sorry. I really am. You were…"

She let out a sob before she spoke. "I'm annoying, I know. I'm embarrassing to you." Dottie said.

"No. God, I'm so sorry, Dottie. I really didn't mean to yell at you like that. Sometimes you scare me when you do things that you don't normally do."

She looked down.

"It doesn't mean I don't love you when you do those things."

"Love me?" She asked, looking up at him.

Had he meant to say something like that? His eyes swept over her, from her frazzled red hair, the faint splashes of freckles he knew were on her face, to her disheveled looking clothes. He loved her small breasts, he loved her compact size and her smile, and her eyes.

"I love that you believe in me when it seems like others don't." He said. "I love your smile, I love your voice, your innocent personality. You may think you're stupid but you're far from that. I love how smart you are, I love your hair, but most of all I love you. I love you, Dottie."

He said the words he couldn't bring himself to say to his ex.

Dottie's face squished up, but not to cry. She was thinking, over thinking about something. She was probably remembering something that he said that he couldn't.

"I, I love you, too, Fergal." Dottie stuttered out.

All he had to do was open his arms and she went running into them. When she looked up at him he pulled her into a kiss unlike any he hoped he given her before. Grabbing the backs of her thighs, Fergal lifted her off the floor and deposited her on the bed again, crawling between her legs and molding his body to hers. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt as they fought with their mouths.

"I don't want sex." She said when his hands went to the edge of her shirt. "I don't feel like that right now."

"We're not going to have sex, we're going to make love." He nipped at her lower lip. "Only when you're ready. I want to do it right here in my bed, where I can worship your body and then hold you after we make sweet love together." He then kissed her cheek.

"Okay," she mumbled, though her hands released his shirt.

"Did I upset you?" He asked as he pulled back and looked down at her.

"I, I'm not scared of your penis, Fergal. I'm sort of scared of the act, no matter how much I want it. I've thought about it, I thought about your penis in me but it's still a little scary. From what I know, there is a lot that goes into penial to vaginal penetration."

He smiled, not because he found it funny. No, she spoke like she usually did. Sure she'd been a little bit more swearful prior to when they left the road, it was still cute that she was using her textbook language.

"What if I show you what a woman's orgasm feels like?" He asked as he pushed some of her hair off her face.

"How? How would you do that?"

 _Oh_ , he thought, _oh shit. She had to ask that question._

"You know your clitoris?" He decided she would know the technical terms she may understand. "That little thing at the top of your vagina?" Though it sort of didn't sound right coming from him, Dottie nodded nevertheless. "You stroke it sort of the same as you stroke me that one time."

"That's all?"

"No, I can put a finger inside your vagina if you want me to." He kissed her neck. "Only if you want me to."

She let out a shaky breath and he glanced up at her as he found the top of her chest. Dottie's hands grasped the bedding under her so he took her hands in his and held them up above her head as he kissed her again.

"Do we have to do it now?" She asked.

"Not unless you want to."

"No," she said. "I want you to hold me. I'm tired from the flight."

He smiled. "Of course, Lovely. Anything for you."

Though getting off of Dottie was a little bit uncomfortable, he did smile when she pinched his ass. Fergal returned the favor and he shivered at her squealed laughed.

* * *

The bed was cold when Fergal woke up next. He looked down where Dottie would have been tucked up against him but she wasn't there.

"Lovely?" He sat up.

She wasn't at her sewing machine he'd set up in his room for her. The master bathroom door was open but she wasn't in there.

"Dottie?" He asked again, this time a little louder.

Getting off the bed, Fergal left his bedroom. Usually she would leave a note or wake him when she got up. When he left the bedroom he heard talking, more specifically, moaning.

His brows shot up as Fergal went to the front room. When Fergal came to the entrance of his living room, he saw Dottie standing in front of something he thought he'd hidden in a black case among his DVD collection set.

Fergal wasn't much of a porn man, though he did have one in particular that he owned and watched if he got lonely. He hadn't been lonely for a long time and there it was being watched by Dottie.

Her head was tilted to the side as she watched what the man was doing to the woman, which was oral in nature. But what really intrigued Fergal was that Dottie was taking notes. She was taking actual notes on a pad of paper.

"Dottie?" He stepped closer to her.

"Hi, Honey." She didn't even turn around to look at him. "Finger in vagina." She mumbled as she wrote it down.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to watch a movie while you slept but I found one that had no cover, or a label and got curious. Jon wanted to watch a pornographic movie with me during his Sex Ed night but that got cancelled and now I'm taking notes so I can know what to do."

Either it was cute or it was morbidly humiliating that she was watching his one X Rated movie that even his mother didn't know about, Fergal couldn't be sure. He stood there, eyes shifting from the large television screen to Dottie as she stood in front of it.

"Do you like your penis sucked on?" Dottie asked.

"Yes, I do." He said and when he did she wrote something down. "Why?"

"I'm planning our love making, I want it to be good for you."

"But I want to make love to you, Lovely. I want it to be good for you so you can enjoy our love making for the first time." He walked up to her.

"You have to have fun, too. It's not all about me all the time."

"This time, it will be. And I think I know how to start." He took the notepad from her and tossed it on the nearby coffee table while grabbing the entertainment remote to turn the DVD off. "We'll start in the big tub in my master bath, where I'll stimulate your little clitoris so you can have your first orgasm."

He took the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He let it drop over the side of the couch. Dottie watched the entire thing, her eyes looking at his body he knew that she usually would.

"Then, we'll go to the bed, where I get to taste your womanhood. From there, I will bury my big penis in your body, and that is where I am going to be the happiest." He said.

She walked up to him and put her hands on his hips, then moved so that she was unbuckling his Lego Captain America belt. Fergal took her hips in his hands and started down the hall, smiling the entire way.

Dottie stayed quiet as he prepped the tub. He had gotten down to his briefs but she was still dressed, her face the same color as her hair and she was playing with her t-shirt as she watched him.

"Come here, Lovely." He held his hands out.

She did without any sort of hesitation.

First he kissed her bare stomach, down to her navel and stopped at the top of her jeans.

"May I take off your jeans?" He asked, thumbing her button. Dottie nodded and he began to undress her.

As he pushed the jeans down her legs he kissed her, purposely ignore her cotton panties while going for her thighs. Fergal made sure to drag his beard down her skin and listen to her gasps. Even her hand rested on top of his head as he kissed his way down to her knees.

"May I take your panties off, Lovely?" He asked, his fingers dancing their way up her legs. Fergal made sure to meet her eyes and she nodded again. "Yes?"

"Yes," she choked out.

Her little blue cotton panties matched her blue bra, which he would take off as well in due time. But taking an excruciating long time so she didn't freak out was what he wanted.

Dottie stiffened when his hand came up to cup her ass cheek. It was one thing to touch it when she was fully clothed apparently so Fergal stood up and looked down at her.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked. "Tell me no, Dottie. Just tell me no and we don't have to do this." He dragged his hand up her back so that it rested on the back of her bra clasps.

"I want to make love with you, Fergal." She put her hand on his cheek and the other went to his own ass, under his briefs no less.

She was a minx. His little minx.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this update. I'm in the middle of the next but can't update for a while.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning!...A lot of technical terms about the human body when Dottie gets intimate with Fergal.**

* * *

 **15**

Fergal helped her slide down into the warm tub. He didn't join her, like she thought he would. Instead, he knelt at the side of the tub, still in his little brief underpants and brushed her hair from her face.

"We'll go slow, however slow you want." His finger traced the shape of her face. "Tell me what you want? Do you want your breasts played with?"

She bit her lip. "Okay."

He rested his right arm on the edge of the tub to hold him up as he took his left hand and put it over her right breast. His fingers pinched her nipples light, rolling them in between his fingers. Being in a warmish hot bath tub was making her body feel different than all the other times she felt him play with her breasts.

She gasped, her knees falling apart and the hot water brushing up against her aroused vagina.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, Fergal. I like it a lot." She answered, feeling her back arch as he pinched harder.

Abandoning her right breast, he went to her left and did the same things there. She didn't know he was watching her as her body moved in the water, her feet kicking at the sensations flooding her body. She was sensitive, she was hyper aware of the feelings more now than ever. Her autism allowed her to feel beyond what someone else would feel especially now she was in a hot tub with a man playing with her breasts willingly.

"Can I touch your clit, Lovely?"

"Cliterus? Yes, please." She moaned and moved her legs apart as his hand left her breast.

First he just rested his hand over her vagina, holding it there while he stole a kiss from her. Even if her skin was on fire it felt like she was shaking from the inside out. She cupped the back of Fergal's head and fought to kiss him back.

"Shh," he mumbled against her mouth. "Take it easy, Dottie. We'll get there in time. I need to feel your lovely folds, see how they react to my fingers. Then I'll move on to your clit."

"Cliterus." She corrected but didn't care as one of his fingers followed the seam to her womanhood.

Hot water and hot body meant that she was hotter than ever before. Hotter than when she made Fergal ejaculate in the hotel bathroom. Now he was playing with her body the way no one, not even herself, touched her before. Keeping the bad thoughts away meant focusing on Fergal and what he was doing.

Electrical impulses flashed to her brain as his fingers found her cliterus at the top of her vagina, hidden behind her outer skin. She gasped, arching at the rush of feelings pulsing through all her extremities.

"Fergal," she whined, her hand clamping on his wrist.

"Did I hurt you?" He still his movements.

"More, please. More."

"We have a long time, Dottie. I'll draw it out for you." He kissed her forehead.

If this was torture, he knew how to do it right. Even while she held his wrist, feeling his muscles and tendons flex while he rubbed her cliterus, Dottie felt light. Like her body was floating.

And then her vision clouded over as an intense pressure erupted in her lower belly, going through her vagina and seemed to explode outward. Her breathing seized up and her back arched, and something akin to a squawk escaped her mouth.

"Fergal," she cried out, unsure of what else to do.

His movements stopped. "How do you feel, Lovely?"

"Fucking good." She said, her head back as she stared at the ceiling of the bathroom. "Was that an orgasm?"

"Yes, it was." He chuckled before kissing her forehead. "I'll give you a minute to recover before I get you out and dry you off."

She didn't care how long she had to wait for the next part of their love making day. As she turned her head to look at Fergal, he stood up so that he could unplug the tub. Her eyes looked at his erection beneath his briefs. It was as big as the last time she helped him ejaculate. It was big enough for her to enjoy.

"Did I turn you on? Was it okay for you?" She asked.

"Of course, you know the answer to that, Dottie." He reached for the nearby towel. "Stand up."

She did. She didn't hide herself, she didn't try to protect her body from his roving eyes as he turned to look at her. Being naked was now a natural thing, it didn't bother her when she was watching that movie of Fergal's in the front room.

Fergal helped her dry off. Well not so much help as he did it all himself. He would dry off a particular section of her body but kiss it. Though he didn't touch her vagina at all during this, he did suck one of her nipples between his teeth and pull slightly, which only sent more glorious sensations through her body.

"You're so responsive to me, Lovely." He whispered in her ear. "I love that about you, too."

"I love that you're the right size for me." She responded with a kiss to his shoulder since he was standing directly in front of her.

He led her into the master bedroom and sat her down on the edge of the bed, making sure that her knees were held apart.

"Can I taste your vagina, Dottie?" He asked as he knelt in front of her.

"Yes. But don't put your finger in me, not till I'm ready." She said as she leaned back on her hands.

He didn't just dive on in, he kissed her knee on her right leg, then kissed down her inner thigh while making sure to brush his beard against her skin. Much like his stimulation in the bathroom, he doing it excruciating slow. From her right leg to the left and still not touching her vagina.

Yet the moment that Fergal's lips contacted with her vagina lips, Dottie fell back on the bed while whining.

Fergal grabbed her hips, hooked her legs over his shoulders and pulled her harder against his face. The different feeling of his tongue playing with her cliterus and her folds. Her hands grasped the back of his head, fingers digging into his scalp. His thumbs held her vagina open while his hands kept her hips on the mattress.

"Fergal," she jerked when his mouth sucked her cliterus in his mouth like he did to her breast nipple.

She wanted something new, she needed something new. She felt the feeling of another orgasm coming but she knew she needed to feel the intrusion in her body so she could prepare for Fergal's penis.

"Put your finger in my vagina, please. Please, Fergal, do it." She said through gritted teeth.

He didn't disappoint, but it wasn't pleasant. Tight, intrusive, she jerked her knee up. There was a pain that she didn't understand. It was similar to the times she tried a tampon, they were absolutely uncomfortable and this was no different than those times.

"No, no, I don't want it." She even tried to push him away, using one of her feet to push on his shoulder. "Stop, stop, I don't want it."

"Dottie," she looked down at Fergal when he spoke. He was firm, but his brows were knitted together.

His hair was up in all sorts of places, but his face was red and yet his voice was calm. Even while she freaked out about his finger in her vagina inside her own head, he was still calm as ever.

"I'm not even in all the way, Lovely. Do you want to stop altogether?" He asked.

"I don't, I don't know. It's uncomfortable, Fergal."

"That's because you've never had sex, Dottie. You're dripping wet, you should see my finger. Come on, sit up. Let me show you."

He pulled his finger out of her and then sat back and let her sit up. But Fergal grabbed something out of one of the nightstand tables. It was a small mirror.

"Would you like to watch me lick your vagina?" He handed her the mirror. "So you can see what's going on, not just by feeling uncomfortable?"

"Okay. How do I sit?" She asked as she took the mirror from him.

He showed her how to hold the little mirror. Fergal had her legs over his shoulder again and helped her hold the mirror in a way so she could see what her vagina looked like.

"See, this is what I did." He said before he lowered his head.

He sucked on her cliterus again, while rubbing up and down her folds. She saw the liquid stuff coming out of her, stringing together anytime Fergal pulled his finger from her folds. Then he used his thumbs to open her up, showing her what the inside of her own body looked it. It was wet and pink, slightly red. Her vaginal canal opened up wide, it even moved a small shockwave of what Fergal was doing rocked through her.

"Can I see you push your finger in me?" She asked.

One thumb held her open as his middle finger of his right hand started to push into her body. Still a little uncomfortable but maybe it was because she was seeing it happen. But Fergal sucked on her cliterus harder, which made it all the better.

He didn't pull out, he stayed in one spot as his tongue flicked her cliterus. Then he sucked on it once before pulling back and looking at her.

"Feel better?" He asked.

She nodded. "It's okay now that I know what you're doing."

"I'm going to do something. I'll try to be as gentle, Lovely, but it will be different."

He twisted his hand as if he was cupping her vagina again. It didn't hurt, perse, but then he pulled his finger out slightly and pushed it back in. On the out pull he curled his finger and then straightened it when he pushed it. This was a different feeling. It wasn't the best feeling but it didn't hurt either.

"Relax your inside muscles, it won't be so uncomfortable."

"I don't know how."

"Relax. Breathe in one breath, exhale on the second." He coaxed her through the breathing the Ms. Kaitlin told her to do if she ever got scared.

She started to relax at the feeling of Fergal's finger in her body. He kissed the top of her vagina and she heard him moan. The vibration sent her on edge as she invisioned a wave of pressure washing over her body.

The orgasm felt different this time, especially with something being inside of her.

"You're so tight, Lovely. I can't wait to feel my penis inside you." Fergal mumbled as he pulled his finger out of her.

"Can you fit?"

"I think I can." He stood up.

Then she got an idea. Putting the mirror down, Dottie pulled Fergal up towards her. His hands gripped her wrists to stop her in the action.

"I want to oral stimulate you now." She said.

"Dottie, I don't…"

"Don't deny me this, Honey. I want to taste you like how you tasted me." She said as she pulled on his ever shrinking briefs.

Only having seen his penis in a mirror in a bathroom, it was different having it close up to her face. Semen was already seeping out of the tip of his penis as she looked at in, and then down to his testicles before looking back up at him.

"Don't force me to take more than what I can." She said as she grasped him.

"Fuck," he growled, leaning forward to grasp her shoulders.

She did the same thing as she had to Fergal in the bathroom. She stroked him first, watching how his body responded. His eyes were closed, his mouth opened and his thighs shook. Pulling and pushing, she thought about the movie she had seen earlier. The woman sucked on the man's penis and seemed to like it.

Dottie opened her mouth and took the head of the penis in her mouth. The taste was awful but the look on Fergal's face made her move her mouth up and down on his penis.

His fingers grasped her shoulders harder.

"Yes, Lovely, just like that." He groaned, his head arching up.

She didn't know how long she did it, mixing stroking with her hand and her mouth was interesting but it was Fergal's reactions that kept her going. Even when his penis hit the back of her mouth, he didn't force her to take more than that. His breathing hitched high and sweat trickled down the sides of his head.

"Stop, stop. I don't want to cum just yet." He pulled out of her mouth. "God, Dottie, that was so fucking good, Lovely."

"Did you want to make love with me now? I can move to the center of the bed if you want." She ran her hands up and down the backs of his thighs.

"I need to put a condom on." He reached for the nightstand drawer again.

Dottie pulled back the covers and slid her feet under them. She propped some of the pillows up and waited with her legs spread open, just like the woman in the movie. The anticipation of having Fergal's big penis in her vagina had her rocking back and forth where she was sitting. She watched Fergal slide the condom on his penis and smiled at him as he got in with her.

"You do know that this will hurt, right? This is your first time." He said before he kissed her.

She nodded. The worry came back full force and yet she knew she wasn't outright scared. Not of Fergal, she would never be afraid of Fergal.

Dottie bit her lip as the tip of his penis pressed into her vagina. Fergal took her hands and had her wrap her arms around his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her. As he kissed her, Fergal pushed more of himself into her body.

"Ow," she whined.

"Breathe, Dottie. It will only hurt for a little bit. I promise." he continued to kiss her, his hand fumbling with her breast. "I love you, Dottie."

"I love you, Fergal."

He didn't move for a moment, but when he did, it didn't feel that bad. Her body seemed to like it after a few thrusts fully connected Fergal's body and hers.

Fergal kissed her, played with her breasts with one hand and then his mouth. She didn't know what to do that would make it enjoyable for him. His breathing was hot and rapid against her skin, a slight slickness to his back started to form as she splayed her hands out across his upper back.

He moved a little faster, her breasts bounced as his hips met hers. She moaned, or something if oh oh oh was a real saying.

"I'm not going to last long, Dottie."

"Then don't."

"I want you to cum with me." Then he nipped at her thoat.

"Help me, Honey." She scratched at his back.

The hand that was on her breast went down between their bodies and started to stroke her cliterus again. That sent so much sensations through her body and she arched her back as she held onto Fergal for dear life.

Her breath got caught in her throat as the orgasm overrode her senses and her body. She could hear Fergal groaned, his body going stiff over her and as she came off of the wave he slacked down, pressing his body into hers.

"Oh God, Dottie. Did you like it as much as I did?"

She ran her hands through his hair. "It was just fine, Honey."

"Just fine?" He pulled back and looked down at her.

"I don't know how to say the words. It was awkward, but it wasn't bad. Maybe when I get used to having you in my body more and more, like wearing a new pair of shoes, it won't be so bad. But it wasn't bad, no, it definitely wasn't bad. The feelings were different. I'm sorry if I freaked out when you put your finger in my vagina."

He smiled. "We have a lot of time left in the day. If you want to do it again, then I'm fine with it."

"Okay. But I'm sort of sore. You're really big."

Fergal laughed. "Thanks for stroking my ego." He said but his face grew serious. "I love you, Dottie."

"I love you, too, Fergal." She rubbed his buttocks with her foot.

* * *

 **I know it's a different take on a sex scene, but this is from the POV of a woman with a different set of language and sensations. So I hope you liked it. I'm not finished yet with this story but I have hit something of a wall and will be back when I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

Fergal waved his hand for a taxi. Dottie stood next to him looking at the tops of the buildings around them. The weather was a little cold, that weird Hurricane in South Carolina had brought a more traditional fall weather to Brooklyn. She had a jacket on and some slacks.

Dressing for a counseling appointment wasn't something she was used to. Having her mother calling and texting so many times was hard enough, now she had to go to counseling. Dottie had stayed quiet when she and Fergal had left the apartment. The appointment was in an area of Brooklyn but somewhere that they couldn't easily get to so they had to take a taxi.

Her phone vibrated for what seemed like the tenth time before she held it out to Fergal.

"Make it stop." She knew she was whining but she hated said phone. Well, not so much the phone but who was trying to get a hold of her.

"I will, in a minute, Lovely." He took the phone from her and put it in his back pocket. At least she didn't have to hear or feel the vibrating thing going on.

She didn't want to think about her mother so she had to think about something else.

She and Fergal had a total of four love making sessions, three one day and one that day as they were getting ready to leave for the appointment. He showed her what a doggy style was, which actually felt the best to her, but she got to ride him like a pony and she was on top for once. Dottie found herself staring at Fergal's buttocks as he finally waved down a taxi.

"What are you thinking about, Dottie?" He asked as he took her hand in his.

"Your body." It wasn't a lie, not that she could keep her eyes off of him in the first place.

"It's extraordinary isn't it?"

"You are, that's for sure." She said as he held the back passenger taxi door open for her.

Fergal gave the taxi driver the address, because even he didn't know where the street was. They sat in silence in the back of the taxi holding hands but her gaze was out the window and up at the tall buildings.

Maybe Fergal made love to her that morning because he knew she was going to be afraid of the counseling appointment.

"Does your mother have an off switch?" Fergal asked, his hand squeezing hers.

"Not unless I want to get a new phone." Dottie said.

"Then that's what we'll do. Get you a new phone, so that only Cait and Me, and some of the others can get a hold of you, and not your mother." She looked at him. "What?"

"Then she'll just bother Cait more."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Don't want to bother Cait with your mother's problems."

"But, we should ask Cait. She might say yes, because she doesn't like Mom any more than you or I."

"That's true." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I think we should go out and do something fun today."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" He turned a smile towards her.

But Dottie didn't know what to do. And yet, maybe there was something she and him could do. Together, as a boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You need a new Lego project. We finished the pirate ship. Let's go get another Lego set and put it together." She said.

"Alright, now that's a plan." He smiled really big for her.

But any idea of what Lego project to get went out the window when they came to a stop some time later in front of a large building. Gray, there was nothing happy about it. Fergal got out first and held his hand out to her since his side of the taxi was on the sidewalk side. Fergal paid the taxi driver and then took Dottie's hand again and they went into the building.

This APS sanctioned counselor's office was on the fifth floor, not fourth like she had hoped it would be. They waited on equally gray couches as Dottie filled out a registration form to the best of her abilities.

"Father?" She mumbled and then wrote Doran O'Connor in the offered space on the paper. "Alive? Unsure."

Fergal was scrolling through his phone next to her. She leaned heavily over her knees as she wrote on the registration form on a clipboard. Dottie looked at him but he wasn't smiling, or he didn't look at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"They want me back by Monday. You know me and Pam, sorry Bayley, are in the mixed matched tag team stuff. I'll have to leave by Sunday."

She counted four days. He would have to leave by Sunday to get there on time.

"Pam is a nice woman." Dottie said as she went back to her paperwork.

Pam was Fergal's friend. She was in NXT with him, she was nice but didn't hang around. So with Dottie gone then Fergal could hang out with his friends without having to worry about Dottie all the time. At least that was what she thought anyway.

"Dorothy O'Connor?" A woman in her mid fifties stood at the open doorway.

"Dottie," she corrected as she stood up with her clipboard and papers.

"Lovely," Dottie turned to look at Fergal. "I'll be here waiting on ya." He reached for her hand and kissed the back of it.

Letting him go hurt but she had an appointment to do.

"So, tell me about yourself, Dottie." The woman, who introduced herself as Sharon Mosley, sat down in a chair with a small notebook.

Dottie shrugged. "I don't want to be here."

"I know, no one does. How about you tell me why you are here, then?"

So she retold the woman about everything. She worked for the WWE and during a rough time she visited her mother and then her mother started showing up when she never did before.

"She put me in a Facility because she couldn't deal with me." Dottie felt herself rocking. "I stopped talking until recently, so a lot of years. I can't count right now."

Sharon reached over at the desk to her side and grabbed a blue ball. "Here, this is a stress ball. If you feel stressed, you should give it a squeeze."

Though it was good to play with it, the ball did feel okay. A little rubbery but pliable.

"She called APS because she thought I was being abused. I was doing so good. I was going to be on television, and I was. And then she said that the company or Fergal, my boyfriend, was not treating me right."

"Why do you think she would say that?"

"I was happy. She kept saying stuff that I didn't like, saying that I would never be normal, or that I was damaged, I couldn't do stuff because of my autism. But Cait got me a job, I'm really good with fixing tears in clothes and I just started making my own clothes."

"Oh?"

She tugged on her red cotton shirt. "I made this. I'm making some boxers for my boyfriend because he likes Legos and superheroes."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"Yeah, that is good. And I started, before having to come out here, I started standing on the side stage to get used to the fans, because noises bother me. Mr. H, my employer, thought it was best to get used to the crowd so that one day I could perform out at the ring if I was okay with it."

The woman smiled. "That's a good thing, trying to at least deal with what bothers you. It will never fully go away but you can deal with it the best that you can."

Dottie decided she didn't mind the woman. She had a few wrinkles that stretched from her eyes if she smiled.

She talked to the woman for almost an hour, talking about whatever she wanted. Dottie didn't discuss her sexual practices with Fergal but she did tell about her life on the road before she became involved with Fergal.

"He seems to be a big thing for you. Big deal, important, I mean." She wrote something down in her pad of paper.

"He is. I wasn't on the road long, I didn't talk and didn't interact. But he was my first in everything."

"How did you meet him?"

"I met him on a Monday. Four weeks after working for the WWE with my sister but we'd never actually met. But I would see him walking in the hall. He'd smile at me, he always smiled anywhere he was." Dottie looked at her hands. "He didn't scare me, not like Braun did when I first showed up."

"Fergal is a nice looking man."

"He's five foot eleven and he's Irish. So, I'm sitting alone in the costume department because Cait, my sister, had to do something. I didn't talk, I didn't even talk to my sister. But he walks in."

"What did he do?"

"He said hi."

And she told the woman how he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I had to speak, I couldn't not talk because that would have been rude. He wanted to make sure I was okay, because I was by myself."

"How did that go?"

"Weird. He talked mostly, like about superheroes or Legos. I think he understood or sort of knew that I was different. He's always been nice. To anyone, to people in general. I asked him which superhero he liked the moment Cait came back into the room. He likes Venom."

"Spiderman is a popular topic."

Dottie nodded. "Then Cait smiled, I think she wiped away a tear because Fergal was just so nice to me. But I didn't understand wrestling, or the company too much."

She explained the situation with Rami and how he bet her twenty dollars at the Money in the Bank where Fergal didn't win, when she was sure he was. That was when he asked her for a hug and she did, even when she didn't like Cait to hug her.

The alarm went off. "Oh, well that's the end of this session." Sharon said as she stopped the annoying alarm. "We'll set up another appointment for next week, okay."

She nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Sharon had set up an appointment with Dottie for the next Wednesday at four pm. When Dottie walked out into waiting room her mouth opened.

"There you are, Sweetie." Marg O'Connor said. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"What are you doing here, Mom?" She glanced at Fergal, who stood with crossed arms. "How did you know where I was going to be?"

"I just came to check up on you. This is a big step, isn't it?" Her mother smiled real big, but it didn't look right. "How was it? When is your next appointment?"

"Fergal, I want to leave. Now." Dottie looked at him. "Please."

He nodded. "If that's what you want, Lovely."

"Why do you insist on calling her that?" Marg asked as Fergal walked up to Dottie. "It sounds so ridiculous coming from you."

"She is lovely and she's my Lovely. End of that discussion." He put his hand on Dottie's back and steered her towards the door.

Only Marg followed. "Dorothy, what did you talk about? What did you and your therapist talk about?"

Dottie shrugged. She just wanted to shut out the screwiness of her mother's voice even if she had to press her ear up against Fergal's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Dottie's shoulder and cupped her other ear in his hand, essentially blocking out her mother's voice. At the elevator the three of them got on but Marg was still talking.

"She's my daughter, you stupid Irishman." She heard her mother through Fergal's hand. "You're not going to take her away from me."

"Will you shut up," Dottie pulled Fergal's hand down and looked at her mother. "I hate you treating him like that. I hate that you ruined my life. I want you to go away and stay away."

"Dorothy," Marg's face went red.

"I don't like you treating my boyfriend like he's a second rate citizen, or that I'm stupid. I'm not. I'm not stupid enough to know you are angry because I'm doing something I love, loving someone who doesn't treat me like I'm broken. No wonder why Cait can't stand you. I can't stand you."

No sooner had she said those words the elevator opened up and Marg slapped Dottie.

"You bloody bitch!" Dottie heard Fergal yell over the pain in her face.

Everything moved fast after that. One moment she was standing in the gray building and the next Fergal was pulling her down the city sidewalk. They ran, they were running as she jogged to keep up with him. After what seemed like two different crosswalks and pushing her up against a wall, Dottie was able to focus.

"Oh Lovely." Fergal's thumb brushed over her reddened cheek. "Look what she did to you."

"What happened? Where is she?" She tried to look around but Fergal kept her face in his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't want to deal with her, I didn't want...I knew you were having problems. I just took you from it. That's all."

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Dottie looked at his face, even cupping it with her hands.

He shook his head. "No. No, she didn't hurt me."

Dottie tugged him down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. He happily gave her one in return. They stood like that for what seemed like a long time.

Fergal was the first to pull back. "Feeling better now?"

"Yes, much thank you." She smiled at him. "I don't know where we are. Think there is a toy store around here?"

"Well, how about we go in this mobile store? Cait said she didn't mind you getting a new phone." He motioned behind her.

There was an Apple store behind them. Apple was the kind of phone thing that Fergal had, she didn't care for it herself but if it meant not having to get calls from her mother then she was all for it.

She didn't need anything fancy, the only fancy thing about the phone she got was the red case that Fergal bought. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It was just like Fergal, the right size for her.

"Hello?" Cait asked as she picked up on the second ring.

"Hi, Cait. Fergal got me a phone and I was checking it out. How are you? Are you okay? Is Colby okay?" She couldn't stop bouncing on the balls of her feet as they stood outside a mall place in Brooklyn.

She heard Cait sigh. "Yeah, I'm doing good. Colby is fine. He's at a signing right now with the rest of the Shield guys."

"Is Dean being an ass?"

"No, actually Renee and I are getting our nails done. While the guys are doing work, we're playing around."

"Fergal and I are going to go Lego shopping at a store in a mall. Cait, um, mom showed up. I don't want to feel bad for the rest of the day but she showed up at my appointment. I don't know how she did, but she did."

"You're right, I don't want the rest of my day off ruined. I'll call you later and we'll video chat about it. Talk to you later, Sisser."

"Yep, talk to you later."

Fergal slung his arm around her and smiled. "Let's go have some fun, Dottie."

Fun with Fergal, that was a nice sentence she played around with as he took her hand in his and they went into the mall.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. More problems for Dottie to worry about. I hope you guys liked it. I'll be back when I can with the next update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Fergal needed a day to himself, well a few hours at least. Dottie talked him into visiting his favorite gym so she could do something at the apartment.

Dottie put the finishing touches on what she was making for Fergal. Boxers, what man didn't like boxers?

Well, they had Lego Marvel characters on it and after figuring out what size everything Fergal wore from the waist down, she was finished. Essentially they were just shorts only with an elastic waist. Fergal didn't have a lot of boxers, he wore briefs because of his skinny jeans he wore all the time. But they would be for him when he slept on the road.

Snipping the last string, Dottie looked over at his luggage. He always packed the same clothes in his luggage. She wanted to surprise him, so she folded them and put them at the bottom of his luggage with the rest of his underpants. She zipped the luggage up as the front door opened and then closed.

"Hi, Fergal." She said as she was walking down the hall to the front room.

But what she found was scary.

Fergal was limping, with the help of a police officer. He dropped his keys in the bowl next to the door as the officer let go of him.

"Fergal? What happened?" She asked as she approached them.

"Just twisted my ankle." He said, but his face was twisted up in a way that was scarier.

So she turned to the officer. "What happened to him?"

"A hit and run, at least an attempted one. We're looking into it ma'am. We're just glad Mr. Devitt wasn't seriously injured." The officer said.

"Fergal," she hooked his arm around her shoulders, like she'd seen the other guys do while performing.

"I'm okay, Lovely." He stood a little straighter. "Luckily it happened outside the apartment. The guard alerted the police."

Dottie looked at the officer. "Can you tell me anything?"

"Just a car ran a red light at Mr. Devitt and he was able to dodge it. Just as he said, a twisted ankle. We have a few witnesses and a detective working on it but that is all we have."

"No license plate? I mean was there a license plate number on it?" Dottie looked down at the foot that Fergal couldn't stand on.

"No one could tell what it was. But we're looking into the nearby CCTV cameras at the intersection. But that's all that I can explain."

"Okay. Thank you for helping him." She said.

The officer left while closing the door behind him. Dottie locked the door and turned around in time to see Fergal sitting down on the couch.

"You need ice. Ice soothes strained muscles and tendons." She said as she went to the kitchen.

She had to take care of her boyfriend, she had to do what was right. She knew there were a lot of blood vessels in his foot and ankle, all humans did. She twisted her ankle once and it was black and blue for two whole days. Ice would be better for him, it would reduce swelling and cool off the small broken blood vessels that would be the cause of all the bruising.

"Lovely," Fergal said when Dottie came back with a ziploc bag of ice. "Dottie, you don't have to do that."

"I have to take care of you, Fergal." She walked up to him. His left leg was crossed over his right knee and he was rubbing his ankle. "Ice will reduce swelling, it will ease up the bruising and cool the tendons and muscles that are in your ankle."

She set his foot down on the floor and took off his sneaker. He had a habit of calling them trainers, but they were used when he was working out, or training in a gym. Trainers seemed appropriate for that.

Fergal grunted when she lightly pulled off his sock after taking his shoe off. Sure enough there was a ring of blue/purple coloring going on around his ankle, a sure sign that the smaller blood vessels in his ankle had broken.

"Sorry if my foot smells," he said.

"I'm not offended." She leaned forward and kissed his knee.

She knew that he needed to recline back and keep his foot elevated, so Dottie had him lay down on the couch and put one of the pillows under his foot.

"Dottie," Fergal grabbed her hand. "Lovely, I want you to kiss me."

She didn't hesitate to give him what he wanted. She kissed him but he pulled her down on top of him.

"Fergal, your ankle?"

"Hmm, what ankle?" He bit her lower lip as his hands gripped her hips.

* * *

Fergal's ankle didn't bother him through their love making on the couch. Then they settled down to watch the Animal Planet Channel.

They laid on their side, wrapped in a fleece blanket. Fergal played with her hair as a rerun of The Zoo played. She hadn't seen all of the episodes but she didn't care. She got to see the behind the scenes of what a zoo was like.

"Doran O'Connor, the Orangutan keeper…" The announcer said.

She sat up. "Doran?"

"Dottie?" Fergal wrapped his arm around her hip. "Dottie, what is it?"

"Doran O'Connor," she pointed to the television. "Look, that's Doran O'Connor. That's my dad."

She was looking at a carbon copy of her and Cait, red hair. He was wearing tan pants and a blue shirt. He smiled at the camera, but his eyes shifted to the side where there was a male orangutan that was watching them.

"I'm used to them, they are just the same as children with autism." He said. "I take care of all the great apes, but the orangutan and I have something in common." He raked a hand through his red hair.

She couldn't believe it, he was the man in her memories. He had facial hair, like the goatee that Joe Anoa'i had. His hair was short, almost as short as Fergal's. Dottie couldn't tell how tall he was in height but he didn't look fat.

"I have to find him, Fergal. I have to find my Dad." She got off the couch.

Fergal grabbed her hand. "Dottie, this episode is over a year old. There's a chance he may not be there. Look, come here. Sit down, Dottie."

He pulled her over to the couch and sat her down. She felt like crying. She was seeing the man that was her father and she couldn't find him. Maybe he didn't work at the New York Zoo. That could be possible.

"Hush, Dottie. Don't cry." Fergal pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"I want my Dad, Fergal. I just want my dad back. I remember the man that took me to the carnival, who took me to see animals. He let me have cotton candy when Mom believed that artificial foods made me retarded."

Her boyfriend held onto her. He ran his fingers through her hair as she cried while watching the television. Fergal kissed her head, even while her vision blurred of what was going on with the television show.

"Dorothy, you're going to have to stop this. Come on, let's get ready to go." Fergal stood up but groaned. "Bloody shit."

She was up in a second. "Go? Go where. You're still hurt." She helped him sit down. "I did it again, it was all about me. I screwed up. I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I'm always..."

"Stop." He squeezed her hand. "This is a big thing for you, Dottie. I have lived with a father and a mother and siblings that love me. You never got that. Look, we'll figure this out together, at least before I have to go back on the road."

She started to take deep breaths while she wiped at her eyes. Dottie took a big shaky breath before feeling Fergal's mouth on the side of her face, kissing her.

"Good, calm down for me. I think we need to go check the zoo. Which was this? Which zoo was this? There are five zoos in New York, which one is it?"

"Bronx, the Bronx Zoo."

"How about tomorrow, we go to the Orangutan Exhibit and see if he's there. If not, there's always different ways to go about finding out where Doran O'Connor is." He rubbed her back. "We have all day to ourselves. Let's go somewhere."

"You're still hurt, Fergal."

He shook his head. "I'll take it easy, Lovely. You know the cafe not that far down the road? We'll go there and get something to eat. Afterwards, we'll start the Lego project."

She agreed to that. She would focus on Fergal and worry about her father and figuring out where he was until Friday. That just left two days with Fergal before he had to go on the road.

"Can I tell Cait this?" She asked.

"If you want to while I get ready to go, sure. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you." He nodded.

She watched Fergal put the ziploc bag of now water down on the coffee table. She turned the television off and reached for her phone on the coffee table.

"Hello?" Cait answered.

"Cait, it's me. Do you have time to talk? Are you busy? Are you okay? Is Colby…"

"We're fine, Dottie. What do you want to talk to me about?" She heard the tightness in her sister's voice.

"I think I found dad."

"What?" Her tone changed instantly.

"Dad, I think I found Dad." She explained how she found him on The Zoo as the Orangutan keeper. "I saw him, Cait. He looks almost like how I remembered him. Only older, his hair is orange not our red but he has the same Irish accent like Fergal."

"Mom's been bitching at me about you." Cait changed the subject. "Did she really slap you?"

Dottie sighed. "Yes. She's a bloody bitch according to Fergal."

"I will agree with him on that. She's mad at him, really pissed off at him actually. She said some things I know she won't…"

"Someone tried to hit Fergal with a car. He twisted his ankle. Do you think she's able to something like that?" Dottie asked suddenly.

"He was nearly hit by a car?" She could hear the shock in her sister's voice.

"Yes, earlier today. He wasn't hurt bad, just a twisted ankle. He says he's better and we'll be going out to eat for dinner."

"Be careful, Dottie. Please. I don't want either you or Fergal getting hurt. I'll let you go for now, but...just be careful."

"You, too. Can you be happy the next time I talk to you?" She asked.

Her sister laughed. "Yeah, just for you."

They hung up around the time Fergal returned wearing his usual skinny black jeans and a black tee shirt. He still limped and Dottie was standing up to go up to him.

Before he spoke Dottie wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face into his chest.

"Lovely?"

"Cait thinks Mom was behind you getting hurt."

"I'll admit that I thought about that, but Dottie, we can't worry about it. We are going to get our minds off of things and then have a fun night in."

Fergal's promise came true. They went to the cafe near the market Dottie would be going to when Fergal would be back at work. Eating out, holding hands and laughing, that was what Dottie needed. But it didn't mean she forgot about the man from the television; he was always at the back of Dottie's mind.

He was there when Fergal and her went towards the nearby docks, where a lot of upper scale people kept their boats by a river. Her father's red hair was thought when the wind kicked up her own red hair as she huddled against Fergal to keep warm. His voice was starting to overlap with Fergal's own light sounding Irish accent as he talked.

"Venom," she said suddenly. "We need to go see your favorite Marvel character."

"Huh?" Fergal looked at her as they were walking back to his apartment.

She pointed to a billboard with the black and white character. "We never got to see a movie in a theater but now that you're leaving soon, I don't think we'll ever get the chance."

"Hey, don't talk like that." He squeezed her closer to him. "We'll get to do things like that again. You just have to think happy thoughts."

"You do promise to do something for yourself while you're gone. Go to a bar and get drunk…"

"No, I'm not going to get drunk. I'll have a few pints, sure, but I am not going to get drunk while I'm on the road." His hand rubbed her shoulder. "You're letting your mother poison your mind."

"No, I'm not."

"I remember the question if I like to drink. She hinted that your father did the same. Remember that, when the APS was at the arena? Well, I'm not going to live up to her expectations when it comes to you."

"You're the normal one, you can do whatever you want. It takes me twice to three or four times as long to do things…"

"Stop talking like that, Dorothy." His voice got hard again. "Stop. Please, stop. Stop...stop...STOP!"

She looked up when a black car came hurling towards them.

* * *

 **I'll admit, I wasn't thinking about this. But with how things are going, I think you guys know where it's going. Anyway, how did you like it? Let me know. I'll be back when I can.**


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

While Dottie froze, Fergal pulled her back against him, and then they were falling backwards. All Dottie could see was something black whiz by her vision, but it was the people in front of her that didn't have a chance. She watched as the tire of the car went over a woman who had been walking in front of them.

The car drove back on the street and flew off down the road. 2, Bad 672, Bad 672… Dottie got to her feet and pulled her phone out. BAD 672, she used her memo app thingy to write it down while she had the sequence of letters and numbers in her head.

"Brooklyn 9 1 1, what is the state of your emergency?" She heard the operator say.

"There was a hit and run, license plate Bad 672, 2. We are on Addison Drive…" She had to look at the sign they were at. "A woman was hit, she is laying on her back."

Dottie looked down at the dark skinned woman. Dottie's hand shook as she pressed the phone into her shoulder and ear to look at the woman's injuries.

"Yes, there is blood. She is a, uh, black female, in maybe her thirties. I don't know her…her leg looks funny."

Fergal knelt down next to Dottie. "Hey, there. My girlfriend is on the phone with medics now." He told the woman.

"I don't want to die." The woman croaked out.

"You're not. You're gonna have to trust me." He said.

"They want to know where you hurt." Dottie said. "Tell me where you hurt."

"My leg, my chest hurts." The woman said and Dottie retold th operator that.

She focused on the woman's problems, her weirdly angled leg, there was blood coming from the woman's nose. The woman was shaking and not because it was cold outside.

Even when the sirens erupted in her eardrums, Dottie stayed next to the woman on the ground. Two police officers blocked the road and then another cop car came out of nowhere to park near them.

"There are police here," Dottie told the operator. "Can I let you go?"

"We need to identify you."

"Dorothy O'Connor, me and my boyfriend uh, Fergal Devitt were walking and the car nearly hit us. But I don't want this woman to die."

"She's not going to die," Fergal took her hand.

"No, there are no paramedics here. Where are they, ma'am?"

A female officer jogged up to them. "You have to get back. Come on, get back."

Dottie pulled her shoulder from the officer and then looked at her. Fergal struggled to get up, which caught Dottie's attention.

"They are going to help her, Dottie. Come on, move back. They are going to help her." Fergal said but his voice sounded far off, muddled in some way.

It was then that the extent of what happened crashed in on Dottie as she stood up. Her phone call forgotten, there were people standing around, their own phones out and then the world moved around so suddenly. Her breathing caught in her throat and her chest ached.

"Dottie, come on." Fergal grasped her face. "Breathe, breathe for me."

"Why is this happening?" She squeaked out.

He pulled her back towards the wall of a building. Fergal forced her to press her head into his chest as he leaned against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His arms around her head kept a majority of the noises out, like the high pitched sirens of the paramedics that were finally showing up.

She heard talking while she caught her breath. Dottie glanced over Fergal's arm and found a paramedic standing there.

"Sir, you're bleeding." The paramedic man said looking down. "Ma'am, are you hurt?"

"I don't know."

"She's having an anxiety problem. She's autistic and called for help soon after the incident." Fergal said.

"Okay. Do you feel pain anywhere?"

Dottie shook her head.

"Okay. I'm going to have to check him out. He's bleeding. Sit down, right here on this step. Please." The paramedic man said motioning to a set of stairs near where they were standing.

Dottie sat next to Fergal on the step as his pant leg was cut on his left leg, the same leg where he'd been hurt previously.

"There was another incident earlier today. I only twisted my ankle." Fergal told the medic as he held Dottie's hand.

"Did you get checked out then?"

"No, I refused medical treatment. I just wanted to return home to my girlfriend."

"You may have muscular damage to your foot and ankle."

Dottie looked at it. The swelling was still there, but the purple and blue color of a bruise had spread through much of Fergal's calf and down into his foot. Her mouth turned down as she looked at Fergal, her hand squeezing his in response.

"It's nothing, Lovely." He lightly bumped his head against hers.

"It's something, so I would suggest you getting taken to the hospital." The paramedic said. "This could be serious, sir."

"Please, Fergal. Just go. I don't want you hurting like this." Dottie said.

"Okay, just for you I will. How is the woman doing? The one that was hit?"

"She's already been taken to the local hospital. If you want your girlfriend to come, then I can make room in my rig."

"Detective Charleston, Brooklyn PD." Another man walked up, this time dressed in a business suit and a badge on a wallet. "Remember me, Mr. Devitt."

"Yeah, from this morning. I suspect you don't think it's a coincidence that it happened again?"

"No. But maybe you could tell me who might have something against you?"

"No one…" Fergal started.

"My mom." Dottie said. "I'm Dorothy O'Connor, my mother is Marg O'Connor. Yesterday she slapped me after following me to my APS sanctioned therapy session."

"APS is involved?"

"She claimed that the WWE and Fergal were abusing me, or um, exploiting me. I'm autistic and don't understand a lot of stuff but I'm not stupid. She's wrong." She said all in one breath.

"Ma'am, calm down. I know. Mr. Devitt told me as such this morning." The detective held his hands up, one holding a small notepad. "You said your mother slapped you?"

"I just wanted her to stop talking to Fergal like he was subhuman. She treated me the same all my life. So I told her to go away and then she slapped me. But...But I don't know if she's capable of something like this. The more she's around, the more I don't understand her."

The detective nodded. "Okay. Before I let you go, could you describe the car?"

"Black. It had a New York yellow plate that said Bad 672, B A D Six Seven Two. Here, I made a memo of it on my phone and it was the first thing that I told th operator when I called." She flicked on her phone and pulled up the memo she was talking about and held it up to the detective's face.

"You called 9 1 1?" He asked as he pushed the phone down, though he nodded.

"Yes, sir, she did." Fergal rubbed her back. "She was on it the moment after it happened."

"That's a great thing you did. I'll be by the hospital for more questions if I have them."

"Okay, thank you." Fergal said and then he winced. "Come on, Lovely, let's get out of here."

Dottie held her ears the entire way because they had sirens on. She sat in the back of the ambulance, which almost seemed familiar to her. Fergal was sitting on the gurney with his right leg propped up and the other braced off. He didn't stop smiling at her, even though she sat like a little girl scared out of her mind.

Dottie knew that she would have to contact the WWE, to tell Cait what happened. She made a list. She would tell Cait first and with how close Colby was with Mr. H he could tell them what happened. Then she would have to contact Fergal's parents and make sure they stayed in the loop.

By the time she thought about everything she was going to have to do, they were at Brooklyn Memorial Hospital. While the paramedics were unloading Fergal, Dottie was thankful they had shut off that annoying siren. The other ambulance, the one with the woman who had been struck by the BAD license black car, was already there and they were taken into the Emergency Room entrance.

They were taken into a room, but because of the business of the ER, they had to wait.

"Come here, Dottie." Fergal held his hand out to her.

He didn't have an IV on, she didn't have to worry about hurting him.

"I want a kiss." He said then puckered up for one.

"The bed is too tall." She responded seeing her chest was only at the edge of the bed.

He leaned over more and she had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. Then they laughed, his forehead pressing into the top of her head.

"Everything is going to be okay, Dottie. I promise." He mumbled against her head.

All she could do was nod.

* * *

Dottie changed her tactic, she called Mr. H first.

She swayed from foot to foot outside the hospital, glancing around as it seemed like news crews started to show up.

"Yes?" Mr. H said.

"Mr. H, this is Dottie O'Connor. There's been a major problem with Fergal."

"What?"

"He was nearly hit by two cars at two separate times today. The second time he pulled me out of the way but a woman was hit by the car. He's having an X-Ray of his foot and ankle to make sure that there's no real damage."

There was a news van parking in a handicap parking spot. Dottie turned her shoulder away and looked back inside the hospital.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Fergal pulled me away at the right time. I don't think it was an accident that he was nearly hit twice in one day though. The police are looking in on it but I haven't heard anything from the detective. I...I'm just worried. Fergal had a very bad bruise on his ankle that is now going down into his foot."

"Thank you for keeping me in the loop. I'm sure he'll be doing okay. Just in case, we'll let everyone know what's going on."

"I would like to tell Cait myself. She's next on my list of people to call."

"Alright. Then I'll let you go and call your sister. When you talk to the detective, could you have him give me a call?"

"Yes, I will do that." Dottie even nodded knowing that he couldn't see her.

So the next to call was her sister. Cait didn't pick up until the fourth ring and when she did she sounded off.

"Yeah, Dot? What is it?" That question was followed by a sniffle of some sort.

"Cait, I'm at a hospital with Fergal." Dottie said.

"What? What the fuck, what the hell happened...no shut up."

"What?" She couldn't believe her sister said that to her.

"Not you, Dottie. Colby's being...I mean, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm more worried. You know earlier Fergal was almost run down, well it happened again not too long ago. He pulled me out of the way before a car hit me, but it hit a woman that was walking in front of us. I memorized the license plate, the police are looking into it. But Fergal's previous twisted ankle looks so much worse."

She heard her sister sigh. "Are you hurt?"

"Physically, no. I'm not. Just shaken up. Fergal had to be the strong one."

"Oh, Dottie." Cait sighed. "I can drop…"

"No. No, don't. I can deal with this on my own. I already told Mr. H what's happening and I'll keep you in the loop. I actually need to contact Fergal's parents and let them know what's going on. I got their number from Fergal's cell phone. I was going to call them after you."

"It'll be night time in Ireland."

"I know. But this is important. One of their kids was nearly hit by a car twice in one day." Dottie said.

"Okay, okay. Do what you need to do. But keep me in the loop. All of this is starting to wear on me."

"Now you know how I feel." She chided Cait.

"Jon's too much of a bad influence on you." Dottie could hear the laugh in her sister's voice. "I'll let our friends know on my end so you don't have to spend so much time on the phone."

Dottie nodded. "Okay. I'll keep you in the loop. I have to go. Talk to you later, Cait. Tell Colby, Jon, Renee and Drew I said hi."

Calling Fintan and Leonie Devitt was hard, considering that she had woken Mr. Devitt up in the middle of the night in Ireland. But after explaining what happened and that she wanted them to be alerted, he was more forgiving.

"You're okay, then, Lovely?" It was still a little weird hearing her nickname from Fergal's father but it was nice to hear nonetheless.

She repeated pretty much everything that she had been saying to everyone on the last two calls.

"Yes, but you have to both carry the same duties. Make sure he doesn't try to stand on that foot, make sure it gets plenty of ice and please, for the love of God in Heaven, follow the doctor's instructions. He had a hard time following it the last time he was injured."

"Okay. I can do that. Take care of Fergal. Yes, I can do that."

"Dorothy," she heard behind her.

She didn't have to turn around to know who was there. "Fintan, I have to go. But thank you for talking to me."

"Any time, Lovely. You take care of my boy, please."

"Yes, sir. I will." With a sigh, Dottie turned around. "What do you want, Mother?"

Marg O'Connor stood there, a big frown on her face and dressed overly nice like usual. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm alive. That's good enough." She took a step back when her mother approached. "I don't want you near me."

"Dorothy, none of this would have happened if you just come to stay with me. This city, it's a big place with a lot of scary things…"

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of the city. And don't act like I haven't forgotten that you slapped me yesterday. The detective is looking into you."

Her mother's face went red. "You honestly don't think I would try to run that man over, do you?"

"Maybe so I wouldn't have someone. Maybe with Cait on the road with an actual job, and Fergal gone, I would have to stay with you. That's a good reason to try to hit someone with a car, twice."

"Oh, Dorothy, you're delusional. That man has put false facts into your mind."

"No he hasn't, I thought of that myself. How did you know where to find me?"

"It's all over the news. WWE superstar involved in hit and run. I just followed the news crews. I'm just happy that you're not the one in the hospital."

"But my boyfriend is. And I'm going to go back in there." She started for the door.

Her mother's nails grabbed into her forearm. "I'm your mother, Dorothy. I gave birth to you. I know what's best for you, not some foreign man who just wants to…"

"Let go of me!" She pulled her arm free, though she knew her arm was going to be scratched up. "I don't want you anywhere near me. You ruined my happiness, you're ruining it now. I want you to leave me and Fergal alone."

"Dorothy, honey."

"Ms. O'Connor," a new voice cut in. "Is everything okay?"

It was the detective from the scene earlier. Dottie moved so that he was put between her and her mother.

"That woman slapped me yesterday and look what she did to my arm. I don't want her anywhere near me. I want her to go away. Make her go away." She looked at the detective as her face scrunched up while trying to use him as a shield.

"Look, this is just a big misunderstanding. My daughter, she doesn't know what's going on. She's having a crisis. That's all." Marg said with a calm yet ugly smile.

Grimace, yes she grimaced smiled. Dottie figured it was because she was caught for scratching her.

"Look, I need to talk to Ms. O'Connor about what happened earlier." The detective said.

"Well, I'm her mother. She needs legal representation, she's not…"

"She seemed capable enough to call when there was an emergency. Even giving a full detail of the car that struck the woman that is in emergency surgery right now. The doctor's don't know if she'll make it."

"Is it called Vehicular manslaughter if someone is hit by a car or vehicle?" Dottie asked.

"Yes, but in this case it appears that the car was directly aiming for you or Mr. Devitt. Which means, it will be attempted homicide no matter what, but murder if that woman does die."

"I don't want her to die. I called in time, didn't I?" She asked Detective Charleston.

"Yes, you did call just in time. For that we are very grateful. But right now, I need to ask you some questions."

"I still insist on being there for my daughter." Marg said.

"That's up to her." The detective looked at Dottie. "Do you want your mother there while I question you about the incident?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Alright. Let's go back to the room and talk while we wait for Mr. Devitt to get his tests done." The detective stepped back and motioned for Dottie to follow him.

She did, not even looking back at her mother as she did so. Dottie did pull on her shirt, the one that had a small rip in the side from when Fergal grabbed her. She could fix the rip, after all it was a seam tear.

"Do you want to press charges?" Detective Charleston asked.

"On my mother?" She looked at him.

"That's some hefty scratches." He pointed to her arm. "And I believe you when you said you suspected her to be involved. Has she ever had any sort of incident like this before?"

"She's struck me before, when I was younger. But that was before she put me in the Facility."

"I did some background on you, I know about the Facility. What can you tell me about your father? Is he alive?"

"I don't know. His name is Doran O'Connor and I saw him on an episode of The Zoo, on Animal Planet, he was a Bronx Zoo Orangutan keeper. But that was a rerun. Fergal and I were going to look into it tomorrow but that's not going to happen."

"How old were you when he left?"

"I don't know. No later than five years old. My sister would have been about two. She's working for the WWE right now and is on the road a lot."

"So you haven't had contact with your father since you were five or so?"

"No, sir. I haven't. I want to know why he left, why he would leave me and my sister with my mother when all I ever seemed to be was a problem for her. If I was a problem I should have gone with my father, right?"

The detective didn't say anything because he was busy writing what Dottie said down in his little notepad.

"Lovely," Fergal's voice sounded as he was wheeled back into the room a little while later.

His foot was in a boot, one of those boot cast thingy-ma-bobs on his injured leg.

She felt like crying all over again.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

"I hate this." Dottie said.

Fergal sighed for the umpteenth time. The doctors and nurses were in the room where the woman, Darnella Smith, was placed. Dottie had insisted on going to see the woman before they left the hospital.

"She lost a lot of blood," Dottie said. "She could have died. That was a femoral artery that was cut."

The woman had a compound fracture, something that Fergal was glad to never have. She had other injuries that Dottie seemed to know more about than he did.

"Crushed chest." Dottie was looking at the signs the woman had, the things that were going on.

Sometimes it amazed him how smart she was. Facts about animals were one thing, now here she was being a doctor.

"They had to put a chest tube in her, because her lung collapsed and if I saw it right, the front tire went over her chest. Broken ribs, it's amazing she doesn't have an aortic tear, that would have been deadlier than a femoral artery cut."

Closing his eyes, Fergal sighed. "Dottie," he looked at her. "She'll live, trust me. I feel like it should be me in there."

"You feel like you should be the victim?" She turned her head so fast, he was surprised that her neck didn't pop.

"At least she wouldn't be in that bed. But the one thing I didn't want was to see you in there." He turned to look at her fully. "We can't blame ourselves for what that woman is going through."

"Darnella, not that woman. Her name is Darnella Smith."

"Darnella Smith is lucky to have had you there to be smart enough to call for the emergency services. You saw all those other people, you saw what they were doing while we stayed by her side."

Dottie may have had a problem with social settings, but sometimes even human antics confused him. Those bystanders were just filming with their mobiles while Dottie was able to identify the license plate and stayed calm until a police officer showed up. Even Fergal was frozen until he saw her reaction and jumped in to help.

Before he could tell her as such, Fergal looked up when he heard crying. There was a woman of color with a man talking to a doctor as they walked towards where he and Dottie were standing. The woman, in her fifties, was holding a tissue up to her face as her husband held her while the doctor spoke.

"Is that her? Is that the woman that was there for my little girl?" The woman asked.

Dottie looked over at them. Fergal saw her duck her head and frown.

"Dottie, it's okay. She's the mother." Fergal said.

"I need to give you a hug. Oh, please, I need to hug you." The woman said as she came closer, tears falling from her eyes as she held her arms open.

Fergal thought that Dottie wasn't going to do it, he thought she would go silent as she usually did. This time she sighed, then Dottie walked around him.

Seeing his little girlfriend getting enveloped by the older woman in what could be described as a bear hug was something that he couldn't explain. Though in her typical one arm hug approach, Dottie did stiffen slightly as the woman held on.

"Thank you, thank you for being there for my Dee." The woman said through the hug.

"I'm sorry that it had to happen in the first place." Dottie finally pulled back. "I'm so sorry, Ma'am."

The woman smiled. "You knew exactly what to do. I couldn't have asked for any better."

"You need to go see her. Please, make sure she's okay." Dottie said, her right hand starting to shake.

"Thank you," the man with the mother said, a smile was directed at Dottie before he moved the woman along.

While the parents went to the room with the doctor, Fergal clambered up on his crutches. "Come on, Dottie. There's nothing left for us here."

"I…" She lowered her head. "I want to come back and see her again. To check up on her."

"We'll do that. Together."

He'd do anything together with Dottie, even leaving the hospital.

But it was hell getting out of the hospital. Fergal had called for a cab, which was waiting outside for them, but the moment Fergal stepped out of the hospital news reporters with cameras rushed forward. Dottie's hand fisted into the back of his shirt, and if it hadn't been for her then Fergal would have fallen backwards at the surge of people.

"Finn, Finn," several of them said together.

They were all asking millions of questions at the same time. Talking all at once, shoving cameras at them, then the flashing from film cameras had Dottie pressing her face into his back. Fergal looked over his shoulder at her and waited until she looked at him. He was giving her the moment to calm down when no one else did.

Luckily there were security guards there to escort them out. The taxi was there waiting and Dottie rushed forward to get the door open for him. As she stood with the door open, he reached over the door and rubbed her cheek, smiling at her, hoping she'd get the message.

"Do you have anything to say?" A woman pointed her microphone at Dottie. "What do you think about what happened to Finn Balor?"

Before Fergal had a chance to say anything, since he was halfway getting into the cab, Dottie did. "You ask him all these questions about how he's doing, what about the woman that was hit by the car? Do you even care if she's alive?"

It was that question that had the reporter staring at Dottie as if there was another head growing from Dottie's shoulder.

"A car nearly hit me and my boyfriend, but a woman was actually hit by it. That woman is holding onto dear life and you're more interested in him and his well being. That isn't right, that isn't what a good human does. A good human doesn't stand back and watch a woman bleed out on the sidewalk, a good human calls for help. You're not being good people by not asking how the actual victim is doing. So back off and leave my boyfriend alone."

Dottie passed Fergal his crutches as she got into the taxi, closing the door with a thump. Fergal held onto her hand as he told the driver where to go.

"Dottie," Fergal said once they were a safe distance from the hospital.

"I screwed up again, didn't I?" Her head fell forward. "I made another bad choice."

"Actually, you spoke your mind. I was just going to ignore them, but you...you stood up for Darnella. You made the news about her, not about me."

"I just want to go back to your apartment and forget everything." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We're going home, Dottie." He said as he reached around and hugged her shoulders, drawing her closer to him.

* * *

Fergal woke up the next morning to Dottie reaching over him, yet again, to get to a ringing phone. Since he would be out of action for a while, he didn't have to get up for anything.

"Lovely," he wrapped an arm around her waist, then kissing her side.

"Your phone is ringing. It's not the alarm ringtone. Someone is calling you." She said as she managed to get the phone.

He grabbed the phone from her and answered. "Hello?" He said that as his hand ran up the back of Dottie's shirt.

She turned and straddled his hips before laying her head on his chest.

"Devitt, it's me." Triple H said.

"Hey, boss." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't talked to the detective yet about the case."

"Think you and Ms. O'Connor are up for an interview today?"

"With which news?"

"Inside Edition. We've decided that a one on one sit down would be better for the two of you, instead of a press conference setting. You're set up to meet them today."

"What time?" Fergal glanced down at the top of Dottie's head.

"Afternoon. You'll be going to a studio."

"Alright, I understand."

"How is she doing?"

"She thinks she screwed up with the outburst yesterday." His thumb rubbed at Dottie's back. "She's worried she might be in trouble."

"Far from it. Actually, for once that is a sign of a well respectful person. It's a hot topic at the moment, one that a lot of people seem to agree with."

Fergal sighed. "Text me the address and the time that this thing is happening and we'll be there."

"Sure thing. Get better, Devitt. Tell Ms. O'Connor I'm wishing the best for her."

With Triple H, there was no beating around the bush. At least it was him Fergal was grateful to have talked to. He was the more level headed of the power couple.

"We have an interview today, Lovely."

"I heard." She mumbled as she used her arm as a pillow on his chest.

"Inside Edition isn't all that bad. At least TMZ won't be involved." He pulled his hand out of her shirt.

She didn't respond to that.

"Quiet time?" He asked and he felt her nod her head. "Okay."

Not that he wasn't complaining about her using him as a bed, he enjoyed it. Her fingers found the flesh over his bicep and drew swirly style designs. Fergal closed his eyes and rested his head back against the pillows, smiling at the light feathery touches that gave him goose flesh.

He fell back to sleep with his girl on his chest. Fergal was warm for the most part considering that Dottie had pulled the covers back over them while she rested her head on his chest.

Unfortunately for them, his alarm went off for them to get ready to go. Dottie grumbled as she reached for his phone and as usual, he was the one to shut it off.

"I'm going to find you a pair of pants you can wear under that boot thingy." Dottie said as she started to get up.

Fergal stopped her from getting up. "I would like to give you a kiss first." He said as his fingers squeezed her hips.

Her tiny head nod was cute as she leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her upper back and squished her to him. The little squeak she let out had him snickering into the kiss.

"Fergal," she whined, her fingers flexing in his beard.

"What?" He pulled back and looked at her. "You're beautiful, Dottie."

She sighed, but the partial smile was enough to hold all the secrets she had in her. "You're handsome."

He gave her one more kiss before letting her up. Watching her get everything ready, his clothes and her own, laying each outfit out on the bed. It just seemed so natural, besides the fact that he was still in a boot immobilizer. Fergal reclined back with his arms crossed behind his head as he watched Dottie.

"You don't wear these things as often as you did." She said when she turned from his dresser.

It was one of his gray beanies, the oversize ones he used to wear. At least before Cathy and him were involved.

"You don't like them?" He asked.

"They are different than the hats Colby wears. You make it seem stylish." She dropped it on the bed next to his trousers.

"Do you want me to wear it?"

She nodded but didn't say anything else on the subject.

It was funny, since he was injured Dottie was all about taking care of him. More than likely when she had contacted his parents they insisted on her taking care of him. So that was what she was doing, helping him get his trousers on and sneaking a few light kisses on his thighs as she pulled them up his legs.

Calling ahead for a taxi, Fergal and Dottie headed down to the main lobby of his apartment. The moment they walked into the lobby the main door opened.

"Dorothy," Marg O'Connor said.

Fergal couldn't put himself in front of Dottie to protect her as the angry blonde woman marched up to her. His crutches prevented him from doing much of anything but Dottie stood at his side.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" She asked, her right hand shaking. It shook so hard it would hit him in the hip.

"I just went through hours of interrogation. They think I am the one that tried to hit you, all because of what happened with your sorry excuse of a father."

"What?" Dottie asked.

Pressing his lips together, he wait for Marg to incriminate herself.

"You know what I'm talking about, when your father tried to take you and your sister from me. He crashed and he claimed I did something to the car. Can you believe that, me, sabotaging a car. I barely drive as it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mr. Devitt, do you want this woman escorted out?" His security guard for the front desk asked as he walked up.

"We're just about ready to leave for an interview. If she tries to go up then yes. She's not welcomed here." Fergal said.

"What interview?" Marg asked. "What interview? Tell me, Dorothy."

"Something about the incident, Mom." Dottie said. "We have to go so we won't be late."

Dottie put her hand on Fergal's back and started to guide him towards the door.

Fergal had seen Detective Charleston walk through the doors, and that was just before he felt two hands on his back and he was diving to the floor face first.

Dottie caught his arm, slowing him down significantly but he braced with his right hand as his crutches crashed to the ground.

"Mother, what the fuck is wrong with you!" Dottie yelled. "He's hurt!"

"Damn it." Fergal shifted and watched the security guard march her towards the door. "Detective Charleston, can you charge her with assault?"

That was when Marg saw the detective, who now had a pair of cuffs in his hands. "Actually, we just solved the case. Margorie O'Connor, you're under arrest for vehicular assault. And now assault and battery can be added to that."

"Mom?" Dottie almost whispered. "Mom, what did you do?"

The look on the woman's face was priceless, one that almost had Fergal snickering if he wasn't otherwise in pain. As Dottie and the guard helped him up, Detective Charleston finished reciting the rights to Marg, but the woman looked utterly befuddled.

"Do you need the paramedics, Mr. Devitt?" The guard asked as he picked up Fergal's crutches.

"No, I'm good. Thank you."

Dottie followed Charleston and her mother outside the main doors, she flicked her eyes back to Fergal as he followed along behind her. Once outside, there stood a red head man that looked familiar.

"What are you doing here, Doran?" Her mother demanded.

* * *

 **Just a little heads up, I'm not feeling good and I don't really feel like writing at the moment.**

 **Other than that, how do you like this update? I'll be back when I can but I don't know when.**


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

Dottie's eyes shifted as she saw her father standing off to the side of the stage. She tried to pay attention to the news reporter for Inside Edition. Though the only good thing about the situation was that she was sitting next to Fergal on a couch, so his left hand was holding hers between their bodies. She was able to fidget with his thumb and knuckles while she attempted to look like she was paying attention,.

Her father, Doran, was invited by Fergal to come with them to the interview, she hadn't time to text Cait about what what going on. It took all her strength to sit still like a normal person as Fergal and the interviewer talked.

"Is this an ongoing case?"

Fergal shrugged. "I can't go into details, I can't say anything as of yet unless told otherwise."

"How are you doing?"

Dottie glanced at Fergal when he bumped her knee with his. "I have things on my mind right now." She answered. "Personal things are going on. I don't want to talk about them."

"What were you feeling when the entire thing happened?"

"At first, nothing. I knew what happened, I saw the vehicle fly by but when I saw the lady on the ground in front, I reacted." She shrugged. "I memorized the license plate, it was the first thing that I told th operator so that it could be recorded. But when the police officers started showing up is when I started getting, um, anxious."

"You handled it really well."

She nodded, her eyes flicking back to her father.

"You're autisic aren't you? When we asked around your employers…"

The tightness returned to her throat. She didn't mean for her face to get angry, at least that's what it felt like as she looked at the floor.

"It's not who she is. She doesn't base herself on her diagnosis. Dottie's uniqueness is what I like about her." Fergal said, his hand squeezing hers.

She was close to rocking, she already felt herself curling in over her knees as she glanced at the ever smiling woman. Dottie didn't catch her name because of the stress but then again smiling could mean a few different things.

"I think it's amazing that someone with your condition could go through with something like that and…"

"It's amazing that everyone else stood around and filmed it while I was the only one that did something. So yes, that was amazing." The woman's face changed when Dottie said that. "A woman was hit by a car and those people," she pointed to the replaying video that was on a big screen. "Those people, that one and that one and that one, they filmed it all and did nothing. I am mad that those people, those people who do not have any issue watching another person bleeding out on the street, could just film everything going on. Why? Because of him? Sorry, Finn." She finished her rant and looked at him.

"No, you're absolutely right. While the news coverage has always been about me, what about the woman, Ms. Smith, who was hit by the car. Did any of them hear here say "I don't want to die," no they did not but I did. What happened was supposed to happen to us, not that woman. And yet here we are discussing my celebrity status, and the fact that my girlfriend has autism."

Dottie looked over to Doran and he stood with crossed arms and a smile. Maybe it was because he and Fergal were both Irish.

"What happened was awful. Dottie is more concerned about the woman because she knows that I am physically okay. That's just the way she is. That's the way we are."

"I want to be the first to say, when I learned that you were in an asylum…"

Dottie couldn't take it anymore. She got up, she got up and walked away. Tears, hot tears started to leak from her eyes.

She passed her father as her hands covered her face while sobbing.

She found herself in a hall outside the studio, she ripped at the microphone that was stuck inside her shirt and pulled off the battery pack from her waist.

"Dottie," the calm cool Irish accent of her father didn't stop her from crying. "A gra, please calm down. Take deep breaths."

He didn't touch her, he leaned against the wall in front of her.

"Why does that have to be brought up? How did they know about the facility?"

"Shh, breathe." He started talking in a language that almost sounded familiar, but one that she didn't know. "Cheddar, when we got him, was always afraid. Cheddar was illegally kept as a Borneo illegal pet and we got him when he was smuggled into America. You know it took me an entire month to get him to stop crying."

She looked up at him. "How did you get him to stop?" She asked as she wiped her eyes.

Doran smiled. "I spoke in Gaelic. I'm fluent in it, but because it doesn't sound like an Asian language he started associating good things with that. Soon, he started opening up, playing with me when we were in the indoor enclosures."

While her racing heart started to settle down, Doran told her more about his time as a primatologist, someone who studied primates like Orangutans and Gorillas. He actually went to Africa for a time to help with low land gorillas.

"I want to do that one day. Go see them. Or go to the Orangutan Rehabilitation in Borneo and help with the babies for a few days."

"Maybe you can one day. I'm scheduled to head out there to help out soon. I'm not sure when now that this thing with your mother is going on...but I would like you to come with me."

Dottie opened her mouth but heard a door open. Fergal was hobbling down the hall on his crutches.

"I'm sorry…" Dottie said as she approached him.

"No, don't be sorry for anything." He held a hand out. "I'm sorry they had to bring that up. It's still a touchy subject for you, Dottie. No one but you and me need to know about it."

Dottie looked at the floor. "When I go back to the therapist I'll tell her."

"Lovely, come here." Fergal said.

While he leaned on one crutch, he pulled her up against him. He kissed the top of her head and then pressed his face into her hair. Dottie heard him take a deep breath and then he kissed her again.

"Whatever happens will happen. But I'll be with you through it." Fergal said.

"But I embarrassed you," she pulled back to look up at him. "I didn't know what else to do…"

"I know, and no, you didn't embarrass me. You've never embarrassed me, Lovely."

"Can we go now. I don't want to be asked more questions about stuff like that."

He nodded. "Yeah. We can go." Fergal looked over her shoulder. "Would you like to come out to eat with us?"

"I would like that, yes." Doran responded.

They left the studio soon after that. Every once in a while Fergal's phone would make a sound but he would look at it but not respond to whoever was contacting him. They got in a taxi and then headed out to a place to eat.

During the entire ride Dottie sat between Fergal and her father, mostly leaning her head on Fergal's shoulder. Taking time outs like this helped calm her down but the racing thoughts about everything going on still bothered her. How did the interviewer woman know about her time in the Facility?

When they got to the restaurant Doran held the door open for Fergal and Dottie. They were set in the back away from the main traffic of others in the place.

"Did you have questions that you would like me to answer now that we're not busy?" Doran asked as he flipped through his menu.

"How come Cait and I didn't stay with you?"

"Your mother, well, she didn't like the idea of you or your sister staying with me. Said I was a bad influence or something like that. You were five or so when we divorced, I had you and your sister for the weekends And then I saw the bruises on you."

He barely looked up at her.

"What do you mean bruises?" Fergal asked.

"Her mother had a temper, would strike Dottie. But Marg made it seem like I was doing it. So she had sole custody. And then she moved from New York City and I didn't know where they went to. I fought for Dottie to get professional help, not put in a facility because of her diagnosis."

"Mom thought I was an embarrassment."

"You were quiet, you didn't talk a lot, you were aloof, yes to all of that. But you were by far not a nice little girl. Animals were just about the only thing that you and me really had a bond over. You started talking when I would bring you to work."

"You brought me to work? At a zoo?"

"The zoo, the one here." He leaned back and smiled. "I'm not going to lie, your mother favored your sister more than you and when she couldn't deal with you, I brought you to work. You would feed the animals, you didn't cry at the sounds of the tigers when we watched them getting fed."

Dottie smiled. She didn't notice that she was leaning forward until Fergal moved her back into a proper sitting position.

"So that's why she loves Animal Planet so much." Fergal stated.

"I suppose I'm the reason for that. I've loved animals all my life, too." Doran smiled.

"Which part of Ireland are you from. Fergal's from Bray County Wicklow, Ireland. It's on the coast near Dublin."

"Oh, I know that area. I'm originally from Dublin myself."

"Have I ever been there?"

"You were born there."

Dottie looked at Fergal and then at her father. "No, I wasn't. I was born here in America. I'm a United States Citizen."

"No, Dottie, you were born in Ireland. Your mother lived there with her family, they were a military family, she was eighteen and I was twenty when we met. You were born in Ireland, Dottie. When you were two, we moved back New York City and Caitlin was born here in America."

"Oh." She looked down.

"Oh what, Lovely. You sound disappointed." Fergal said, his hand coming to rest on her thigh.

"I'm confused. Why didn't Mom say anything?"

"She hated Ireland. She hated how wet it was, she hated how different it was to America. She was born in America, it was her home."

"When I was in the Ambulance with Fergal, it felt like I had been in one before. And when Mom was arrested, she said something about you and a car crash."

"That's all true. Shortly before I was going to get custody of you two girls, there was a car crash. The brakes didn't brake, we ended up sliding into a ditch. You and Caitlin were okay, but I had a broken leg."

"Do you think my mother had something to do with that?"

Doran didn't answer, he did shrug.

Dottie's phone made a beeping noise. She had changed the ring tone to something that wouldn't make her shake when it went off. Cait's number flashed up on the screen when she looked at it.

"It's Cait, you talk to her." Dottie pushed her phone towards Doran. "Please, she needs to hear your voice, Dad."

It was a strange name to call a man she barely knew but she knew. The redhead man nodded and answered.

"Top of the mornin' to ya." he said in that comical Irish accent way, winking at Dottie as he smiled.

Dottie bit her lip and glanced at Fergal. He was leaning back in his seat, his arm around her shoulders.

"Who the fuck is this?" She heard her sister almost scream. "Where's my sister? This is my sister's phone. Who the hell are you?"

Laughing, Dottie took the phone. "Hi, Cait. That was Dad."

"Dad? You're with Dad?"

Dottie nodded. "He came with us to the interview, he was the one to keep me calm when they asked me that question I didn't want anyone to know about. Before that, Mom was arrested, the detective arrested her and...and...are you crying?"

"I'm taking some time off. I need time off. Do you think it will be okay with Fergal if I stayed with you guys?" Her sister asked.

Cait was crying. No, that wasn't right. Cait hardly, no, Dottie knew that wasn't right.

"Fergal, Cait's crying. I don't know what's wrong." She looked at him.

He motioned for the phone and took the call. "Cait, what is it? What's wrong?"

Cait hardly ever cried. That's what bothered Dottie, that's what made her sit and rock as Fergal talked to her sister.

"Yes, you can stay with us. However long you need. Yes, we'll pick you up from the airport." Fergal put his hand on Dottie's leg. "I can't drive so we'll pick you up by taxi."

"I can pick her up." Doran said. "I want to see the woman my littlest girl turned into."

"You father said he would pick you up. When are you coming in? In two days? Yes, I got it." Fergal tapped something in his own phone while he talked. "Okay, see you then."

He hung up the call and rested the phone on the table. "Something's wrong with her but I don't know what. She just wants to see you, Dottie."

"Okay." She didn't stop rocking.

"What was Cait like?" Doran asked. "What was Caitlin like growing up."

"She was the big sister, even if I was older than her. She didn't care if I acted stupid or weird or dumb. She was there, even when I was sent away."

She talked about her sister. She told her father about some of the stuff that they did together, how Cait and her boyfriend at the time, Mitchell, skipped their Prom so that they could spend time with Dottie.

"She always fought for me, even if it meant getting in trouble herself. She often did. One time a group of kids were making fun of me and they were kids my age, so ten or so. She walked up to one boy who was shoving me and I was crying and she punched him in the nose. He and the rest of his friends ran away." She smiled at the memory.

"Then your mother didn't taint her. I'm glad you had her, I was afraid that after your mother and I divorced she would have just sent you away without notifying me."

"That wasn't until I was eighteen. Even then Cait was almost always there for me, even when Mitchell died." Dottie sighed.

"What's going on in your lovely mind, Dottie?" Fergal asked.

"Just everything at once. I'll have to have quiet time to figure it all out and maybe it will be better. I can't believe my mom was arrested for trying to have us killed. I don't want the lady that was hit to die either."

At that time the waitress came back to get their orders. Dottie got her usual, chicken fingers and onion rings. Doran got the same thing, all the way down to the ranch dressing.

"Like father like daughter." Fergal commented, eyes shifting between the two of them. "Maybe have a father daughter bonding day when Cait gets in."

"I would like that. Would you like that, Dottie?" Doran asked.

Dottie nodded as she bit into her chicken finger.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this update. I'll be back when I can.**


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

Cait stared at the man that was supposed to be her father, but then again she had no memories of him at all, not like Dottie did.

"So, you're my Dad?" She asked as he took her suitcase.

The man with the red hair and a physique close to that of Sheamus. He was bigger than what she had imagined, she imagined him to maybe be something like Fergal but then again he worked with Orangutans and Gorillas on a regular basis. He was a big man.

"Doran O'Connor."

"So I don't have any half siblings that I don't know about."

"I never gave up hope that I would find my two daughters, finding love was hard to do when I thought they would all turn out to be like your mother."

She watched as he put her suitcase in the back of a truck.

"Fergal took Dottie to her counseling appointment. We haven't heard anything else about your mother in the last couple of days."

That was a shame, she wanted to at least see what her mother looked like in a jail jumper for once. Probably as pitiful as when she took Dottie away from the Facility. Her mother didn't like that day at all.

Drew left her at the airport, after the blow up she had with Colby. "Maybe it's time to tell your own sister what's going on with you." Drew said and offered a tired smile.

So Cait came back to New York City to be with her sister and tell her some of the things that were going on.

"Dottie told me she's not the only one in a relationship with a professional wrestler." Doran said as they waited for yet another red light to turn green.

"I was at least."

"Sorry to hear that."

She rested her head against the window. Worrying about stuff like that would only make her already upset stomach worse than before. Already with two positive tests in her carry on reminding her of the drawbacks of having unprotected sex, she didn't need to get sick over her latest failed relationship.

"Did you love us?" Cait asked.

"I always have, Caitlin. I never stopped but I couldn't stop living, so I found a way to keep memories alive. Primates are just like children, so I latched onto them because I didn't want to have anymore other than the two I was forced to give up."

"I hate mom." Cait turned her gaze back out the window, watching the tall buildings go by. "I hated her when she treated Dottie like shit. How she just treated her like a broken toy, where I had to live up to her expectations."

And then finding out that she had tried to kill Fergal, and there was a real victim that no one seemed to care about. It was all just so sickening even more.

What was worse, how the hell did anyone know about Dottie's placement in that Facility? The Asylum.

"It's no one's business by mine, her sisters and our friends to know that about Dottie." Fergal said in a dark tone to the woman who was Interviewing them for Inside Edition. "I don't know who told you such a private matter, but that was uncalled for. Excuse me, I'm going to make sure my Lovely is okay."

And then it went to hell. Most of the staff never mentioned it, the close friends she had were on her side and assured her that none of them mentioned Dottie's time in the Facility.

"Hey, after that do you think she'll go back to that asylum? Can we have a going away party?" Alicia Fox had asked, a smile plastered on her pretty face. If Bailey and Jon hadn't been there, Cait was sure she could have unprettied that pretty face that Fox had.

The woman known as Bayley had to physically stop Cait from wrapping her hands around that bitch's throat, Alicia Fox. Oh, she wanted to, but that was before Jon Good had to act like a superhero and pull her away. No amount of begging could get Fox out of that hole she dug herself when Bailey said what happened. Even the Bellas stepped up for Dottie.

Lost in her own little thought process, Cait hadn't realized they pulled up to the parking area of Fergal's apartment building.

"I just have to tell the security guy who I am and why we're here. Fergal alerted him and told him what what going on." Doran said as they got out of the truck.

The two of them made their way up to Fergal's apartment. Neither Cait or Doran spoke, he did insist on carrying her overnight duffel for her.

"Are you going to tell your sister what's bothering you?" Doran asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." She thumbed the strap of her backpack.

Cait had prepared herself for the borage of questions Dottie would be sure to ask when she saw her. She was thankful for the appointment Dottie kept because the apartment was quiet when Cait and Doran got there.

As she put her things in the guest bedroom, Doran stood at the doorway to the room and watched her.

"How have you been, Caitlin?"

It was strange hearing another Irishman around. Fergal was a staple in her life because of Dottie. But now a traditional looking redhead Irishman who apparently was her father stood there so quiet that it was unsettling.

"No so good, Doran."

"With everything going, I can understand. The old adage of History Repeats itself seems to have a place in our life."

"Did my mother ever regret having Dottie?"

"Yes, I'm not going to lie about that. She did. I refused to give up on her, on Dottie, even when Marjorie wanted to give Dottie up for adoption."

Cait turned around and looked at him. "She wanted to give Dottie up?"

"She threatened to do that when we were going through with the divorce. She threatened to send Dottie back to Ireland, where Dottie was born because at the time she wasn't an American Citizen yet, neither was I. She liked to use Dottie's well being as a weapon. It's how she got custody of the two of you."

"I wonder why she didn't after she took us away from you."

"I don't know. Having control over things, over people, that was one of the reasons why she and I didn't last long."

Cait looked at her the man that was her father. "Dottie was obsessed with you when she saw you on that zoo television show."

"I know, Fergal told me."

Doran had a few days with Fergal and Dottie. Doran had time to spend with Dottie but since Cait was working at the time, she didn't get that chance. She didn't know him at all, only through some of what Dottie had said.

"So, you work with animals?" Cait asked, her voice hard to find.

He nodded. "I used to take Dottie to work with me when your mother didn't want to have anything to do with her."

Looking at the bed, Cait sighed. "Mind if I take a nap? I'm really tired from the flight."

"Sure. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

He left the door open as Cait flopped back on the bed. Her phone made a sound but she ignored it. She left it on the bedside table and faced away from it, looking at the window that showed a sky similar to the mood she was already having.

However long she slept, Cait didn't know, but she woke up to someone shaking her shoulder.

"Dottie, leave her alone." Fergal said from somewhere.

"No, it's okay." She opened her eyes and looked at Dottie. "Hi, Sisser."

"What's wrong? Why did you leave the road? Did something happen? Was it because of me?" Her sister asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Cait turned over and sighed. "You really have no fault in what happened."

"What happened?"

"Just a diva, and I'm going to use that word, made a snide remark about you going back to the Facility. I still have no idea how that got released."

Dottie looked down at her hands. "You did something wrong, didn't you?"

"Everything went wrong, Dottie. Mom arrested for trying to kill you and Fergal, me and Colby breaking up…"

"You broke up with Colby? Why?" Dottie began to rock, curling over her knees slightly. "Can he still be my friend?"

Cait sighed. "Yes, of course he can still be your friend."

Fergal spoke up. "Dottie, come on. Leave her alone."

"But…"

"Dorothy," Fergal said in a tone that could only be seen as a father.

Dottie stood up so fast that she made the bed move. Cait didn't even move as she watched Dottie leave the room in a huff.

As Fergal prepared to leave, using his crutches, Cait called out to him. "Don't treat her like that, Fergal. I'll figure out a way to talk to her. No need to talk to her like a little kid."

He lowered his head. "It's the only way I can get her to pay attention."

"I know you want me to have some peace and quiet, but what happened was my fault. I quit because of what happened."

Dottie appeared back in the room. "You quit, why did you quit? I thought you liked that job. You were really good, Cait."

"Dottie," Fergal almost growled.

Cait sighed. "We'll talk about this in a little bit, Dottie. I promise. We will talk about it. But please, I need some time."

"You promise you will tell me what's going on?"

Cait nodded. "I promise."

Dottie pulled at her ponytail, which was instantly stopped by Fergal. He caught her wrist but kissed her hand. Dottie's face went from frantic to soft, her child like appearance returning. She pulled away from him and walked away, heading towards his bedroom no doubt.

"Take care of her, Fergal." Cait said.

She watched him use the crutches as he went after Dottie. Doran stepped out from around the door and leaned against the door jam.

"I'm heading out. I was asked to drop by the zoo. One of the gorillas is having complications with her pregnancy."

"Sure, yeah. Go. I'll be here."

His green eyes, much like that of Dottie's, looked at her. Cait was gifted with her mother's blue eyes, something she wished she could cover up it up with contacts and have those green eyes. At the very least have brown eyes.

"You grew up to be a great woman, Caitlin. Seeing you with Dottie, seeing how you speak to her like she's not a little kid and in a tone that won't scare her, that's a good sister."

"Thanks." She didn't believe what she said.

He left her alone, leaving the door open a little and she laid back down on the bed.

* * *

Cait got up and went to the small bathroom down the hall. She finished and went to go back to the bedroom but stopped. Turning around she walked back to the end of the hall where Fergal's room was. It was night, she figured they would asleep but the door was open. But they weren't.

Dottie sat between Fergal's legs and hand sewing something, something that looked like needle point. She was wearing a bra but Fergal was kissing the space between her shoulder blades, his hands running up and down her arms. That was the most serene her sister ever had looked. She was calm, she was absorbed in what she was doing.

"Hello, Cait." Fergal said, he looked over at her. "Did we wake you?"

"No." She sighed. "I just...I wanted to check up on you two."

Dottie didn't talk, she didn't even turn to look at Cait.

Cait sighed. "I'll talk to you guys in the morning. I promise, Dottie."

"Okay," her sister said.

Cait went back to bed soon after, sleeping no matter how many messages she knew would be on her phone. She was able to ignore them, she slept until ten in the morning. She woke to hearing Fergal talking to someone.

"Yeah, mate, she's here." Fergal said.

"Colby, why did you break up with Cait? Why is she so sad?" She heard Dottie ask.

"It's complicated, Dot. But I need to see her. I have to see her and beg her to not do something she said she would do."

Cait left the room, nearly running down the hall to the living room. Colby's hair was just as unkempt as hers was, he looked like he hadn't slept. His dark eyes locked onto hers and she froze, hand grasping at nothing on the wall.

"You didn't get rid of the baby, did you?" He asked, his dark eyes light for some reason.

"I…" she didn't know how to respond. "I…"

"I want the baby, Cait. I want to keep it, please. I'll do anything, please."

Cait's eyes glanced over at Dottie, who stood with her mouth open. Fergal was a little harder to read. Dottie was twisting her fingers and swaying where she was standing.

"I can't be a mother." Cait said. "I'm not good enough to be that." She shook her head.

"Yes, you are. You're good enough. You're good enough for me, Baby." Colby took a step towards her.

"No, I'm not." She took a step back, putting her hand up to stop him. "I'll never be like her. I don't want to be a mother the same way she was."

"You're nothing like her." Colby pressed his chest against her hand. "You are nothing like that bitch."

She was going to say something else but Colby grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss that was not like any they had shared before.

"Baby, please." He murmured against her lips, his fingers lightly pulling at her hair. "I need you, I want the baby. Don't get rid of it, please. It's part of me."

"I can't, I'm sorry." Prying his hands off of her, Cait went back to the room she was staying in.

No matter if Colby called out to her, she didn't turn around, she closed the door in his face.

Cait sat on the bed and looked out the window. The clouds were as dark as her heart, mournful and wrapped in cold air. She rubbed her arms and pressed her knees up to her chest. She knew she had to get rid of it, it would only make life worst than anything.

"Did you know mom wanted to get rid of me?" Dottie asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, I know. Doran told me."

Dottie sighed. "Colby is right, you're not like that mother. You're not like the woman that used to hit me when I had a sensory problems, who always told me that I was worthless, that I was embarrassing to be around."

"Dottie, I can't be a mother. I can't…"

"Is it because you think it will be like me?"

Cait looked back out the window. "What if it is?"

"What if it isn't?"

"I'm always worrying about you, Dot. I can't stop worrying about you. How can I…" Cait stopped when Dottie stood at the edge of the bed.

"Then can I have it?"

"What?" Cait asked. "What do you mean, can I have it?"

"Can I have your baby? That way I can stay home and take care of it and you wouldn't have to worry about it as you go back on the road. I don't mind not being on the road, even if Fergal is. Because then there will be another family. Dad will be grandpa, he'll have a family again. I won't tell the child that you're the mom, I'll adopt it for my own."

"Dottie." Cait shook her head. "No. I can't ask you to do that."

"I want to be a mom, Cait. I want to be everything that Mom wasn't. Even if it is like me, I want it. Do you know why?"

"No, Dot, why?"

"If this was my baby, it would be part Fergal and part me. So, your baby is going to be part you and part Colby. I bet it will have his big nose."

Cait coughed a laugh. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle but it was no use. She saw Dottie smiling.

"It'll have his curly hair. Maybe it'll have his eyes, because his features are more dominant in genes than ours. Like, if the baby is mine and Fergal's, the baby would definitely have his hair and blue eyes. But there is nothing wrong with brown hair and brown eyes, maybe having a big nose others would think it looks like a clown, no more than our hair makes us look like clowns. Right?"

"What if it's a boy?"

"Oh, then he'll definitely be like Colby. If Jon and Renee have a baby, I think Renee would have a blue eyed baby."

For a brief moment Cait could almost see what Dottie had described. A little brown curly haired child was just cute. She shook her head to erase the image.

"I'm scared of being a mother." Cait admitted.

"Do you think Joe's wife was ready for three kids?" Dottie asked.

Joe Anoa'i had three kids, Joelle and twin boys. Joelle was a surprise baby, and Joe's little girl that he doted on all the time. Cait knew Joe loved the little girl, he loved his boys. From the pictures Joe allowed her to see, they all had his unruly hair but their mother's darker features and dark eyes.

Sometimes Dottie could be so smart.

"So while you're on the road I can babysit for you." Dottie said.

"You don't understand, Dot. I quit my job. I quit because I broke up with Colby, and I nearly attacked that bitchy witch Alicia Fox for making a snide comment about you. I'm not…"

"Your hormones are going haywire. Your brain is changing because your body is carrying another living being in there." Dottie poked her in the stomach.

Cait wiped her eyes. "I was going to terminate the pregnancy, Dottie. I was going to kill it."

"Oh. But now you're not right?"

"I don't know."

"You're still sad. Here, will this help?" Then Dottie did something she hardly ever did with her.

Dottie got up and hugged Cait from the side, wrapping both of her arms around her and kissing her head. Much similar to what she'd do with Fergal, Dottie was doing it with her.

"I'll keep the baby, Dot. But I don't think…"

Dottie stood up and walked away, opening the door. "She said she'll keep the baby, Colby. I hope it doesn't have your big nose, though. Now go make Cait happy again. I'm going to be Aunt Dottie. I have to go find patterns for baby clothes."

She left Colby there. Fergal limped after Dottie to their bedroom. Cait didn't miss his smile.

"Cait," Colby stepped into the room. "I'm tired. Can I just hold you before I have to actually leave again."

She sighed, nodded and watched him. He laid down on the bed and pulled her to him, his big arms wrapping around her like they usually did. While she faced away from him, his face buried into the back of her neck and his hands held hers over her stomach.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this. I'm going to figure out what to do next, but I don't know when it'll be up.**


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

"I want a baby." Dottie said as she laid in bed with Fergal half draped over her.

Fergal looked up from her breast. "Really?"

She nodded. "Cait will be a good mom. I want my baby to look like you."

His hand went from her right breast down to the area between her legs. She whined as she opened her legs for Fergal's roving fingers. He stopped at her so called clit and rubbed it for a little bit between two fingers.

"I want a baby with your eyes. It'll remind me of Ireland." He mumbled low, almost like his voice was in his chest as he kissed the skin between her breasts.

"But not now?" She asked.

"You want to try for a baby now?" His finger disappeared inside her folds, stroking at one part in particular.

The motion caused Dottie to arch her back. His other hand still played with her breast but this was not really trying to make love. Just petting and touching. His touches always seemed to electrify her skin. While he played with her special places she liked, Dottie ran her fingertips over his head and down his shoulders, letting her fingers draw incoherent patterns on his skin.

"Maybe now isn't a good time. Cait needs all the help and there's still that stupid thing going on with my birth mother. And then there is Doran, my Dad. I still need time with him."

A second finger joined the first inside of Dottie and she arched her back again and whined.

Pulling away from her, Fergal rolled onto his back. Dottie got up, grabbed his penis and rubbed it as she moved to straddle his legs. Fergal reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a foil wrapper and handed it to her. Dottie opened the wrapper and rolled a condom onto Fergal, massaging him the entire time. Then she rose up again, positioned him at her vaginal opening and slipped him inside her.

Fergal's groan had her looking down at him. His hands gripped her hips as she rose up and then down on his swollen cock, a word he told her he liked when having sex. It was still weird to say those kinds of words in her head when thinking about making love to Fergal. So she focused on the feelings of how their bodies were connected.

Slow wasn't bad, she rather liked it. He helped her ride him, his rosy red lips opened as his eyes were closed. Dottie leaned forward and kissed those lips, groaning when his hands grabbed both buttocks muscles and squeezed.

Before long, Dottie was draped over her boyfriend, her hair messed up and his hand rubbing up and down the cheek of her buttock. No, it hadn't been love making, from the way Fergal kept grabbing at her hips, and fingers dancing around the curves of her butt. As he drew the covers over the both of them, unwilling to let her go, that was how she fell asleep. Her head under his chin, his hand rubbing at her bottom and the other resting at the center of her back.

As morning came into being, Dottie got up. Fergal was still asleep as she got some of his sweatpants on and one of his shirts. They always felt the best, considering that his body size was perfect for her.

She padded into the kitchen where she heard someone. Dottie found Colby in the kitchen making coffee. He didn't have a shirt on, so she could see his tattoo that went down the center strip of his back. His hair was frizzy and hanging low on his back.

"Morning, Colby." Dottie said as she went to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Morning, Dot." He responded.

"Are you hungry?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Yeah, slightly. I've been too worried to eat."

"I don't fry eggs, I'm afraid of the oil making a fire. Could you do that while I make the pancakes?"

"I thought you hated pancakes."

"Cait doesn't. And Fergal has a waffle maker, I'll just make waffles for me but I want to make sure Cait is fed first. And surprise Fergal in the process."

She saw Colby smile. "Sure. Where's the pans in this place?"

It was nice having Colby around again. He was really good at making sure the eggs were the right shade of white while frying them and as she used a nearby gridle to make the pancakes for Cait, they talked.

"I'm happy to have Dad back in my life. He's as nice as I remember him." Dottie said.

"I would like to meet him, you know. I only have today with you guys before I have to head out."

"He had to take care of a pregnant gorilla. Maybe he'll be by later today." She said. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know he's going to be a grandpa. Are you happy to be a Dad?"

"In all honesty, I'm scared. What if I don't do it right, you know?"

"What does Joe do about being a dad and being away?"

"He makes sure he's in contact with them through video chat once a day. Dottie, you kept saying something that bothered me."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go back on the road after you're better?"

"Only if Cait does. But now that she's pregnant, maybe I should stay off the road and help her with the baby."

Colby didn't say anything after that.

"But I think I want to go back to work. I liked it there and I sort of miss Renee, even that asshole Jon." She heard him grunt a laugh.

"Lovely, what are you doing?" Fergal's tired voice from the doorway asked.

He'd been able to move around with that boot thing, minus crutches now. He still needed it to support his leg.

"Fergal, you ruined the surprise." She stomped her foot and then flipped one of the pancakes.

"Oh I'm surprised all right. I'm surprised Rollins hasn't burnt down my kitchen." He stood with his shoulder against the doorjamb.

"This coming from a guy who doesn't use a coffee maker." Colby retorted.

"Coffee is unhealthy."

"Teetotaler."

Dottie looked back and forth between the two men. She saw Fergal smiling though his arms were crossed and there were lines at the edge of Colby's eyes.

"Teetotaler means…" Dottie started to say but was interrupted because there was a knock at the front door.

Taking the next pancake off the griddle, Dottie left to go answer the door. She saw Cait stumbling down the hallway as Dottie reached the door.

"Detective Charleston?" She asked as she held the door open.

"Ma'am, may I come in?" He asked.

"Um," she looked back at Fergal. "Okay."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I think it's time that we clue you in on what's going on in the investigation. Are you Caitlin O'Connor by any chance?" The detective asked as he looked over at Cait.

Cait stood at the entrance to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She nodded while trying to get her hair to obey. "Yes, I am." Cait said.

"I wish we would have met under better circumstances. But your mother is going to be arraigned tomorrow on her charges."

Dottie started to wring her hands together, twisting at her fingers. How could this have happened? Why did her mother have to screw up someone else's life just because she didn't want Dottie dating Fergal.

Fergal's hands clasped hers, pulling them down to her sides. He pressed his body up against hers, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder as he looked at the Detective.

"I can be there, right?" Dottie asked.

"For that, yes. It'll be early in the morning but you can come if you want."

"I want to sit with Darnella's family, to support them." The detective nodded at what Dottie said.

"What is the proof that Marg did this?" Cait asked.

"Paper evidence of her renting the car that struck Ms. Smith, while aiming for you twice. There was evidence that the car was used twice, first at your scene earlier in the day and then again when the attack happened. Damage from the first was collected and tests proved that the skid marks from then and the second were similar. Enough evidence to fully charge Mrs. O'Connor."

"So we're almost done with that part. Good." Cait crossed her arms.

"How did you find my Dad?" Dottie asked. "Sorry, that was a sudden change of topic, I just wanted to know."

"It wasn't all that hard. It isn't a common name by any means." The detective sighed. "But Mrs. O'Connor wants to talk to Caitlin O'Connor."

"Why does she want to talk to me?"

"From the way she talks, she believes you will understand why she did what she did. I don't know. But she wants to talk to you." The detective said.

"Sure. I'll do it."

Dottie looked over at Colby and then back at Cait. "May I watch? I want to know, but I want to hear her say it herself."

"Unfortunately that's not how it works. But we can video it for you to view later, and it may be admissible in court later on."

Fergal's lips on the back of her neck prevented her from scrunching up her face in disgust. It was just another reason for her mother to have control over her.

"That's fine, Detective." Fergal said. "When does this have to happen?"

"Today."

"Let me get ready. But I would like my boyfriend Colby Lopez to come with me." Cait said as she turned and walked back down the hall to her room.

Colby stepped out into the front room. "Guess breakfast will have to be on hold."

"Nah, it'll just be me and Lovely. You better go as support for Cait, she'll need it." Fergal said, his hands rubbing up and down Dottie's arms.

"Then I better get ready to go as well."

"I'll be down in the entrance of the building." The detective said. "I'll see myself out."

Fergal kissed Dottie's neck again. "Come on, Lovely. Come to the kitchen with me." He took her hand and guided her back to the kitchen, his boot thing thumping the entire way.

He got her in front of the fridge and pressed himself against her. Before Dottie said anything, he kissed her.

Fergal pulled back slightly. "You're going to give me a bath." He said. "After last night I feel kind of dirty."

"Is than an innuendo?" Dottie asked, grasping at the fingers that were playing with her hair. "A figure of speech?"

"Most definitely." He smiled at her.

"I like that innuendo." She smiled. "I'll have to be thorough, right?"

"There's no other way that I would like you to be." He kissed her lightly.

"But you have to eat first. I want you to eat something." She pressed her body against his. "I'm not that bad of a cook."

"Whatever you want, Lovely."

* * *

After playing in the tub with Fergal, and making sure that he was thoroughly cleaned was Dottie's favorite part. Even days with being in his foot immobilizer Fergal was still as muscular as ever. Her favorite part was his thighs and stomach, but she didn't waste time ogling his buttocks as she helped him dry off.

"You just got cleaned." Dottie said as he pulled her on top of him as she got him to sit on the couch.

He gently squeezed her breasts through her shirt. "Yeah, you're right. But I like feeling your body on mine, under mine, all of the above."

She loved his crooked grin. Even as his hands moved so that they were holding her hips, Fergal still looked at her.

"I love you, Fergal." She said as she ran her fingers over the short side of his hair.

"I love you, too, Dottie."

But then she liked being held by him. With other people it felt strange to be touched, it was an unwelcoming feeling. It took her so long to get over hugging people. Now she was being held by a man that she genuinely cared for.

"When I go back to work, I'll have to do with without my sister." She said. "She quit and unless they let her come back, I don't think she'll be there long with being pregnant."

"Yes, probably. But that's up to them and your sister." He rubbed her back. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"I will have to, yes." She sighed as she rested her head on Fergal's shoulder.

They stayed like that, Dottie's face pressed into Fergal's shoulder and she would kiss his neck. Fergal's hands didn't stay in one play, seeing as Dottie was wearing a pair of his shorts, his hands were rubbing her buttocks, squeezing them any time she kissed his neck or shoulder.

When the front door opened, and Dottie looked up, Cait and Colby walked in. Dottie got off of Fergal when Cait went straight to the kitchen while Colby closed the door behind him.

"Don't you think about drinking, Cait." Colby called out after her.

"Yes, I know, I'm fucking pregnant!"

"What's up? What happened?" Fergal asked as he turned to look at the other professional wrestler.

"Her mother wanted to kill you, she didn't deny that." Colby looked at Dottie. "She thought that if you were back in her care then you wouldn't be a problem, that you would be out of the way, out of the limelight."

"I performed on television two times, that wasn't a lot, and I wasn't in front of people. I had one interview and that was crappy."

"She's got this delusional idea that you're too far gone and that you need to be put away because of your social differences." Colby said. "She was over the moon when Cait told her that she was pregnant."

"At least one of my daughters can do something right." Cait said as she stood with a bottle of water in her hand at the kitchen. "She had to be at the center of everything, she had to be the one to dictate what you did and when you did it. She said that people like you deserved to be taken away and…"

Dottie got off the couch and walked up to her sister. She opened her arms and closed them around Cait, just to get her to stop talking.

"I love you, Cait." Dottie said. "You're my sister and I love you. You're my little sister and I love you. I love Colby, but like a best friend sort of way. I love Drew's wisdom, I love Jon even if he is an asshole sometimes. I love Renee because she is like another sister to me. I love Fergal because he doesn't think I'm broken. I will love you, I will love baby niece or nephew."

Half way through the rant Dottie pulled back and looked at the tears that were in her sister's eyes. She used her thumb to push a tear away, making sure not to mess up her sister's mascara.

"In time we'll love Dad the same. He still needs to know that he's going to be a grandpa. And that's the family, that's the family I always wanted. A tight knit family, one that I can count on. It's one that you can count on. Before that, it was only just you and Mom, but now look at us. I have a man, something that Mom said would never happen."

"You're talking." Cait said.

"I'm touching you, I touch people a lot."

"You're smart."

"Since when have I not been?" She smiled at Cait.

"But…" Cait looked over at Colby. "We'll be split up."

"I don't understand."

"I asked Cait to move in with me, in Davenport Iowa." Colby said.

"And this is pretty much your home now." Fergal said.

"I'm not going back to work. I've decided that I could do something else, like be a mom. Colby's parents will want to be a part of its life."

"And I'll be on the road." Dottie looked at Colby. "I'll make sure he behaves."

"Oh god." Cait laughed. "Yes, please. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

"It'll be tough, you've always been there." Dottie said as she remembered the hard times she had to go through.

"Yeah, but you're in good hands now." Cait grabbed Dottie's hand. "And you're really good at your job, with a little training you'll be able to design clothes."

"No, I'll stick to fixing and making them. But I think there will be a lot of fixing to do when I go back on the road."

"This is a weird family." Fergal said. Three heads turned and looked at him, but he shrugged. "But I love it."

Dottie smiled. But then she frowned. "You need to eat, Cait. You have to go eat. Come on, let's make something together."

She dragged Cait back into the kitchen to go make whatever food Cait wanted.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay but I've been sick. So here you go. I'll be back when I can.**


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

Dottie smiled when seeing her father and then waved him over. Colby had left that morning but that left Dottie, Fergal and Cait to meet up with Doran O'Connor for breakfast before he had to go to work.

"How you doing?" Doran asked Fergal after greeting Dottie and Cait.

"Better, thanks. Should be out of this bleeding boot soon enough. At least no more crutches." Fergal responded.

They were in the cafe that Dottie knew well, she was with her boyfriend and her sister. It was all familiar, it was what Dottie wanted.

"Well, I have some news." Cait said as she stirred her drink. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Doran asked.

"Yeah, it was unplanned but...I had my doubts. I don't want to be anything like my birth mother, who is being arraigned soon."

"Does she know you're pregnant?"

"At least one of us can do something right," Dottie repeated what she was told. "She still thinks I need to be institutionalized for my problems."

"No you don't. There are others just like you who have lived pretty much normal lives." Doran said.

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled at him.

"I'm moving to Davenport, Iowa." Cait cut in. "I've quit my job and will be moving once I"m further along."

"You live in Florida, don't you?"

"Uh huh, started working in their NXT department and then moved up to the main roster. Dottie's decided that she likes her job and her friends and don't really want to give it up just yet."

Dottie saw her father saw, his similar lips drawn down. "You never got to see us grow up."

"No, I didn't. But I don't think I have a choice."

"Do you want to be a part of my life, my baby's life? I know you haven't met my boyfriend but you have a right to that?"

"The world changes, so we can work around with technology. I understand the need for family, but I have a place here in New York. You have your own lives. I can sacrifice a little bit more only if you come and visit from time to time." Doran said.

"Sacrifice is something we all have to do." Fergal said. "Sacrifice ourselves for the better of something or someone else."

"Losing my sister to motherhood, but I know I'll be safe with the friends that I have." Dottie said. "I have a job that I like and there are people that like me. I just hope it's only with Raw. I like that brand better."

Doran said nothing, his eyes moving from one person to the next.

"I can still come and visit." Dottie said. "I know you must be sad, but...I just found you. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't."

They ate breakfast before they had to go to the courthouse where Marg's court arraignment hearing was going to be set. They took a taxi, but because Doran had work he skipped out. He did give Cait his phone number, hugged Dottie and shook hands with Fergal before they left.

When they got to the courthouse, there were cameras and news reporters hanging around outside. Dottie latched onto Fergal's arm when they all started asking questions, all at once no less. Cait didn't seem at all distressed by it like Dottie was, she pushed her way forward as Fergal and Dottie moved along after her. Fergal didn't stop to answer any of their questions, not that the surrounding police let them near anyway.

"Why would your mother do this?" That was a question that even Dottie didn't fully understand.

Why would someone strike another person with a car? Human behavior was still a foreign concept for her. Her free hand flapped at her side as she pondered that question and walked with Fergal just the same.

Inside the courthouse there was the Smith family, a relatively big family sitting in seats behind a sectioned off area of the courtroom.

"Hi, Darnella's mom." She greeted the woman who looked up at her.

"Oh, I, I didn't think you would show up." She looked at her, glancing her up and down.

"We've come in support of your daughter. Dottie's been rather worried about her." Fergal said as they sat in the row in front of the family.

"She is better, though, right?" Dottie asked, trying to find something to stop her hands from flapping, or to keep herself from sitting and rocking.

"She's finally woke up. She doesn't remember anything that happened, I guess that's a good thing." Darnella's father said.

They had to wait for Marg's arraignment, there were other people who had done bad things and some of them were given the option for bail.

"That means Marg could get out. I don't want her to get out." Dottie said as she looked at Fergal.

"I know but it's up to the judge for that." He rubbed her arm.

Marg was brought in by a lawyer, of course she could afford a high profile lawyer who looked as stuffy shirted as her. Marg looked over at the people in the courthouse and Dottie could tell what sort of face she pulled. Cait sat on the other side of Fergal, arms crossed and her right leg propped up on her other.

"So that's your mother?" Darnella's mother asked in a hushed voice.

"She gave birth to me, yes." Dottie responded back.

"On the count of attempted vehicular assault and the count of vehicular assault with bodily injury how does the defendent plead?"

"Not guilty, judge." Marg said.

"We're asking for remand, judge." The Prosecutor said, who was a man in a nice suit but Dottie never saw him before.

"My client is a stand up citizen. She resides in Buffalo. It was an accident."

Dottie hands clenched, she started rocking as Marg's lawyer said stuff while Marg stood with straight shoulders. The need to flap her hands was overwhelming, and Fergal grabbed her hand so that she could play with his fingers.

"Bail is to be set a fifty thousand or bond," said the judge, Dottie jumped when he banged the gavel, that wooden mallet thing.

"It doesn't seem fair," Mrs. Smith said when they left the courtroom.

"I don't like it." Dottie said. "What if she comes after me?"

"We'll be okay, Lovely." Fergal said as he rubbed her back.

"Mr. Gustav," Mrs. Smith said as the Prosecutor from the courtroom walked out after them. "What's going to happen now?"

"Unless we reach a plea deal with Mrs. O'Connor, there is a chance that this will go to trial." Mr. Gustav looked at Dottie. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances, I'm the father of a fan." He extended his hand towards Fergal.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Dottie bit her lip, she almost started shaking when she saw her mother getting led by with some police and her lawyer.

"Caitlin, honey, I'm going to get out. And when this is all over..."

"Keep walking, Marjorie." The lawyer said as he touched her arm.

"I need to talk to my daughter. She has to understand...I love her."

"You had two daughters." Cait said, her arms crossed. "Now you have no daughters, Marg, and no grandchild."

Marg's face went white, and it was the first time that Dottie smiled. She almost laughed at that weird look on her mother's face. While Darnella's parents watched Marg take a step towards Dottie, Dottie didn't move.

"I did everything for you, you good for nothing…"

"It was about you." Dottie said. "I'm autistic, I'm damaged goods. I will never have a chance at normal life. I'm an embarrassment to you and to anyone you associated with. People like me are better off locked up in a Facility. People like you have no conscience. You don't care you nearly killed a woman named Darnella Smith. If I wasn't there then she would be dead." The more she spoke the louder her voice got, even while the cops that were accompanying Marg pulled her back.

Fergal pulled her back, his arms wrapping themselves around her. As Dottie panted and looked at her mother, Cait came to stand next to Dottie.

"You don't care, you don't care about me or anyone else. You only care about you. I don't want you in my life. When you go away for good, I'll be happy. I'm going to go back to work and I'll be happy. You'll be in a cell surrounded by loud people, just like I was when you put me in the Facility. Maybe they will hurt you like that man hurt me."

Anger was something she hardly felt. Exhaustion would follow soon after but she was able to tell her birth mother what she really wanted to know.

"Come on, Marjorie, let's get you out of here." The Lawyer for Marg said.

The cops and the lawyer took Marg away. She didn't fight them, she let them take her away.

"Wow," Mrs. Smith mumbled. "I cannot believe you...I mean, I thought you...oh sweetheart. Come here, let me hug you. You need a hug."

Dottie didn't know what else to do, but she allowed the woman to hug her. Cait was smiling, her hands clasped over her stomach and Fergal was smiling as well. The Lawyer, Mr. Gustav, seemed different than the first time that they had met him.

"I think we need to talk now." He said when Mrs. Smith let Dottie go. "I need to know what trauma Marjorie O'Connor has put you through."

So they went with the Lawyer, even the Smiths were invited, so that Dottie could tell them everything about her life prior to all of this.

* * *

 _"I can't believe she was institutionalized, she looked like a normal person,"_ someone commented on the subject.

Her mother's crime was a hot topic everywhere, even on digital news outlits covering the crimes. It was released that Marjorie O'Connor, the mother of Finn Balor's girlfriend Dorothy O'Connor, had attempted to kill him twice in one day. She only to hit a different person instead on the second attempt. They did finally get to know the Darnella's name, which Dottie appreciated.

 _"Reports saying that Dorothy O'Connor is seeing a mental health councilor for an undisclosed amount of time. The source, someone who works within the WWE, has said that Dorothy suffers from social anxiety…"_ A news reporter for Inside Edition said before Dottie shut it off.

"Shut up." Dottie almost threw the remote on the floor but she didn't.

It had been a day since the arraignment of her mother, who did get bailed out. Dottie and Cait didn't leave Fergal's apartment but Cait was preparing to leave for Florida to go get her stuff to Iowa.

"Lovely," Fergal limped down the hall. "Mind helping me with something?"

She got up and walked towards him. Fergal was in his usual attire of black pants and a black shirt, though his boot immobilizer was still needed. In his hand was a shirt.

"I ripped my shirt, could you fix it for me?" He asked, holding out the cotton t-shirt. "What's wrong?"

"Someone within the WWE is telling news outlets about me and my personal business." Dottie took the shirt from him and the scooted passed towards his room.

"Did they say who?"

"No."

She knew what happened was a high profile case, the details of why her mother was the way she was seemed to intrigue people for some reason. Even if she left the apartment people seemed to know who she was and would point, whisper or just take pictures, even if it meant going to the corner market for some food.

Maybe being on television wasn't such a good idea.

As she inspected the rip in the shirt, which was a stitching problem at the short sleeve, Dottie rocked. She tried to focus on fixing the shirt, to ignore everything and to forget all the questions that the media people kept having to ask.

"Dottie," Fergal said from behind her.

"Hmmm," she mumbled.

"I want to take you out on a date." Fergal came to stand behind her. "Just you and me. We'll get in a car and go somewhere."

"Why bother?" She asked.

"You need to get away from the city. You need to get away from here." He said.

"How do you know what I need?"

"Because I want to get away with you." He said.

She looked back at him. "Where? How long?"

"Can it be a surprise?" He asked.

"I need to know where we're going, what I have to wear, if it's fancy or not. What time of day," she looked over at him.

He frowned slightly before he sat on the bed. "I found a place I think you would like. We'll have to walk slow but I think you'll like it."

She had to trust him, she had to trust that Fergal knew what was going on.

"Just the two of us?"

He nodded. "Yes, just the two of us. It'll be a little bit of a ride but I can tell you we're going to Staten Island."

"Okay. Tell me when and I'll get ready. But I need to fix your shirt first."

He stood up and leaned over to her. "Kiss?"

She smiled and puckered up her lips in a cartoon manner. Fergal kissed her, then the tip of her nose which she giggled at and rubbed her nose.

"Your whiskers." She rubbed his beard.

"I love you, Dottie." He said.

"I love you, too, Fergal."

He let her get back to work.

* * *

 **I've hit the creative equivalent of a road block in this story. But I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll be back with another update when I can muster it up.**


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

Cait had said goodbye to them when Fergal and Dottie left.

"Do you have everything?" Cait asked from the door.

Dottie looked at her bag of tricks, something that she and Fergal had started to put together if she was ever going to have a problems while they were out. She had some soft fabrics to play with, even one of those weird and strange fidget cubes. Dottie checked and nodded.

"Good. Have a fun time today." Cait said and then closed the door behind them.

Down in the lobby, Dottie stopped. There were people outside looking in with cameras. The security guard was on high alert and Fergal grabbed Dottie's hand.

"Come on, this way."

For as long as she had been with Fergal at his place, Dottie didn't know about the backdoor, or that's what Fergal called it. It was a back entrance that went into the alley behind his building. It was where the trash and recycling bins were located. It was also called the Poor Door.

"Poor Door?" Dottie asked after Fergal told her that.

"Most upscale apartments have to rent out to low income individuals, like a discount on rent or something like that. But they don't use the front main entrance like we do."

"That's sort of mean."

"I don't make the rules, Dottie. That's just how things are around here in the city." He lead her down the alley that went out to the main street.

"It still doesn't mean someone who lives off less money than you do should have to walk down an alley just to get to the main street. Have you seen reports of…" She started to say when Fergal turned around, put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into him for a kiss.

He smiled down at her. "Today is about us, about nothing else but us. Do you understand that, Dottie?"

"Okay," she whispered.

Fergal led her down the alley, thanks to his boot he didn't walk fast. There was a gate at the end that could be opened from the inside but not from the outside. He looked around and the group of media people were gathered outside the main front entrance of his apartment building. Holding tighter on Dottie's hand, he pulled her along towards the street and waved.

No sooner had he done that a taxi pulled over.

"We need the Staten Island Ferry." He told the driver as Dottie closed the door after her and Fergal.

"We have to go by ferry?"

"There's no other way to get to Staten Island, Miss." The heavily accented taxi driver said. He looked like that guy, Jindar Mahal, a superstar that worked with Fergal on several occasions.

"It's going to be okay. That's why I asked you to bring a jacket." He tugged on her lime green jacket, running his fingers up and down the middle zipper.

"Oh, okay. I've never been on a ferry."

"Then we'll just have an adventure today." He pulled her under his arm.

So that's what Dottie decided to do, have an adventure with Fergal to forget about everything that was going on.

They got to the ferry, which was in a section of Manhattan. It was loud when she got out of the taxi. Her shoulders inched their way up to her ears as she waited for Fergal to pay the driver and get out himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It's loud!" She hollered as the taxi drove away.

"We're surrounded by water, there's boats. Of course it's going to be loud. It's no louder than an airport."

"That's just as worse." She responded.

They had to wait in line. The air was chilly and Dottie pulled at her jacket. Fergal wore one of his simple jackets and a black pair of skinny jeans. He wore one of his beanies, but it was not covering his ears properly.

"Fergal," she looked up at him, and when he looked at her, she covered the top of his ears with his beanie. "Ears get cold first. They don't have a lot of protection."

He smiled and brought the hoodie of her jacket up over her head. "There, now you're protected, too."

He pulled her up under his arm and they continued to wait in line.

Before long, and after getting scared by the bellowing boom of a boat horn, they got on a ferry that would take them to Staten Island. Dottie found a place at the railing near one side of the ferry and looked down at the gross green water. Fergal came up beside her and leaned on the railing.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Somewhat. Are there life jackets, what it…" She jumped at another boat horn. "I don't like that. I hate that."

Fergal stepped up behind her, pressing the front of his body into her back, making Dottie press up against the railing. His hands cupped her ears and the sounds she hated became diluted.

"Close your eyes," she heard Fergal say against her ears. "Feel the wind, feel the way the ferry moves. Focus on that, focus on me."

She reached up and held his hands over her ears but did what Fergal said. She closed her eyes and felt, instead of see. When the ferry started moving, Dottie squeezed Fergal's fingers a little harder but he pressed his face to the top of her head. The sway of the ferry and the breeze that picked up told Dottie that they were moving.

The two of them stayed like that for a majority of the trip. The sway of the ferry had calmed her down, Fergal went from holding her ears to holding her instead. He pulled her back into him and wrapped his arms around her. Dottie looked out at the surrounding area and they were in the middle of the river, heading towards a large island, not Manhattan but close enough.

They stepped off the ferry almost thirty minutes after getting on and they found a public bus stop.

"Now we wait for the bus. It shouldn't be long." Fergal said as he sat down on the bench. "Ever been on a bus?"

"School bus. You?"

"I'm more of a subway guy." he smiled. "But then again, I haven't drove since getting hurt."

Dottie looked down. Fergal made a noise and then took her hand and pulled her towards him. "No, no sad faces." He said. "We're going to enjoy ourselves today. Just you and me."

They were the only ones at this bus stop. It wasn't even a regular bus, like a city bus stop that she'd seen dotted around Brooklyn. There was a giraffe on the bus stop sign. And then the familiar bus rumble heading in their direction.

"The Interactive Zoo," Dottie read the sign on the side of the bus that had pulled up in front of them. "The Conservation Education Experience. We're going to a zoo?"

"Yes. They rescue animals who were illegally owned." Fergal explained. "They usually cater to children, educating children and they have a bus that runs there free of charge. I thought it would be a good thing for you."

"Okay. Come on, let's go." She tugged him up by the hand.

Fergal laughed but let her help him up. They got on the bus and Dottie sat at the front, next to the window so she could see where they were going.

* * *

Dottie's mouth fell open as they stepped off the bus. The zoo was not as active as she thought a zoo would be. There were signs for different animals, but the main one was a giraffe.

"You can feed giraffes?" She asked.

"They even have a small petting farm with goats and others like that." Fergal said. "You can touch a baby lion cub if you want."

"Of course I want." She took hold of his index finger and tugged him towards the ticket booth.

She liked the sounds of the animals. Like the AROO of a wolf, or the call of a tiger and then the answering call of a lion. There were squawking birds, like parrots but the one thing that she went to first was the giraffes.

Giraffe fur felt almost like a short haired dog. The worker that guided her through the actions said that the giraffe that came to feed from her was the one that didn't like people.

"Why?" Dottie asked as she ran her hand up and down the giraffe's neck.

"He doesn't do kids. Too noisy, I guess. But he seems to like you. Right, Freddy? You like her, don't you?"

The zoo had several giraffes, but Freddy was a darker color. Each giraffe had a different coat pattern, his was dark brown with white lines between the dark brown patterns.

"Baby giraffes are delivered standing up, they fall, what a meter off the ground?" Dottie asked the attendant.

"That's right. You must know a lot about animals."

"Yeah. Animal planet is my favorite channel. My dad works at the Bronx Zoo's Orangutans and Gorillas." Dottie said.

"So you come from a family of animal lovers?"

"At least my dad does. My sister loves clothes. I fix them."

"You will not believe how much rips and tears we go through working here. Especially with the big cats that like to rough house."

Dottie like this giraffe attendant. Freddy got his fill and walked away and that was when Dottie went back to Fergal, who had been taking pictures with his phone. They headed towards the big cats section.

"Bengal, Bengal," she pointed to each of the tigers in the cages.

There were several lions, a few big maned males and a few females. She held Fergal's hand as the sun started to warm up the area.

"Oh, grizzly bears." She said. "There was a case of a hybrid bear in Alaska, part grizzly and part polar. It looked like a small polar bear but the paws were different, with giant claws because polar bears swim and are more webbed in the paws so they have small claws."

"Kind of like the liger, Lion Tiger hybrid."

"Or Wolf dogs. They are still of the same species, canine to canine, feline to feline, ursula to ursula, but sometimes the offspring have disabilities, like being born sterile in some ligers."

Hand in hand, walking at a pace that was slow and steady. Even if Fergal's boot thumped, they just had the time of their lives. Fergal took pictures of her as she touched goats, fed some deer, there was even a small group, a mob of kangaroos. Then the wolves, they were pretty.

"Colby looks like them." Dottie said as she pointed to the wolves in a large enclosure. "Especially that big black one, or maybe Joe. Yeah, the big one is Joe as a wolf."

"Werewolf?" Fergal asked.

"Eh, maybe soul."

She sighed and looked around. They continued.

The last thing that they did was sit with a lion cub near the gift shop. It was female cub that had been illegally owned as a pet.

"Some man had a tiger in the Bronx illegally." Dottie said as the little cat that was more like a medium dog sat in her lap. There was a lot of weight sitting in her lap.

After getting their pictures taken with the small lion, the two of them went into the gift shop next to the photo booth session.

"I still have the turtle Jon got me." She said as she ran her fingers over a stuffed snake.

"What do you want?" Fergal asked.

She shrugged. "I don't want something that I would have to leave at your apartment."

"You like spiders, don't you?" Fergal asked.

"Uh huh."

"You don't have any jewelry." He said from somewhere behind her. "And it will be from me."

She turned around and Fergal was holding up a necklace that had a real spider in it. She knew it was a real spider, just a big garden spider, like an orb weaver.

"Come here. Let's see it on you." He adjusted the slip knots of the thick black thread.

"Eight eyes, eight legs," she said as he slipped the necklace around her. "I like it, Fergal. If there were more spiders then there wouldn't be an infestation of mosquitoes. But because people hate them, they kill them."

"So you don't mind having a dead spider around your neck?"

"No. It's big and ugly, I like that." She smiled.

Fergal got her the spider necklace, which she wore out of the zoo. It was passed noon, and hunger started creeping into her stomach.

"Can we eat fish and chips as we wait for the ferry?" Dottie asked as they were getting on the return bus to the ferry.

"Sure."

He drew her closer to him as they pulled away from the zoo.

The time she had with Fergal was great. Even though she didn't like the sounds of the water, where all the boats were, and the ships in the river blowing their horns at the weirdest times. But she sat on a bench, she sat eating fried fish and chips, or french fries.

"Crisps are potato chips in England, right?" Dottie asked as she looked at Fergal.

"Biscuits are cookies."

"So, cars are automobiles?"

They listed off words that were different but meant the same things. This was something to keep her mind off of thing. Pants were trousers, tennis shoes were runners, or sneakers sometimes. Focusing on the words, or how Fergal talked eased Dottie into ignoring the loud sounds of the water traffic going on. They finished off their lunch just before the ferry was to leave.

"So, how did you like today?"

"I had fun. I'm not really bothered by the sounds now, thanks to you. You got me a necklace that I really like. We got pictures of animals, you did take most of them yourself." She leaned on the railing.

Again the air was chillier thanks to the water and the ocean air coming through the river. The river fed out into the ocean, Long Island Sound wasn't that far away from where they were. But they had to get back to Brooklyn. That was where Cait was.

"Did Cait call?"

"No, she didn't. Were you expecting her to?" Fergal asked.

"No, not really. I'm just worried that she might be lonely in your apartment."

"When we get home we can watch a movie or a television program with her. She may have just slept. Being pregnant means she's tired a lot, right?"

"Sometimes, yes." She sighed and looked around as they started to pull into the dock of the other ferry platform.

But the quietness and the comfort she had with Fergal ended when they were greeted by Marg O'Connor. Dottie actually put herself between the woman and her boyfriend, arms being held out at her sides as if flying.

"What are you doing here, Marg?" Dottie asked her mother.

"I'm your mother."

"You haven't been one to me, so you're not a mother to me and don't get the privilege to ever be called Mom again."

Marg stepped up. "Listen to me, you good for nothing little brat," her ugly troll face came close to Dottie's face. "You can't turn your sister away from me. I am her mother, I know what's good for her. I knew what was good for you because people like you don't belong to breed."

Fergal went to step around Dottie but the one thing she did was scream. She screamed when seeing a security guard nearby so that was the only way to get his attention. If those women on television could scream for help then she could, too. The sudden scream had made Marg stumbled back, falling into the garbage can as Fergal grabbed Dottie's arm.

"Leave Fergal alone! I hate you." Dottie screamed. "You can't be here. You have to go away! Go away. You tried to kill us. Go away!"

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" The security guard came up to stand between Dottie and her mother.

"She can't be here. She was told not to be here." Dottie pointed to the blond woman. "She tried to hit me and my boyfriend with a car. She put another woman in the hospital when trying to hit us. Please, keep her away from us."

"Ma'am you're going to have to calm down." The security guard said, his hand out as if trying to calm a dog.

Dottie turned and hugged Fergal, pressing her face into his shirt. His arms closed around her as she cried.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked this update. I'll be back when I can but I don't know when.**


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

Marg was taken away in cuffs. The police had been called and she was carted off to a local precinct. Fergal kept holding Dottie as she rocked where she stood.

"Fergal!" Cait called out to him as he stood talking to the Detective of their case.

Dottie hadn't spoken, he had to physically stop her from twisting her fingers at strange angles as she stood rocking. Fergal held her hand as he watched Cait and Doran O'Connor pass through the area.

"Oh Dot." Doran said. "Sweet Peach, come here."

Dottie allowed her father to pull her into his arms, her face burying in his chest. Cait grabbed Fergal's arm and looked up at him with her pale blue eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Marg showed up. Dottie sort of freaked out on her, but her hollering got the nearby security guard's attention. Now she's gone quiet." Fergal said.

"Did Marg hurt you?"

"No, actually," he told her what Dottie did, putting herself between Marg and him. "She protected me. But I think she's over stimulated."

Doran ran his hand down the back of Dottie's head. "We ought to see her back home. She'll probably be better off there."

"Yeah, we've been gone long enough." Fergal nodded. "Let's get her home."

"I'll have a squad car take you guys wherever you need to go."

Dottie walked like a zombie, her face looking down at the ground as she shuffled along. They got in a police car, Doran and Cait took Doran's truck back to Fergal's apartment. Dottie sat next to Fergal the entire way with her head on his shoulder and her hands clasped together in her lap.

His Lovely tried to protect him. She stood up for herself, for the woman that was actually hurt and she did what she thought was right. Even if it emotionally fizzled her into silence again.

By the time they got to the apartment, Dottie went to their room and laid down.

"I can't believe she came back. Why would she do something like that?" Doran asked.

"Mom was nothing if not narcissistic. Everything had to be about her and her image, and if it wasn't right she needed to find a way to fix it." Cait said as she sat down on the couch. "My God, when that officer called the house I almost had a panic attack myself."

"Will there be anymore interviews?" Doran asked as he looked at Fergal.

"I honestly don't know. Work hasn't been contacting me." Fergal took a drink of his beer. He needed it. "They probably want me to make a statement after hearing what happened. I have absolutely no idea what to say. Just that Dottie was the one to act first."

"She was protecting you. In animals, when a significant other is harmed and injured, they will fight off other animals that would seem like a threat." Doran said.

"Good to know." Fergal sighed and took another drink.

He was halfway done with his beer when Doran went to check on Dottie. Fergal looked over at Cait who was quiet.

"I can't leave Dottie here alone; not saying you can't take care of her." Cait looked at him.

"I know. I'm not asking you to leave either." He said. "It would mean a lot if you stuck around until we got back on the road. I know you're not going back…"

"I'll stay for Dottie's sake. Or until she tells me to start getting my Florida apartment ready for when I actually do move in with Colby."

Fergal smiled. "How is Colby taking the whole baby thing?"

"Good, he's real excited, no more than his mom is. Maybe I can help out at his Wrestling Academy in Iowa."

"His Mom works there, right?"

"Yeah, book keeping or something. She's a nice woman, I've talked to her over the phone a few times."

They fell into a quiet, not an uncomfortable quiet but still a quiet. Fergal mulled over what Cait had said about her relationship with Colby and the changes that she was making.

"Is it strange?" Fergal asked.

"Is what strange?"

"You going from the mother that you had to having an older motherly woman figure in your life. I love that my folks adore Dottie. Dottie was petrified of the idea that my parents wouldn't like her or something when they came to visit."

"It kind of is. Strange I mean. And now that I have a father, I'm leaving him and my old job behind to go be a mother myself."

"I won't hesitate to say I won't miss you. You've helped a lot with Dottie when I needed it the most."

"Yeah, I know. But I know she's getting better and she has you and the others to help her out when she needs it." Cait smiled at him.

He ran his hands over his head.

There was a sound in the hallway and Dottie came walking down the hall with Doran. She fiddled with her fingers and Doran was guiding her.

"Would you like to come to the zoo with me tomorrow?" Doran asked.

"Really?" Fergal asked.

"Only if you want to. I've invited Dottie to come meet Cheddar, the orangutan. He has a few things in common with her and I thought Dottie would like to meet one behind the scenes again."

"I wouldn't mind going." Cait stood up. "I haven't been to a zoo in a while."

Fergal nodded. "Sure, I can go for more animals." He stood up. "Come to me, Lovely."

She did and she went right into his arms. She held onto him, squeezing him. Her hand closed around his shirt and her cheek rested against his shoulder.

"I'll see myself out but we'll be leaving tomorrow fairly early. I'll drive." Doran said.

"Thank you for dropping everything to come see to Dottie." Fergal looked at his fellow Irishman.

"Not a problem." He smiled before rubbing Cait's shoulder, and then seeing himself out the door.

Fergal kissed the top of Dottie's head and pulled back so that he could look at her pretty face. "How are you doing now, Dottie?" He asked.

She shrugged, not really looking at him.

"You're safe now. That woman isn't going to get to you again." He rubbed her back.

"She can't, she was told to leave you alone." Cait said. "God, what what she thinking?"

"Blaming her for turning you away from Marg." Fergal said. "She has no control, you took that control from her when you told her that you didn't want her to have anything to do with your lives."

Dottie pulled away from him and walked into the kitchen. Fergal watched her disappear and then heard the fridge door open.

"She was never a mother." Cait's hand covered her stomach. "Not like your mom, not like Colby's mom. There was never any love, just a real need to be the center of attention while having the best image possible."

"Now look at what's going on, Dotty is thrust into the limelight and not all of it is good." Fergal grabbed his partially empty beer bottle.

"That was out of Dottie's control, especially in a time when the diagnosis of autism was still relatively new and mostly seen in young boys. The stigma was that if you had a child that was mentally handicapped then they should be pushed aside." Cait dropped onto the couch. "I wanted my sister but Mom said she was damaged and wouldn't even know it was me. That's bullshit."

"Yeah, it is." Fergal nodded.

Dottie was put in The Facility because she was damaged and would never be normal. At least that's what Marg O'Connor thought.

"There's a stigma, you know." Cait said. "Get put in a mental institute and you're damaged, you're broken, you're less than the rest of us."

"She isn't less, I prize her more than anything." Fergal said as he swirled the bottle around.

"You don't control her either."

He nodded. "I want her to experience the life she wants. If she wants to make clothes, I will support that. She wants to go back on the road, she misses everyone."

"But what about her job now that all this is going?"

He'd not really thought about it. Would she be able to live in the limelight, knowing that her personal life was out there for the masses to see.

"Maybe they can drop her acting, just keep her behind the scenes." Fergal said, looking up at the ceiling as he did so.

"This is the WWE, Ferg. Whatever works in their perfect ideas they are going to milk it to it goes dry."

Yeah, there was that.

Dottie came back in from the kitchen with a glass of ice water yet she took it to the bedroom with her. Moments later, the sound of her sewing machine could be heard from down the hall.

Good, she was doing something productive.

* * *

The next day Dottie had gotten up after Fergal did. He wanted to see if he could walk around without that damned boot. Though his flesh was still heavily bruised, bearing weight on the foot was bearable.

"What are you doing?" Dottie asked as she sat up in their bed.

"Seeing if I can walk without the boot." He responded as he paced the length of the bedroom. "I'll be needing to go see the doctor soon and see how i'm doing."

He caught her staring. Nothing new with that, but she looked withdrawn. She played with her fingers and rocked from where she sat. Fergal walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She laid her head down on his thigh and then started drawing patterns on his skin.

"Everything will be okay now, Dottie." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She sighed. "How can you be sure."

"How about nothing is going to happen when we go to the zoo today?" He asked.

She made a sound. "Tomorrow I have to go back to the therapist." She said and then draped her arm over his leg.

Cait cleared her throat. "Hey, you guys better start getting ready to go. Doran will be here soon."

She was dressed in jeans and a nice top. Fergal knew Dottie wouldn't want that kind of shirt. Sure enough Dottie got up and went to the dresser.

"What are we going to do when we get back to Fergal's apartment."

Cait's brows furrowed and looked over at him. "I thought...you know what, never mind."

She left to go get something.

"Come on, Dottie, let's get dressed so we can go."

He helped her up and then they went to get ready. Dottie dressed in front of him, something that he appreciated. As Fergal was getting himself ready, Dottie's fingers ran down his upper back.

"I'm," she stopped and closed her eyes.

"You're what, Lovely?"

"I don't understand the emotion I have. I don't know what it's called. Not really sad, not really angry or scared. Sort of all of them but foggy. Why do I feel that way?"

"Do you feel like you're worthless?" he asked.

"Sometimes. Even when you tell me that's not true. I feel it in here." She pointed to her chest and then her head.

She was depressed but Fergal didn't tell her that.

"Will seeing an Orangutan be a medicine?" He asked. "Will that get the beautiful smile I love to see on your lovely face?" He asked as he pushed her hair from her face.

He did get a small smile, which was better than nothing.

Fergal decided to wear his boot while he was out. Dottie helped with that, kneeling in front of him so that she could adjust the straps of the immobilizer. Just as they were getting finished getting ready, there was a knock on the door. Cait was the one that answered it and of course it was Doran.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" The women's father asked.

"How are we going to fit, you have a truck." Dottie said.

He smiled. "I have a small sedan that I don't use a lot. We'll take that."

Somehow, as they were driving to the Bronx, the conversation went to what was happening with Doran and his job.

"Today we are moving Cheddar to the Woodland Park Zoo." Doran said as they turned off the main highway from Brooklyn to the Bronx.

"Why? Woodland isn't a part of the Five Boroughs Zoos." Dottie said from the backseat with Fergal.

"They already have an Orangutan exhibit. The Bronx Zoo was only housing Cheddar until he got over his illness. Seeing as I also work with gorillas, I was the lead with him during his sickness. Now that he's better, he's being shipped over there. I told him about you." Fergal caught Doran glancing in the rearview mirror at Dottie.

"We were already over in Staten Island." Dottie said. "We went to the Interactive Zoo."

"Yeah, Cait told me. That's a good place for children to get a good interaction with animals. Conservation for wildlife is a good thing to instill in children when they are young so that they can do something about it one day."

"What can I do about it?" Dottie asked. "Can I donate to the Orangutan Foundation?"

"That would be something great to look into." Fergal said, rubbing her shoulder. "I would think that would something good to do."

She smiled, a full smile no less. Dottie smiled at him and he fell harder at that smile.

Fergal himself had never been behind the scenes of a zoo before. They were given visitor passes and followed Doran into the gorilla house. There was a holding area for the animals and Dottie's eyes were big as bright eyes from inside the indoor enclosures watched them. Big things with bigger arms than even Big Show were watching them. Some made hoots, they talked with gestures.

"Gorillas have a natural language." Doran said as Fergal came to a stop in front of one indoor enclosure. "They have their own gestural language, kind of like sign language."

There was a small group of gorillas but one caught his attention. Sure animals were Dottie's thing but this time he found one that intrigued him. It was a female gorilla with a small black furry baby hanging from her underbelly.

"That's Tuti and her new offspring." Doran said.

Dottie walked up to Fergal and looped her arm through his. Fergal stared at the baby, who was looking back at him. And the mother, Tuti, was watching them as she held the tiny baby.

"Fergal," Dottie looked at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. They just caught my attention." He rubbed her back.

They met Cheddar who hung out on the indoor enclosure. Doran greeted him with a face mask so that he couldn't spread anymore diseases. Cait, Dottie and Fergal stood back a safe distance as other workers came around.

"Cheddar, this is Cait and Dottie, they are my girls. Remember me telling you about them?" Doran asked as he approached the cage. "Can you say hello?"

What they got was a raspberry. Dottie giggled and waved at him.

"You have the same hair color, so he's really interested in you girls." Doran looked back as he touched the Orangutan's large fingers.

Doran seemed to have a connection with Cheddar because he allowed the keeper to touch him with a needle.

"You don't need a tranq gun?" Dottie asked.

"No, not with Cheddar. He was hand raised and can take a needle real well." One of the keepers said.

"He was smuggled in through customs on a boat. It's harder to detect through the ports. I had to hand raise him." Doran said.

"How old is he?" Dottie asked.

"We believe him to be about six years old. We rescued him on Halloween so that's his birthday."

Soon Cheddar had gone to sleep from the injection and they started to move him.

They followed Cheddar's move for most of the day. Because Cheddar was under Doran's main care, Cait drove in Doran's car. There was a slight delay on the highway but they had their own way across to Staten Island, a New York Zoo transport boat. Dottie was there with the transport crate that Cheddar was in, looking into the breathing holes so she could check on the orangutan.

"I want to marry Dottie." Fergal told Cait as they stood next to the railing of the boat.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this update. I'll be back when I can because this coming month I'll be busy with something in my life.**


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

Dottie's time with Fergal had been quiet since her birth mother's sudden appearance at the dock on their day out together. But as the week progressed, nothing else happened. There was no issues except for the news about the incident that had been filmed.

"She's a little freaky when she does stuff like that," one person had commented on an online news report.

Though others were on her side, people who felt sorry for her in some weird way. What did they have to feel sorry about? That was something she didn't fully comprehend. She asked Fergal about it, and he said it was something people say.

"I'm sorry you're sick. I hope you get better." He said as he closed the laptop and pushed it aside so he could lay on the bed with her. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. It's just something people say to someone who has had it worse. It doesn't mean you're less than they are."

She picked up his hand and ran her fingers over his palm. "I'm sorry that I'm different."

He leaned over and kissed her. Pulling his hand free, he used it to run his fingers through her hair. "No, I love your differences. Come on, today we're going to go see Darnella before your therapy session."

Fergal tugged her up and she went to her sewing machine. Dottie had made something for Darnella Smith. Fergal was up without the boot now. The doctor visit the day before had him on limited activities but also ice treatments every few hours. That was Dottie's job, icing his foot and she loved doing it.

Soon, though he would be going back to work if his healing kept up like it was. She would still be in Brooklyn going to the therapist until she was deemed suitable to go back to work. Dottie knew that was going to happen.

"I want you to live with me." Fergal said as they were in the front room getting the rest of their things ready to go.

Dottie looked at him. "Okay."

"We'll need to talk about this later. I want you to live with me but that's up to you. Come on, let's go." He held the door open for her.

She didn't really have a place to live. Before coming on the road with Cait, she had lived in her mother's house back in the back bedroom where she was shut off from the rest of the house. Then Cait got her the job and got her to go on the road. Then Fergal came around and changed her life.

"My sewing machine is in your room." She said as they stood on the street waiting for a taxi to pull over.

"And I have no problem with that." He said. "I like watching you with your sewing projects. It's right next to my Lego Station."

She bit her lip. "May I put pictures up on the walls?" She asked.

"Hmm, animals?" He asked and she nodded as she rubbed his finger with her thumb. "Well, that does sound like a good thing."

"I have to pay rent." She said.

"No you don't."

She looked up at him. "I want to. I have to be on your lease…"

"I own the apartment."

Her shoulders slumped. "I want to be financially capable of something, Fergal." She said as a taxi pulled up to the curb for them.

They got into the taxi and went to the hospital where Darnella was still being held. She was going to be heading home that day, Dottie wanted to see her before she had to go and talk to the woman that she had helped when her mother tried to have her and Fergal killed.

When they arrived at Darnella's hospital room, Darnella was sitting up in bed and she was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Smith. The moment Darnella saw Fergal standing at the door, she tried to push down her hair.

"Hi, Ms. Darnella." Fergal said as they stepped into the room. "Dottie and I came to see how you are doing before you leave."

"I wish I'd known, I would have tried better." She said.

"You don't look bad." Dottie said. "You look better."

She had a large cast on her leg due to her femoral fracture. She had a puffy face and her arm guarded her side, the side that once had a chest tube coming out of it. Darnella tried to straight out her hair again.

"You had a scarf, it's probably torn so I made you another one. You have lots of roses around you, so I thought you like this." Dottie walked up to the woman and held out the thin fabric that was similar to the one the woman wore on her head when she was hit by the car.

"You made this?" Darnella asked as she took the gift. "I'm...you know I run a high end boutique don't you?"

Dottie shook her head. "No, I don't. You looked really nice that day and I thought you would like a nice thing again." She clasped her hands together as she looked at her feet. "I wanted to be nice and it be a way of saying sorry that my biological mother hurt you. She's not going to be out for a long time."

"Here, Dee, let me put it on you." Mrs. Smith said as she took the scarf. "This is really nicely made, Ms. Dottie."

She smiled at the older woman. "Thank you. I'm really good with a sewing machine."

Darnella's mother helped put the scarf around the woman's head. She really did look nice with it on. The gray color with the red roses fit well with Darnella's skin tone.

"I have to go, I have an appointment that I need to keep with. I hope you fully heal up, Darnella." Dottie said.

"Thank you for being there for me. Without you I don't know what would have happened." The woman said.

Fergal said his farewells, shaking hands with Mr. Smith, Dottie did the same. Then they left hand in hand. Fergal was quiet, not that he wasn't before. He had a smile on his face as they waited for another taxi again.

Quiet time was a good thing because it meant she could think without interruptions. How could she be financially independent? If she was going to move in with Fergal, how was she going to financially support herself? She had a cell phone plan with her sister, but Cait paid for it instead of her.

"I figured out how I can be financially independent." She said as they got out of the taxi at the therapist.

"How?"

"I get my own cell phone plan. Cait already pays for mine. I can get my own plan."

"I already got you a cell phone, Dottie. It's no longer on her plan. It's with me." he opened the door for her

She frowned. "Fergal," she said, her hands coming up to her face. "Why? Why can't I do something for myself without having to rely on someone else all the time?"

He looked at her with a face that sort of resemble being sad. Trepidation pushed her heart up against the roof of her mouth as she turned away. Dottie walked towards the elevator that would lead up to the therapist's office and pressed the call button on the elevator.

"I take care of you." Fergal said. "I want to take care of you for a long time, Dottie." He stood behind her. "It doesn't mean I don't think you should do anything for yourself."

She crossed her arms and glared at her reflection of the elevator door. It opened and she walked in, still not looking at Fergal. They rode up to the floor where he therapist was located and she still didn't talk to Fergal. He didn't talk back, he didn't touch her either but he did stand close to her. Every once in a while the sleeve of his jacket brushed up against her bare arm.

Sharon Mosley smiled at her and motioned for her to take a seat when she called Dottie back. "How have you been since the last we talked?"

"Fergal wants me to move in with him." She said as she looked at the new painting in the usual gray room.

"Are you going to?"

"I want to pay rent but he doesn't want me to. He owns the apartment. I want my own phone, but he owns that as well. I don't pay anything." She crossed her arms again. "I don't want to be dependant on him."

"It's good to be dependant on yourself. I mean, you do have your own bank account, right?"

Dottie nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"He doesn't tell you how to dress, does he?" She shook her head at the therapist's question. "And he doesn't tell you not to make your clothing crafts?"

"No, that stuff I do on my own."

"Then you can do something with those things. You can be financially independent when it comes to buying the things you want. Your clothes, your food, your crafts. Those seem like the things you could control." She wrote something down in her notepad.

"I saw Darnella before she left the hospital. I gave her a scarf to replace the one that was ruined when my biological mother tried to kill us."

"Well, that's actually really nice of you." The therapist said.

They talked about Cait going back with Colby, how it would be different without her there. They talked about how she could deal with the things on the road. They talked about what happened at the dock with Marg, how it affected Dottie.

"Moments like those are draining on people. Sometimes just being quiet is good to process, like meditating. Have you ever done that?"

"My quiet lasts up to hours and I'm still fully aware of what is going on around me. I just feel tired."

"Emotionally depleeting, I get like that when I have had a hard day. I like to take a nice long hot bubble bath in my tub and listen to classical music."

"I do crafts, sewing and stuff." Dottie shrugged.

"I think you're almost done with me." Sharon Mosley said. "I think you're good enough to go back on the road and continue your job."

"Really? I don't have to stay here and talk?"

"Do you want to go back to work?"

She nodded. "I do. I like my friends there. I even miss the asshole Jon Good. He texts because he doesn't like talking on the phone and I like that. Renee can be my sister when Cait isn't on the road." Dottie smiled at all the people she missed. She even missed Drew.

"How about you work on being financially independent by going shopping. You should have some time to yourself every once in a while."

"Okay. I'll do that today when I'm done here. Are you going to tell APS and my employers that I'm okay to go back to work?" Dottie asked.

The woman wrote it down. "Just made a note to do just that."

"Okay. Okay, that's what I want. I want to go back to work. It was a lot easier than not being on the road. Because then I had a schedule to keep instead of just staying home and feeling stupid."

"Feeling stupid?"

"Like I am not good. Or I don't want to do anything, even sewing."

"How often is this?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, not a lot. Only when I don't have something to do."

"Have you ever been diagnosed with depression?"

"No. Well, not that I know of. My mom usually dealt with therapists and specialists. I often felt sad because I was in the Facility and no one but my sister and her then boyfriend Mitchell would come to visit me, they even dropped out of the Prom to come see me. But I don't feel sad when I'm working or having to travel."

"I see." She made a note of that. "Well still, everyone gets sad or depressed sometimes. That's just a normal thing. You will still work on your social anxiety stuff, right?"

Dottie nodded. "I want to work on that. I have to."

"Well, then I'll run it by APS and see that you get back on the road soon."

Dottie stood up. "Thank you, Ms. Mosley. I can't wait to go back and see my friends again." She smiled as the woman also stood up.

Sharon Mosley escorted Dottie back out to the waiting room where Fergal was sitting. He was staring at something on his phone, biting his lip and frowning.

"Mr. Devitt, can I speak to you for a minute?" Sharon Mosley asked.

He looked up. "Yes, of course. Is something wrong?"

"Well I would like to talk to you alone for a moment. Just to get your side of the story to something. Dottie, you can wait out here, okay?"

"I'm going to call Cait and tell her what's going on." She turned away from Fergal, barely acknowledging his touch on her arm.

Dottie texted her father and asked if she could come by the zoo as a visitor. She texted Cait because she needed to take a nap before Dottie and Fergal left and told her the good news about going back on the road.

As she was finishing up her texts, Fergal came back out from talking with Sharon Mosley.

"Okay, Dottie." He said but she didn't look back at him. "Dottie, look at me when I'm talking please."

Sighing, she turned around and looked at him. He held his hand out to her but she didn't take it at first. Fergal took a deep breath and smiled.

"On the first of every month, you'll pay a hundred dollars. That should cover rent."

"You own the apartment, you said so yourself."

"Yes, I do. But, you're also right about something. You need to be independent. We'll work on you getting your own mobile phone service and you'll pay a hundred dollars in rent. Does that sound fair. Will that make you happy so I can see you smile?"

Biting her lip, Dottie nodded. "I like that."

She took his hand and he pulled her in for a hug, which was followed by a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

 **I hope you like this update.**

 **And just so everyone knows, there is something called National Novel Writing Month that I participate in every November. I love it, trying to write 50,000 words in one month. That's the reason why I won't be updating a lot, I'll be working on my NaNoWriMo project. But I will still be working on this story and my other one but won't be updating much during the rest of this month.**


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

It was hard to believe that they had been together for a month. By the end of that month Fergal was starting to get back into fight shape to go back on the road. Dottie had her approval to go back on the road, at which point it was Cait's turn to start moving into Colby's home in Iowa.

Doran stood with them in the airport to see them off. Even people seem to know what the group was because a lot of them were with the media. Word somehow got around that Fergal as Finn Balor was coming back on the road.

Fergal held Dottie's hand as they were waiting on Cait's earlier flight. "Are you okay, Lovely?" He asked her.

She looked away from a small group of people who were snapping pictures at them from behind the security barrier. Paparazzi, that was what they were called. Those media people that wanted information on what was going on with her and her boyfriend's life. There still had not really been any news on what was going on with Marg, she was still waiting on that.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" He ran his hand up and down her back.

"Why do they have to take pictures of us?" She asked and used her thumb to point in the direction of the paparazzi people.

"That's just the way things are." Cait said with a sigh at the end of her statement. "Colby has to deal with it anyway."

The nearby planes taking off was muffled thanks to the airport. Cait would be going to Florida and Fergal would be going on the road again, Dottie would be going back to work. She had to give up her sewing machine at check in, and hope that it would not get wrecked between when she got to their next location.

"How would they like to have cameras flashing in their faces all the time?" Dottie asked.

Fergal brought her under his arm. "That's what working in this profession is all about, Dottie. It's about entertaining people but sometimes you get those that aren't really thoughtful."

"Like the things people say about me being retarded?"

She wasn't stupid. She had seen some of the posts people made about a few pictures of her and Fergal together. Those posts were deleted by Fergal but that still didn't stop people from saying stuff that hurt like a punch to the chest.

 _He's better off without having her problems..._ that was thrown around a lot.

 _Why bother with something broken?_ That one she asked herself a lot when it came to what happened with her mother.

Fergal wasn't there when she cried about those things. He'd started going out to the gym to get back into shape for his time on the road. To keep from feeling worse about herself, Dottie started making her clothes for the road, the types of shirts she wanted to wear. Pants would always consist of jeans and sneakers but she did make nice tops.

"You have to ignore them, Dottie." Cait said. "Just like Ms. Kaitlin says, she tells you to focus on something happy. Think happy thoughts."

"You don't see me flying with happy thoughts."

Doran snickered. "Ms. Kaitlin sounds like a smart woman. Who is she?"

"You know Drew McIntyre from the WWE?" Dottie asked. "Well, she's his wife."

"She's offered to help me when I get to my place because we live in the same city." Cait said. "She'll help me sell all the things that I don't need and then I'll be going to Iowa."

"When is your maternity appointment?" Doran asked.

It was still sort of strange to know Cait was pregnant. She hadn't been feeling well in the mornings, well most of the days at least. Doran had started to get small things for the baby, they even had gone out to get a few small things for the baby.

"I have to make one but Colby wants to be there for it."

"It has to be around the same time you and him can get together." Dottie said.

Dottie kept glancing at the group of paparazzi people still trying to take pictures of the group. There was no mistaking Doran, Dottie and Cait being related, and the larger Doran had been standing close with crossed arms.

"I have to go to Borneo soon. Sooner than planned." Doran said. Dottie looked at him. "There is an Orangutan Rescue that needs some added help. I've been asked to come and help out. I might not be able to get a hold of you for a while, this is the middle of a jungle in the South Asian area."

"Take pictures." Fergal said. "Take a lot of pictures and a lot of videos. I know Dottie would enjoy that."

She looked up at him and Fergal smiled at her in return. He pulled her under his arm and pressed a slight kiss to the top of her head.

Soon, Cait's plane was called. As the lump in her throat tightened, Dottie had to hug her sister goodbye.

"I'll call later, I promise. I want you to get settled in." Cait said as she pulled back from Dottie.

Dottie nodded, but ended up sniffing. Her lower lip quivered as Cait hugged Fergal, then their Dad. She had to stand there and watch her sister get on down the terminal where her flight was going to be heading out of.

Her face squished up, she swayed back and forth as she watched her sister disappear amongst the other passengers on the flight.

"Lovely," Fergal whispered as he pushed Dottie's hair over her shoulder. "She's right, Cait's right."

"What? What is she right about?" Her fist came up and wiped at her teary eyes.

"You have survived without her before. You will survive with me, with our friends even if Cait isn't there all the time. You said you could do this. Remember? When we found out that Cait was pregnant, you said you wanted to go back on the road."

"I just miss her, seconds after she's gone, I miss my sister." She looked at him.

"Hmm, as I will." Doran said and Dottie looked at her father. "I barely know either of my daughters and yet I have to stand here and watch them leave me yet again."

"But I...I'm sorry." Dottie didn't know how to say what she was thinking or feeling. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"No. Don't be sorry about that. You are an adult, Dottie. You are capable of deciding what you want to do." Doran smiled. "You've come so far, look at what many have thought you would never have." He motioned towards Fergal. "You have friends, I even talked to that Scottish one once. You have a life a lot of people wish. Don't be sorry for that."

Dottie pulled away from Fergal and hugged her father.

* * *

They had a long flight and Dottie was close to freaking out. Fergal had to hold her hand extra hard as they got off the plane to go collect their things. The crowd of people coming off the plane pressed in around her and she had no way of feeling free, of feeling like she was still flying around in a metal tube thing.

Even the airport was crowded. There were people coming and going, the noises seemed to be above and beyond normal decibels and breathing started becoming more problematic. Dottie was halfway to panting for air as she and Fergal went to get their other pieces of luggage from the luggage claim belt.

"We're almost out of this, Dottie." Fergal said, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. "We're close to leaving."

They would be going straight to the venue where Monday Night Raw was being held. They had a little bit of a mechanical problem leaving and there was still a few hours until the show started. Fergal was going to be going up against Dolph Ziggler, a man she had not truly forgiven. But without him, in a strange and stupid way, she would not have gone to Fergal.

Dottie's red and black suitcase and her beloved sewing machine came out. She grabbed for the sewing machine and Fergal got her suitcase before finding his own luggage on the conveyor belt. When they had made sure that everything was in order, they left.

"He said he would be here." Fergal said as they stepped out into the cool autumn air in the city.

"Who?" Dottie asked.

She jumped when there was a car horn that blasted near them. She dropped her sewing machine and covered her ears, ducking her head. As her heart jammed away like a power tool in the center of her chest, hands cupped her upper arms.

"Damn it, Ambrose," she heard Fergal say.

Opening her eyes and looking up, Dottie saw Jon Good and Renee getting out of a rental car. Jon was wearing his trademark looking black leather jacket, a different design than the one that Fergal wore as Finn Balor. He was wearing a dopey grin as his wife slapped him in the arm.

"I told him not to do that." Renee said when Dottie was able to compose herself like a normal person. "I hope he didn't make you break your sewing machine, Dottie."

Her response was to hug the other woman. Both arms, she didn't mind wrapping both arms around her almost sister Renee. Even if she was married to the asshole known as Dean Ambrose. Renee made a little sound in Dottie's ear as she hugged her.

"Hey, what about me?" Jon asked.

"You made me drop my sewing machine so you don't deserve one." Dottie pulled back and then went to pick up her machine.

"See, that's why you should never do stuff like that." Renee told her husband.

Fergal and Jon put the luggage, and after checking that her machine wasn't damaged at least physically, it too went in the trunk. Fergal and Dottie sat in the back seat while Jon and Renee got in the front.

"Should we tell them when we get to the venue?" Renee asked her husband.

"What?" Dottie asked.

"No, I think he has to tell her himself." Jon said as he glanced at Fergal. When Dottie looked at Fergal, he shook his head but took her hand in his.

"Is it Drew? Is there something wrong with him? Or one of Fergal's friends? Is it Colby?" Dottie asked, getting a new feeling stuck in her throat along with a constricted heart.

"You'll have to wait until the venue, Darlin' Dot." Jon said as he pulled away from the sidewalk out in front of the airport.

Fergal wrapped his arm around Dottie's shoulder to keep her from rocking. If she did try, he'd pull her closer to him and press a kiss into the side of her head. He'd whisper calming words, knowing that his voice and the soft touches could calm her down. It did to an extent but the idea that something was wrong with one of her friends still had her wound up tighter than a rubber band ball.

At the arena where Monday Night Raw was going to be broadcast from they got out and brought their stuff in. Then an all new worried smacked Dottie in the face, Cait wasn't the head designer anymore. Dottie was still the seamstress and garment repair person but she would have to get to know the head costume designer for Raw. Even worrying about that did not stop her from noticing all the looks that she had seen.

"Here's the costume department." Renee said as she motioned into the room.

"Fergal, you have to go get ready." Dottie turned to look at him. "You have to go say hi to Kevin, too."

"I can do that in a little bit."

"No, you can go do that now. I have to go set up my station. Then I have to see if there are any problems that need to be fixed. You have to get ready and you have to go talk to Ziggler about your spot in the show." She pushed him back a little.

"Can I get a kiss before I go?" He took her hand in his and pulled her up against him.

Dottie kissed him but she had to push Fergal to go down the hall towards where some of the other male performers were.

Finally she was alone, because even Renee had to leave to go do something. She was alone so that she could start getting herself in the zone with her work.

Hardly nothing changed, it was like any room there. The staff had set up racks of clothes, there was a table where Dottie preferred and it was there that she put down her sewing machine.

"Dot…" The Scottish accent made her turn around.

Drew smiled at her. All he had to do was open one arm and she was heading straight to it. She wrapped her arms around his midded and pressed the side of her head against his chest. Dottie heard him chuckle, his hand rubbing her back as she held onto him.

"I missed you a lot, Drew." She said as she looked at him when she pulled back. "I missed so much."

"Yeah, you have no idea how awful it was not to have you fix up my performance coat." He smiled at her. "How have you been? Anything new lately?"

"You would know if you watch all those news outlets." She stopped smiling as she stepped away from him.

"I have heard some of your stories on the television. But Fergal is there with you, so I don't have to kick his arse."

She snickered at the word. His Scottish accent rolled the R of arse. That was how he pronounced ass because he was Scottish.

"Ms. Kaitlin said she would help Cait out."

"Aye, that's about right." He smiled as he watched her open her case. "Where is your other half?"

"Other half? Oh you mean Fergal. He went to go start getting himself ready for the show. I had to force him to go, and go say hi to his friends."

"So have you heard the news about one of those friends?" Drew asked.

"Jon mentioned something about someone, but he and Renee wanted him to tell me." She looked down. "I hope it's not you or Colby."

Drew touched her arm. "It isn't me, Dot. But it is someone close to Colby."

A man walked into the room, he was dressed in black slacks and a black button up shirt. He was old, kind of like Mr. Angle, but he had a bald top head and black hair around the sides. He looked at Dottie and she looked at the pile of papers in his hands.

"You must be that seamstress everyone told me about. I'm Mark Abernathy." He said. "Well, you have a job to do. Get to it." He waved a hand at her.

"Hey…" Drew's voice dipped as he stepped away from Dottie.

"I will but no one has brought me anything to mend, Mr. Abernathy." Dottie grabbed Drew's wrist. "So until then, I can't work."

He made a sound, eyeing her up.

"You will be getting plenty to do soon enough." He said.

"I don't…"

"Well considering that Roman Reigns has leukemia again, you won't have to fix anymore of his stuff. But that just means...hey where are you going? Get back here." Mr. Abernathy called out to her. "Get back here, you autistic little twerp."

Drew had to grab Dottie's arm to keep her from fully outright running down the hall. "Easy up there, Dot. He's not leaving just yet."

"But he's sick. Why is he sick? Leukemia is a bone marrow disease, I know that much, and I have to make sure he's okay." She tried to pull out of his grasp. "He's a friend, Drew. I have to make sure he's okay."

"You can go see him, Dot. But you shouldn't be running inside like that. Calm down. I'll take you to him." Drew took her hand and started down the hall.

Joe was Colby's friend, but it didn't mean that Dottie didn't care for him. He stood up to Marg when she showed up, voicing his concerns. He kissed her head and whispered to her. So, she had to be there for him. That was what friends were for, at least in Dottie's mind.

Joe was talking to Fergal in the catering area. There were others in there, but seeing the tall half Samoan man talking to her boyfriend, Dottie let go of Drew's hand. Jon was there, Renee, too. Joe wasn't dressed in his usual Shield attire and he had his dark hair pulled back in a bun at the base of his head. Colby was there but he was texting someone.

"Joe," Dottie said as she approached the group.

"Hey, Dottie." He smiled at her.

Was it okay to give Joe a hug? She hugged Colby all the time, she hugged Drew, too. She bit at the inside of her lower lip as she remembered how he stood up for her against Marg all over again.

"I don't like it that you're sick." She finally said. "I don't know what to do or say, or...or. You were respectful of me, you never said I was dumb or anything." She finally said. "I don't...can I give you a hug?"

"I've been waiting for a Dottie hug for a long time now." He turned towards her and opened his arms.

Joe's hugs were tight. Colby tight because he had big arms and big strength. He was a strong man, he was useful in that way. He smelled fresh, but not like Colby. As his hand rubbed her back, she put both her hands on his upper back and pressed her forehead into his chest.

"Will Joelle make sure you're okay for me?" Dottie asked as she stepped back. "You said she wants to become a nurse, so she can start with you some time ago. Is she still wanting to be Nurse Joelle?"

"She's already had plans for when I get through my rough parts." He smiled at her.

"I'll miss seeing you with Colby, and this asshole here." She pointed her thumb at Jon.

"Hey!" The reddish haired man yelped, but when she looked at him he was smiling.

"Yeah, same here."

"But you'll be with Ms. Galina, and Joelle and your two boys. You'll have your time with them. They sacrificed a lot so that you can do this. So now it's their turn to enjoy your company."

"Yeah, I'm excited to see them too." Joe stepped back a little, maybe to give her room.

The group fell into a silence. Dottie didn't know if it was a good time to change the subject, or just leave and go back to her job. But she decided to voice herself.

"I don't like that man. Mr. Abernathy. I don't like him too much." Dottie looked up when Drew approached. "What did he call me. Autistic twerp?"

"Don't worry, you won't have to deal with his rudeness." Drew said, smiling a little.

"Oh hey, there you are. Abernathy said you'd left. Sorry to interrupt but I could use some help with something, Dottie." Ronda Rousey said. "And it's good to see you back. Hope you're doing okay."

Dottie nodded. "What do you need, Ms. Ronda?"

"Well, I've been having problems with this stupid zipper on my jacket. Could you take a look at it?" She held up the leather jacket.

"Sure, yeah. Can you go back to the costume department with me?" Dottie took the coat, hoping that the woman would be able to make Mr. Abernathy shut up.

So began her first day back at her job. She fixed Ronda's jacket but told her that she needed to get another one before the zipper actually broke for good. Then there were several issues with two of the Riott Squad's outfits that she had to fix. Nothing happened to any of the men who were performing, she didn't see Fergal during the entire show.

Mr. Abernathy squinted a lot at her as she sat and rocked while she worked on her stuff.

All in all, her first day back wasn't that much of a big deal. The one change was the fact that Mr. Abernathy didn't want to get to know her. That was all.

By the end of it, Fergal kissed her when the show was over and as she was packing up her things.

"Ready, Lovely?"

"Yep." She smiled at him as he stood in his usual street attire of block pants with a black shirt.

Mr. Abernathy squinted his eyes at her as she was picking up her things. The haulers were already taking stuff out to the truck but because her sewing machine was special, Dottie took it with her.

"So, you're going to be at house shows?" Mr. Abernathy asked in a calmer voice.

"I have to, because then if something happens…." She looked at him. "Then I will be the one that fixes things. And, Mr. Abernathy, don't judge me because I'm autistic. Judge me for the work that I can do in under ten minutes with a time strain. I'll see you at Survivor Series, Mr. Abernathy." Dottie waved at him.

She picked up her sewing machine case and walked away, taking Fergal's hand in the process.

* * *

 **Hey, I managed to squeeze this out for you guys. It turned out longer than I had anticipated but it needed to be written. Hope you liked it.**


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

"You can't just do that." Mr. Abernathy said as he looked at Dottie. "There are set of rules that you have to do."

"I know that." She looked at the head costume designer from where she was fixing a tactical jacket for one of the AOP guys. "They asked me to put the patch on."

"Who? I am the only one that can approve…"

"I approved it." Ms. Stephanie McMahon said from the doorway. "I said she could. You were nowhere around when they asked Ms. O'Connor to put the patch on. She came and asked me about it and I approved. Just like you would have had to do as well."

Mr. Abernathy's face looked weird, sort of tinged red as he stepped back.

"How are you, Ms. O'Connor?" Ms. Stephanie asked.

Pulling the tactical vest from her machine, Dottie reached for her scissors. "I'm okay."

"You've been back for two weeks, have you been trying to get acclimated to the audience?" The COO lady asked.

Dottie inspected the tactical vest. "I have stood out in the audience for the first thirty minutes until it felt like my head was going to explode and until my heart decided that it wasn't going to burst out of my chest like the alien from Aliens."

"Are you okay with going out to the ring during a house show? Smaller numbers and…"

"Doing what?" She stood up and put the tactical vest on a hanger so that the man who gave it to her could pick it up himself when he came back. Dottie adjusted her ponytail

"Well with everything going on with Braun Strowman being out of action, and with the heat between Baron Corbin and Finn Balor getting hotter, I would say having you team with Drew. Him being the overprotective person."

The Twitter picture of Dottie and Fergal at Thanksgiving was praised by a lot of the people in the company, they even commented to her face about it. But Drew McIntyre didn't, and it was Kayfabe meaning that it was scripted. Drew Galloway adored it, saying that she and Fergal looked good together.

"So we can have something like a love triangle. I've got the writers working on it as we speak." Ms. Stephanie said, her hands coming to clasp in front of her.

Dottie didn't like it, she didn't know anything about acting and the thought about Drew kissing her made her feel bad. Love triangles weren't as popular in this time, since she did have a public relationship with Fergal, but even he stopped taking pictures of them together because of all the recent drama going on in their lives.

"It seems like you don't understand." Mr. Abernathy said, his eyes still narrowed. "Do you need it in simple terms?"

"I don't want to kiss Drew." Dottie finally said.

"Well unfortunately we may have to go that way. Creative wants to add depth to Drew, show that he's got a good side, even sort of standing up to Baron Corbin for the snide comments directed at you." Ms. Stephanie was still smiling.

"Did you talk to Drew, or Finn about this? I, I want them to know as well." Dottie began to bite her lip.

"I'm going to discuss this with them soon, you have my word." Then Ms. Stephanie excused herself.

"You do know it's just acting, right?" Mr. Abernathy asked. "Why are you so damn up in arms over it?"

"I don't want to kiss another man, even if it is fake or whatever." She crossed her arms. Already her head was getting pressured and her heart was in a knot.

Mr. Abernathy shook his head. "You need to grow up, little girl. Gosh, I can't believe this is what I have to work with."

"Don't be talking about Dottie like that." A gruff Scottish voice said from the doorway.

Drew and Fergal stood there. The calm look on Fergal's face was enough to drive Dottie into his arms, and considering that he wasn't wearing a shirt, it was all the more appealing to feel his soft skin against her face.

"If that wasn't childish, I don't know what is." Mr. Abernathy said.

"Oh shut up." Dottie snapped as she turned in Fergal's arms and glared at the Mr. Abernathy. "Yes, I don't understand the company, I understand nothing about it. But those comments hurt."

"Sensitive," Abernathy said, his eyes looking her up and down. It was the up and down that made her stomach turn over worse than the headache she was starting to get.

"Asshole," Jon Good said from the doorway. "I wonder why you haven't lost your job yet. You seem to enjoy going off and leaving the seamstress to clean up your mess."

Colby was there as well, the four wrestlers stared down the head costume designer.

"Like before Thanksgiving, you left her to get everything cleared up when it is your job to do it. I don't know where all of this stuff goes. I had to ask the Production Manager for help." Renee added as she came to stand next to her husband.

Dottie looked at her friends standing up for her. She'd done the same thing, but when she did it he always shot her down.

"I may be different, I may be a little off sometimes, but that does not give you the right to actually be mean to me over something I have to live with every day." Dottie said. "I'm autistic, yes, but I can do things people like you and my birth mother find hard to believe. So please, you do your job and I will do mine."

"I have to talk to Alicia Fox about something. Move, please." Mr. Abernathy said as he walked to the door.

Dottie said her peace, she knew she had stood up for herself the best that she could.

So she focused on the problem at hand. "Ms. Stephanie wants me to kiss Drew."

"Well shit," Jon was the first to speak up. "They bringing back the really bad love triangles again?"

"I don't know, but I know I don't want to do it. But it is in my job description now." Dottie ran her hands over her face. "She also wants me to go out in a storyline or something at a house show."

"Fuck," Colby grumbled.

Dottie looked at her boyfriend. Fergal, though, as ever serene as he was, rubbed the single ring on her right hand. It was the promise ring that he had given to her over Thanksgiving. His handsome face never lost the small smile that seemed to always be there just for her.

"It's not set in stone though, is it?" Renee asked as she came up to Dottie's other side.

Renee became the sister that Dottie needed now that her sister was off having Colby's baby. Having the only other female in the group of friends, Dottie relied on her when she really needed to talk to someone who wasn't a male.

"Set in stone? Oh, um, no but Ms. Stephanie is telling the Creative what she wants. I don't know why she wants it this way but I can't say no apparently."

No one told her otherwise. No one told her she could say no.

"I wish I could talk to Mr. H, I trust him more. Not that his wife isn't nice but he doesn't make me feel like I'm a little kid or something like that." Dottie squeezed Fergal's hand. "And you have to go out and get attacked by Baron and Drew."

He gave her a smile. "Yes, I know. But at least after I get banged up you can make me feel better."

Fergal wiggled his eyebrows, a sure sign that he had something else in mind. Not that their sex life had slowed down, but sometimes with work and traveling, Dottie didn't feel the urge to copulate. Most of the time she touched him and that was it.

The group had left her alone so that they could go get ready for the show. Renee needed to go do commentator stuff, the four men had to prepare to go out for their spots. While she did not understand why the company did a lot of what it did, Dottie still worried about what people like Ms. Stephanie wanted out of her.

* * *

Ever since coming back on the road, Dottie would periodically leave the costume department room every so often if she did not have any work to do. This allowed her to get used to things all over again, like people in general.

The catering area was a hotspot for the superstars to get together and hang out before their allotted times. This was where Dottie could sometimes people watch. If only just to have something to do but then she would just stand off to the side and enjoy her time to herself. Also selecting something to munch on helped.

"So," the woman known as Alicia Fox, whose real name was never discussed with Dottie, walked up to her. "How are you enjoying your time back on the road?"

Dottie shrugged. She heard what the woman had said to Cait before Cait quit her job. The going away party comment about Dottie going back to the Facility.

"How is your mother doing?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, we don't talk at all anymore."

"Oh? And what about all this court stuff? I heard she didn't take a plea deal or anything."

"I haven't heard anything about a plea deal." Dottie tilted her head as she glanced at the woman.

"I mean, you are socially stupid. So I wouldn't think the lawyer would talk to you about something like that. But then again, she did try to kill Finn."

Socially Stupid? Those words didn't sound right, they sounded harsh and condescending. From the way short black haired, dark skinned, woman was talking to her, it sounded like she was being mean.

Alicia Fox continued. "You know, like everyone else, I'm surprised with you. You don't do much of anything and yet you seem to be the world to a lot of other people. People who are extraordinary and top of the game around here. Now that you are alone…"

"I'm not alone. I have Fergal, I have Colby, I have Drew, I have Renee and I have Jon. I am not alone." She didn't understand why the woman would say something like that.

"Well your sister definitely isn't here. She left you like your mom did, and hooray, you have a dad you know nothing about. And look, from what has been spilling around here he's gone away out of the country. Wouldn't he rather be here with you? No, he has to go off to save monkeys."

"Orangutans are great apes, they are not monkeys." Dottie corrected. "What you are saying would have had my sister trying to hurt you but I am not my sister."

She saw Fergal coming into the room and her intention was to go to him, to have him on her side so that she didn't have to hear Alicia Fox and her disgusting words. Even though he was wearing orange trunks and shin guards over his orange boots, even though she told him she hated the color, Dottie started for her boyfriend.

"Oh, are you going to go cry to your boyfriend?" Alicia asked.

"You were once pretty." Dottie's voice raised just a bit. "You were a very beautiful woman, Ms. Alicia. But now you are ugly. You're tall and you're ugly. On the outside you are really beautiful but your insides are nasty and gross, and I don't like that. So unless you have mending to be done, please stay away from me." It was only then that she realized that the room had gone silent and had probably heard everything she had to say to Alicia Fox.

She turned and finished walking towards Fergal. All he had to do was hold out his hand to her and she took it.

"You did everything right." He told her.

"What did I do wrong? Why was she mean to me?" She heard her own voice quivering from the need to actually cry but she didn't want to.

"I don't know." Fergal said softly.

She did her square breathing, her hands clamped into fists at her sides as she thought about a square and breathed the lines into being in her mind.

"Tonight is when you go to the bar, the um pub." Dottie said. "Can I go?"

"Only if you really want to. Colby and Jon will be there." He tugged at the untucked hem of her shirt that was coming out of her jeans. "I can see about you having some time with Drew."

She nodded, only because it was something to do.

"Would you get mad if I were to kiss Drew? In the show I mean. No, nope, never mind. I don't want to talk about this here." She pushed him away. "We'll talk about this later, yeah?"

"Yeah, we will. Don't worry about it." He smiled at her.

She left, not really looking at people. She did grab a water bottle on the way out as she headed back to her work station.

Was there ever going to be a place where she was safe from the scrutiny others?

* * *

 **Oh my gosh guys, I have to tell you how sorry I was. I must have posted an earlier chapter twice. This time I made extra certain that I got the right chapter up for you. Again, I am so sorry.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Please note to those who had read Chapter 28, I accidentally posted a previously published chapter for Chapter 28 on accident. I did fix that mistake. So those who are confused, please reread that one before reading this chapter. I want to thank the person who notified me of this transgression. I feel stupid now.**

* * *

 **29**

Fergal had a surprise for Dottie, something that she was so adamant about when it came to him not having all of his time with her. This time, he wanted to share his time with her with a few other people.

After the show, in which he came out with a nice crick in his neck and upper back; him, Colby, Jon, Drew, Dottie and a few others met up with a few of their friends who were not performing on the SmackDown Live brand. The Pub was styled after an English pub, with jerseys on the wall and footballs and football trophies dotted there about.

"Ferg!" Karl Anderson waved from over at the bar.

He was at the bar with The Bar, and seeing the two foreigners, Dottie sort of stalled midstride. Even Drew had to egg her on, pushing her a bit to get her to approach the bar and The Bar guys. Her hand shook at her side, he knew because it kept hitting him in the thigh.

"Oy, move." Sheamus shoved at his friend known as Cesaro. "Let the lass sit down with her man. Bar Keep, a water for the lady here." Sheamus called out. "How are you, lass?"

"Oh, your jackets." She shook her wrist and hand one more time before she settled down some. "I'm sorry, you look different than when I see you. I'm doing okay."

"Oh, you remember us from our jackets?" Cesaro asked. "How do we get you to work for us?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind me saying, the seamstress we have is shite." Sheamus said.

"Unless you can pry her away from Fergal, you can't." Karl Anderson piped up.

Dottie glanced at Fergal, her sure fire way of telling him she wasn't sure about something. Just having her turn to him was enough to make him smile at her. It was his way of telling her that she was doing fine.

Luke Gallows was sitting on the other side of Karl grinning like a maniac.

"How's the family, Anderson?" Fergal asked as he sat Dottie down between Karl and Cesaro.

"Good. The kids are all doing good. My wife wishes you well. They saw the show."

Fergal would rather stand if it meant not having Dottie sitting on his lap. The pub was not all that big. Dottie's gaze had followed Drew as he met up with a few others from down in NXT that were there as well. Drew nodded at her and smiled before he sat. Colby and Jon took up a booth all on their own because Renee skipped out on the festivities.

"Actually, one of my daughters keeps asking if that is your real hair color, Ms. Dottie." Karl looked at her with a smile. "If it is, at least I don't have to take out the trash."

Dottie tilted her head. "I don't think I understand."

"Oh, I bet my oldest daughter that if your hair was that natural color, she would have to take out the trash. She thinks you dye your hair that color."

"It's not. Trust me. I know a fellow ginger when I see one." Sheamus spoke up, then laughed.

"I don't dye my hair." She reached up to touch it with her right hand.

"A claddagh?" Sheamus leaned over to look at him. "You gave her a claddagh?"

"I did." Fergal followed that up with a nod at the older superstar.

His fellow Irishman whistled then lifted his glass. "Cheers to you, then. Getting a claddagh is an honor especially for one who isn't from Ireland."

"But I am from Ireland. My father is Irish and I was born there. But I was a baby when Dad and my birth mother moved to the United States." She said.

"Double cheers to that, then." Cesaro lifted his glass as well.

A clear glass with ice water was put down in front of Dottie and she looked at it. She picked it up and pressed it to her lips. After deciding that it was okay, she rested it down in front of her and looked around.

"Is the rumors true, they giving her problems over there?" Karl asked Fergal.

"Oh, just a few." Fergal shrugged. "But, our problem is they want to reignite the love triangles that have not been around in so many years."

"Please tell me that they aren't making her do anything stupid. Ms. Dottie," Luke held up a hand. "Sorry but this is bullshit."

"I agree." Dottie said. "They want me to kiss Drew, or something like that. Before all of this personal stuff about me, about my past has come up, it's like everyone judges me for it."

"You didn't have control over any of that." Karl said.

"No, but I wish I did." Her hand fisted on top of the bar as she glared at her glass of water.

Fergal decided he was going to make her feel better. He stepped up behind Dottie, wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed a kiss onto the back of her slightly exposed neck.

"Stop that," she shrugged at him.

"Hey, I do it to my wife all the time." Karl said. "He learns from the best."

Dottie looked back at Fergal and smiled, she wiggled her eyebrows and turned back to Karl. "So you taught him how to give a woman an orgasm?"

Cesaro choked. Sheamus sprayed his drink. Luke bellowed in laughter, his head laying on his forearm and his large shoulders shook. From across the way, and from the way it looked Jon and Colby were doubled over in fits and giggles. Even Fergal shuddered at the fits of laughter that was bubbling up in his chest.

But Karl, oh Karl had the straightest of faces a man could hold at that point. "Yeah, I did. Like I said, he learned from the best."

Fergal reached over and slapped Karl in his bald head. Dottie, though, smiled at the former Bullet Club member.

"Oh, lass, you are a ray of light around here." Sheamus managed to say after he had stopped laughing like a horse.

Sheamus and Cesaro excused themselves so that they could go hang out with Drew and a few others so Fergal took Cesaro's bar stool and sat. All he had to do was wave over the bartender and ordered his Whiskey. Dottie had finished her water by the time it had arrived. She was looking at everything going on in the pub.

"What is Japan like?" She asked, voicing an obvious thought that she had been thinking about. "The culture, the people. Are they nice there? I know they eat a lot of sushi but I can't eat sushi because it makes me sick to my stomach. Cait found that out one time."

Fergal put his hand on her thigh to stop her to stop her ramblings. "Well, they are nice."

"Especially to foreigners and the healthcare is a lot better there." Karl smiled. "Do you like soccer?"

"Hmm. Fergal calls it football. It's okay, I don't know what's going on but I like seeing him root for his team. But the one team I know that is great is Manchester United, but again, I don't understand football all that much. Drew likes it. He's told me. I like quiet time, because then we can put Lego kits together while the game is on."

He looked at her. Fergal looked at Dottie and could not stop the grin. Even though her feet dangled off the bar stood and she kicked them like a child, she was having a conversation.

"What do you do for fun with your kids?" Dottie asked Karl.

"Uh oh, you had to ask that question, Ms. Dottie." Luke said.

"Why? Did I ask a wrong question?"

Karl pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it to where he kept one picture for each of his kids. He spent the next thirty minutes talking to Dottie about each and every one of his kids from the oldest to the youngest, and she looked at each photo as if she were studying a textbook.

"This is Rebecca," Karl pointed to the oldest daughter. "She is into making clothes. I think it has something to do with Asian culture or something, I'm not really sure. But she has her own sewing machine. I heard you make clothes, too."

"I make tops, like shirts and blouses. Tunics, that's what they're called. I did make Fergal a Marvel Lego boxer shorts. I think I'll make briefs because he prefers skinny jeans."

It didn't bother him to listen to Dottie talk freely about such things. Fergal scooted his bar stool closer to her and rubbed her back as she listened to a funny story that Luke piped in about during their days back in NJPW.

Eventually it was time to go back to the hotel. Fergal had made specifically sure, and Dottie herself did as well, that he only had one drink. Seeing as he and Dottie arrived with Jon and Colby and Drew, they all piled back into the rental and headed back to the hotel. Seeing that he had less to drink, Fergal was in the driver's seat this time.

The strangest things that had changed for Fergal was always choosing a room that had a series of the number four in it. Usually 114 or a 414 or some other combination. In part to help Dottie remember their rooms and another was out of habit because of Dottie. Then when they were checked in, they would strip down to their undergarments to change into their sleepwear and just enjoy each other's company.

Comfort for Dottie was his priority. So if she wanted to lay and watch a movie in a pair of his shorts and one of his shirts, Fergal was all for it.

That night, after seeing off Jon and Colby and Drew, Dottie was quiet again. Sudden changes like an outing would result in quiet time. It wasn't anything that Fergal didn't understand, he understood just fine. There would be times they would lay together, watching Animal Planet or an animal documentary and Dottie's soft touches would result in one hell of a turn on.

"Fergal," she said as she was rubbing the back of his hand.

"Hmm?"

"Was I okay tonight? I didn't embarrass you did I?"

He pressed a kiss into the back of her neck, smiled when she shuddered. "No, they're my friends, they wouldn't be bothered by something like that."

"Was the joke okay?"

He chuckled. "It was fine, Lovely."

She turned over on her back, sat up and pulled his shirt off her upper body. "I want you to touch my breasts." Next off came her sports bra. Then she laid back down and looked at him with her big green eyes.

No need to tell him twice. Her forwardness when it came to their sex life was the only way he could tell if she wanted it. Maybe he was a little thick headed but sometimes her hints went over his head.

As he sucked on her tit, his other hand playing with the other breast, Dottie's hand rubbed the back of his neck. He knew they wouldn't go farther than this because they had to be up early to leave, but if it was what his Lovely wanted, Fergal was going to give it to her. Even if he didn't get to finish off himself, at least she would be fine.

Dottie's fingers threaded through his short hair, then down his neck and ended at his upper back.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he rested his head on her chest.

"I'm not wound like a tight spring anymore." She smiled at him. "Do you have an erection?"

"Nah, not really. I just wanted to let you have your fun tonight." Sitting up, Fergal pulled the covers up around the both of them. "But it's time to go to sleep. We have to be up and going in a few hours."

It felt good to hold her and get to sleep without having any problems.

* * *

Fergal had to pry himself away from Dottie. He needed to do a few things.

He left to go for a short job before they really had to get going. Dressing in some sweatpants and putting a lightweight hoodie on, Fergal left Dottie with a note just in case she were to wake up before he returned.

Outside it was chilly, there was a small layer of snow on the ground. His intention was to jog about the outside of the hotel, just to get his blood flowing. He didn't take the lift, instead he jogged down four flights of stairs and then out a side door. Fergal let the cold be his focus as he took a jog.

On his way back in from his jog, he stopped short when seeing Kathy and Alicia Fox leaving with their things. Ducking his head, he stepped to the side and let them pass.

"So are you doing it?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I am. It's not like Renee can keep her mouth closed anyway. I'll just say like he proposed or something."

"Have you taken any pictures?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, plenty. Even when she's all covering her head when in airports and everything, acting weird and all of that. Abernathy is keen on telling me anything I want to know."

He narrowed his eyes and turned to go back to the hotel room. Fergal took the stairs again, this time two at a time as he went up to the fourth floor.

Dottie was still asleep, curled up on her side and her bare shoulder peeking out just for him to see. Dropping the hotel keycard down on the nearby dresser, he crawled across the bed and laid down behind Dottie.

He tugged on her hair, pressing kisses to her exposed shoulder. He nipped at her skin, moved up to her neck and she groaned. Just to add to it, he grabbed her breast and squeezed, running his thumb over her nipple.

"Fergal," she mumbled, batting his hand away from her. "You're cold."

"I had a jog. Come on, time to get up. We have to be leaving soon."

She rolled over on her back and looked up at him. "Did you enjoy your jog?"

"It was enlightening." He leaned down and kissed her again. "Come on, up you go, Lovely."

She went in search of her discarded bra, then she went and found one of his shirts in his bag. If she wanted to wear something of his, then he was going to let her. As Fergal was getting some of their other stuff ready to go, Dottie passed behind him and swatted his ass.

"Minx."

"Uh huh." She said before walking into the bathroom.

His mind drifted back to what he had heard between Kathy and the woman known as Alicia Fox. They were planning something, he was lucky to have heard it in the first place.

Fergal picked up his phone and texted Colby about it.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll be back when I can.**


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

Fergal held the door open for Dottie. "There you go, Lovely." Fergal said

Dottie smiled and then walked into the arena and waited for him.

"Oh, Thank you, Honey." Colby said as he slipped in after Dottie, smiling the entire way.

"Thanks, mate." Drew said as he passed through as well.

Dottie watched as Fergal held the door open for Jon and then Renee. He smiled at Dottie as their small group of friends went off to do whatever they did before a show. As the door closed, Fergal took her hand in his and they started down the hall.

Ever since the visit with Fergal's friends things had slowed down, everything became a routine she could settle into, with a minor issue every Monday night. Fergal would drop her off at the area where the costume department was and she would do work if she had to. Sometimes she wouldn't be alone, Colby or Fergal would drop in after getting changed to chat with her or keep her company since Mr. Abernathy was not the kind of man to talk nice to her.

"I'll send Drew around." Fergal said before he kissed her cheek. "Or Colby, I haven't figured out who yet. I have to talk to Baron Corbin about our spot in the show tonight."

"Okay." She smiled before she turned and went to where her sewing machine was still in need of being set up.

Dottie jumped when her phone went off as she was finishing up with setting up her sewing machine. She looked at her still making noise phone and saw Cait's name. It took her a few seconds to realize that she needed to swipe the small circle down to the green phone icon on her screen.

"Cait? Are you okay? What's wrong? You don't call me directly." She said.

"Well, hello to you too, Dottie." Cait said.

"Oh, sorry, I…" She had to sit down, just in case it had something to do with her sister or the baby.

"Well considering I've been asked to come back to the road at least temporarily would be a good thing to call you directly about." Cait said.

"What? Why? I thought you wanted to work with Colby's school thingy."

"I do but they don't really need me right now. Mr. H asked me to come back on the road for a while. And don't worry, Colby knows. I called him before you. Aren't you happy."

Dottie pushed her hair from her face. "I am happy. I just...I'm surprised. Is the baby going to be okay with you traveling?"

"It will have to be okay, it's not like I'm hauling heavy shit anyway. I miss my sisser though."

"I miss you, too. Renee taught me how to put lipstick on, but I don't like it. Lip gloss is better. Fergal likes my strawberry lip gloss. And she helped me pick out a nice outfit for a dinner Fergal and I had."

Her sister laughed a little. "You can catch me up with your time on the road when I get there in a few days."

Dottie smiled. "Okay. I'll see you then."

She had to press the red phone symbol on her phone to end the call with her sister. Instead of putting it in her pocket, she put it on the table next to her sewing machine.

No less than five minutes after Fergal had left, a woman superstar came in to ask for an adjustment to her top.

Alexa Bliss held it out to her. "Can you, I don't know, put sequins around the neck? Stephanie said I could."

"You have to ask Abernathy, he's the head costume designer." Dottie said as she looked at the piece of clothing in Alexa's hand. "He gets very annoyed if I alter something that doesn't need outright fixing."

"Please? You're like the best when it comes to stuff like this. And I promise, Stephanie said I could get the top altered. Do you have pink or red sequins that would make for a good outline?"

She did, Dottie had a string of sequin strips that she could work on. But that would mean talking to Abernathy, and she didn't really want to do that.

"Is Ms. Stephanie here?" Dottie asked.

"No, I called her on the phone. Come on, please." Alexa said in a tone that Dottie didn't like, it was one that Dottie did when she didn't want to do anything. Persistant wasn't an emotion that she knew of, but it was close to what she did sometimes.

"Okay, but I don't want to get in trouble." Dottie took the article of clothing. "Half an hour, I should be done with it."

"Cool, thanks." Alexa smiled and left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Dottie prepped her sewing machine for what she had to do. She knew she couldn't worry about Abernathy getting angry with her. She had to do something, and if it meant just altering a top then she was going to do it.

She fed the sequin strips along the edge of the V neck top, the red ones sort of blended in the with the red of the cloth and shimmered when in the light. Dottie smiled as she lined up the edges of the strip with the garment.

"What are you doing?" Abernathy asked.

"I'm altering a top for one of the female superstars." She answered before biting her lower lip.

"Don't you remember the rules, girl?" Abernathy asked, his voice high and tight.

"You're supposed to ask me about that." Abernathy said from behind her.

1 breath in, 2 breath out, 3 breath in, and 4 breath out; she counted her breaths with the movements of the needle.

Mr. Abernathy huffed a sigh. "Why can't you just do what you're supposed to? I tell you what to do, you stupid little girl."

1 in, 2 out, 3 in, 4 out. She adjusted the speed of the machine as she encountered the edge so that she couldn't mess up.

Dottie had applied strips of sequins before, but it was a tedious task that could get away from her when she wasn't paying attention.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"If I listen to you then I will mess up." She responded as she gauged the edge of the sequin strip and the edge of the clothing.

"I'm your boss, I tell stupid people like you what to do. And if you don't then you are going to get fired."

Dottie sighed. "Alexa Bliss said that Ms. Stephanie gave her the okay."

"Did you ask Mrs. McMahon?"

"No, because I can't find her and she's not here at the moment that I know of."

"So you're letting superstars dictate what you do? They have to come to me, first. That's it, I'm reporting you."

"Dot, what's going on?" Drew asked from the door.

She looked up and over her shoulder. "I…"

"She's gone against the rules, that's what." Abernathy approached the superstar. "Excuse me if you will."

"I won't." Drew looked down at the man. "Do you enjoy belittling her for every little transgression?"

"Well, how else is she going to learn. If you need to stop your dog from pissing in the house you whack it with a rolled up newspaper."

"No you don't. Pull that with Dottie, you have to deal with me." Drew used his growling Scottish voice, the same one he used when doing promos for the show.

"No, I won't. I'm going to report her for not following the rules."

Dottie stopped the machine and had turned around in time to see Abernathy leave the room. Drew shook his head as he put his phone in his back pocket.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Dottie asked.

"There's still two hours before the show." He answered as he walked up to her. "Don't worry about him, Dot. He's not going to get rid of you. Not if I can't help it."

She nodded, but then again it was the only thing she could think of doing.

"Has anyone asked you to fix anything?"

"Just Alexa Bliss. I'm mostly finished with her alteration she wanted me to do. She did say Ms. Stephanie said it was okay."

"Is that what this whole bleeding thing was about?"

She nodded. "She kept asking and asking, and I...I couldn't say no. I just wanted her to go away."

"Finish up the garment. We're going for a walk. I can wait."

When he pulled his phone back out, Dottie turned back around to finish the alterations on Alexa Bliss's top.

* * *

Dottie chose a single chocolate chip cookie from the snack table in the catering area close to the entrance curtain. There were no loud sounds of the audience as there were still several more hours until the show actually started. Drew wasn't that far away, he was talking with Nick Nemeth because Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler were in some sort of heel versus heel storyline, which resulted in Dottie looking away.

"Oh, did you finish my shirt? Please say you did." Alexa said when she approached Dottie.

Dottie nodded. "It's hanging over the chair in the costume department next to my sewing machine."

"Thanks, you're like a real lifesaver."

"But please, next time talk to Abernathy first. I think he went to gripe about me to Mr. H or something."

"No," the woman superstar sounded astonished or something like that. "Well, if it's going to be that much of a problem, sure. I will talk to him."

"Can I ask you a question, Ms. Alexa?" Dottie asked.

"Sure? What is it?"

"You go out there all the time. How do you not get scared. I'm working on going out there for a spot but I don't know what to expect."

"You have to really rehearse before you do so. You have to know all the spots, what all is going to happen. Whoever you're going out to the ring with, you have to…"

Mr. H stopped the conversation. "Ms. O'Connor," the COO said.

She was in trouble, she knew it. If she just said no to Alexa then she wouldn't be staring at the large man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do something wrong." She blurted out, her hand twisting at her side.

"So you know about the alterations?"

"I...I...I…" she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and counted to four twice. "I was going on faith that Ms. Alexa had gotten permission. I'm sorry." She didn't know who was she was saying I'm Sorry too.

"Yeah, it was totally my fault." Alexa said. "Ronda kept going on about how good she is with alterations, and I did tell Stephanie I wanted one of my tops altered with sequins and she did say yes but…"

"I know. I've already had that discussion with her. Abernathy was out of line. But that's not what I'm here to talk to Ms. O'Connor about. I'm here to tell you, Dottie, that there's going to be a change in the direction of where your involvement in the show is. We're no longer putting you in an angle with Drew McIntyre. We'll keep your involvement more or less backstage. We've started a sort of feud like this over on SmackDown, so we don't want to copy that brand."

"So, just backstage skits, no having to go out to the ring?" Dottie asked.

"Maybe, but I would suggest you still work on that. I know you're doing better at house shows. So we might have you do something with that but not right now."

"Okay, yes. I like that idea better, Mr. H. As long as Fergal is nearby, or one of my friends."

"Great, I wouldn't have it any other way." The big man smiled down at her. "It's good to see you out of the room, as well. I'll let you get back to it. I have a phone meeting I have to deal with."

Dottie waved. She watched Triple H leave the area.

"Wow," Alexa said. "I think we deserve a drink tonight to celebrate this for you."

"I don't drink alcohol."

"Well, how about I drink for you?"

"I have to…"

"What? Ask your boyfriend? You know you can do what you want whenever you want, right?"

"Well, yeah, I know. But…"

"So, just come out and hang out. It's no fun that all you ever do is hug on Balor all the time. Have some girlfriends, even if you don't drink. You're kind of cool, in a weird sort of way but a good weird sort of way. I like Disney, and Harley Quinn and even Freddy Kruger."

"How about we make a rain check? I want to be prepared for a night out. I don't like last minute things, because I get worried and I don't like to worry and then I might have a problem." She started to twist her wrist again at her side.

"Well, sure, when you put it that way. Rain check it for next Monday after Raw." Alexa said.

"Okay, that I can do."

"Great. We'll have a fun time with the other women superstars. I'm going to go tell them right now. Catch you later, Dot." Alexa bounced off, leaving Dottie standing there watching her.

Biting her lip, she looked at the almost forgotten cookie in her hand.

"Lovely?" Fergal said from behind her.

"I'm going out with Alexa Bliss next Monday so we can't go out to dinner." She turned and looked at him.

He blinked. "Okay."

"She wanted to hang out tonight but I told her that I didn't want to do something last minute because I might have a problem." She looked at her cookie again. "She really, really wanted to do that."

"Then if it's something you want, you should."

Dottie sighed, and nodded. "Okay."

"Is that's what's bothering you? Is this something we have to talk about?" He reached out and turned her towards him. "Dottie, can you look at me, please?"

She did. "Do I rely on you too much? Do I have to check up with you over everything?"

Fergal pulled her over to one of the tables and sat her down. "Look, you have an individual right to do what you want. If you ever want to do something you should talk to me about it."

"But, she made it sound like I rely on you dictate what I do?"

"Do I, Dottie?"

"No, I do what I want. I just like being with you."

He smiled. "Yeah. So you can do what you want, but remember you can call me if you ever need me. Or any of our friends."

Dottie nodded. "Drew or Colby, even Jon and Renee. And when Cait comes back on the road, I can call on her if she can…"

"Cait's coming back on the road?" Fergal asked.

Dottie nodded. "She called me and told me that she was asked to come back on the road." She leaned forward. "She'll let me know when she'll be flying out."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey, Darlin' Dot. Can I ask you for assistance?" Jon asked as he approached.

She stood up, so did Fergal. "Sure, what?" She asked.

Jon dropped his leather jacket over Dottie's head. "Yeah, there's a tear in there that could use some mending, if you don't mind."

"You're an ass." Dottie said as she pulled the leather jacket off.

She saw him smiling. "You know me well. Hey, Ferg, can I talk to you about something?"

If Jon wanted to talk to Fergal about something she didn't mind. Dottie saw an extremely large tear along the inner seam of the jacket that she just left without saying bye to either of the men, focusing only on the task that she was given.

At least she was still good at sewing.

* * *

 **Honestly I lost steam with this. Thanks to Brookeworm3 for walking me through writing this. Now I just need to figure out what to do next. Hope you guys like it. I'll be back when I can.**


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

Just when she had finished packing away her beloved sewing machine, Dottie sat and thought about Alexa's proposal. As the haulers came around to take the things in the costume department to the truck, Dottie was able to think. At least she started to think.

Every option had a possibility, a possibility that she couldn't control. If she did go with Alexa, she didn't know where she would be going. Would it be a place she could like, or was it going to be…

"Dot?" Colby stopped in the hall. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lower lip. "Alexa asked me to go out after the show tonight. I kind of want to go but I'm not really sure. I asked her if we could rain check it for after next Monday's Raw show and she said okay. But is it okay to change my mind?"

Colby's face was a little hard to read. Like how his lips puckered up. Then his scratched his beard. "Well, it's okay if you want to change your mind. Do you want to talk to her about it?"

"Is she still here? She could be gone by now…"

"Nah. Come on." He motioned for her to follow. "So, I heard about that shit Abernathy tried to pull."

"But I didn't follow the direct rules, even if there was nothing wrong…"

"Yeah, yeah. God, even the superstars don't want to deal with him. Just means they like you better."

"But Cait will be here temporarily. She's better than Abernathy."

"Yeah, the code word is temporarily. But she'll be the one responsible for find the new head costume designer for Raw, someone who will treat you right. You need a safe work environment."

Dottie nodded. "I want to feel okay working here."

Colby draped an arm around her shoulders. "Same here, Dottie. Same here."

She leaned her shoulder into Colby. As they walked, Dottie got to see more of the new people that were coming in from the NXT. There was that Lacey Evans woman, who resembled a white gloved aristocratic southern belle. Ms. Lacey needed some of her lace one one of her outfits mended during the show. There were men that one man, who had been working with Alexa, that was creepy, but he was laughing with one of the AOP guys when they left the locker room together. Even Braun Strowman had returned.

"Lovely?" Fergal asked as he followed the AOP guys out of locker room. "What's up?"

"I changed my mind about going out with Alexa. I wanted to see if she still wanted to go out. I deserve a night out."

He nodded, "If that's what you want, I can't stop you. Do you know where?"

"No, but she made it clear that I didn't have to drink alcohol." Dottie glanced at Colby. "Is something up?"

Both men glanced at each other. "No, nothing is going on."

"Really? I don't like this…"

Colby hugged her a little tighter. "Dottie, do you trust us?"

She looked up at him. "Of course."

"Trust us when we say we're going to help you with something." Colby said. "The first step is ensuring that you have a nice night. Just call if you need one of us to pick you up."

They stayed in the city for at least one night before heading out to the next location. Some of the superstars liked to go out and have fun after a show, so this was not uncommon for someone like Alexa but it was different for Dottie.

"Oh hey, Dottie. Listen, that alteration was great…" Alexa said as she walked up with a backpack over one shoulder and her rolling suitcase behind her. "What's going on?"

Dottie pushed Colby's arm off of her shoulders. "I wanted to ask if you were still going out tonight. I think I do deserve a night out."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear. I'm meeting Sasha and Pam and some of the others are going to a great place that has had rave reviews. You look fine. Do you have your wallet and phone?"

Dottie nodded as she patted her back pockets. "Uh huh."

"Great, we can head out now if you want."

Dottie opened her mouth and looked at the two men. "I, uh…"

"Go," Fergal tugged her to him and kissed her forehead. "Have some fun. Don't worry, Lovely. Call anyone of us if you need something."

"Okay." She tugged on his jacket. He bent down and she kissed his cheek, before turning back to Alexa. "We can go now."

"Great."

With one more look at Colby and Fergal, Dottie followed Alexa to the exit of the arena. They walked out into the parking lot where other superstars were getting into their rental cars and heading out into the night.

"You said you liked Disney," Dottie said as they walked up to Alexa's rental car outside. "Do you like Lion King?"

Even if it was still mid winter, they were in a relatively cold state where there was a crisp breeze that made Dottie's nose itch.

"Oh definitely. I loved the songs and singing. My grandpa was a country music singer."

"I like that Lion King is Hamlet retold with animals, at least I could understand better with lions. Lions have a weird pride structure that Disney doesn't show, because then Nala and Simba could be brother and sister and that is something that I don't want to think about. Nala was pretty."

"Okay, how about this. Cinderella. What can you tell me about her?"

"Grimm Fairy Tales were popular amongst early Disney. The original tales of Cinderella was a lot bloodier. And Little Mermaid was a tragedy at the end of it instead of how Disney made it out to be. Sleeping Beauty was absolutely horrible."

Alexa hummed as she unlocked the car. "Tell me how Cinderella was bloodier than how Disney made her out to be?"

"To fit in the glass slipper, Cinderella's ugly step sisters had to cut off parts of their feet. One a big two the other the heel of her foot. In the end the stepsisters are Cinderella's bridesmaids and doves come to peck their eyes out."

"How do you know so much about that?"

"I can read, you know."

"Oh, it's just the social stuff right?"

Dottie shrugged as she settled into the passenger seat. "I guess. Grimm is another way you could describe my life for a while."

"Yeah, but now you have a hot boyfriend and a great group of people to have as backup. Kind of the same with Sasha, Bayley and myself. I know, Pam sometimes slips up and calls herself Bayley but then again, we have to live like our images outside of the company."

"Kayfabe, right? Drew can't be seen with Fergal or Colby, and recently Jon and Renee have been driving separately because of the feud Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins have been going through."

"Oh yeah, totally Kayfabe. I have to be the mean girl. I'm not really mean but I guess I can be manipulative."

"Harley Quinn was manipulated by The Joker. She thinks it's love but Joker likes screwing with people, that's just the way he works. Fergal taught me that." Dottie said. "I like your Harley Quinn look, you were really pretty. Is that why you keep your hair pink?"

"Yeah, it just gives me that edgier look without scaring away some of the younger fans."

The two of them pulled into a parking lot about ten minutes later. Dottie didn't have to pretend she was stomping on an imaginary brake pedal when Alexa was driving, she did speed up through two yellow lights but then went back to a regular speed. Not that Fergal drove fast, but he had only been driving for about three years.

"I don't like driving."

"Well, it can't be that different from working a sewing machine. You have a pedal that speeds up a needle, right?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah but I'm not trying to sew in the middle of traffic. I can handle my machine fine, how do I know how well someone else is going to sew?"

"I just had a strange mental picture of people sitting at sewing machines floating down the highway sewing." Alexa said as she locked the car. "Have your wallet on you? They will card us at the door."

The place was dark on the outside, there was one side with bright white and green lights hanging out on the roof of the dark building. Tropic Lime, which consisted of a lime slice in a martini glass. At the front of the building was a man that was bigger than someone like Samoa Joe over on SmackDown, and he was scarier looking than Braun was. The kind of man that made her turtle her head into her shoulders as she walked up.

"IDs." He grumbled at the two of them, eyeless because of black sunglasses he wore after dark.

He only had eyes when he lifted said sunglasses to inspect their IDs.

"Alright, you can go." He opened the door.

Dottie turtled again when what came out of there sounded like a police party rave came screeching out of the door.

People were dancing sardines on a dancefloor with horrible loud music and a smell that had the pleasure of being putrid and pungent at the same time, all while being masked by a tropical overtone theme. Dottie froze at the door as Alexa moved forward. Dottie's hands went to her ears as she looked around.

Deaf to what Alexa was saying, Dottie almost left instantly had it not been for the man that walked up to her smiling. Her breathing was in her ears as the man reached out and touched her arm. Even while her hands were clamped around her ears, Dottie was close to crying.

The man's mouth moved but as her heart thundered against her sternum. Even counting to four was not doing her any good as the man started pulling her towards a different direction than where Alexa was going.

"No," she gritted her teeth as she shook her arm, trying to get it out of the man's grasp. "Stop touching me."

"Oh, come on. I'm just trying to help you." The man leaned in, his nose close to hers.

"Hey, what the hell you doing?" Alexa shoved the man back. "God, come on." She took Dottie's free arm and pulled her away. "I am so sorry, Dottie."

Dottie barely heard her, the music had changed to the beat of her heart. They moved through the sardine packed people towards a side door that read VIP and when the door closed behind Dottie, the music lessened to a dull thud behind her. The room itself was designed like the rest of the fake palm tree club with weird tables and chairs that were occupied by other female superstars.

"Why did you bring her?" Alicia Fox asked as she held some sort of yellow martini glass.

Alexa pulled a chair out. "Sit, Dottie. I am so sorry, I should have had you like hold onto me or something." She helped Dottie sit down.

Dottie rocked, her breath going in and out fast. Even though the music wasn't loud, she felt itchy. Rubbing at her arm, then at her knees, Dottie tried to think of something that didn't make her feel like ants were crawling in her veins.

"Oh God, she's going to cry now." Alicia said.

"That's because the energy, the sensations are setting her off." Pam said. "Hey, I'll go get you a glass of ice water. I think they have onion rings here, do you want those?"

Dottie nodded at the brown haired woman. "Yes, please." She said, her rocking back and forth hadn't eased up.

"Um, um." Alexa said as she flapped her hands near her face. "Which animal is your favorite from a zoo? You like animals, right?"

"What do you like? It's good to ask what someone else likes." She looked at the dark floor that shimmered her face back.

"Lions, like Nala."

"There was a female lion that didn't kill a baby antelope in Botswana. The baby survived until a male lion killed it."

"Timone?"

"Meerkats live in a family unit that is run by a female. No other females can have babies except for her."

"You mentioned Little Mermaid earlier. How did Disney get her wrong?"

"She lost her voice, yes, but Hans Christian Andersen had it feel like shards of glass when she tried to talk. In the end she turned into sea foam, she didn't get the prince."

"But you did." Alexa said. "You got a great prince."

"Prince Devitt, NJPW, Bullet Club founder. After him, AJ Styles took the lead. Now is…"

Pam came back through the door with a small tray of onion rings and a clear glass of ice water. "Here, you go. Onion rings, hot and ready to eat."

"Thank you, thank you very much." Dottie shook her hands as she turned to the table where the food was put down for her.

The food was oily, a little wet but the water was ice cold and it tasted good. Dottie was able to feel her muscles relax, her mind opened up as she thought about her next question for Alexa.

"Why is this place considered a club?" She asked. "It is loud, that man was weird, but the food is good."

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going."

Dottie shook her head. "This is something you like. People like different things. I like sewing and animals and the Irish dialect. It doesn't mean I'm dumb. I can do things that I want when I want."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. But I should have told you where we were going. I should have remembered that you don't like loud noises…"

"No, I don't like loud noises. The lights made me dizzy, like I was spinning. You like it because it makes you feel happy. You feel happy when you're in front of people, playing a bad person. I feel happy when I watch Animal Planet. I did get to see Suicide Squad. Your Harley Quinn was really pretty."

"Oh, thank you."

She said nice things because she meant them. Pam had been on the phone and was typing something up. Some of the other female superstars had left them alone and she didn't mind that.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I know I did. I'm sorry."

Alexa reached her hand out but pulled it back. "I'm not embarrassed."

Alicia Fox laughed. "She's embarrassing to be around. I'd be that way, for sure if she were to freak out over some music and dance lights."

"Says the woman that's friends with Balor's ex girlfriend." Pam said. "The only reason you're a bitch is because Cathy is a bitter bitch."

Dottie heard Sasha Banks laugh. "Ain't that the truth?"

When she finished her onion rings and finished off the last of her ice water, the door opened. She jerked at the loud music that came through but the man that came through the door was really appreciated.

"Hey," Fergal said. "How's it going?"

Dottie stood up and went to him, ignoring the sounds that came out of the door from behind him. She crossed her arms and pressed her forehead into his shoulder, taking in his clean smell. His strong arms circled around her and his beard got caught in her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I got ya, Lovely." He said.

An ice pick started at the side of her forehead, pressing into the back of her eyeball. "I have a headache and Pam was nice to give me onion rings and water. Alexa tried to be nice but it messed up, I messed it up."

"Oh," he said.

"She's messed up if that's what you're talking about." Alicia said.

Dottie tried to shove her face further into Fergal's shoulder. He wasn't wearing his performance leather jacket, it was a cotton hoodie that had a zipper

"Messed up? How messed up is it that Cathy is on suspension and not you?" Fergal asked.

Dottie looked up. "What?" She looked back at Alicia, who was staring at her mostly empty drink. "What's…"

"Come on, Dottie. I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel. Thank you for trying to treat Dottie well, Alexa. Pam, thanks for alerting me." He turned Dottie towards the loud door.

"We'll see you at the House Show, Dottie." Pam called out as they left.

Fergal put his arm around Dottie's shoulders, if only to cover her ears instead of her. He guided her towards the door she had come through. The cold air hit her face on the way out and the tear that fell from her face started to freeze to her skin.

Dottie didn't talk, she held Fergal's hand when he laced his fingers with her. They rode in the car like that all the way to the hotel. She didn't like the city lights as they went to the hotel, she squinted at the lights of the hotel when the entered the lobby.

"Oh thank god," Drew said. "Dottie."

Fergal let get of her hand so that she could hug Drew.

"Fox was there." Fergal said. "Pam and Alexa were in charge but Fox said some things that I didn't like."

Drew rubbed Dottie's back. "Since when does she not?"

"Why is Cathy on Suspension?"

Fergal told her about the tabloids that had been putting out articles about Dottie, even some of Fergal himself. He told her that he overheard Cathy and Alicia talking about Dottie and he had Colby tell Triple H.

"Oh," Dottie looked down. "So Alicia is mad at me because her friend is in trouble?"

"Yeah something like that."

"I want to go to bed, Fergal. I have a headache. I'm tight, I don't feel normal. I, I," she twisted her wrist at her side. "I want you to hold me tonight."

All Fergal had to do was open his arms and Dottie went back to him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this. Got another one coming at you soon enough. Just hold on a little bit longer.**


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

Dottie woke up and Fergal wasn't there. She turned over and saw that he had left the bathroom door open a little. From the bed, she could just see him slip out of a t-shirt and some loose shorts. He leaned over and fiddled with the taps.

Pushing the covers off her, Dottie tripped over her shoes as she tried to sneak up to the bathroom.

"Dottie?" The door opened and Fergal stood there.

He looked down at her. The steam of the shower circled his head as his eyes looked at her. She glanced away.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" He asked and she nodded. "You can't take a shower with your night clothes on."

"I wanted to surprise you." She puckered her lips up a little.

"Well, I could never say no to kissing you under a shower." He tugged on her top. "Can I take this off?"

She nodded.

Dottie's shirt was slipped up over her head and then Fergal pulled her to him.

"After last night, I think you deserve to be loved thoroughly." Fergal's hands disappeared beneath the loose shorts.

"How thoroughly?"

"Well, I think first we need to loosen up with manual stimulation." He started to slip the shorts off, making them pool at her ankles with her underwear.

"Don't you need manual stimulation? I want you to relax."

"If I'm doing the manual stimulation, I'll be plenty happy." He pushed the shower curtain back.

Dottie got in the shower with Fergal. The warm water cascaded down Fergal's shoulders as he looked down at Dottie with a smile that her tingling all the way down to her toes.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Fergal asked, his hands first going to her hips.

"I," she glanced at his penis. "You, um."

"Oh don't be shy, Lovely." He tilted her chin up and then kissed her. "Here, let me worship you."

Dottie watched Fergal get down on his knees and kissed her down there. She leaned back against the cold shower wall and Fergal had her drape one of her legs over his shoulder. His mouth worked her into a frenzy, her hands grasping his short hair as gasped at the feeling shooting through her body.

Before she had that well needed orgasm, Fergal pulled away, kissed her inner thigh and held onto her leg as he stood up. She felt him hard and ready as he pressed himself up against her.

"Fergal," she whined, her fingers dug into his shoulders. "Please just fuck me. Is that what you want me to say?"

"I thought you wanted me to love you." The other hand gripped her left buttocks.

"I want you to finish what you started. Or do I have to stimulate you in return?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm already stimulated." He rumbled.

Dottie never shared a shower with Fergal before, but making love in it was a different experience. Her back was pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around Fergal's hips while he rocked in and out of her. She held onto his shoulders while his mouth made love to hers.

They were like this for a while, even after getting hair and bodies washed, but soon they made it back to the hotel bed where they finished off the romping, which Dottie loved.

"You know, one of these days, you're going to get a ring on your left hand ring finger." Fergal said as she was laying her head on his shoulder with her right hand on his chest.

His fingers twisted the ring around her finger. His thumb rubbed the claddagh heart.

"Is that supposed to mean you want to marry me?" She asked.

"One day, yes. There is going to be a time when everything is going to be cleared up and you're going to be able to see our home country."

"What is Ireland like during the summer?"

"Why just the summer?"

She shrugged. "Weddings happen during the summer because rain is depressing."

He chuckled. When he did his chest shook slightly. "Yes, rain can be depressing."

Fergal's phone went off on the nightstand table. He rolled over and grabbed it.

"Hello? Yeah, she's here. Dottie, it's Mr. H, he wants to talk to you."

She took it. "Mr. H, is everything all right?"

"Actually I need you to drive on down to SmackDown Live. I've arranged for a car to pick you up." Triple H said.

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"The seamstress over there had been on a late flight and it got cancelled due to weather. We need another one and you're closer. We'll pay you for overtime."

"Um, when?"

"An hour."

"Can, I mean, will…"

"I'm sorry, just you. Fergal has those interviews he has to do, remember?"

The trip to the club had resulted in Dottie's memory loss. She'd forgotten that with the recent push Finn Balor had been given, he had a lot more interviews going on.

"What will I do after tonight?"

"Someone will be there for you to take you to the House Show Fergal will be at. Don't worry, I'm making sure you're comfortable. I just really need you on this."

"Yes, Mr. H. I understand." She glanced over at Fergal. "I'll be ready to go."

He said his farewell and she held the phone out to Fergal. "He needs me to work SmackDown Live." She told Fergal. "I have an hour with you before a car comes to collect me."

"Great."

"I won't see you until the House Show later this week."

He put his phone down and brought Dottie further over him. He grabbed the back of her thigh and had her straddling him.

"Hmm, then I need to make up for that lost time." He smiled.

"Haven't you had enough?"

"I could never have enough of you, Lovely." He rubbed her hips. "And then when we get back together we can go out and do something when we head to Raw together."

Fergal kept his promise. When he had his fill of loving Dottie's body, she got her things ready to go.

"Fergal," she looked over at him as he was packing his things. "What is going on with Cathy and Alicia?"

He sighed as he stood up. "They were telling the tabloids about you. Releasing information they had no right to about you and us, and your birth mother."

Dottie shoved her night shorts into her suitcase. "Why are people mean to each other?"

"That's a human mystery even I don't understand, Dottie."

"I never did anything to Alicia. She was really pretty and I liked altering her outfits because they were so pretty." She turned back to her packing.

Fergal walked up behind her. "Sometimes people like seeing only one side of the situation. Cathy has her own problems and that problem is more so with me because I wanted to be with you. Nothing about this is your fault."

He pressed his fuzzy face into the back of her neck, shivers shot down to her toes as he made the nom nom sound like he was eating her neck. Dottie squealed, tried to shove him off her but he wrapped her up in his arms and he continued to kiss her neck.

"Fergal! Stop," she squealed.

She was dropped down on a bed, at which point Fergal caught her hands and pinned them to the side of her head.

"I love you, Dottie." He said.

"I love you, too. I'll miss you."

"Yeah, but we won't be apart for long. I trust Triple H with your safety." He kissed her slightly.

Dottie sighed against his mouth.

* * *

She had to leave Fergal at the hotel lobby. The driver was a nice old man with white hair. She sat in the back seat of the black car and she looked behind her. Fergal stood at the door, a backpack over one shoulder and he motioned for her to turn around.

"You know, you remind me of my granddaughter. She has the bright red hair that you do." The driver said some time later.

Dottie looked up at him. "How old is she? Your granddaughter?"

"She's five years old…"

The man talked a long time. About his family and everything that came to mind. Dottie didn't really listen, she stared out the window as the world passed by. Dottie would have held Fergal's hand if he was sitting next to her. She would have probably fallen asleep knowing he was there with her for the drive. But she was alone with a stranger in a car heading to SmackDown Live.

After a few hours of driving, the man pulled into the parking lot of the arena where SmackDown was being broadcast from. There were people out, people that weren't familiar.

"Well, here you are, Ms. O'Connor." The man pulled up next to a door at the back of the building. "Let me help you with your things."

She only had her backpack and suitcase, both of which were in the trunk of the car. As she got out the man had opened the trunk and had pulled her things out.

"Ms. Dottie!" She jumped at the booming voice of a man that came out the back door. "Hey, you made it."

It was Luke Gallows, he'd been there when Fergal took her to the bar to meet up with some of the other SmackDown guys. He strolled up with Carl Anderson in tow, AJ Styles stayed at the door to the arena.

"Well, this young lady needs to get her things inside. Do you think you can handle that?" Her driver asked Luke since he was the first to approach.

"Sure can." Carl said. "I call backpack."

"Man, why am I stuck with the heavy suitcases?" Luke asked as he picked up her red and black on wheels suitcase.

"Same reason why you're always throwing someone around a ring." Carl answered. "How are you, Ms. Dottie? Was the ride okay?"

She shrugged as she worried her lip between her teeth.

"She needs time to adjust, and you two idiots aren't giving her time to breathe. Come on, Ms. Dottie, I'll show you where you'll be working." He held the door open.

Dottie tried to look at AJ but her breath got caught in her throat as she walked into the arena. Much like Raw there were workers hanging around and doing stuff. There was superstars that Dottie recognized but didn't fully know. AJ moved so that he walked in front but to the side of her as Carl and Luke walked behind with her things.

"Hey, Dottie." Sheamus called out as they walked down the hall. "Drew said you would be here. How was the ride?"

The accent, his Irish dialect was similar to Fergal's. "It was long and boring. The driver didn't stop talking about his granddaughter." She looked at his hand, where there was his jacket. "That patch it coming off."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know. I was hoping you could mend it."

She took the jacket and looked at the Bar patch that was on the breast pocket. The jacket was denim, a black denim, and there were all sorts of patches on it. The patch itself had some treads broken and the patch itself was almost falling off.

"I can fix this. I just need a sewing machine. Is there one here that I can use. I can hand sew it if you don't."

"Come on, the area is all set up for you." Sheamus motioned down the hall.

AJ and the men all took her to the room that was similar to the one she always set up on Raw. Dottie saw a sewing machine and went straight to it. There were some black thread and she sat down with the specific intent of mending Sheamus' jacket.

First she had to finish tearing off patch, then she restrung the needle for prepping the machine. This machine was okay, it had a pleasant sound that she could rock to.

Just as she was finishing up Sheamus' newly attached patch, Dottie heard a knock.

"Hey, help me out here." She turned around and looked.

Cait stood in the door with some papers in hand and a suitcase in the other. Dottie tossed down the jacket and ran up to her sister.

"Cait!"

Cait laughed as she hugged Dottie with her free hand. "Good to see you, too. It's sort of weird getting picked up by a bald man in a crazy jacket."

"Cesaro picked you up from the airport?" Dottie pulled back. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine. Still don't know what gender it is. But I'm just here to help you out, actually. Well, what do you need me to do?"

"Um, I finished Sheamus' jacket. His patch started falling off. Can you take it to him?"

"Sure, that I can do. How has your time been here?"

"I've only fixed Sheamus' jacket. I need to tell Fergal I got in. I forgot because Carl and Luke made me nervous."

"Oh, they didn't give you space for a little while. Feeling better now?"

Dottie nodded. "Was I rude?"

"Any friend of Fergal would understand you by now. From what I've heard, Carl would be the best."

"Mr. AJ called me Ms. Dottie and Luke Gallows complained about having to be the one to take my suitcase but I think he was playing because Carl Anderson wanted to take my backpack. See, over there." Dottie pointed.

"Has anyone else asked you to go fix anything?"

"No…"

"Well come on, let's go see if someone needs something fixed." Cait parked her things next to Dottie's and stood at the door. "You know the SmackDown seamstress is also the head costume designer. That's the reason why I'm here, but I highly doubt that there will be anything needing to be done."

Dottie followed Cait out into the hall. The people didn't even look up at them, some had work to do and the two women headed down towards the catering area. Dottie hugged the wall with her shoulder as she looked at the wrestlers that were gathered in the catering area.

AJ Styles was talking to Daniel Bryan. The Bar was talking to Carl and Luke, the women that were there were almost all at one table, except for the brown haired woman that approached.

"Hey, are you the seamstress?" The woman asked Cait.

"No, that's my sister. What do you need?" Cait asked.

"Button came off my jeans. Fix them." She tossed the said jeans at Dottie.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Dottie asked.

"Maggie Michaels, my uncle is Shawn Michaels. We'll I'm head of production here on SmackDown, I'm pretty important and you need to fix those for me."

"Okay, Ms. Maggie." Dottie said.

"Ms. Michaels. If you're going to be formal, I'll take that…"

"Something going on?" The man known ask Shane McMahon asked as he walked up. "You're the O'Connor sisters, right? I've been wondering when I'll be meeting you guys. Is there anything you need?"

"I need to go fix Ms. Michaels' jeans." Dottie said and she looked at her sister.

Cait glared at the dark haired woman. The woman on the other hand rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air.

"Oh yeah, you. The one Abernathy warned me about." Ms. Michaels said. "Look, can you just go do your job and fix my jeans. They're like my only ones and they…"

"Maggie, shut up and actually go do your job." Shane cut in.

She huffed, stomped her foot and turned around to walk away.

"Good riddance. She's got it out for me, too." Another dark haired woman said from behind Cait and Dottie. "Sonya Deville, may I ask you for your assistance, Ms. Dottie? I'm sorry, am I bothering you? I can come back."

Dottie looked at her hand. The woman had a black shirt, just a regular t-shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"I caught my shirt on a nail and this is shirt was given to me by my girlfriend…"

Along the seam on the shoulder of her shirt, there was a hole there that could fit Dottie's hand through it.

She nodded. "Yes. Um, I have to give Sheamus his jacket back but...I can do it. I have to do it after Ms. Michaels'..."

"Tell you what, why don't you give me her jeans? I'll fix them myself." Shane spoke up and when Dottie looked at him he was smiling. "Don't worry it, Maggie Michaels is like family."

Dottie looked at Cait, who shrugged. "Um, okay. You own the company and you are a boss person. So sure." Dottie handed the woman's pair of jeans over to him. "I still need to give Sheamus his jacket."

"Great, thank you, Ms. Dottie." Sonya said.

Dottie took a deep breath and walked over to the weird redhead man that kept it in a mohawk. Cesaro was there and was wearing his Bar jacket. Cesaro was the one to see her.

"Hallo there, Dorothy…" Cesaro said.

"Dottie. Only my birth mother calls me that." She said, scrunching up her face. "I fixed your jacket, Sheamus." She held the jacket out to him. "I was asked to fix something else so I can't stay for long."

"We saw ya talking to Maggie Michaels. Are you okay?" Sheamus asked as he took the jacket from her.

"She was mean but Shane was there and she didn't seem to really say what she wanted. Cait kept her mouth shut, though I think she was mad."

"No one really likes her around here. Being the Assistant Production Manager was just given to her, she didn't earn it." A man said from behind Dottie.

Stuck between a table of men and a very tall and strikingly imposing Randy Orton, Dottie whined as the table cut into her lower back.

"Hi. I'm Randy." He didn't offer a hand, his eyes looking down at her. "Seamstress, right?"

"Yes, sir." She managed to get out.

"Good. My daughter wanted this unicorn, but unfortunately I didn't see that it was ripped. Could you fix it? Please?"

She looked at the stuffed toy in the man's hand. He had a ring on his left hand, indicating he was married. The unicorn was white with a rainbow mane and tale with a gold looking horn.

"That's the animal of Scotland." She said. "I mean, uh, I can give this to you when I can, um...twenty minutes. Another superstar asked me to mend a shirt."

"Great, thanks, O'Connor. Come find me when you're done." Randy Orton turned and walked away.

Dottie took a deep breath and let it out. She looked at the stuff animal in her hands.

"Orton can be freaky when you encounter him for the first time." Luke said. "He's got a soft spot for his kids. Must mean something if he asked you to fix something."

"I better not let him down then." Taking a deep breath, Dottie turned to look at the men. "I'm sorry if I walked…"

"Don't apologize. We're still new to you." Carl smiled. "Doesn't mean you were rude, at least you had something to do."

Her hands were shaking, even while holding the stuffed unicorn. "I have to go. I have stuff I need to do. Thank you for, um, meeting up with me. Come visit if you want."

She turned and left. If only Fergal had been there, she would have said more or done something. The image of the men laughing had Dottie ducking her head as she passed Cait and Shane.

* * *

 **I didn't know how to end this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I have another one in the works for you guys. It'll be out when I can get it finished. Thanks for reading.**


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

There was a knock on the door to the costume department as Dottie was finishing up Sonya Deville's shirt. "Ms. Dottie, can I come in?" Luke Gallows asked.

"I'm finished with my work from before." Dottie glanced at him. "I think Cait went to get something to eat. A pregnant woman can't neglect her hunger."

Luke was a big man, big and bald with a big beard. He was six foot eight, from what she remembered Fergal talking about his fellow Bullet Club member. He was still big and wore black clothes the night that they met up at the bar. But he did have a nice smile as he was looking at her.

"I just came to see how you're doing."

"Fine. I sent a text to Fergal, I forgot to let him know that I got in. Are you doing okay? Do you need me to do something?" She kept rocking in her spot.

"No, I just came to see if you were okay."

"Define okay?"

"Uh…" Luke ran a hand over his head.

"I'm not as wound up, like a spring. I'm just not used to you or this show or anyone here. The last time I was here I never left the room I was in. I don't think I even worked that day when I got mad at Fergal."

"Can I tell you something?" She nodded at his question. "I never saw Fergal so upset after that incident between you and him. It was like his mom died or something."

Dottie scrunched up her face as she got the shirt from the sewing machine. She shook her head at the thoughts about something that happened a while ago, something that she didn't want to happen again.

"I have to give Sonya her shirt and Randy Orton his daughter's toy. Could you help me then? I don't know where anyone is at or where the locker rooms are." She finally said.

"Sure, I'll be your tour guide. Maybe you can meet some of the others here." He stayed at the door as she got the two items she fixed in her arms.

"I like Sonya. She may be a mean person on the show but I like how she supports the LGBTQ community like Fergal."

"She's a lesbian, she likes women. But yeah, I see your point." He said as he followed her out of the room. "This way. Men's Locker room first. Orton likes hanging out there on his own."

Dottie couldn't keep up with Luke, he was long legged and his strides were longer than hers.

"You're too tall." She said as she sort of did a skip and a jog at the same time just to keep up with him. "I'm only five foot one, you're six foot eight. I can't keep up with you."

"Ms. Dottie, so sorry." He stopped and turned to look at her as she caught up with him. "I keep forgetting how small you are."

"I may be small but Fergal's just right for me. You were scary to me when we first met."

"Yeah, I can be that way. But really, I'm a nice guy."

"There you are." AJ Styles said as he approached with the man known as Samoa Joe. The latter of which had Dottie ducking to Luke's side and grabbing his jacket. "Hey, listen, we're heading out to dinner afterwards, want to come, Ms. Dottie."

She shook her head. "I'm being taken to the next house show."

"Yeah, I'm driving us there. Got a rental car and everything." Cait said as she walked down the hall towards them. "But sure, we can eat. I need to, anyway." Cait held her hand out to Samoa Joe. "Nice to meet you again, Joe. How's life?"

"Great." The man smiled. "Hanging out before I squash someone tonight. We didn't meet the last time you were here. I'm Joe, no relation to Reigns."

The man didn't offer his hand. Dottie nodded, but she looked at Cait and AJ.

"Why? You don't look like him." Dottie said. "You're bigger in stature. You have a flatter nose. Brown eyes not gray blue. Your hair is shorter."

He laughed. "Yeah well Reign's is from a wrestling family, the Usos and him are cousins, he's related to Dwayne the Rock Johnson." Samoa Joe said. "AJ and I worked together for years in another promotion."

Dottie nodded. "How's your day been?" She asked, not sure what to say next.

"Just got done talking to my girl. My wife Jess can't wait for me to return home. I hear that AJ's daughter wants to take up sewing because of you."

"I showed her how to sew. If she wants to, I don't mind." She took a deep breath. "I have to find Randy Orton and Sonya. I told Randy Orton that I would return his daughter's toy, and Sonya her shirt. I asked Luke to help."

"Yeah, Orton's in the locker room. We have to go over our spot anyway with our opponents. We'll get out of your hair, Ms. Dottie." AJ said.

She nodded. Joe nodded at her and AJ nudged Luke on his way down the hall.

"You're doing good, Dottie." Cait said. "Why don't you go do your thing and I'll catch up with you in a little bit. I have to eat something."

Dottie stepped back from Luke. "Okay. Maybe the baby is hungry."

"Do you know what it is?" Luke asked.

"I've scheduled an appointment for next week. Colby is coming with me." Cait waved and then walked down the hall back towards the catering room.

Luke showed her where the men's locker room was, where she stood outside of as he went in. She hugged the things to her chest as she waited, biting her lower lip and glancing around at the people that were milling around. Down the hall were a few tall people she didn't fully recognize.

"You fixed the stuffed animal?" She looked up at Randy Orton.

She nodded and held it out to him, her hand shaking was giving everything away. The man took the toy and looked at where the rip had been, it was only when he nodded that Dottie could breathe again.

"Thanks, O'Connor. My little girl will love this." Randy Orton said. "Mind if I give you some advice?"

Randy Orton wanted to give her advice? She bit her lip but nodded anyway.

"Don't let Michaels get to you. I respect her uncle, the man is a legend after all. But she didn't earn her place here. At least you know the code."

"Code, what code? Sorry…" She looked down.

"To get respect you have to give respect. I can see why Balor likes you so much."

"I respect the things that scare me." She said. "Because then they won't hurt me."

"Good mentality." He said and then nodded before disappearing back into the locker room.

She let the air out of her lungs and held onto Sonya's shirt tighter. Luke came back and smiled at her. Dottie insisted on getting Sonya her shirt and then getting back to the costume department room. It was starting to get to her head, the pressure increased as she followed in Luke's shadow towards the women's locker room.

"Why don't you go in yourself?" Luke asked. "I'm a dude, I can't go in."

"Oh, um. Sure, I guess."

The door was a swinging door, all she had to do was push it open. There were female performers, ones she knew as much about as she did what Europe was. Dottie stood at the door holding the mended shirt and looked around for the woman she came to see.

"Hi, Dottie." Sonya said as she was lacing up her boots.

The other women in the room looked over at her but Dottie focused on giving Sonya her shirt back.

"I fixed your shirt." She said as she held it out in front of her.

Sonya took the shirt and inspected it. "You're real good at this. Usually the other seamstress only works on our ring gear, you know."

"I can fix anything, I don't mind. I really like fixing things. I even make clothes, well shirts." She said as she rubbed the back of her hand. "I made Fergal some boxers but he wears briefs not boxers."

Sonya laughed.

"Um, Luke Gallows showed me here. I don't want to make him wait so I'll just leave. My sister is hungry and I think I might be, too. We're going out to dinner tonight with AJ Styles, AJ and Fergal are friends."

"Sure, yeah, I'll let you go. And thanks for fixing my shirt."

Dottie nodded and left, trying to breathe as she did so.

* * *

Dottie sat at a table in Catering. No one had spoken to her. Cait was sitting across from her on her phone doing something. Luke had gone to do something, whatever it was. Dottie left a note on the door telling people if they needed something fixed then she could be found in Catering. So she sat with some paper and was doing a sketch of a shirt, a tee shirt.

"What is your Logo going to be?" Cait asked.

Dottie shrugged. "I don't know. I'll need to figure it out."

"I want you to make something." Cait put her phone down. "You're going to get a call from my OB, the person that deals with pregnant people, and she's going to tell you the gender of the baby. I want you to make a baby garment in either blue or pink, the gender of the baby."

"A baby reveal?" Dottie asked. "Okay."

"We're going to get a group of us together and have a baby shower. That's where you're going to reveal the gender of the baby."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm shit at sewing. I can conceptualize something, I can draw it, but I'm crap with a sewing machine. And I want this special. Because whatever you're making, it will be what the baby is brought home in after it's born."

"Home is in Iowa."

"My home, with Colby." Cait nodded. "Just like your home with Fergal in New York."

"He wants to take me to Ireland. Do you think Dad would like that?"

"He'd like anything if it deals with us." Cait said. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"He's not due back for another month." Dottie looked at her drawing. "Can he be there?"

"Only if he can make it."

Dottie went back to thinking about her logo. She wanted it to be something special, at least to her. What was special to her? Cait, of course. Fergal for sure. She pursed her lips as she thought. Fergal may have had some hints, give her an idea…

"Hey, you." Dottie looked up when Maggie Michaels approached the table. "Did you finish my pants?"

"I…" Dottie dropped her pencil.

"Well, did you or did you not? If you're sitting here then you must have finished my pants. So where are they?"

"I didn't because I was told not to."

"You were told not to?" Her voice scraped at Dottie's ears near painfully.

Dottie leaned down and picked up her pencil. "Mr. McMahon told me not to."

"You're just saying that Vince McMahon told you not to fix my pants."

"Not Vince, the other one, Mr. Shane." Dottie almost stood up as the aforementioned man walked up to the woman. Only she didn't turn to the man, her hot eyes were on Dottie.

Cait remained sitting. "That's what he said. I was there." She said.

"I didn't ask the pregnant hothead. Are you sure Seth wants it? I mean he did cheat twice."

"Oh, that's a low blow even for yourself, Mags." Shane said and she jumped.

Dottie stood up, as did Cait but for different reasons. Dottie took that one step to take Cait by the hand. Cait's other hand had a death grip on a water bottle that would have possibly went flying if Dottie hadn't stopped her.

Shane ran a hand over his head and then rubbed the back of his neck. "This crap has to stop. You're not above anyone else here. What is this over, Cathy Kelly? From what I know of that, she was selling tall tales to the highest bidder in the tabloids. Personal things, things that doesn't mean anything. So, how is it that you know Ms. O'Connor is pregnant when only the top officials know, and those closest to her?"

"I...I heard Steph talking about it."

"Uh huh." Shane crossed his arms. "And you're friends with Alicia Fox, right? So from what I see, we got a group of embittered women who just want to torment another woman, just because that friend was broken up with by her boyfriend and he's moved onto someone that others like."

Cait put the plastic bottle down on the table as she stared at Maggie.

"Seems like your issue with Dottie O'Connor is just because your friend has her own personal issues. And harassing the staff isn't well appreciated."

"Especially when it's someone we consider a friend." AJ Styles spoke up.

Nearby was Luke, Carl, AJ, The Bar and a smattering of a few other superstars, even Roman's cousins and Naomi, the wife to one of the Usos. Though she had never met them in an official capacity, just because she was close to Colby and Jon, she assumed they were there in support of her and Cait.

"So, this is what's going to happen, Maggie. You're actually going to go do your job and you're not going to hassle either Ms. Dottie or Ms. Cait. If I find out you have, you're going to have as much of a problem as your friend Cathy did."

Maggie made her leave. She almost ran into Randy Orton as he had been standing nearby. He had a strange smile on his face, his arms crossed but he stood there long enough for Dottie to notice him before he himself left.

"Damn, she's a bitch." Shane said. "Please don't let this incident give you any misjudgment about SmackDown Live, Ms. Dottie. One bad apple will most definitely ruin the bunch."

"Bad apple? I don't understand that saying." She looked at Cait.

"Rotten fruit will rot other fruit in a basket." AJ said. "Basically, Cathy's problem with you has rotted Fox and Maggie Michaels."

"Oh, I see. I think."

They had made it through much of the show at this point. The group of people who stood with Dottie left to go do their things while she went back to doing her little sketch of a logo for a t-shirt. Cait had papers in front of her, but since the seamstress was also the head costume designer for the SmackDown Live brand, Cait just collected papers for later it seemed like. Dottie didn't really understood what her sister did but that was okay, just as long as Dottie still had her sister.

After the show, after everyone was done getting ready to go, Dottie was exhausted. Usually she would have gone to stand near the curtains but she didn't. She did stand outside the costume department doing nothing, she didn't talk to anyone unless they talked to her first. After the show though, she was taken out to a car by Cait, but Luke and Carl were there waiting.

"Ready for dinner, Ms. Cait, Ms. Dottie?" Carl asked.

"I'm eating for two, aren't I?" Cait asked.

"Does that mean you and the baby?" Dottie asked as Cait unlocked the rental car. "You could be eating my food for all I know."

"For how hungry I am, I might steal a few of your onion rings."

"You're not eating my onion rings." Dottie crossed her arms. "Even if it is for my niece or nephew."

Carl laughed slightly. "Well, we'll meet you at the restaurant. AJ and a few others will be there with us."

"Great, we'll follow you." Cait said as she got in the car, Dottie followed afterwards.

Dottie tried to ignore the headache that was brewing in her head but she knew it wouldn't last long, until she got back to her man.

* * *

 **Well there you go. Hope you like it.**


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

Sometimes, Fergal wished Dottie wasn't so scared. Even after being split up for a few days, she came back to him in a somber mood, and it only got worse when Triple H said she'd have a place at the house show Fergal was performing at.

Fergal stretched and looked over at Dottie. She was chewing on her lower lip as she looked out the curtain to the main stage. She was peeking out, watching Seth Rollins and go up against Braun Strowman.

She'd been like this for the last three hours, not speaking or doing anything. The concensus was that Dottie would go out ringside during a match, where Lio Rush was going to pull her out to give Bobby Lashley a roll up win. This was going to be her first time actually out near the ring with fans.

Lashley had approached and he cleared his throat. "Hi."

Dottie didn't respond.

Fergal did. "Hi, Bob." He said with a nod of his head.

"So when is Dean going to talk to her? Will she be okay with it?" The man asked as he glanced at Dottie.

"Jon hasn't told her about what's going on. I think he's trying to figure out a way so she won't freak out."

The latest news about Dean Ambrose, and for obvious reasons Dottie didn't know thanks to her inability to comprehend social media, was that he was quitting after his contract was up in April. As Jon Good, he hadn't told her himself and he wanted to. He and Renee weren't even at that house show, they would be meeting up in Portland, OR for the next live show.

Dottie jerked at the surge of the fans as they cheered for something that happened out in the ring.

"Hear anything from SmackDown over what happened a few days ago?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I was caught up by Carl and Luke. They took Dottie and Cait out to eat afterwards, but Dottie had been sullen for most of it. Until they asked her a question about birds."

"Birds the animal or what the British call women sometimes?"

"It started out as women only to end up with Dottie telling them about a bird called a goatsucker."

"It's a vegetarian bird from South America, but the natives didn't know what they ate so they assumed the goatsucker would come out at night and suck on the teets of the goat." Dottie said as she moved away from the curtain. "What do I have to do again?"

"You'll wait right next to the curtain until Lio comes and gets you. You're not going down to the ring all the way, you'll be on the stage." Fergal said.

"At least you'll get to push me." Lio said as he walked up with his shirt open. "After Finn gets rolled up for the three count you can head backstage or hang around until he exits."

She nodded as she glanced back to the curtain. "It's not that loud." She commented, still rubbing her hand.

"Hey, Ms. Dottie." Bobby said. "Have you ever held one of these?" He still the Championship title off his shoulder.

She looked at it and then at him. "No."

"Here, hold it." The man held it out towards here. "It's okay, I don't mind. A lot of fans ask to hold it while they pose for pictures with me."

Her eyes danced around, her mouth drawn down into a frown. But Dottie finally, though slowly, took the championship title from Bobby.

"It's heavy." She turned the metal around and ran her fingers of the raised letters. "It resembles the United States Marine Corps emblem, but only with the globe with an eagle on top. Is this a, what do you call it, lockup. That thing you do when the match first starts?" She showed Bobby what she was looking at.

Dottie was back to her normal self, happy and asking wrestling questions. Cait was back, Dottie was going to be working on something that she wanted to do. Now she faced going out in front of people.

"Ms. O'Connor," Triple H said as he walked towards them.

Dottie thrusted the IC belt back to Bobby. "Yes, Mr. H?" She asked, holding her hands in front of her and stepping back to Fergal's side. "I, uh…"

"Are you comfortable with doing something this Monday? It's an option and we will only do it if you are okay with it? It involves backstage drama."

"I…" she bit her lip. "What would I have to do?"

"Do some statistical analysis of these guys." Triple H motioned to the three men in question. "But let's just say that if this gets a good reception tonight, we'll talk more about this angle."

She nodded. "That sounds reasonable." But she didn't sound so sure.

Triple H looked at Fergal and motioned with his head. Fergal rubbed Dottie's arm and followed the larger man a few feet away.

"Shane warned me about something. Seems there's heat going on SmackDown. Did Dottie talk to you about it?" Triple H asked.

"She hasn't really talk about it. I think it was the sudden change and me not being there, but thankfully Cait was. The guys over there were trying to be helpful as much as possible."

"We need to get this group of women in the same room. Lay down the law. That means getting Dottie in there with them." Triple H looked down the hall.

Alicia Fox. She was talking to Nia Jax, who was recently in her own kind of heat.

"Has Ambrose talked to her about what's going on with him?"

"No, and she doesn't follow social media. I want her to talk to him about it because he's like a brother to her. She was depressed for a little bit when Roman left."

Dottie was talking to Lio and Bobby, still rubbing her hand as the men were saying stuff she obviously didn't understand.

"So if this goes good, there's going to be a part for her in the main show?" Fergal asked.

"Yes. But only backstage. That has been decided and we have a script she'll need to work with if it comes to that."

"She has been asking questions about the sport."

"Good, and from what Randy Orton told me about her, she's got a majority of the people to back her up. Now we just need to get her over the Ambrose hurtle."

The crowd was in an uproar indicating that Seth Rollins had lost his match. Fergal looked over as Dottie went and looked through the curtain. She peeked out and watched what was going on.

She stepped back when Braun Strowman walked through the curtain. "Hey, Little Dot. He's fine." Braun said.

"But I have to go out there…" She rubbed her hand. "I'm trying to get used to the noise."

"Ah, yeah. That. Don't think about the fans, you're not going to be interacting with them. Focus on what you have to do. Rush will come back to get you, make it believable that you don't want to be out there. When Lashley wins, I would suggest showing your support for Finn Balor."

She nodded. "Okay. Wait for Lio Rush and then check up on Finn."

Braun patted her shoulder and left when Colby came through the curtain. Dottie did her thing, hugging him.

"I'll stay here when you go out." Colby told her.

Dottie looked back at Fergal, the fear etched on her face as Bobby Lashley got himself into position.

He made sure to kiss her when his music hit.

* * *

As Finn Balor and an obvious fan favorite, getting the upper hand toward the end of the match was necessary. Lashley was selling good on Finn getting the upper hand while Lio Rush was doing exactly as planned, trying to interfere.

Finn heard the cue. "Get out of here," which was yelled by the ref they were working with when Lio tried knocking Finn off the top rope. "You're dejected!"

Lio went backstage as planned. Finn and Lashley were exchanging blows in the middle of the ring when Rush's voice could be heard of the speakers.

"Hey, Balor, Balor. I found something for you."

She was pulled out from behind the curtain by her wrist. The utter fear etched on her face as the fans popped at the sudden appearance of Finn's girlfriend. Finn came up to the ring rope, yelling at Lio Rush to let her go.

Dottie twisted away, hooked her heel into the back of Rush's foot and did a pseudo hip toss. Finn was then rolled up by Lashley and pinned Finn for the three count. When he got up as Lashley was leaving the ring in a hurry, Dottie stood rooted to her place, a sheer look of fear on her face as she looked down at the ring.

The fans were cheering but not as loud as before. Her eyes, he could see how large they were and as he rolled out of the ring, Finn ran up the ramp towards the petrified looking woman. Lashley and Rush were out of there but Finn made it to Dottie, pressed his hands over her ears and pressed his forehead into hers.

That's what the fans exploded into. She could hear them, she could feel them on her own special level. He had to physically pull her back to the curtain and get her out of there.

Backstage, Colby was ready for the meltdown that she could have but she remained silent. She didn't look up at them, she was staring at the floor and her hands flapped at her sides.

"I need quiet time." She said before walking towards where the costume department had been set up.

She walked stiffly, she looked at the floor as she did so. No one approached her, most probably having witnessed what had happened out on stage.

"At least she didn't go mute." Colby said.

"Yeah, that's good." Fergal sighed before following his girlfriend towards her safety net.

Cait was already in there, having obviously watched from a screen. She was holding Dottie's hands as they sat facing each other.

"You did great, Dottie." Cait said. "Take deep breaths."

"I'm okay. I just...I feel weird. Buzzy."

"It an adrenaline rush." Fergal said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "We all get it when we perform."

"It wasn't that bad. They made a lot noise but...it wasn't that bad." She said, her thumbs rubbed Cait's hands. "I think they thought it was cute at what Finn did, that's what excited them."

Fergal kissed her head again.

"I think I can hand Monday." She looked up at him. "Can you tell Mr. H I'll do that scene thing Monday."

"Okay, if that's what you want.

He left to go tell Triple H Dottie's decision. Then he went to get changed. When he left the locker room to go back to his girl. But he found her standing outside of the costume department with Cait and Colby.

"I swear, if you think you're going to…" Cait said as she looked at Alicia Fox.

"I'm not. I…" She took a deep breath. "She fixes clothes and I need something fixed. In the last match I had this rip on me and I really like it."

She held out a piece of clothing out to Dottie.

"I'll come by to get it Monday. My mom got me this outfit and I would like it for Monday." Fox said.

She took the garment and nodded. "I'll have it to you by Monday." Dottie turned and went back into the room.

Alicia walked away, not saying a word but doing what was expected of her. Fergal went into the room and saw Dottie putting the garment in one of her bags, zipping it up afterwards.

Like most shows, even the live televised shows, all the performers had to leave at the same time so even though Finn's match was about midway through the show he stayed afterwards. But Dottie was interested in Drew's match that was one of the last matches. There was a eight woman tag match at the end of the show, which Fox hadn't been a part of.

"Ready?" He asked Dottie as she was packing up some of the threads and stuff she needed.

"I'm tired." She said.

"Another part of the rush, I'm afraid. It's the high of the performance and then comes low after a while. Are you still up for dinner afterwards, it'll most likely give you some energy."

"Onion rings," she said. "I want onion rings." She held her hand out to him.

Her obsession with onion rings, the one thing that could calm her down would be well worth it if she held his hand the way she was.

But that wasn't what Fergal did. He had another plan for his Lovely, one that may get her to smile a little bit more.

"We'll catch up later, right?" Colby asked at the car.

Dottie looked between them. "What are you talking about. Aren't we going to dinner together?"

"I'm taking you out to eat." Fergal said as he guided her over to the rental he had picked up. "It'll be just you and me tonight." He kissed the back of her hand and opened her door.

Dottie didn't look happy but she nodded nonetheless. She got in without a fuss, buckled up and then he, too, got in.

The place he was taking Dottie was on the coast. It wasn't night, it was dusk and there was something he wanted to do. The area was on some cliffs, but there would be a set of wooden stairs going down towards the shore below.

"Fergal, where are we going?" She asked as he made for the cliffs after they had gone to pick up some food on the way.

"You'll see." He said as he pulled into a parking lot.

He pulled into a parking spot and grabbed his bag of food. When Dottie opened the door she froze.

"Seals?"

"It's almost February, what happens in January and February?" He asked.

"Elephant seals." She got her food and nearly slammed the door. She reached the wooden stairway before he did but she still waited for him to join up with her.

They had watched a documentary about elephant seals and their migration patterns on the West Coast of America. With the Royal Rumble happening in California, there were places where they would migrate to. It was the mating season and Fergal found a spot that was open.

They walked down the stairs to the main beach. There were notices of do not pet or harass the seals. Dottie stepped out on the beach and stopped. The smell was salty, the sounds of honking and flatulent blorbling didn't bother her. They were the only humans on the beach, the basking seals were the only ones that they had to worry about.

The moment she started talking facts about elephant seals, she didn't stop for an hour. Dottie even used her horrible- in her own words- phone to take some pictures. They stayed a safe distance away, Dottie followed all the rules right before sitting down on a large granite rock where she returned to eating her food.

"This is when the females and the males mate before the females start to migrate to warmer waters." She said as she looked at him, before munching on her beloved onion rings. "Then they'll give birth..."

It was good to have his Lovely back.

* * *

 **I liked this update better than the last two. I hope you did as well. I'll be back in a while. Thanks for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

Dottie was missing something. The stupid sketch she had been working on was not coming together. Her sister could draw, she could only follow a ruler's straight line.

"Dot?" Drew looked up from his phone. "Dottie, what's wrong? You've been quiet."

She put the pencil down. "I can't make a design." She pushed the pad of paper away.

She'd been trying to do something different. Sure she had been able to make her nicer tops but there were more than that. She liked what she did but sometimes she wanted to do more, more for other people.

"Dot?"

"I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"Do what Cait does when it comes to what she does at work." She motioned to the tablet of paper she had brought with her when Drew asked for a friend's lunch while Fergal was doing some interviews.

"Why do you want to design clothes?"

"It seems fun, but I can't draw."

Dottie heard Drew sigh and when she looked at him he was glancing around. "Well, it's hard to say what you can and cannot do until you try it. But then you can't expect it to work on the first time. You know the first time I did a simple hip toss I tweaked my back something awful. You did it well the last time you were on the house show."

"I think Lio Rush was shocked." She reached for another onion ring. "It was weird when the fans cheered. I thought…" She shook her head.

"You thought what?"

"I thought they would hate me. Especially the women." She shrugged as she stared at the tablet of paper.

"Did you get the pack of papers that Triple H wanted you to have?"

"It was a script. I know what they want of me, out of me. I don't think I can remember."

Drew kicked at her feet under the table. Not hard but enough to get her to look at him. "What happens in front of the camera stays on the Internet. Just make it the best that you can. Don't adlib, try to stay on script as much as you can."

"How do I that?"

Drew leaned forward on the table and began explaining the things she had to worry about. Like if she forgot a line, keep eye contact with the person she was talking to. Keep it simple, keep the lines short. Dottie learned that since she was going to be with Fergal as Finn Balor, then she could hold his hand.

"You have to talk to them about the skit. You have to talk to Bobby and Lio and Finn, discuss what could happen if you forgot a word or a sentence." Drew said.

"Have you ever forgot a line?"

"A few times but it is easy to cover it up. You have to remember what not to say."

"What not to say?"

"There's an ever-changing list of words that you can't say. You can't say belt, it's a title. So don't call it the IC Belt, call it the Intercontinental Championship title."

"Okay." She pulled the notebook towards her and flipped to a blank page. "Don't say belt. Are there any other words that I can't say?"

They went through terms that she could and could not say. She could understand the title not belt thing, but some of the other things didn't make sense whatsoever. Drew had told her that it was okay to be worried, the back area- not backstage- skits were less important than the ones that were out in the ring.

"Lio Rush will call Finn Balor twerp," Dottie read the script she had folded into the back of the tablet of paper she brought with her. "Dottie says Lio Rush is smaller than Finn."

"How would you talk, don't just say what the script says. How would you talk normally?"

"I'd fidget because I'm scared. Fergal, I mean, Finn, would hold my hand. He would put himself between me and them because that's what he would do in real life." She looked at the next section. "But I would point out that I am smaller than Lio, Lio is smaller than Finn and sure Bobby Lashley is the biggest but size doesn't matter."

"Lashley laughs," Drew said as he looked at the script before pushing it back towards Dottie. "Lio laughs. How do you think that would make you feel?"

She scrunched up her face because it wasn't something she liked. She didn't like being laughed at.

Drew pointed at her. "That, that's the face you should do. Do that when they laugh."

She wrote it down.

They didn't just talk about work because they left the little cafe that they had come to for lunch while Fergal was off being Finn Balor at an interview.

She and Drew walked around the city that was preparing for a cold snap, at least that's how Drew said it. They walked with a coffee- for Drew- and medium-size hot chocolate- for Dottie. She and he walked around a certain area where they had a lot of knick-knack stores, selling handmade jewelry. Dottie kept her hands warm by holding her hot chocolate since Drew was doing the same with his drink.

"Pearl District," said as she looked at one of the signs that dotted the area. "Pearls are white, this sign is purple."

Drew laughed. "Yeah, it's purple. Maybe it's to catch someone's attention. Like yours." He bumped her slightly in the shoulder.

She held her drink closer to her. "Sorry. I notice things…"

"No need to be sorry. I'm sorry if I don't have much to catch your interest. It's hard for me to talk to my wife when it comes to the business."

"I'm scared, Drew." She turned to look at him. "What if I get in trouble and...and mess up and say the wrong word?"

"You won't. Dottie, look."

"Oh, goodie. Look who I found." A voice she hadn't heard a little while spoke up. "Where's the superstar you're dating?"

Maggie Michaels, she was supposed to be on SmackDown. What was she doing in Portland, Oregon? Dottie stepped closer to Drew because that woman had venom on her tongue.

"Where's your sister? Is she still with the cheater?"

"Stop it, Maggie," Drew said. "What are you doing here?"

She lifted her shoulder, "I was asked to come to this freezing cesspool." And then she looked at them. "You two seem close."

"Don't read into that, Dot." Drew put his hand on her back. "Come on, we need to get to Pioneer Square."

"Why would you walk in this freezing weather?"

"Keep Portland Weird. We're being weird." Dottie said as she adjusted her shoulder bag that had her tablet of paper.

"You're definitely weird."

Weird could be good, like how cuttlefish were capable of changing color to camouflage, even their cousin the octopus could change its texture to blend in with it's surrounding. That was weird. The bad weird was how Maggie talked to Dottie. Maggie's tone was bad to Dottie's ears so she turned away from Maggie.

"Well, I'll let you weirdos go. At least I got an Uber waiting for me." She heard Maggie say.

She was happy to see Maggie leave. Dottie looked up at Drew, whose handsome face looked just weird weird, because he was watching Maggie.

"Are you okay?" Dottie asked.

"Aye, yes I'm okay, Dot. Just glad that wretched woman is gone." He turned her so that they headed in the direction of Pioneer Square. "Let's go see that boyfriend of yours."

"Fergal wants to marry me."

"Who could blame him?"

She was thankful that Drew Galloway wasn't like his Drew McIntyre persona. Drew McIntyre would say that she was too good for Finn Balor.

Somehow it seemed like Fergal Devitt was too good for her sometimes.

* * *

After meeting up with Fergal, Drew took a ride from the guy known as Baron Corbin to go to the arena, which was called the Moda Center. Fergal and her took an Uber to the Moda Center around noon. They would have a few hours before the show would start.

"Why is it starting at four-thirty in the afternoon?" Dottie asked as she plugged her sewing machine into a nearby wall outlet.

"Well, they film a few matches for Main Event," Cait said as she put some papers down on a chair. "And then because it is shown on the USA channel, they always do it by Eastern time."

That was something she hadn't really thought about. But now that she was entering his world, it was something to keep in mind. Like the words that she could or couldn't say.

"How was your get together with Drew?" Cait asked.

"He taught me about the words I couldn't say during the skit like I have to say title not belt," Dottie said as she found Alicia Fox's article of clothing that she mended while at a live event, that was another word that she learned. There were no house shows, there were live events.

"Hey, lovely ladies," Colby said as he walked into the room. "Hey, Babe, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Big Guy." She walked up to him. "What's up?"

"Well, actually it concerns Dottie as well. Renee and Jon want to go out and have dinner with you two, Fergal and me. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you say, Dottie?" Cait looked at her.

"I'm okay with it." She nodded.

"Great. I've told Ferg about it, so he's into it." Colby said.

Dottie looked at Colby, but something caught her attention. The dark hair of a woman walking down the hall next to another equally dark-haired woman. She hadn't seen Cathy in a long time, she had tried to forget about Maggie from earlier in the day but there they were talking and laughing about something. Probably her, she guessed as she turned back to her work she would have to do.

It wasn't until about four when Fergal came around, dressed in his red and white Finn Balor attire. He told her to come with him.

"We need to go over our skit for tonight with Bobby and Lio." When he said that, her heart thudded in her chest. "Just remember, you're not coming out to the ring."

She nodded. But that didn't stop her throat from closing up at her. Sure Bobby and Lio were nice guys when it came to being in the back, away from national television cameras, but she had to act. She didn't know how to act instead of showing how scared she was.

Bobby had the Intercontinental Championship Title, not belt, with Lio Rush in a white athletic active jacket and white sweatpants.

"Ms. Dottie," Bobby greeted her.

"Hi," she looked at the title on his shoulder.

"So, ready for your part in tonight's show?" Lio asked her as he stepped back and leaned against one of the crates.

"I don't want to mess it up. I don't want to make any of you look bad because I said something wrong. I know about the words I can't say." She couldn't stop her hand from flapping at her side.

Fergal tugged on her ponytail, then ran his hand down her back. "You're not. Keep as much to the script as possible."

"Look at whoever is talking to you. Because of the limited space, we will have to stand close." Bobby said.

"How close?" She asked.

Bobby moved closer, he was easily half an arm's length away from her. "But because you know your boyfriend is so protective…"

"I'll move in front of you." Fergal did that. "Then Lio Rush will say his line and you have to get mad."

She went through the entire thing, once, twice and four times. The longer she was with Bobby and Lio, it was easier for her to act. She learned how to act scare, which wasn't that hard to do, but then again so was trying to act offended when Lio called Finn Balor a twerp.

"You guys ready?" The man known as Baron Corbin asked as he walked up.

"Yeah, I'm taking the coupe de gras," Bobby said.

"Little Dot," Braun greeted her when he approached. "How's it going?"

"It's okay. If you're going to talk about your places in your part of the show then do I have to leave?"

"No, you don't have to. We just heard something going on with…" Baron stopped and turned to look down the hall.

Cait and Colby were standing near Triple H and his wife. Abernathy looked red in the face, he looked like he was sucking on a lemon. Colby rubbed Cait's back, her face was a mad face.

"Looks like he's finally getting the boot," Lio said. "From what I hear, he was riding your ass pretty hard, Dottie."

"Oh, uh, he was rude because he thought I was faulty because of my autism." Dottie sighed. "Cait will only be here until they get a proper head costume designer."

"Good, he was a condescending asshole," Baron said. "The last t-shirt upgrade I wanted he didn't even bother to tell me anything, didn't even say no."

"I think someone got to him," Braun said.

"Cathy." Dottie looked down. "I saw her and Maggie earlier. I don't know where they are but they're here somewhere."

Fergal drew her to his side and because he was wearing his jacket at the time, she held onto the heavy leather and ran her thumb up and down the teeth of the zipper.

She watched Abernathy turn and leave, not before glaring down the hall at her. He left down the opposite way.

She focused on the conversation the men were having. Dottie watched their mouths move, watched their facial expressions when they talked. It was fun, mostly on Fergal's part. How he was so calm, his thumb rubbing the skin under her red top. He would look at each man individually as they talked. She couldn't do that, not really. Only when she was with her small group of friends, her sister, and Fergal, Dottie could look at them.

When it was time, the show had been going on for about an hour. There were a cameraman and a director with a headset. She had a large stack of papers.

"Okay, everyone should get ready. We're going live in two minutes." The director said.

Further away there was Vince McMahon, with Mr. H and Stephanie. They were going to watch the skit, they were going to see her screw up.

Fergal grabbed her hand and squeezed, not hard but strong enough to have her look at him. He nodded as the cameraman got set up before moving to the side so he would just be out of the shot.

Bobby Lashley and Lio Rush walked up to her. She was holding Finn's jacket in hand, acting like she was inspecting it. The two men stopped and looked at her.

"Hey, look, it's Balor's Babe." She looked up when Lio said that.

Pursing her lips together, she turned her shoulder towards them as she pinched the leather lapel between her fingers.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. She doesn't talk. Ever." Lio said.

"You can go away now." She said though it was hoarse to say it. She bit her lip, looking at Fergal as he stood just behind the view of the cameraman's camera. He was waiting for his turn to come out.

"Guess you were wrong about her," Bobby said. She looked at him and he adjusted the belt that was on his shoulder. "Hey, where's Balor at?"

She shrugged. Her hands curled tighter around Finn's jacket as she looked at Lio.

"He's probably too busy for her." Lio said.

"I'm not too busy for my Lovely. What do you want?" Finn asked as he came into the scene.

"Hey, there's the twerp," Lio said, using the word that Dottie was supposed to hate.

"Twerp?" She looked at Finn and then at Lio.

"Don't worry about it, Dottie." He took the jacket and then took her hand. "Come on…"

"Hey, hey, twerp. Maybe you should get your girl here a front row seat when Bobby here beats you…"

"No." Finn in that sharp tone. "You can be belligerent with me but you don't do that with my girlfriend."

"Well, small fry…"

"Stop that. That's rude." Dottie looked at Lio. "You have no right commenting on Finn's height when you're shorter than him."

"Dottie," Finn said as he pushed her back a little.

"He has no chance of getting this." Bobby lifted the title a little.

"Yeah, no chance in hell." Lio wiggled his head back and forth.

"You talk big but you don't have one of those, Mr. Rush." She pointed at the title on Lashley's shoulder. "You don't work that hard to get one of those." She knew she was forgetting something. "Finn does, he works hard. You just talk a lot and you talk loud."

Finn pressed his hand into Lio's chest as the five foot six man made a step towards her. She ducked her head, grabbed Finn's elbow.

"Your issues are with me. We'll deal with them out there." Finn said as he looked the two men over.

"Come on, man, let's go. We'll see you out there, small fry, when you go against Drew McIntyre." Bobby Lashley said.

They left, but it didn't mark the end of the skit.

"Dottie," Finn said.

"You're not a small fry." She looked at him. "You're not a twerp."

He smiled. "No, I'm definitely not."

"So, go out there and make a good impression on me and the rest of the Balor Club." She took his jacket and handed it to him.

"And cut," the director person said. "Got it. Everything was broadcasted as it should be."

Dottie took a deep breath and pressed her hands to her face. Fergal was the one that brought her closer to him, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You were great, Dottie." He said.

"I forgot the words." She took a deep breath and leaned away. "I forgot the words."

"Yeah, but you worked around them," Drew said as he walked up. "You at least pointed to what you were referring to."

She nodded and looked up. Mr. H and his wife were walking towards them. Dottie pressed her hands to her face again.

"Ms. O'Connor," Mr. H said. "That was good work."

She took a deep breath and lowered her hands. "Thank you, Mr. H. I forgot the words."

"Everyone does every once in a while." He said. "Why don't you go back to the costume department…"

"I want to watch Fergal's match. I always watch his match." She shook her hands and licked her lips. "I did good?"

Mr. H smiled. "Better than what some people had been thinking you would. Well, we'll let you go. But, uh," he held his hand up and glanced at Drew. "You know what, nevermind. You go do what you have to do."

All she had to do was savor Fergal's hold on her hip before they had to go their separate ways.

* * *

 **I hope I did well with this one. I hope you enjoyed it. Will have another one soon enough.**


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

"Hey, Dottie?"

Stop worrying on her lower lip, Dottie looked over at Alicia Fox who was in her newly mended clothes. "Hi."

"Hi," the woman smiled slightly. "Look, I…"

The crowd went nuts over something that happened in the ring. One look and it was Braun Strowman that had returned from being knocked out of the ring area. The match had started out between Drew and Finn but then Bobby Lashley and Lio Rush came in and interrupted the match. So, therefore, Baron Corbin came in, which lead Braun and Kurt Angle into the fray.

Anytime Fergal got ganged up on, it bothered her. She held her breath but this time, she saw Cathy and Maggie walking towards Alicia and herself. Now she was the one getting ganged up on.

"Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you be hiding somewhere or something?" Maggie asked.

"No, I have no work to do at the moment." Dottie looked over at the television to watch Braun get the upper hand over Drew.

"So where's that fat sister of yours?" Maggie

"You're not winning anyone's favor making fun of me or my sister." Dottie didn't even want to look at either Maggie or Cathy.

"What if I say you're the last one to know that Ambrose hasn't renewed…"

"Maggie!" Alicia yelled, making Dottie jump. "Oh God, what is your problem?"

"Friends need to stick with friends…" Cathy said for the first time since she had been there.

"I'm getting angry because you're here." Dottie crossed her arms. "Friends are people you can rely on. So you rely on Abernathy to tell details about me to the press. I don't like that. That is an invasion of privacy."

"You invaded my privacy with Fergal."

"I'm not the one that tried to get Cait fired." Dottie countered.

Hot, she was red hot it felt like. Her favorite color was red but it was used to describe something that was so wrong with the women near her. Thoughts buzzed through her head but she couldn't think of one and hold onto it. Like pages flipping by, or a stream of film passing through her brain, she just couldn't get a hold of that one thought because they kept feeding her more.

The crowd drew her attention back to the television screen. Finn Balor stood hand in hand with Braun Strowman and Kurt Angle in a victory over Bobby Lashley, Baron Corbin, and Drew McIntyre. Dottie smiled.

"So, since you like ruining a relationship, are you going to do that with Drew's marriage?" Cathy asked.

Dottie looked at her. "What?"

"I mean, hugging all up on your sister's cheating boyfriend, Renee's crackpot husband, now Drew," Maggie said with a cold laugh.

"They are my friends."

"Not from where we're standing," Maggie said. "From what we see, you just like men that are already taken and…"

"What's going on over here?" Vince McMahon's voice cut into the conversation.

"Sir, it's not Dottie's fault. Just pointing that out right now." Alicia Fox said. "She was just watching the show when they approached."

Mr. McMahon took off his headset. "You two," he motioned to Cathy and Maggie. "Ms. O'Connor, you too, come with me." He gave the headset to someone nearby.

"Sir," Fergal said as he came through the curtain. "Dottie? What's going on?"

The other men filed in, the area got small and Dottie's breath started to get harsher, coming and going in small puffs as she shook.

It was her fault, it was always going to be her fault no matter what someone said. Even if Fergal said otherwise, if someone else told her it wasn't her fault, it was her fault.

"Dottie?"

The thoughts and images, all of the sensations flooded through her. Her hot face, the tingling that wasn't good tinglings in her hands. She couldn't keep her breathing even.

"She's hyperventilating," Drew said.

"Oh brother, not this again," Maggie said in a tone that couldn't be named.

"Lovely, hey, hey," Fergal cupped her face in his hands. "Lovely, it's all right. Everything is going to be okay. Come on, let's get you back to the costume department."

Drew led the way, with Fergal's arm around her Dottie did feel a little better, but not by much.

It was her fault that she broke up Cathy, it was her fault that maybe Fergal wasn't getting the push because of their personal relationship. She probably looked stupid with a hand pressed up against her head as she tried to make sense of everything going on.

Cait and Colby came around a corner but Cait's happy face went sad in an instant.

"What…" she looked at Drew then Fergal obviously. "What happened?"

"Ms. O'Connor," Vince said from somewhere behind the group. "Come with us, please. We're going to the costume department. I would like you to join us."

"Yes, yes, of course." She fell in step next to Dottie.

They continued on the way. Dottie was well aware of what was going on, how it may have looked as Drew led the group through the hall to the nearby costume department.

"Sit, sit down, Dottie." Fergal helped her into a chair. "Come on, you have to breathe. Do your four breaths. Breathe in, breathe out. You know what Ms. Kaitlin always tells you…"

"She talks to my wife, who teaches autistic children," Drew told Vince McMahon.

Cait knelt on the other side of Dottie, mirroring what Fergal was doing. Dottie leaned into Fergal, smelling his manliness regardless if he had just gotten finished with a match.

1 breath in, two on breath out, 3 breath in, four on breath out. Even as she took those breaths, as she counted to her number, she knew who was in the room. Cathy and Maggie.

"So, why are you so chummy with her?" Maggie asked Drew. "You like her or something."

"He's my friend." Dottie coughed out. "He's just a friend."

"Shh, shh, Lovely." Fergal pressed a kiss into her temple.

"Vince," Mr. H came into the room. "She thinks she's done something wrong. It probably has something to do with this recent tabloid picture."

"See, just an act, Cathy. Trying to…" Maggie said but was cut off.

"Everyone out. I need to talk to Ms. O'Connor by myself." Vince McMahon said in a tone that was bad and angry.

She was in trouble. It was her fault, it was always going to be her fault.

"I'm sorry," she had no other words, she had no other way of saying anything. "I'm sorry."

"I'm staying," Fergal said. "Mr. McMahon, she needs me."

He sighed. "Okay. Paul, stay. Everyone else needs to get out of here. Please."

She watched the others leave, her sister, Drew, Colby...they all left. Fergal stayed, holding her hand as the door was closed in on the four of them. Four, that was a bearable number. She could deal with four people, including herself, in the room.

Mr. McMahon pulled a chair and sat in front of her. "What happened at the curtain, what did they say?"

Dottie took a deep breath and looked down at Fergal's hand clasping hers. "They said that I'm trying to break up relationships of my friends. I hug Colby, I hug Drew and I hug Jon, but only as friends, even if Jon is an asshole."

"Do you know what this is about?" He turned the phone in his hand towards her.

She saw a picture of her and Drew out on their friend date. The one they had as Fergal was being Finn Balor and at an interview. "We had a friend date. I didn't want to be bored, Fergal asked Drew to take me out and do something while Fergal was at an interview."

She was smiling at Drew, whose arm was around her shoulder. He, too, was smiling at something that they had said.

"Pearls are white, not Purple. I uh, we had been in the Pearl District. Drew laughed at it because only I would know that pearls aren't purple. See, the sign." She pointed to the picture.

Vince nodded. "I see. And you two aren't engaged?"

Dottie looked at her right hand. "It's a promise ring, not engagement."

"Why do you think this is happening, Ms. O'Connor?"

"I don't know. I don't know why this is all happening. I just want friends, I want a job. I want to be normal."

"You are normal," Fergal said.

"But I'm not. I don't like loud sounds, I don't like people crowding me. I can't be you. I can't be like my sister…"

Mr. H interrupted her. "You're getting better. At a house show, she came out and everything worked out fine. You didn't have a problem then." Mr. H said.

"We need to make a few changes around here. I know you don't mean anything by what you do, I can tell you're truthful." Mr. McMahon stood up. "You're not in any trouble but someone is. We have to address this and not interfere with the program around here. We can't break kayfabe."

It meant she wasn't going to be hanging around Drew because he was a bad guy.

"Drew is the anti-hero, like Venom or Deadpool," Dottie said out loud to herself, only really intending it to be her.

"What?"

"Drew, he is supposed to be a bad guy. But he's not in real life, not to me at least. Every bad guy has to have a flaw or a weakness. Maybe I'm just his. I don't know."

Vince looked at Mr. H funny but Dottie looked away when Vince finally excused himself. Out in the hall, Dottie could see everyone who backed her up, Drew, Colby, and Cait of course.

Fergal brought her attention back to him by pulling her into a slow, almost painful kiss.

* * *

After the show, Jon and Renee agreed to meet Colby, Cait, Fergal, and Dottie somewhere. Dottie had been quiet, not working because no one had anything to mend. She did know one thing though, Maggie and Cathy were sent away.

"Where did they go?" Fergal asked when Colby brought those two women up as he leaned around Dottie and got her into her seatbelt.

"My guess, they were fired but I do absolutely know that Vince had them leave the area." Colby glanced back at the backseat.

Fergal pulled Dottie against him, tucking her under his chin as she closed her eyes. She only had to smell to know he'd put on her favorite deodorant of his, the spicy one that came in a red container. Then Fergal took her hand and pressed it to his inner thigh, she flexed her fingers into his jeans and he sighed.

Fergal was a beautiful man. He did have nice legs. He had nice abs, which was something that she knew she could run her fingers over. She knew she was the only one that allowed it.

"It's not a Denny's but a Shari's is just as good," Colby said as they pulled into a parking lot.

Denny's had the best onion rings. Dottie didn't know if Shari's had the onion rings that could make her insides feel as warm as when Fergal held her hand. Dottie did see Jon and Renee's car there, though, and then when they got in Renee and Jon were waiting for them.

"Hey, I haven't had the chance to tell you that you did really good with the skit today., Jon said when he tugged on her ponytail.

She looked at him but didn't say anything, content to just having Fergal's arm wrapped around her waist.

"So what happened?" Renee asked.

"Maggie might just be worse than Cathy at this point, by what she did and said." Cait then filled Renee in on what was going on, what had happened and what was done. "But not by much."

"So that's why Drew isn't shadowing us. Keep the kayfabe. It's kind of funny, considering Braun and Joe are friends in real life." Dean said.

"Lovely, talk." Fergal shook her slightly. "Tell them. Tell them what Maggie said about you."

Dottie "I'm just trying to break people up. Colby is a cheater, Jon is a crackpot, Maggie said that I was trying to break up Drew's marriage. But I'm not. I'm not," she said the last part in barely a whisper.

As they stewed in what she had said a waitress came to take the group to a large booth in the back of the restaurant. It was one of those semi-circular booths that could fit a good number of people. Dottie sat at the end with Fergal between her and Cait on his other side. The restaurant wasn't that filled up, there were a few kids they passed but none seemed to know who the men were and Colby did ask for a booth in the back.

"Dottie," Cait said. "There are some things that you need to know right now."

Dottie looked up from her menu, still not selecting any food.

"We would have talked to you if you were more emotionally stable but this has to be said. First, I am a cheater." Colby said. "Long before you guys came around, I actually had a fiance who didn't know I was with. Neither of those relationships lasted, and my ex-fiance had publicly posted personal pictures that I didn't want on the Internet."

"I sometimes have trust issues with Colby over this, Dot," Cait said. "I know he cares about you and I think his mother respects us too much to let him screw over a chance like us."

She shook her head and looked away. But Fergal didn't let her, he took her chin and turned her face so she was looking back at their group of friends.

"In a way, you brought us together, Dottie. You brought me the father of my baby, a boyfriend that I care for."

She looked at Renee and Jon. "What about you? What haven't you told me?"

"I'm not renewing my contract with the company, Darlin' Dot."

Her elbows rattled the table as she pressed her hands to her face. Colby had been a cheater and Jon was leaving the company. Joe left because he was sick, now Jon was leaving…

"You're not to blame," Jon said.

"I know I'm not. But why am I always the last to know something?" Her voice grew tight as if someone was strangling her. Her worry and doubt and frustration was though. "Why can't people come to me and tell me something when it happens?"

"Because we don't always know how you would react," Renee said. "Sometimes something happens and you're so distraught, so it becomes less important than you getting better."

A sob escaped Dottie's throat, an attempt at getting air.

"What can I do to make this better? To make you come to me if there is a change? What? Be normal? How can I be normal if I don't know what it is?"

"Stop it, Dottie," Fergal said in a tone that he'd use on her. "Nothing is normal, not with us anyway. None of us are some sort of beige colored bland thing. We have our own colors, our own differences."

She grabbed her hair, lowering her gaze to the table.

"Stop that." Fergal pried her fingers apart. "The only thing I want you grabbing is me. You hear that, Dottie? I want you grabbing me, coming to me when you are having problems. Not that. Don't do that."

"What if you're not there?" She asked as a tear fell down her nose.

"Then find someone who you can trust. Colby will be there."

"He's a..." Fergal's hand clamped down on her mouth.

His mouth came up to her ear. "When we're done here, I'm going to make you forget that today ever happened. I'm going to give you so much stimulation you're not going to speak for a long time. You're going to lay in my arms while I play with your breasts. After a little while, we'll go back to it. We'll do it again and again until you realize something, Dottie, my Lovely."

She waited on bated breath for him to continue.

He did. "I love you and will make your life the best that it can for you. Whatever happens, we'll get through this together. I promise."

Fergal always kept his promises.

* * *

 **I am going to wait until I figure out what happens at Elimination Chamber and this coming Monday Night Raw to update. So I hope you liked this update and once I figure out what to do next, I'll be back with you.**


	37. Chapter 37

Everything moved faster for a pay-per-view, like getting there at least. Cait, Colby, Fergal, and Dottie arrived in Houston fairly earlier on Sunday after a live show in Galveston. Colby wasn't going to be in the show because of his back problems but he was going to be there behind the scenes.

"Got everything?" Cait asked her as they were getting out of the rental.

Dottie didn't answer, because of the recent text she had gotten from Vince McMahon about something.

"Dottie," Cait said. "What's going on?"

"I got a text from Mr. McMahon. Mr. McMaon wants to talk to me about something." She looked down at her backpack. "I don't...I don't know what's going on."

"I'm sure it's not that big of a deal," Fergal said.

Dottie jumped when his hand raked across her backside. When she looked at her boyfriend he was smiling as he shouldered his own backpack.

"I should be used to crap like that by now," Cait mentioned as she looked at Dottie and Fergal together. "I'm still not."

"Only because you don't have me as often as she has hers," Colby said as he took off his sunglasses.

Dottie didn't know if that meant Colby was angry or disappointed. He didn't smile, he didn't look happy either. So it had to be one of those facial feelings that she couldn't read.

It sort of resembled how she felt when it came to Fergal and his many runs at a title or another. He always worked so hard but the company didn't seem to let him be the champion that she or the fans thought. So she prepared mentally for him to lose the match.

When they got into the arena some time before the kick off show was going to start, she was approached by a very frantic Bayley. Pam, she was Pam in real life.

"Dottie, could you fix something for me. The special ring gear I'm wearing tonight got a rip after I cleaned them." She held up the gold with silver embossed designs on the pants and a top. "See, right here in the shoulder and another one on the inner leg."

"Okay, I can fix this." She took the clothes in one arm as she pulled the suitcase behind her. "I'll have it to you in about half an hour to an hour."

"Thank you, thank you. You're a lifesaver." Pam smiled at her.

So she had her first job of the day, which Dottie didn't waste time getting to. She kissed Fergal on the cheek before going to the costume department near the catering and guerilla area. She did see someone she smiled at slightly.

"Hi, Mr. AJ." She said on approach.

"Hi, Ms. Dottie." He responded, offering a nod. "Got work?"

"Yep. Fergal can talk to you though. Bye." She smiled at him again and continued on her journey. One glance over her shoulder and she saw Fergal and Colby stopping to talk to AJ. Cait, on the other hand, followed her.

The room was already set up for Dottie to get to work in. She picked up her sewing machine from one side of the room and moved it to the table that was closer to the door, at least to look out. Cait was rummaging through yet another set of papers she had brought with her.

Dottie spent the next fifteen minutes fight with the torn pants, which had been a bigger pain than she had anticipated. The top wasn't that hard to fix, which she had done first before tackling the pants. But it wasn't impossible to repair Pam's pants.

The sewing machine cut off and she pulled the pants out so that she could clip the string. When she did, Dottie heard someone clear their throat.

"Yes?" She turned in her chair to look at who it was. "Hi, Mr. McMahon. I am just finishing up Bayley's ring gear." She picked up the pants and then the top. "I got your message earlier. You wanted to talk to me about something?"

She couldn't read his face. She looked at his suit, it was a cream color with an ugly peach-colored tie. Dottie fiddled with the clothing in her hands as the man continued to look at her. She tried to think of something to say but no words came forward.

"You're going to be seen a lot more with Finn Balor." Mr. McMahon said.

Finn Balor, it meant working with Fergal a lot more. Dottie bit her lip.

"For today when Finn gets interviewed after his match, you're going to be with him. You're not going to speak, he'll be doing all of it. Just stand there and be supportive of him."

"Does Finn know, Mr. McMahon?" She asked.

"He does. Don't worry about it. But when the match happens, I want you to watch it from guerilla."

Dottie patted her back pocket, "When is his match?"

"I'll have a stagehand come get you when it's time. The interview will be soon after that." Mr. McMahon adjusted his tie. "I wanted to tell you myself."

"Thank you, sir. Um, I have to get these to Bayley." She held up the wrestling pants and top for him to see.

He nodded and didn't say goodbye before he left the room. She took several deep long breaths and walked out into the hall. No sooner had she Pam came up, smiling.

"Oh great, thank you, Dottie. I really appreciate this."

"Do you know if someone is going…"

She stopped when seeing the dark-haired Maggie Michaels being dragged down the hall by a man in a cowboy hat. Her high heels were clipping loudly into the floor as she tried to keep up with the taller man.

"Uncle Shawn, please," Maggie said.

"No, this ends here. I thought you were raised better than this." The man with the hat said as he came closer to her and Pam.

"Pam…who is that?" Dottie whispered.

"Shawn Michaels, a legend. He's friends with Triple H and Mr. McMahon." Pam said as she draped her outfit over her arm.

The man stopped in front of the costume designer. Maggie's face scrunched up, so she didn't like what she was looking at when seeing Dottie.

"You're Ms. Dottie, right?" The man with the hat asked. He tilted the brim of his hat up. "I'm Shawn Michaels, Maggie Michaels' uncle. I've heard that there have been issues going on between you two."

"I, I, I, I want Finn." She stammered before she looked at Bayley. "I need my…" a new sense of panic raised into her chest. "I need my support. I need, I need..."

"See, she can't even get a sentence out without sound like a weirdo." Maggie started to say.

"Yes, she can. I'm sorry, Ms. Dottie, about dropping by so suddenly like this," Shawn Michaels said. "I'm just angry with my niece at the moment. She should know better about treating someone like you…"

"Her problem is with my relationship. She has only Finn Balor's ex-girlfriend's side of the story. They are friends." Dottie twisted her wrist at her side as she looked down the hall.

Dottie glanced at Pam again and the female superstar smiled at her, her hand coming up to rub Dottie's back. Just beyond Pam's shoulder, the venomous gaze of one Randy Orton had Dottie's face flush.

"Shawn, you trying to fix a problem?" Randy asked. Dottie knew why he was at Elimination Chamber match for SmackDown because the title from that show was being defended by Daniel Bryan. She only knew this because AJ Styles was in it and AJ was friends with Fergal.

"Trying to understand why my niece is slandering a woman that has shown nothing but respect for you and everyone in this company."

"She respects what she fears. We're an intimidating bunch." Randy looked at Maggie then looked at Dottie. "Ms. O'Connor."

"Hi." She rocked where she stood on her feet, her hand still flapping at her side.

"She broke up my friend's relationship. Why are you so chummy with her?" Maggie crossed her arms as she continued to glare at Dottie. "I mean, she probably wants you, Randy. She obviously has a thing with Drew."

"Drew is a friend, a good friend." Dottie looked down towards Shawn Michaels' boots.

"She couldn't handle me anyway. Only my wife can. And before I forget, my daughter loved the unicorn you fixed, Ms. O'Connor." Randy said and she glanced at him.

"That's good." Dottie eyes felt like they were burning, her chest was getting tight…

"You know, I've been working with AJ Styles for a while. AJ and Finn Balor are buddies, and they share friends, like Carl Anderson. May I tell Shawn, Ms. O'Connor?"

"Um, okay." She hit her hip with her fist, not hard but it was so she couldn't grab at her hair.

She didn't know how much Randy Orton knew, but she came to learn that he knew a lot her personal problems. He told Shawn about the friendship breakup she had with Finn Balor because he was seeing Cathy at the time and Dottie didn't know it. It was strange hearing her personal story from a man she barely knew, or barely talked to.

"So why did Finn break up with Cathy?" Shawn asked.

"She tried to get Dottie's sister fired." Fergal said from behind Shawn Michaels. "You should tell this, Lovely, it's your story."

"I was molested while being in a place I call The Facility. So for a long time I feared men's bodies. Fergal hurt his tailbone and was doing a work segment with Baron Corbin through social media." She continued telling the tale. She told Shawn about how she was afraid of Fergal after that.

"I don't ever want Dottie afraid of me. It took us a while but we've worked on her problems together." Fergal came up to her side, putting his hand on her back.

"So, my niece has been selling tabloid pictures just to spite Ms. Dottie because Maggie's friend is pissed off at him?" Shawn Michaels looked at his niece. "And you want to start a war over that?"

Dottie thought it was better not to say what she wanted, about wars starting over failed romances. It had happened before but it wasn't the right time to say it.

"I, I mean, Uncle Shawn," Maggie was the one to start stuttering this time.

"So, you decided to create a drama that wasn't there for giggles?"

"Cathy is my friend, Uncle Shawn. You have no idea what it's like for her." Maggie even stomped her foot.

Fergal kissed the side of Dottie's head, not knowing that she was going through a stress headache from the crowd of people around her.

"Does that give her the right to sell Dottie's personal information to the tabloids? If I am a betting man, I wouldn't put it pass Kelley that she actually went to interview Marg O'Connor." Randy said.

"I just want to do what is expected of me, and they expect me to fix things. Now that I am being asked to be more a central focus in an angle or whatever you call a storyline, I don't want bad publicity. Why can't I just do my job, why can't I just be like the rest of the people here and do a job that is expected of me?" Dottie asked as her hand began to seek Fergal's out.

"Don't worry, you will. If I find out that there have been more tabloid leaks like this against Ms. O'Connor, you're going to be the first person I am going to suggest to Vince and Triple H." Shawn Michaels said.

The glare, Dottie knew it was a glare that Maggie Michaels gave her. She was angry about something but because of the panic Dottie was feeling in her chest and the pain in her head, she didn't know how to digest why the other woman was like that. Maybe mad that she was reprimanded in a very public place.

Randy Orton laughed. "Well, I have to go get ready to lose my match tonight. Ms. O'Connor." He nodded at her as he walked in the opposite direction that Maggie had gone in.

"I need to sit down. I need quiet time." Dottie said as she let go of Fergal's hand. "I need, I need…"

"Go, I'll let you have your quiet time. Thanks for being there, Pam." Fergal said as Dottie walked away from the group.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Dottie barely heard what the woman known as Bayley said as she sat down at her sewing machine.

Two minutes later, she moved her sewing machine away from the door because the sound from outside was hurting her head something worse. Thankfully no one had any disastrous costume fails or mends that she needed to fix. It didn't stop Cait or Colby or even Jon, who wasn't supposed to be in the event from checking up on her. Jon was only there because Renee was commentating and then the Raw show was the next day.

Hours ticked by, but because of the lack of fixes and mendings she had to deal with, Dottie found solace in one of her shirts she was making. It was a silky kind of red top that felt good between her fingers. The hemming on the torso was what she focused on, running the needle back and forth four times over so that the hem wouldn't tear.

"Ms. O'Connor, you're needed." A stagehand said as he poked his head into the room.

For a moment Dottie didn't know what was going on, or why he was talking to her. But the conversation with Mr. McMahon from earlier had spurred her to follow the stagehand out of the room. She looked at Colby and Cait as she passed them, the stagehand leading her in the direction of the guerilla area.

"Look," he instructed as he motioned to one of the televisions in the area.

She did watch. What Dottie watched was Fergal doing the coupe de gras on Lio Rush and then pinned him for a one, two and three. Dottie's mouth opened as Fergal was handed the white leather of the Intercontinental Championship Title, not a belt but the title. She may have stood looking like a weird gulper fish, her hands cupping the front of her stomach as Fergal, no Finn Balor, stood at the top of the ramp holding up his new title.

"He won." She said quietly. In her muted excitement she flicked her hands at chest level, shaking them when she herself couldn't do much more than stare at her boyfriend as he walked through the curtain, the screams, and cheers of the fans trailing in after him. "Fergal," his name caught in her throat.

The first thing Fergal did was cup the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss, his newly won title pressing into her back as her hands were caught between her and his hard chest.

* * *

 **I was as shocked as Dottie when Finn won the IC Title. I hope you guys like this update as much as the actual match.**


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

Fergal watched Dottie. After the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, Cait, Colby, Dottie and he went back to the hotel because the Monday Night Raw episode was at the same arena.

He'd been carrying the championship since they left but in the hotel elevator, he held it out to Dottie.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I think a true champion should carry a championship title." He said.

She took it from him. She held it one-handed across her chest, one strap over her shoulder. He reached up and pulled her hair out of the hair tie, letting her soft waves hit the top of her shoulder blades. Fergal saw Colby smile, which was all the more to pull Dottie closer to him.

At their room, room 424, she walked in first and Fergal closed the door behind him. He watched Dottie with a smile plastered on his face. She held the belt up to her face, probably watching the sheen of it on the metal. Or the fact that they transferred his name onto the belt before they left the arena. It could be a hundred different things if it meant she smiled like that for something he was allowed to have.

"You're happy, aren't you?" He asked.

She nodded. "I am."

She still stared at the belt as she did when he made his backstage interview after winning the title. It was sort of awe and wonder that made her look so much more beautiful.

"Are you still in quiet time after what happened with Maggie and her uncle?" He asked having been brought up to date over what she went through.

She nodded as she sat down on the bed. She cradled the belt in her lap like a child, her face still full of wonder and amazement.

"Was the Universal Title heavier? It looks bigger."

"It was heavier, but you weren't there to celebrate with me, so it's not all that special. Not like this time." He dropped his backpack next to the dresser and parked his suitcase nearby. "But I like to think you're my championship title. I like showing you off."

She looked at him as he approached. He reached for the zipper of the Tap Out hoodie and pulled it down. She grasped the title tighter to her as he started to take off his jacket and then his shirt followed. Fergal watched her eyes travel down his body, knowing what he was doing to her. He knew he could turn her on just by stripping, just by the way she had acted even as far back as when she was getting to know him.

Dottie swallowed deeply and bit her lower lip as she pressed her knees together.

"We're not going to do any of that tonight, Dottie." He said. "But you know what I would like?"

"What?" She asked with a trembly voice.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and snapped a quick picture. She blinked at what he did and the stared at him with an open mouth.

He tossed on the bed next to her. "I'm going to show that off to all our friends later on my personal Instagram. Later. Right now I want to kiss you into this bed, title and all."

She laughed as he pushed her down on the bed, trapping the title between their bodies.

* * *

He was well aware of what was going to happen for that Monday Night Raw after the Elimination Chamber. Fergal had woken up early for an interview concerning his title win, where he knew he was going to be asked about Dottie. That was something he prepped for on his morning jog.

He also prepped by contacting Triple H and asking his opinion on what to say if they brought up Dottie's recent scandal or her biological mother. He was given good enough advice to answer the questions that did come up.

"I respect Drew McIntyre, I also respect Dottie. Drew was the first to know about Dottie before I did and she considers him a friend." He said in regards to the tabloid picture topic. "He and I may not like each other, but I trust Dottie's safety with him if ever I'm not around."

Thank goodness the interviewer didn't bring up Dottie's mother, her case or anything like that. That was another can of sardines that he didn't want to deal with without his Lovely being there.

The other thing that Fergal had to prepare for after the interview was over was his place in the show. He had to prepare Dottie for it as well.

"There is someone that I'm going to be working with tonight for my match." He said as guided Dottie out of the costume department.

"Who?" She asked.

"They are bringing up some NXT guys tonight. I know you don't watch NXT all that much not that we have time to watch it together." He squeezed her hand.

"Fergal we're going towards the men's locker rooms." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. He's going to be there. I'm going to bring him out to meet you." She looked scared. She looked at him in fear.

It was someone new to her, it was a new person she had never met. She hated meeting new people because then she didn't know how to make the initial conversation.

Fergal went into the men's locker room and then came back out with his tag partner.

Dottie never knew or met the man known as Ricochet before. A highly talented high flier, who was about the same height as Fergal.

"Trevor Mann, meet Dottie O'Connor, my girlfriend," Fergal said. "Lovely, this is Trevor Mann, he performs as Ricochet. He and I are in a match against Bobby Lashley and Lio Rush."

"I've been aware of you, Ms. Dottie." He said with as nice of a voice. Ricochet stayed back, he didn't crowd her. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, um...I'm okay. What is your background in this industry?" She asked. "Where were you before NXT?"

Fergal stood back as Dottie rubbed the back of her hand. She focused on Ricochet at the other man talked. Ricochet talked about his time in NJPW and his various championship holdings. She stopped shifting and smiled at when Ricochet described some of his moves. She obviously had a thing for high flying maneuvers.

Tonight was going to be Ricochet's night, which Fergal didn't care. It was about time they brought some real guys up from NXT.

"Ms. O'Connor," Vince McMahon said as he approached.

Dottie lost her balance when spinning around but luckily Ricochet was there to catch her before he handed her off to Fergal. She held onto Fergal's jacket

"I'm so sorry for startling you," Vince said. "I just need you to do something tonight."

"What is it, sir?"

"This is a scene for WWE Network, playing on the feud between Lashley and Finn." Vince said. "You aren't going to say anything, that is why your only cue is to look scared."

"I'm that right now." She said, her voice taking on an edge. "When? I mean when did you want this?"

"After the match, five or so minutes. Like last time, I'll have a stagehand come and get you." The owner of the WWE said.

Dottie nodded, her lower lip disappeared between her teeth.

"So, I'll let you get to it then. Guys," Vince nodded at him and Ricochet before walking away.

Dottie pressed a hand to her face. "I don't like this. I can't…"

"Daunting." Ricochet said. "That's what it is like being in this industry. The ability is to act. Lashley is a respectable guy, you know that. He's playing his character, so you have to play your character."

"I don't have a character." She said as Fergal pried her hand off his jacket so he could link their fingers together.

"What character do you like?" Ricochet said.

"Um…Scooby Doo or Shaggy."

He couldn't help the snort that came out of his nose. Fergal hugged her to his side and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Well, at least you're not dealing with any fake ghosts." Ricochet said, his mouth quirking a little bit. "And like I've heard before, you should talk to Lashley before the skit. Understand what he's going to say and the act it out with him."

"He's right, you know," Fergal said and she looked at him. "You did it the last time and I'll be there, even Drew. You know we would be there for you."

She took a deep breath and leaned into him.

That was his Dottie, his woman. She may have been scared at first but after going through with something and having a bit of quiet time, she was back to normal.

She proved that again that night, after Finn's match with Lashley, after having Ricochet in his corner. Five minutes after the match, in a back area of the arena, Dottie was in a hall standing next to a crate doing nothing. Vince was behind the camera watching the entire thing. Colby still hung out, Drew was there and Cait was biting her lip as Dottie was approached by the big lumbering Lashley.

"Hey," he called out on approach.

She gasped and spun around, pressing her back into the wall.

"Tell Balor I'm coming after the title. And just so you know, he's not going to look good afterward."

She watched him walk off towards the camera. Her hands were shaking and she looked absolutely afraid.

Dottie ran her hands over her face, still breathing heavily when the director called for cut. She pressed her hand into her chest and leaned her head back against the wall.

Cait beat him to her. "Hey, Sisser, you were great."

"I'm good." She took a deep breath. "I'm okay. I don't need quiet time."

"Good." Fergal pulled her into his arms. "Come on, if I don't get a snack I'll have to eat you."

"Ew, cannibal." She pushed him but he didn't let go.

Her smile, it was the best. Her eyes sparkled. Even if it just meant holding her hand, if he could be her anchor to the world then he would do it. While they ate, while they talked with their group of friends in catering, nothing felt better than having Dottie there with him.

She was his championship title, he fought long and hard just to keep her with him. Fergal was happy to sit with her and their group while they waited for the rest of the show to finish in catering.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking but how did you two meet?" Ricochet asked Fergal after joining up with their group in catering after Jon and Drew left to go get ready for their match.

"How much of Dottie do you know?" Colby asked.

"Besides the tabloids and knowing what my cousin had to go through going up, not a lot." Ricochet shook his head.

Dottie sat forward. "Your cousin is autistic?" Her face lit up at that piece of information. Fergal pulled her back but she didn't object.

"Yeah, his old man didn't know how to deal with it. My mom and his were sisters and so we sort of grew up like siblings. I'm not put off by you, I see a lot of his qualities in you. Hands flapping, rocking...although he can fix any sort of car in any Mustang line."

"Boys like their cars," Cait said and then rolled her eyes before looking at Colby.

Ricochet smiled. "He had to go to a special summer camp for kids like him. He didn't like it because he couldn't be with me or his mom. Anytime he would have a meltdown his Dad said some really mean stuff you probably already heard, but he'd have his own quiet time with a 69 Mustang my Dad and I were working on."

"He would go to your house to fix a car?" Dottie asked.

"Yeah, in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep. I remember waking up once and heard someone in the garage but it turned out it was my cousin, with a black eye trying to get the manifold in place. I stayed up the rest of the night, neither of us talking but fixing the car together." Ricochet sighed. "He's a mechanic now, fixes old Mustangs."

"I had been sent to an asylum because my mom couldn't deal with me. I was only released at the beginning of last year. I didn't talk at all, not even to my sister. But Fergal was nice. He'd smile at me." She started fiddling with her fingers.

"I sort of left a small Lego kit in my jacket, and left it with her." Fergal filled in.

"Drew already knew. I was weird enough that he knew. His wife works with kids like me."

"Weird is a green sky. Weird is everyone doing the same thing. I don't see you as weird, Ms. Dottie. To my cousin, I was weird because I couldn't tell the difference between a Phillips head or a flathead screwdriver. Or tell the difference between a sixty-nine or a seventy-one Mustang. To me, how can women own so many different shoes?"

"I know. Fergal owns a lot of Nike shoes and they are all black and white."

"I can't sew, and I'm a costume designer," Cait said.

"I love Harry Potter," Colby said.

"Jon's an asshole," Dottie added, which had the new friend laugh. "Renee gives me fashion tips. How can you jump over the top rope like that?"

Ricochet was a great guy. Trevor Mann was proving to be someone that Dottie seemed to enjoy talking to about the company.

Now she had another friend to turn to and talk to when it was essential.

* * *

 **Eh, just a nice chapter without conflict, sort of. Hope you liked it.**


	39. Chapter 39

**39**

"There's going to be a surprise for you when we get to the arena tonight." Fergal had told Dottie the morning of yet another Monday Night Raw.

Something was different and no one was talking about it. No one spoke to her about anything but it seemed like there was something going on that Dottie couldn't put her fingers on.

"Got everything?" Fergal asked Dottie as they got out of the car at the arena.

She nodded. They had breakfast, she was carrying the Championship title because she was was championship, everything was good. Trevor Mann, aka Ricochet, had driven with them from one of the house shows.

People were smiling, it was something that didn't happen all that often. Cait and Colby were the worst offenders of those smiling people. They kept whispering to each other, showing off something on one of their phones to each other.

"What do you want to do after tonight's show?" Dottie asked Fergal, and then at Ricochet.

"Well, I'm going to bed." The newly called up superstar said as he slung the backpack over one shoulder.

"We're having a family dinner," Fergal said. "You, me, Cait, Colby, Jon and Renee, and a few others. One of them you've never met before." Fergal said as they walked up to the arena door.

A security guard let them in, and when they did the area was full of people. She looked up and down the hall before Fergal guided her towards one direction she assumed was the locker room where they made the costume department.

"Fergal, what's going on?" Dottie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Why is everyone so excited?" Dottie didn't pull her hand away but it was enough to look at him. "Why is almost everyone excited? Even you're smiling."

He pursed his lips and still ended up smiling. "There's a major surprise going on here in the company."

Colby came up to them with a red top in his hands. "Hey, Dottie, can you fix a friend's shirt? She's talking to someone at the moment." He held the shirt out to her. "Hey man, everything's all set for tonight."

"Good. Think you can handle Dottie for me, Colby? I have to go find Rush and Braun and the road agent for our match." Fergal said as he pushed her towards Colby after taking the IC title from her. He was smiling again.

"I have to get to Aleister Black and the Revival. That means I'm joining you." Ricochet spoke up. "I'll see you around, Ms. Dottie."

She sighed. "Okay. Let me put my things up and I'll be able to get started on that." Dottie said after Fergal had given her a kiss.

Colby told her that Cait was waiting in the costume department. There was nothing to worry about, there were no problems other than a shirt she needed to fix.

"Oh my gosh, you don't even look all that big. And you're so small." Dottie heard a woman say as she got to the doorway. "I was huge when it came to my pregnancy with Joe, he was such a big baby."

"In more ways than one," Cait said as Dottie rounded the corner.

"Big baby? Nah, not in the least." The man in the room laughed an all too familiar laugh.

"What about that one time you cried over a sliver and Joelle had to get it out for you?"

She stared at Joe, Joe Anoa'i, Roman Reigns as he leaned against one of the walls. The woman, blonde with fair skin, was standing with Cait, well more like looking at Cait's stomach.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" Dottie managed to ask. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Hey, Dot. How're things going?" Joe asked while approaching her.

"I thought you were sick. If you're sick you should…"

He shook his head and opened his arms. That was the universal stance for a hug, one she hadn't really shared with Joe a lot. He'd always had his own things, he loved his kids and wife, he didn't have to deal with...her rambling thoughts stopped when Joe pulled her into a hug. She had no choice but to give him a one-armed hug back, her usual fall back as the large muscle man bent down to her level.

"It's good to see Finn's championship around," Roman said.

"You saw the picture?" She stepped back and looked up at him, sort of.

"Too damn cute if you mean."

She closed her eyes, rubbed her face and took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back. I'm better and I'm back. Aren't you happy."

She was so happy that she hugged Joe again. This time both of her arms wrapped around him and her face pressed into his chest.

Dottie heard him laugh as he rubbed her back.

"How was your time away from the company? Did you have a good time with Ms. Galina and Ms. Joelle, and your boys? Did you do anything fun?" Dottie asked in a fast manner as she pulled back from him.

He laughed again.

Dottie learned that the woman Cait was talking to was Joe's mother Patricia. Ms. Patricia was Italian, but she was so much smaller than her son, just a little bit taller than her sister and herself. Ms. Patricia sort of became the mother to a lot of Joe's friends, like Colby and Jon when they were in the training grounds of NXT.

"So family dinner is all of us having dinner?" Dottie asked as she looked at Ms. Patricia while she finished up the shirt that the woman wanted to wear that night.

Ms. Patricia nodded. "Yep, just about. Nothing special, you don't have to dress up."

She pulled the shirt out of the machine and cut the string. "Okay."

She heard her phone go off, which meant that someone was calling. No one really called her, usually it was Cait or Fergal answering calls for her. Excusing herself, Dottie went over to the nearby table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dorothy, it's your mother."

She almost threw her phone. "Marg, why are you calling me?" She looked at Ms. Patricia who was standing up.

"Look, you may not understand the justice system but I've been let out until my sentencing."

She was in jail, she was going to be convicted…Marg was…she was supposed to be in jail until her court date.

Dottie's breathing came in short and fast. She didn't have much of anything else to do, there was now less than an hour before the show started, they were filming the Main Event show before Raw. Her hand started to go up to her hair but she stopped when her mother spoke again.

"Dorothy, pay attention."

"I am, Marg…"

"I'm your mother…."

"You didn't act like one. You put me in an insane asylum…"

"You weren't normal, the asylum was to make sure you got the help that you needed. You need to be careful, because of the things that they have been saying about you…"

"What things?" Dottie asked.

"Well, Caitlin, my baby girl is dating a cheating bastard. Did you know that he invites fans back to his room?"

She didn't know what her mother was talking about.

"Whatever, that's probably wrong."

"Are you a cheater? That recent story about you and that Irishman was talking about how you broke him up with his last girlfriend." There was a clinking sound in the background. "And like all Irishman, he drinks. I saw a picture of him with a drink in hand."

"Do you have a drink in your hand?"

"Only because of you, you could make anyone go to drink. No wonder why he would want to drink. He's Irish and drinking because you need to be coddled all the time."

"Why are you calling me? How did you get my number?"

"Oh you know, sneaking a peek at the file my lawyer is supposed to have." She started to slur her words.

Dottie turned around and looked at Cait and Fergal as they came into the room with Ms. Patricia.

"I also heard about that Roman guy, sick or something. Guess he's not sick enough you know…"

"Why are you doing that? Why are you calling me?"

"Because you need to listen to me, Dorothy. You need to know what a mistake you were. You've been nothing but a problem for me, for everyone you're with. You need to know that. I'm your mother, I know what's good for you. You need to go back to the asylum because you're not good enough for the healthy world."

"You have a weird eugenics view, Marg."

"What child doesn't call her mother Mom?"

"I would if you were a mother. I've got a younger sister who was my mother, I have my boyfriend's mother who talks to me better than you. I just met a true mom tonight. You're not a mother, you're a monster. You tried to kill my boyfriend!"

Cait held her hand out to Dottie. "Give me the phone, Dottie."

She did, and Fergal instantly had his arms around her. She hugged him, held onto him because that was all she could do. The pressure in her head was starting to intensify while she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I got ya, Lovely. My Lovely." He murmured in her hair. "I got you, Dottie."

Dottie held onto him as the phone made contact with the cement wall at the other side of the room. She could hear Cait saying something but she didn't know what it was because Fergal had placed a hand on the opposite ear that wasn't being pressed into his shoulder. With her hearing dulled, she closed her eyes and stared beyond Fergal's shoulder.

Ricochet was out in the hall, leaning against the wall. He probably came to check up on her when Ms. Patricia went to find him. He did offer up a smile, a small wave of the hand as she held onto her champion. She waved back, just a little wave with minimal movement of her hand.

"She's out? I thought she was in jail." Ms. Patricia said after Dottie pulled away from Fergal.

"She was but apparently the jail was overflowing and they released her with an ankle monitor. I need to call the Prosecutor in the case." Cait said.

So her mom was back in her life, after having been in the back of her mind for the better part of a few months. Now she was back.

* * *

After the show, after fixing several torn leather jackets thanks to the fight between Ronda Rousey and Fergal's friend Becky Lynch, the show came to an end. Dean lost his match with Drew, there was no real reformation of The Shield that she knew of. But all of it was awash for Dottie as she thought about her mother.

Quiet time lasted for most of the show. Dottie did wave at Ricochet as he and Aleister Black got in a car to head towards the next day's SmackDown show. Dottie knew that Cait had been on the phone talking to the attorney in charge of prosecuting their mother.

Ms. Patricia was still nice even though Dottie didn't talk, like calling her sweetie and stuff like that. Fergal had stayed with her in the costume department after his match and didn't leave until the show wrapped up for everyone else.

"I just heard what's going on." Mr. H said as Dottie finished packing up her sewing machine for the travel to the series of house shows. "Ms. O'Connor, is there anything you need?"

"Onion rings," she, Fergal, Cait, Colby, and their other friends said at the same time.

"We're going out to eat." Jon said as he watched his wife approach the group. "No McIntyre, don't worry about it. Just a family dinner."

"Yeah, we're heading home ourselves." Mr. H said. "Is anything I can do?"

"As of right now, it's up in the air. We've stayed in contact with the prosecutor." Cait said as she put a hand on Dottie's back. "We should get out of here. I think Dottie's close to her wits end."

She was, she was close to it and it hurt. Onion rings could make her feel better. She took Fergal's hand, which he didn't fight over.

They left for a Denny's, not all in one car. Dottie and Fergal were in one car, while Cait, Colby, Joe and Ms. Patricia were in another. Jon and Renee were going in theirs. The only new thing about this night was Joe and Ms. Patricia, whom both had their own practices when it came to eating.

Dottie didn't mean to stare, not in the least when Joe bowed his head and prayed. Jon and Colby waited patiently, Cait had her head down and eyes closed, Renee did the cross thing over her chest like Joe and Ms. Patricia. Fergal held her hand in his lap but his gaze was down.

"Amen." Joe said and then everyone started to eat at once.

"Is that a thanks? Ms. Perkins said she did it to give thanks, I thought she was giving thanks to the cooks at the Facility." Dottie said.

"Giving thanks to God for giving us the ability to buy food." Ms. Patricia said.

"Hmm," Dottie reached for an onion ring next to her chicken fingers with a container of ranch dressing.

"You don't believe in God?" Ms. Patricia said.

Dottie looked at Fergal. He smiled. "I'm respectful of beliefs, and practices. I don't adhere to any myself. It doesn't bother me if you do or don't, Lovely."

"I believe in what I see, what I know is real. Not to disrespect you, Ms. Patricia, but when I was in the Facility it was hard to think about anything other than the noises, of focusing on the migration of the local water birds, there were mallards in the back pond that would come and go at every spring and then in the fall before winter." Her thumb rubbed over the back of Fergal's knuckles.

He put her hand on his thigh and forced her to grab him there instead of her hand shaking.

She took a deep breath when seeing that Ms. Patricia was smiling at her.

"I don't find that offending. You believe in something, it's better than not believe in nothing. Do you believe in love?"

"I didn't know what it was, but now I do." Dottie curled her fingers into Fergal's jeans.

She at least knew what love was. She could believe in the love she had for those around her.

* * *

 **Just a heads up, until the end of this project, I'm updating once a week. I've had a lot of things come up and I haven't been able to sit down to write. Anyway, I hope you liked this update and I'll be back for the next as soon as I can.**


	40. Chapter 40

**40**

Cait had told Dottie that their mother's sentencing would be in a month and Fergal told her that he would be there for her. They told her that Vince and company were aware of it by the next Monday Night Raw. So for the most part, all she had to worry about was work.

Dottie also knew something was up when Fergal told her that Vince McMahon wanted to meet up before the show.

She was shaking her right hand as she thought about it on the way to the guerilla area. She was with Fergal, who grabbed her hand to keep it from shaking. Her nerves were shot because the last time she was asked to go have a meeting with Vince McMahon, he told her that they wanted to put her in the show.

Vince stood up from where he'd been sitting with a few other staff members just as Drew, the man that is known as Baron Corbin and Bobby Lashley walked up. Kurt Angle was there, who had smiled at Dottie. Braun was standing there as well.

"Great, everyone's here. This is what's going to happen. I called all you of you here because of you, Ms. O'Connor."

She squeezed Fergal's hand as Drew put his hand on her shoulder. "What?"

"I want you to go out there." Mr. McMahon pointed to the curtain that separated the area to the ramp. "I want you to go down to the ring tonight. And then have a moment with those three later on in the show." He motioned to Drew, Baron, and Lashley.

"What?" She squeaked.

He held a hand up. "Listen to me, I have faith in you, Ms. O'Connor. You've been doing exactly what has been asked of you and the reactions from the fans have been positive."

"What is going to happen?" She asked.

"For the walk down to the ring, the guys know their places, they know the match. It's what you're going to do. We'll go to commercial or have a backstage interview, but you'll go down to the ring. It won't be televised, it will only happen for WWE Network." Vince said. "We're covering the interview Finn Balor had about Drew not that long ago. You're going to glare at Drew, you're going to be mad at him for hurting Finn. For the other thing I want, you're not going to speak, you're just going to give a glare at mainly Drew."

She knew wrestling was a sport, that there were times when it seemed like they were hurt but weren't. Her heart stuttered at the bottom of her throat as she thought about it. The last requirement wasn't that hard to grasp.

"How will I know when to go out?" She asked. "What if I do something stupid. I don't want…" she choked on her words. Fergal put his arm around her shoulder.

"That's why we asked you here earlier so you can go through the motion," Vince said. "Paul, sorry you call him Mr. H, he suggested that you guys work on the process. Get you used to the action. Just focus on what you have to do and you will be okay."

She looked at Drew, glanced at Baron and Kurt before looking at Fergal. She wanted to say something, to talk but her mouth stopped working.

"You can do that now if you want, Ms. Dottie," Baron suggested. "Walk down to the ring first to get the feeling of it."

"It's no different than that house show where you stood at the top of the ramp." Bobby pointed out. "You were great then."

She nodded as she leaned further into Fergal. She knew what would happen if she tried to pull her hair when she was stressed so she grabbed a handful of Fergal's shirt instead. It only made him hug her tighter.

They walked out of curtain and Fergal stopped. There was no one in the stands, it was long before the show was to start. The others had stayed back as Dottie stood on the stage with Fergal and Drew.

"It's a long way down." She said, still holding Fergal's hand. "There is going to be a time limit. How do I just walk without holding my ears?"

"Just focus on us. Focus on Finn." Drew said. "He'll be holding his ribs after being driven into the steel steps. Focus on him, and me. Don't worry about Baron, Lashley or the others. Worry about Finn, worry about me approaching you."

She looked at the ring as they approached. She didn't know what she was going to face, she didn't know what she was going to do. No one said what she should do. Fergal guided her to the stairs, where she took one step up, Dottie looked at him, not sure if what she should do.

He smiled and jumped up on the edge of the ring, and then stood up before he sat down on the middle rope. "Come on in, Lovely." He said as he motioned for her to get up there.

Biting her lip, Dottie walked up the steps and ducked through the ropes. She'd never been in the ring. She'd never been anywhere near it.

"It's weird." She said as she held her Claddagh ring and twisted it on her finger.

"What's weird?" Fergal asked as Drew stayed outside the ring.

"When I started working for the company, you couldn't get me out of the costume department rooms. Now, look at me."

"I am looking at you." He smiled at her.

"I know you are. I'm standing in the middle of a wrestling ring. Because of you."

"I'm only helping you out, Dottie. You're doing this mostly." He held his hand out to her. "I like helping you, though."

She knew he did. He'd have her hold his title just because. It made her smile when Fergal called her his championship title.

"What's going to happen in the match?"

"I lose." He said it so simply.

She scrunched up her face and her heart seemed to go to her feet. But Fergal did something. He pressed his forehead into hers, basically making her look into his eyes.

"I've won what I wanted, Lovely. I got you. Remember this is a show to entertain people. It's a storyline."

He kissed the tip of her nose.

Dottie glanced at Drew and saw him smirking. "What?" She asked him.

"Sickening sweet. Bloody sickening sweet the two of you." He said.

She smiled. Drew made a face, it just made her laugh. But she stopped when Dottie realized that there was still the whole going down to the ring she had to do during a live show.

"So, what about this thing that I have to do with you, Drew." She turned towards him. "Mr. McMahon said that I had to hit you or something."

The others came to go through the motions with Dottie. They demonstrated everything that was going to happen in detail and she paid attention.

* * *

Dottie didn't really see much of her sister, or Colby, Jon and Joe. She knew that The Shield was going to be reforming, that much Joe told her when he told her the good news. Otherwise, Dottie was engrossed with the script she had been given, which covered what she would be doing.

At least her part in the show as towards the beginning. Mr. McMahon said she needed to do a backstage skit with Drew, but that wouldn't be until later. He wanted her to focus on walking down to the ring after the six man tag match. It was going to be Finn Balor, Braun Strowman and Kurt Angle versus Drew McIntyre, Bobby Lashley and Baron Corbin.

She still hated knowing the Finn wasn't going to win. But Fergal was right, he did win her instead.

She watched the match on bated breath. Cait finally came around as the match was underway.

"What's going to happen after the show?" Dottie asked, barely looking at her sister as she watched Finn get manhandled.

"Dinner before going to the hotel," Cait said. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged. Mr. McMahon was watching from nearby as this was the first match of the night. As Baron, Bobby and Drew laid waste to Finn, Kurt Angle, and Braun Strowman. Her chest clenched with her fists as Finn get pinned. But it wasn't the end of their tirade. They beat up Kurt, ramming him into the padded barrier between the ramp and the fans, Braun was sent through a table ringside and Finn was laid out in the middle.

Drew gave Finn a drop kick move called The Claymore, another name for a Scottish sword. Then Baron powerbombed Finn on the steps.

"It's almost your turn, Ms. O'Connor." Mr. H said from nearby. "Get to the curtain and head out when I tell you to."

She nodded and looked at Cait one last time before heading to Mr. H. She couldn't keep herself still, she couldn't keep her hands still as she felt the surge of the audience rage against what had happened.

"Push your way between Drew and Lashley, then run down to the ring. Remember this isn't on cable television, but it will be for the WWE Network." Mr. H told her.

Dottie took a deep breath but had a hard time expelling it. She felt her insides shaking as Mr. H held the curtain open for her.

"Go." He pushed her slightly. "Remember how you rehearsed it earlier."

She froze for a moment before actually stepping out on the stage. Dottie wasn't sure if the crowd saw her as she made her way to the ramp where the three men stood with their hands raised. She fought to keep her hands from covering her ears as the crowd booed at them.

Dottie did push her way between Drew and Lashley, and that was when the crowd screamed. They screamed loud. She put her hands over her ears but kept at her brisk pace down to the ring as Finn held his ribs. Dottie did lower her hands when the vibrations weren't as bad and ran up to the ring, putting her hands on it like she had been told to do.

"Finn!" She yelped, not really yelled. It was caught in her throat as he maneuvered towards her.

At least she remembered to call him by his performing name.

She looked over her shoulder, scrunched up her face as she looked at Drew. She had to be mad at Drew McIntyre, she was told to glare at the men but that was the best look she could muster.

Finn's hand grasped hers as he rolled out from under the bottom rope. He had to play off the hurt ribs thing, he had to play up getting hit by three really big men. As he got down on the floor, Finn put a hand over her ear and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. The crowd went nuts again and she pressed her face into his shoulder as her hand pressed into his stomach.

"Let's go, Dottie." She heard him say even over the thunderous response from the fans.

He leaned into her, as they had practice. She needed to support her boyfriend in more ways than one. She and Finn walked up the ramp, only to stop to check on Kurt as he was being tended to by officials. The three big guys that had destroyed them were nowhere to be seen by then, of course, Dottie knew that Drew had played his part well.

Dottie stayed quiet as they got to the back. Drew stood there waiting for her and he smiled.

"You did good, Dot." He said.

The other guys said the same thing, they had waited for her and Fergal to get in before leaving the area. Dottie still held Fergal though, regardless of his sweaty body being pressed against hers.

"You still have a scene to do with Drew and the other two." Mr. McMahon said.

She looked down. Her heart was still pounding, her ears were ringing and she felt like her throat had closed up.

"Sir, give her a minute," Drew said. "She's close to going mute."

"Quiet time. I'll take her back to the costume department for quiet time. Give her ten minutes to cool down." Fergal said before he led her away.

Dottie held onto Fergal, her one lifeline at that moment. Joe and Colby and Jon were in the hall outside of the costume department. The only hug she was willing to give was to Colby before she went into the room and sat down in a far corner. Cait wasn't there as she would have. Maybe she had a job to do, not that Dottie was doing hers at the moment.

Fergal walked up to her. "Dottie," he said and she glanced at him. "May I have a kiss please?"

She shook her head no.

"Well, I tried." He moved some of her hair from her face. "I'll be back in a minute with pants on."

"I like your legs." She somehow managed to say.

He laughed a little. "Really? Because all anyone can talk about is my abs."

She reached over and patted the inside of his thigh before leaning her head against the nearby wall.

Ten minutes didn't seem to last long, but Fergal had come back and was in the costume department with her. Dottie knew she had one more thing to do for that night's show, she was going to have to face Drew McIntyre and the other two men that had laid waste to Finn, Braun, and Kurt.

"Just glare at them." Mr. H said as they came to the area where the three men were being interviewed for the show.

Fergal wasn't going to be in the shot, but she was. She would be walking towards the camera carrying Finn's jacket. Lashley would see her first at the tail end of the interview and she would glare at her friend.

She did her bit well enough. She could still walk at least.

"Hey!" Lashley called out and the camera panned to her direction. "How's your boyfriend doing?"

She looked at him but turned to look at Drew. She scrunched up her face as she held Finn's jacket tighter in her hands. She jerked her head back but kept walking.

"Don't worry about her, she's got nothing we care about," Baron said, clapping a hand on Drew's shoulder.

"Then you can give the word to Balor, I will get my Intercontinental Championship back." Lashley said, but she narrowed her eyes a fraction.

Drew remained silent as she walked around a corner, just out of view from the camera. Right into Fergal's kiss.

With her hands trapped in front of her, Dottie could only allow her boyfriend to kiss her.

"I've been wanting to do that since earlier in the show." He said as he smoothed back her hair.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"No, don't be sorry. It was a big leap for you to take going out there."

"Did I look stupid when I covered my ears?" She asked as she played with the jacket.

He took it from her. "No, you didn't look stupid. Sometimes noises can be too much even for me."

At least there was that.

After everything that happened, Dottie returned to the costume department where she sat in quiet. Fergal returned and they stayed there together in relative silence. Dottie didn't mind that Fergal insisted on her sitting on his lap, she quite enjoyed sitting sideways and hugging Fergal's shoulders while her head rested on his shoulder. He held her securely, rubbing her hip.

By the end of the show, after everything was squared away they left. But Dottie noticed her sister wasn't happy. Something was bothering her, at least that was what her face looked like.

"What's wrong?" Dottie asked her as she got in the backseat with Fergal.

"Just mother being a bitch. She called your phone. Apparently, she had seen the show. I didn't want you to get sidetracked so I took your phone,"

"Thank you," Dottie said. "But if you're stressed the baby will be stressed as well. I don't want the baby stressed."

"Me, too, Babe," Colby said as he reached for Cait's hand. Instead of taking Colby's hand, she pulled away.

Dottie looked at Fergal, but he was leaning his head back, his eyes closed and his face soft. He must have been tired. So she took his hand and threaded her fingers through his and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Dottie." Fergal said without even moving.

"I love you, too, Fergal." She replied.

She didn't miss the sound that came out of Cait.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this update. More or less this was the initial idea for this entire saga that has been going on, getting Dottie out to the ring during a live show.**


	41. Chapter 41

**41**

Dottie rocked where she sat at the sewing machine. She just had a long flight from Ohio to Pittsburg, it was hard to deal with anything at the moment, let alone with what she had to go through later in the show.

"Are you okay?" Fergal asked her. He'd just walked in the room and when she looked at him, he was already in his ring gear. He wore the one thing that the company was going to take from him over his shoulder.

The show was going to start in an hour, they had gotten in late due to that stupid plane and she didn't have time to prepare, so when Vince told her what was going to happen with Finn, she'd left feeling like she had been kicked in the chest. It was like her head was going to implode.

"No."

Fergal sighed. "Dottie, please understand. That's what this is about, this is what it's all about to be in the WWE." He said.

"You were only Champion for three weeks. Three weeks, that's not long enough to prove you can." Her throat was tight. "That you can…" she coughed on the words.

"Wouldn't winning it back at Wrestlemania be more memorable?" Fergal pulled the chair up closer to her. "The grandest show of them all and you will be there to root for me."

He did have a point, but it didn't help the matter.

She was going to be used as a pawn to get him to lose the title. She was going to be forced out on the ramp by Lio, which would catch Finn's attention so that Lashley could get the roll up and then proceed to beat him up.

Dottie had thrown the script thing that was given her thanks to that little piece of news. Fergal was sitting with the script in his hands but he was looking at her.

"I'm not good with this, Fergal. You are, you can do anything...I just…" Her head was hurting, she was tight in the chest.

He took her chin in hand and pressed a light kiss to her mouth. For a brief moment, Dottie didn't feel scared. Her eyes drifted shut as Fergal pressed his forehead into hers.

"Take deep breaths, Dottie." He said. "What do you have to do for the show? What do they want you to do?"

"Watch you get beat up."

"No, not me, Finn Balor will be attacked."

She couldn't stop the single sob that came out of her mouth. He let her have that cry into his shoulder, where his scar from his shoulder surgery was.

"I need to talk to Bobby Lashley and Lio Rush about this. What do I have to do, what does the script say?" She took the papers from Fergal.

They went over the script, talking about it in detail. Dottie knew the crowd was going to be up in arms when Finn lost the title, she had to ignore that. She had to forget about that, because of the noises. Fergal even took her to go see Bobby Lashley and Lio, who were prepping in a hall at the arena.

"What will you be doing, just grabbing my hand?" Dottie asked Lio. "You will pull me out from behind the curtain right?"

"Yes, that's what I was going to do," Lio said. "I won't be grabbing you hard, you have to pretend that you're fighting me the entire way."

She nodded as she bit her lip. It was just like that house show a while back when she was 'dragged' out on stage and Finn lost his match. It was something she would have to work on.

They went over their spots in detail. Lio would pull her out onto the stage, and down to about midway down the ramp.

"What if I do something stupid?" She asked as she rubbed the back of her hand.

"You won't." The three chorused together.

She felt the need to cry. Her boyfriend was losing the only other title he managed to get when he deserved it more than anything. It was like the company didn't believe in him like she did.

"Everything okay over here?" She turned to look at Mr. H as he walked up on the group.

"We're going over our part in the show," Lashley told the man known as Triple H.

Dottie turned away from Mr. H, her eyes burned as she fought the tears. She didn't want to say what was going on in her head, she didn't want to get in trouble because Fergal deserved that title championship.

"I see you don't like the plan." Mr. H said.

She shook her head. "I don't. I just don't want you to get mad at what I have to say. So I won't."

"I've had a lot of men tell me the worst over the years. But there is a plan in this. Because the fans like this angle with you involved, we're playing out your romance with Finn Balor for them. That's why we're doing it this way."

"I keep trying to tell her that she's my championship title." Dottie looked at Fergal. "It's true, Lovely. And if I do get it back, you'll be there when it happens."

"I would live with that statement, Ms. O'Connor. It's how I feel with my wife." Mr. H said.

"Same with mine," Lio added with a smile. "Even if she is about an inch taller than I am."

She could only nod. Even while Fergal was holding her hip, holding her close to him, she still hated this.

"Can she slap me?" Lio asked. "After what I do, making Finn lose, she can hit me."

"I don't want to," Dottie said reaching up and wiping at her eye. "I'm not like that. I can shove you, like at the house show. But I don't want to slap you."

Triple H said it was okay and he left Dottie there to go over how she was going to toss Lio Rush, as he called it.

* * *

Dottie kept biting her lip as she watched what was going on. After Colby had returned from his part in the show, Finn went out to do his. She watched Cait turn and walk away.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Lyssa Bryant asked. She was the woman that was going to replace Cait.

She was nice, she dressed nice and apparently had worked several movies but Dottie didn't know much of anything else from her. Dottie did like that she was auburn-haired so that way she didn't have to be the only redhead seamstress.

"I should go with her," Lyssa said. "Good luck out there."

Colby had been stopped by Vince McMahon from nearby, they were talking about something, something Dottie didn't hear. No, she had to focus on what was going on out in the ring. There was going to be a point where Lio Rush was going to pull her out and he stood nearby waiting for the cue.

"You're going to do fine," Lio said.

Dottie's heart continued to speed up the longer the match went on, though it felt longer than the eight minutes it was scheduled for.

"Okay, go!" A person called out to Lio.

He took her hand and grasped his with her opposite, they had practiced this. It was to make it look like she was fighting him as he pulled her out from behind the curtain.

The fans booed, she assumed it was because of what Lio was doing. The booing was what caught Finn's attention, making him look up at the ramp. Lio pulled Dottie down the ramp, not being able to cover her ears because of the painful sounds had reduced her to tears.

Lashley took the distraction and attacked Finn. Whatever that finisher of his was, Bobby laid Finn out and Lio let go of her hand as the bell actually rang when Lashley got the three count on Finn. Dottie was only able to make it three whole steps as Lio joined in on the beating that followed.

She held her hands over her mouth, her knees knocked as she watched her boyfriend get pummeled. Time slowed to a crawl, the ringing in her ear intensified as she watched on in pure horror.

And it sort of clicked, as Lio and Lashley left the ring, what she was supposed to do was coming. They were smiling like the bad people they portrayed, they came towards where where she was rooted towards the end of the ramp.

She did what she and Lio had practiced only for a little bit. She put her hands on his chest, hooked her leg behind his and shoved him, making the man fall. Despite the praise from the fans, she covered one ear as she ran towards the ring. Dottie climbed the steps, entered under the second rope like she had seen the women superstars do and went up to Finn.

He was being tended to by the ref in the ring, laying on his back, holding his ribs. Finn reached for her as she knelt by his side. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she put a hand on his chest. A tear fell from her eye as she looked at him.

The fans loved it.

They made it backstage again without Dottie falling or making a mess of things. Fergal had not relinquished her hand not even when they came back around behind the curtain. Dottie had told Lio that he didn't hurt her when he grabbed her hand when he asked her if he had. But other than that, Dottie stayed quiet as she and Fergal made for the costume department.

"You fucking asshole," Cait said, but it wasn't to Fergal that she said this. Colby stood in the room looking at Cait who luckily didn't have anything in her hands.

"Cait, it was a mistake, okay. Fans get like that every once in a while."

"I was your girlfriend, I am the mother of your child and I don't appreciate what you did and you making it sound like it was no big deal."

"It wasn't a big deal. I told her off."

"With a smile no less."

Jon and Joe were there, Drew was sort of hovering next to Dottie as she and Fergal stood at the doorway. Dottie looked at Colby as she started to squeeze Fergal's hand harder.

"You're just the same as before. There's no changing you, there's nothing that you can do to change it. Why did I ever like you in the first place."

"I'm nothing like what I was with any of my exes. Like with your sister, I finally found someone who just understands me. I would never do anything to ruin that."

Cait huffed at him. "Yeah, right. That's what they all say at some point."

Colby approached her. Dottie held her breath and hugged Fergal's arm as she watched Colby pull Cait towards him.

"You give me the reason to never be like that again. I can't think of someone I would rather have a child with, accident or not. When I look at you, you're the strongest woman I could have. You duty as a sister, and now as a mother, make we want to see us together for a fucking damn long time."

He kissed her much as Fergal would do to Dottie. Especially when it was during an emotional incident, like the time she thought Fergal had cheated on her.

"What's happening?" Dottie looked at Jon and Joe, knowing they would have the answer.

"A fan kissed Colby, in front of Cait a few days ago. He's been trying to get her back ever since." Joe said.

A cry escaped Cait's mouth, her hands grasped at Colby's hands but she didn't push him away. It was like the time Dottie caught Cathy kissing Fergal, it wasn't Fergal's fault though.

"Don't be mad, you'll stress the baby out, Baby." Colby said against her hair.

Joe cleared his throat. "It's almost time, man. We have our places to get to."

The moment Colby stepped away from Cait, it was Dottie who was giving her sister a hug. Though she had just come out of a mind grueling ordeal on live television, Dottie needed to let her sister know she was there for her.

"You need quiet time," Dottie told her sister.

"So do you." Cait wiped a tear from her eye.

Dottie shook her head. "No. You need it more than I do. Sit down, Cait. I'll go get you a bottle of water. Do you want something to eat?" She actually had to force her sister to sit down.

"I'm craving cookies and if they have peanut butter, the better." Cait smiled at her.

Dottie nodded and left to go get he sister what she wanted.

She bumped into Lyssa Bryant in the catering area. She was talking to Ricochet. Dottie smiled at him because he did the same thing for her.

"Hi, Dottie." Lyssa said. "You did good out there."

"Thank you. I'm still getting used to the noises that the crowd makes. Has anyone needed something fixed? I wouldn't mind doing that for once."

Lyssa made a similar thinking face that Cait would do. "No, I don't think so. I was going to go talk to some of the female superstars, I can ask if you want me to?"

Dottie nodded as she picked up a few cookies for Cait. "My sister wanted cookies so I'm going to bring her some. See you around, Ricochet."

"You bet." He kept smiling. "Actually, Dottie can I ask you a question?"

She had started to leave but stopped when he asked that question. "Um, okay."

"Is your birthday really coming up?"

She hadn't really thought about it. Had it really been just almost a year or so that she had started her job?

She nodded. "It's in May. Colby and I share May as a birthday month. But I'm older by twenty days."

"What do you want? As a birthday gift, I mean?"

"Something to do with animals, I guess. I don't need a sewing machine, but I could do for some cotton, not polyester, fabric bolts. I found a new shirt style I want to make."

Ricochet nodded. "Okay. I'll see what I can do."

She had been released shortly after her birthday of the year prior, she had gone almost straight on the road with Cait. Fergal always made sure that she had what she needed, even if it bothered her sometimes. Cait was in need of support because of the baby.

"So um, see you guys around." Dottie finally was able to turn and leave back towards the costume department.

* * *

 **This was the best that I could come up with. I'm starting to lose steam on this story. But I'll try to get it out again sometime next week.**


	42. Chapter 42

**42**

Another week and another Monday Night Raw. After the last week, when Fergal lost his championship title, Dottie learned what she would be doing with the show when she arrived in Chicago.

She ran into the man that defeated Fergal at Survivor Series, quite literally and quite hard.

The last time Dottie had seen Brock Lesnar was when Finn lost his chance at the Universal Title. That was seen, she had purposefully stayed in the locker room where the costume department was to deal with some alterations for the next nights Raw show for some of the midcard superstars that would be on the show.

It had only been about an hour before Monday Night Raw was to start. Lyssa was being shadowed by Cait now, just to see if she was doing her rounds properly, when Vince McMahon came in.

"Ms. O'Connor, um, Dottie." He held a tie in his hand.

She turned in her seat after pulling out Renee's jacket. Renee had ripped her jacket she was going to be wearing during the show and Dottie had just finished it.

"Yes?" Dottie asked.

"I don't want to interrupt you, but could you fix this?" He showed her the offending piece of clothing. "Just a tie, I don't know if you..."

She stood up and handed Renee's jacket to Lyssa. "Could you give this to Renee while I mend Mr. McMahon's tie?" She asked the soon to be head designer.

"Sure. We have to go talk to one of the divas about a change anyway." Cait said. She had been a lot better over the week, trying to spend as much time as possible with Colby.

"How is your pregnancy doing, Ms. O'Connor?" Vince asked Cait.

"Sir, just call me Cait, and if you're more comfortable, just call my sister Ms. Dottie, most anyone around here does. Respect." Cait told the CEO, Dottie smiled at him as she sat down to rethread her machine.

"Did you enjoy your time with the Special Olympics this last weekend? I forgot to ask how you liked it?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"The athletes, they were some of the best people there. There was a girl with down syndrome whose Balor Club shirt got torn and I taught her how to mend it with a thread and a needle. More than a lot of the athletes called me pretty, beautiful and some of it. Fergal, sorry, Finn, worked out with some of them and I joined in when it was appropriate." She prattled a little bit but she was still worked up over what had happened.

More and more things happened at the events over the weekend but she enjoyed them with Fergal, even if she had to have more than one moment of quiet time after getting several overstimulated headaches.

"Thank you for representing this company, Ms. Dottie," Vince said. "I'll be near the stage when you finish it."

Cait and Lyssa went to do what they had to and Dottie was left with her new task.

Granted Dottie had hardly ever worked on ties, not a lot of them at least, they still had seams that could be fragile to mend. Her worries melted away as she focused on that task, not having to listen to what was going on outside of the room at all. She didn't know what or who had entered the building until after she had gone to find Mr. McMahon when his tie was finished.

Since Cait or Lyssa still hadn't returned from their run, Dottie went to go find the CEO of the WWE where he normally was, near that little area where the monitors were next to the stage. Smoothing out the silky powder blue garment, it was now a little more than thirty minutes after the actual show started, for Monday Night Raw at least. Main Event, a WWE Network exclusive show, had been filmed first before the start of Raw. From one of the monitors, Dottie could see that Fergal's match with Braun, Lashley, and Lio was finishing.

And it was loud in the area because of something being said by a very irate sounding Brock Lesnar.

Mr. H was there, so was Mr. McMahon. Dottie stood at a safe distance, next to a table that had various items, some of which were microphones and headsets or something of that nature. Across the way was Colby already in his casual attire, with a Seth Rollins shirt on over his ring pants and pads. He didn't look happy and the other man, Mr. Heyman, was trying to calm the raging mountain of a man with platinum blonde hair. Even Mr. McMahon stayed stoic over whatever it was that was going on.

Fergal, Braun, Lashley, and Lio were all gathered around the curtain area after coming in from their match. Fergal smiled at Dottie, she waved with the tie in hand at the four men. Braun waved but the other two men nodded, their focus turns to the still ongoing fight.

Dottie began to rock a little, trying to not get anxious with the loud raised voices in the small area. She knew to wait to approach, so Dottie thought about more of the events she dealt with at the Special Olympics she and Fergal went to. Over the yelling of the large man, she thought about the small foot race they had with the special athletes, how she did some sort of jog as to make it something they would enjoy more than her.

"Screw you, McMahon!" Lesnar yelled so loud that Dottie jumped.

He turned and headed in her direction as if moving to go further into the back area of the arena. Dottie bit her lip, then started for Mr. McMahon. She barely stepped away from the table when it happened.

Her shoulder brushed up against Lesnar's arm, maybe more than what it should have but then again her coordination wasn't the best. Lesnar's raised voice was what she heard before the side of her head somehow connected with the blunt corner of the table she had been standing next to.

Dottie couldn't understand why her vision blurred, part of her brain didn't process that she was on the floor, a trickle of blood falling down her cheek like a tear. She could make out people's feet, that there were more yelling as she tried to find the tie she had dropped. It wasn't that she was coherently trying to find the tie, it was the last thing she remembered she had to give back to Mr. McMahon. The fact she had a headache was one she didn't understand why or why the side of her head hurt.

"Dottie, Dottie," hands came to her arms. "Dottie, don't move. Get a trainer here now! Get him out of here!" It was Mr. H who was touching her, his voice was raised as if to get someone's attention. "Rollins, Balor, stop!"

Why her vision was jumpy was scary. Between trying to find the tie to finally snapping out of it, thanks to the bright light that a trainer used in the medical room, it sort of crushed her when Fergal was standing at her side holding her hand. He was whiter, the muscles of his neck were standing out and a slight sheen of sweat coated his dark hair, making it sparkly.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Dottie asked.

"Do you remember what happened?" The trainer asked as she shined the light in her other eye. "Ma'am?"

"I was waiting my turn to give Mr. McMahon's tie back. I think I bumped into Brock Lesnar but I...I know I dropped the tie."

"Don't worry about it, Lovely," Fergal said in a hushed tone.

"Did I do something wrong?" The trainer turned her head when she asked that. "Ow, that hurts."

"Stiff neck? Painful neck?" The trainer asked.

"Yeah, a little. Right here." She rubbed the side of neck. "I have a headache."

"Do you know the date? What's today's date?" The trainer asked.

"March 18th, 2019. It's on Monday. Monday Night Raw." She said. "Did I do something wrong?" This time Dottie looked at Fergal.

"No, Lovely. You didn't. Focus on the trainer." Instead of kissing the side of her head, Fergal pressed a kiss to Dottie's hand.

"Where's Cait, is she okay?" Dottie asked.

"If she had a gun she would have used it. She's cooling off in the women's locker room so that she couldn't keep going after Lesnar." Jon said from the doorway.

Jon didn't have a match, he wasn't on the card at all because of what happened the week prior after getting "beaten up" by Drew McIntyre. Jon was only there because his wife Renee was and he was scheduled for something after the show went off the air, Dottie didn't remember what it was.

"What do you mean by that?" Dottie asked him.

"Your sister is scary as a redhead pregnant woman who found out her sister was shoved into a table by a man five times her size. I think a screwdriver was involved. Didn't mean your man didn't get in a few hits of his own." Jon smirked.

Dottie looked at Fergal. "What?"

"While Trips and McMahon fought to get Colby off of Lesnar, Braun was prying Fergal off Lesnar's back. It was hell back there. Pretty damn funny, too."

Joe wasn't at the event; he did end up calling Jon's cellphone moments after Jon said pretty damn funny. Joe was back in Florida, spending time with his family. The company didn't want to overwork Joe after just getting back from his medical leave, but he was still prepping to get back in the show full time.

"Hey, Dot." Joe's booming voice came over the speaker phone. "How're you doing?"

"My head hurts and my neck a little." She blinked at another pain wave. "Jon thinks Cait threw a screwdriver at Lesnar."

"I hope it hit him."

"Colbs was trying to strangle him," Jon added, a slight chuckle to his voice. "Balor became a backpack of sorts."

A young voice came over the speaker. "Hi, I'm Joelle, Ms. Dottie. You know, Roman's daughter."

"Oh, hi. Um…" she'd never spoke to the little girl. She was about ten or so at the time, so she wasn't little, she could speak like an adult almost. "Last I heard you still like pink and princesses or I could be wrong."

She laughed. "I used to, but now I like clothes. You make them right?"

"I, sort of." She flinched as the trainer started pressing a bandage to the side of her head. "I mostly mend tears and rips and stuff. If it has instructions, I can make stuff. My sister is the one that designs clothes."

"Do you know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?"

"No, not yet. I think they have an appointment this week, I can't think."

Joe's voice came back on the phone soon after. All Dottie wanted to do was sleep. She told the trainer this and the woman didn't seem to like that idea.

"I highly suggest you go to the local medical center, just to make sure that you don't have a concussion." She said as she removed her gloves. "I'll go approve a car."

Jon stood up and followed the trainer out of the room. Dottie tested her neck, turning it one way before the next only to wince at the pain the flared up in the left side of her neck. Fergal's grip on her hand was tight as she did that, but he didn't tell her to stop. Jon came back with Cait, Lyssa was saying something about taking over while they were gone.

"Sisser," Cait stood in front of Dottie as she sat there on that table. "Oh, Dottie." Her eyes were already bloodshot.

Dottie took her hands and smiled as much as the pain would allow. "I'm sort of okay, Cait. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know you didn't." Cait lowered her head and started crying, fresh tears starting to fall again.

"Cait, don't do that." Dottie shook her sister's hand. "Don't do that. Don't cry. I'm okay."

The trainer came back with Mr. H and a few others in tow. There were more talking around her, people saying things to each other as little balls of light danced in Dottie's vision. She read about concussions, and it depended on how hard an individual hit their head as to what the severity was. Dottie did know she was taken to the local hospital with Cait and Fergal.

Dottie tried recalling how long she was out of it, she did wake up in a hospital bed sometime later to a pain in her hand and an ice pack pressed to the side of her head.

Fergal was sleeping with his head on his arms, one hand holding her hand. In the other chair was Cait in Colby's lap and her holding onto his shoulders. The noise of a hospital just beyond the curtain that was drawn around Dottie's bed wasn't so bad, but then again the room looked like a personal room or something like that.

"Fergal?" She shook his hand. "Fergal," she didn't want to wake Cait.

He raised his head and Dottie smiled without pain at that time. Fergal stood up. He leaned over her and kissed her. Her hand, the one without the IV in, touched his cheek and Fergal started shaking.

Fergal never cried, at least not body rocking sobs that he hid in her chest as he held onto her. He was always the one that was strong, where she easily cried over everything. Dottie had no idea what to do, other than hold onto him, her hand pressing into his upper back as he cried.

"Bloody hell," Fergal croaked out as he pulled back slightly. "Dottie, I thought, I thought,"

"Then don't," she smiled. "How bad am I?"

He stayed quiet so that Cait and Colby wouldn't wake up. Fergal told her that she had a concussion, something that the company took great care to prevent for its performers.

"I figured." She tried to touch the bag of ice on the side of her head.

Fergal fixed it for her since it was starting to slip out of place. He told her about what happened, how he and Colby tried to throttle- his words- Lesnar, which may have been a bad move on his part. He explained that Dottie was on the floor and all he wanted was for Lesnar to get away because he'd been reaching for her.

Dottie reached up and wiped at the tear that was caught in his beard. "Thank you." She smiled with less pain as Fergal settle back down in his seat.

The next morning, more people stopped by to see how Dottie was doing. Like the doctor, who told her that she was to take it really easy for a few weeks. Mr. McMahon telling her that she didn't need to work the live events that were on Fergal's schedule. Jon, Renee, Drew, and a few others came by to see how Dottie was, like Lyssa and Ricochet, before they had to leave for the next appearance locations.

"What about the asshole?" Cait asked. Colby pressed on her shoulder and she sat back down in the chair.

Dottie was sitting on the edge of the bed, preparing to leave but she prepared herself for what to come. She wanted to know what was going on and what was happening with Lesnar herself.

"We're talking to his legal advisors about it." Mr. McMahon said. "Now that the moment was caught…"

"What do you mean by that?" Cait asked slowly, but her voice getting louder with each syllable. Colby had to make her sit down again.

"Someone had filmed the incident, and the outcome." Dottie looked down at her hands, one of which Fergal was still holding. "People are uproaring about it." Mr. H said as his wife was still outside the room talking on her phone about something. "The media coverage over this has been horrible. They keep bringing up your private matters."

"Please tell me someone hasn't talked to Marg about any of it," Fergal said with a pained sound in his voice.

"Fox seems to have a soft spot for her." Mr. H said.

Fox News wasn't reliable, there was hardly any objectivity in their broadcasts so Dottie didn't watch that. She didn't watch news channels at all because of her career. Dottie, though, thought about it. Yes, she was hurt. But...it wasn't her fault for the incident.

"What does he have to say about it? Lesnar?" Dottie asked, her voice timid again as she wiggled her foot. "What did he have to say about the incident?"

"Does it matter?" Mr. H asked.

"There's always two sides to the story. I just thought that I don't know, he would at least say sorry."

"He put his whole fucking hand on your head and shoved you into that table, Dottie." Cait stood up but Colby caught her yet again. "That man isn't sorry for anything. It's not a character that did it. He's the monster, the beast shithead that hurt my sister and I am not going to let him get away with it."

Dottie decided that she wasn't going to talk for a while, especially when her sister stormed off and Colby followed.

"I've arranged that you don't have any live event shows, Fergal. Since we're now on the east coast, I think you can head home for a while at least until next Monday." Mrs. McMahon, Mr. H's wife, said.

Fergal drew Dottie closer to him.

Soon even the McMahon family left. They were going to talk to their lawyers about what to do with Lesnar, something about contracts or something like that.

"Fergal," Dottie looked at her boyfriend. He was looking at his phone, texting someone with one hand.

She took the phone from him, dropped it on her right side on the bed and took both of his hands. He was standing in front of her, so she trapped him back hooking her feet on the backs of his legs and keeping him there.

"I'm okay." She finally said before pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I'll be back soon.**


	43. Chapter 43

**43**

It was bad enough that she had a concussion, but Dottie did start focusing on the news after she and Fergal left Chicago, IL. She really hated what some of those people were saying about her.

"She shouldn't have been there in the first place." One man said on a Fox News talk show about it. "People like her…"

She shouldn't be able to do the things that they wanted her to do. Fox even had a person go and talk to Dottie's biological mother, who reiterated that her daughter was fragile and was being mishandled by the company. Even when Marg O'Connor was talking about her daughter like that, she seemed to be praised for doing the right thing for Dottie.

It just meant that she shut the television off and curled up on the couch again.

Dottie and Fergal had gotten into New York on Tuesday, back to their apartment together. Although she had assured Fergal that she was okay to be alone for a little while, Dottie made sure that he went for a jog and some workout stuff, because that was what he did when he wasn't performing.

Taking another nap didn't constitute that she was lazy, but what happened that last Monday was awful.

"A man like that needs to be put in his place." Someone had posted on the video that had been released.

A certain freeze frame part of that video even became a meme, something that had harsh things written in a comical manner. They labeled Lesnar the ride attendant and his hand on her head was the height a person had to be to ride a ride. Stupid things like that.

Leaving the couch, she headed for their shared bedroom. Dottie hid under the covers until Fergal came back. Until then she cried.

"Lovely?" Fergal's voice was off in the distance as Dottie absently played with a pattern in the mattress.

Even in near total darkness under the black comforter, she didn't move. She wanted to smell Fergal's scent in his pillow, where she had buried her face.

"Dottie?"

She didn't move. While yes her head was still stinging from what happened, she didn't make a sound.

She felt the comforter get pulled off of her shoulder and she groaned as she reached back to pull it up. Dottie didn't want him to look at her, she didn't want to hear anything else. She wanted to hole away and forget everything that happened.

"Dottie, stop that. If you're having a problem, you need to talk to me." Fergal said, yet his voice was muffled through the pillow.

She gripped the pillow tighter to her head.

The comforter was pulled off of her and then Fergal had grabbed her leg and pulled her to the edge of the mattress. She turned on her back and glared up at him, a fresh new wave of misery washing over her at his frown.

"Dottie, tell me what's wrong. I can help." His hands rubbed her thighs.

"They are repeating everything that my mom says to them." She felt like crying again. "I am broken, I am…"

"No, you are not." He said that slowly and deep. Fergal wrapped her in his arms and he laid down beside her. "You're none of that. You're not broken, you're definitely not retarded. You're my Lovely, my cherished lover."

"Why won't they ask me those questions? Why can't I speak for once?"

"Vince is talking for you. He's been getting an earful from a lot of the others about this. A lot of what you have said, people are correcting what Fox is reporting. Social media is up in arms for support of you."

"Yeah, right."

"Yes," he whispered against her ear. He kissed the back of her ear. "You have to believe me. Like this."

He held up his phone. He started going through everyone on his friends' list in his social media, on Twitter were well wishes from people like Renee, even people that were over on SmackDown. #Strong was something that was being filtered through their words, with some pictures of her standing at the top of the stage.

Instagram was full of pictures of her. Pictures that were once private but now the world was seeing them. Like a discussion that Jon and she were having in a hall somewhere, something which had Dottie glaring at him. Renee's caption "Ambrose screwed up again," made Dottie smile.

"Don't mess with us short people." Someone had commented to that picture.

Fergal switched over to Drew McIntyre's public account where there was a new picture for the fans to see.

"Spider Woman," was the caption for a picture that Drew had on one of his Instagram pictures.

She had watched enough wildlife documentaries to know to use a glass to cover a spider and then coax it onto a paper plate. That was what she was doing with one rather large black one she had found in a venue during a Live Event. Dottie remembered how she could put her face up close to the glass to look at the spider and not get scared. The comments on there were good.

Fergal kissed the back of her neck. "See, you're not weak. You're my strong woman. My woman, my lovely, my life."

She hugged his hand to her chest. "What's going to happen when we come back Monday?"

"They are going to let you speak. I got off a call with Vince and he's going to let you speak at the start of the show this Monday." He went back to kissing the back of her neck.

Her toes began to tingle. Her breathing hitched when the hand she was holding started touching her breast.

She pulled his hand away, linked their fingers together and pressed them against her stomach.

"Okay," he whispered. "None of that right now. Got it."

But maybe she was being selfish. She was sort of being rude to her boyfriend when Fergal was trying to be intimate. Very rarely was he not tired after performing so many live events, or having to travel to go to appearances. And here she was being depressed and taking it out on him by denying something he wanted.

"Can we do something else instead?" She asked.

"Sure, Lovely. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"No, what do you want to do?" She turned over so that she was nose to nose with him. "I want you to be happy."

"Making you happy isn't enough?"

"It can't be all about me. You have to have happiness."

"I have that anytime you're around."

She sighed. She wanted him to be happy, to do something happy. Dottie mulled over what he could do to be happy.

"This is our home." She said. "But it's all you. May I get pictures to put up on the walls, in the hallway? Things that both you and I will like?" She asked.

He smiled. "So we're going shopping together?"

"Until we have to go to Boston in a few days." She reached up and pressed down the hair that was sticking up on top of his head.

"All right, come on." He sat up and held his hand out. "Let's go get things for our home." He put a lot of emphasis behind the word Our.

All Dottie had to do was get her shoes, her wallet and they left to go catch a taxi.

* * *

It was Boston, it was Monday Night Raw, it was scarier the closer Fergal and Dottie got to the arena. She had been told she could talk at the start of the show. They were going to make Brock Lesnar apologize to her, at least that's what Fergal told her when he was sent a script for the event.

She hugged herself as Fergal pulled the rental into the designated area where the performers parked.

"Looks like we have a welcoming committee., Fergal said.

At the back entrance, Lyssa was there with Cait, Colby, Joe, Drew, Jon, Renee, Braun and others that seemed to spill out that door. The car had barely stopped when Dottie got out and went straight for her sister.

Cait said nothing but met her halfway with a hug. Dottie was careful to not squash Cait's stomach, but she knew Cait was close to leaving the road again and wouldn't be around like she had been for a good long while.

More and more of her friends came to hug her, friend after friend were there. Even if they didn't say much more than how they missed her, she was happy to be back after a long week of being away.

"Ms. O'Connor." Mr. H said from the open door. "We need to discuss what's going to happen tonight."

"I've got your stuff." Jon said.

"Thank you." Dottie tried to smile at him.

It was sort of funny that her group of friends followed her, Fergal and Mr. H down the hall of this arena. She looked back at the group, of course, Braun being the biggest he was in the back. Though Drew was almost just as tall and brought up the rear because he was the bad guy of the group.

"We have come to an agreement about what to do with Lesnar." Dottie turned back to Mr. H as he walked into the guerilla area near the curtain and the ramp.

Lesnar was there, along with Paul Heyman, and a very grumpy looking Vince McMahon. Dottie stopped but Fergal gripped her hand tighter and then pulled her to his side.

Lesnar looked at her, and she almost started having a freak out moment. She felt the heat in her face, her throat closed up and her chest hurt. She began squeezing Fergal's hand harder.

"Ms. O'Connor," Heyman started to say.

"No, let me talk first." Lesnar said. "What I did was wrong. What happened shouldn't have and for that I am sorry. But when we get out there tonight, I'm going to be the monster. Heyman will talk for me, as he usually does. So you'll be talking to him."

She nodded. As to what she was going to be saying out there, the script said that she was going to talk, say what she wanted to say. She didn't know what she was going to say but she had a clue.

Dottie looked at Fergal, and then at her employers.

"What are you going to say?" Dottie asked, squeezing Fergal's hand.

* * *

Dottie stood on the oother sideof the curtain as she listened to the boos from the fans. Fergal was with her, in his jacket and ring gear. Colby was in his Seth Rollins outfit but Drew was standing a safe distance away. Dottie went over what she was going to say over and over. Her heart still thudded at the knowledge she was going to have to speak in front of a venue full of fans.

Fergal kissed the side of her head. "You're going to be okay. Just remember what you're supposed to do at the end."

Colby as Seth Rollins was going to sneak up through the crowd with a chair and attack Lesnar.

"Dottie," Colby said and when she looked at him he opened his arms.

She gave him a hug, to which he pressed a slight kiss to the top of her head. Then he left through a side area of the curtain to blend in with the crowd, getting an escort by security so that the fans wouldn't bother him.

"So, as you can see, if she hadn't been there in the first place none of this would have happened." Mr. Heyman said, to which the crowd booed.

She bit her lip as a stagehand pulled back the curtain for her. Fergal wouldn't be out there as Finn Balor, not until a Iittle later. As she walked out, the fans cheered for her as the cameraman followed her. She had been given a microphone prior to going out there, it was the only thing keeping her from flapping her hand at her side.

"So, Ms. O'Connor, you actually did decide to show up." Mr. Heyman said, in full character as he had told her. "You know what, seeing as you were brave enough to come out here, why don't you say something."

She started to raise the microphone to her mouth but stopped when a couple of nearby fans were making a sound she didn't understand.

"You never apologized." She said. "Brock Lesnar, you never apologized to me." She pushed her hair from the left side of her face where the large bruise still covered a large portion of her cheek and temple.

The fans were in an uproar when she turned her head so that the cameraman could film the side of her face. Dottie jerked at the rush of sound the attacked her hearing.

"You weren't supposed to be there." Mr. Heyman said.

"I was doing my job. I fix clothes, I mend tears. I'm a seamstress. Mr. McMahon gave me a job and I was coming to see him. I waited my turn until Lesnar was finished screaming obscenities at my employer."

"When Brock Lesnar is enraged, you don't ever touch him. That is the rule." Mr. Heyman said.

"I waited my turn, that's a rule. I followed that rule. So as he walked away, I didn't even look at him but I brushed up against him by accident. It was no accident of what he did to me. I mean, you did see the video." She pointed to the large screens behind her.

"So you admit, you're at fault."

"I'm not at fault, he is. But people like you are saying stuff that I don't like. So I will say this, whatever you may think about me, it isn't true. But I do have something to say to you, Brock Lesnar."

He stepped to the middle of the ring, facing her.

"I forgive you. I don't have any ill will against you. What happened was an accident, on my part. You had no right shoving me, or anyone if it had been someone else, into a table because you were mad. So, I forgive you."

He shook his head.

"I forgive you for giving me a concussion. But there are people here who don't forgive you. People that I trust with my life."

Slowly her friends came out. Finn Balor came out first, taking his spot next to Dottie. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Braun Strowman and Ricochet, they came out in support of Dottie. The roar of the crowd surged to life, Dottie stumbled back as it seemed to hit her in her chest.

Seth Rollins attacked from behind, sliding into the ring with the chair in hand. That was the cue for Dottie's Shield to run down to aid Seth.

Finn put his arm around her shoulders. Braun had stopped Lesnar who tried to make a break up the ramp. Finn joined in, handing Dottie off to Ricochet and pointed to the stage. He, too, went and joined in the beat down of the century on Lesnar.

"You okay?" Ricochet asked after he had brought her backstage, away from the cameras.

"My head hurts." She pressed her fingers into her right temple. "Stress headache. Nothing to do with a concussion."

"Ms. O'Connor," she turned and looked at Vince McMahon. "You can go back to the costume department. Your interview for WWE Network will be later on, after Finn's match."

She nodded and looked around Ricochet as her group of friends came back from the beating they gave Lesnar. She happily gave each a hug, even Braun so that way he didn't feel left out.

* * *

 **There you go. I'll be back when I can.**


	44. Chapter 44

**44**

 **Monday Night Raw**

While Dottie put the last touches on Fergal's face, he couldn't help but smile.

"Don't smile, the pattern isn't coming in right." She touched the brush into the white paint.

He was going for a lightning strike pattern around his face, making sure to put black paint around his eyes. After one of his fans sent him a drawing of his Demon King alter-ego through Instagram it was one of the few things that Dottie insisted on doing for that night's show. She had been happy that Vince said it was okay.

Ever since the previous week, Dottie had been a lot happier. Dottie had her chance to speak her mind, even in a WWE Network interview where she explicitly stated that her mother had no standing in her life and that she was happy with what she was doing for the company.

She had found a renewed interest in social media, at least for him. Most of the street poses Fergal had done his Instagram and Twitter, was taken by Dottie. She had taken such an interest in taking pictures of him for his fans, even if he had to tell her what to write for the posts, she did it. She still refused to have her own social media, not that he minded.

Also, Dottie found out that her father was finally flying home to New York. After Monday Night Raw, where they weren't really doing anything before the Hall of Fame Ceremony that Saturday and Wrestlemania that coming Sunday, Fergal had suggested that between local live events that they go see her father.

As Dottie turned to change out the paints, Colby stuck his head in the room. "How's it going in here?"

He'd been doing that since the start of the show, considering that Brock Lesnar was in the place again.

"Fergal won't stop moving," Dottie said.

"Can't blame him, you look pretty tonight, Dot," Colby said.

"Cait had suggested that I trim some of my hair. I put lipgloss on."

"She tastes like strawberries now," Fergal said.

She pushed him with her pinky since most of her hand was holding a paintbrush. "Stop moving."

She still had to cover his upper chest in black paint. Fergal figured if she had to be in the arena with Brock, then she should be doing something to take her mind off of what happened. Lyssa had been doing great but with Cait due to leave the road again, Dottie wasn't giving any indication about her feelings.

"Are you going to meet my Dad?" Dottie asked Colby.

"Cait and I are going to an OBGYN appointment in New York between shows. She wants me to meet him. I would love to meet him, actually." Colby said as he and Fergal made eye contact.

A lot of the group had an idea of what Fergal was up to, but not in detail. He requested a certain day off, Friday, to spend with Dottie at the Zoo where Doran O'Connor worked. Colby requested that day off as well to deal with Cait's pregnancy. After everything that Dottie had gone through, Vince and specifically Triple H said it was okay for them to have Friday off.

"What are you painting?" Joe asked as he walked into the room as well. "Looks like a Hawaiian thing."

"It's lightning. Like Thor's lightning. A fan drew Finn Balor's demon and Fergal wanted to show it off. I still have to put teeth in under his neck." Dottie said. "Can you guys go away? I'm losing my concentration."

"Sure thing, Dottie. Hey, Drew." Joe said as he left.

Drew leaned his shoulder against the door. "Checking up on ya, Dot." Drew said. "Lesnar is in guerilla right now, so don't think about going there."

"I'm trying to help Fergal with his face paint. What part of the show is it right now?" She asked, barely looking over at the Scotsman.

"Tag team stuff at the moment."

Fergal was prepared for his part in the show. He wasn't worried but with everything going on with Seth Rollins versus Brock Lesnar, and now Roman Reigns versus Drew Mcintyre at Wrestlemania, she didn't mind not being in a storyline.

When Dottie started rocking where she stood, that was the guys' cues to leave. Colby said he needed to do something, Drew and Roman still had an arena brawl to prep for and so it was just Fergal and Dottie alone in the room together.

"What do you want for a wedding?" Fergal asked.

She stopped rocking. "Why?"

"Well, Jon and Renee had a small wedding in Vegas. Joe's daughter was the flower girl." It wasn't the only thing that Jon and Fergal talked about when it came to wedding topics.

"Your friends would have to be there. Maybe Mr. Aj's daughter Anney could be the flower girl." She chose some white paint.

"Where would you want to have it?" He had to touch her.

"It would be fun to have it at a zoo." She tried to hide the smile but he could see it. "Or, in Ireland. That way your family wouldn't have to fly out."

"My brothers and sister would like that as well. Got a couple of nephews who have heard a lot about you."

He pulled her towards him, needing to hold her hips as she continued her painting of him.

"Do any of them like animals?" She asked.

"My three-year-old nephew loves dinosaurs."

"Pterosaurs were flying lizards, not dinosaurs. And regular dinosaurs like velociraptors- the accurate ones compared to what Jurassic World portrayed- had feathers, more like downy feathers." She said as she finished off one of the lightning bolts across his cheek.

"We need to go to a museum." He said.

"When we have time." She mumbled.

Ideas started floating through his mind as to what he was going to do about that Friday. There was a Natural History Museum in New York he could get them into. Before or after the zoo, he had to figure out when to do it.

He had to sit with his head back as Dottie worked on painting the teeth on his neck. More white paint was needed and as they neared the call time for his part in the show, she was getting more anxious.

"Ten minutes, Finn." A stagehand said.

"Done!" She dropped her paintbrush and held her hands up as if she were in some sort of race or something.

She jerked when he kissed her. It resulted in her getting her strawberry flavored lips covered in black paint.

"Fergal!" She shoved him.

He stood up, reached around her to get his Demon King headdress and went to kiss her again, only to end up kissing her thumb as she tried to re-apply black paint to his lips again.

"Stop that. You have your spot." She ended up laughing as she tried to push him out of the room.

"So, since you put the paint on, are you going to help me get it off later, or am I going to have to get you dirty, too?"

"Fergal!" She sounded so cute when she whined at him.

Having to actually go to his spot, she stayed behind in the room to clean up the paints.

He did get to kiss her after his extremely short spot that was towards the end of the show. Dottie was there to watch him. She was probably more worried about his paint getting screwed up in the meantime but after his shoot at the camera, he turned and looked at Dottie, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Fergal!" She screamed for just about everyone in the hall to hear.

After the show, and Dottie still finding black paint in her hair, Fergal and Dottie went to the hotel. Per routine, they would spend the night and head out in the morning for the next series of live events. It was a routine he was still in love with, just as much as he was with Dottie. Most of the time they would watch an animal documentary show before calling it a night.

"You still have paint on your neck," Dottie said as she pulled her shirt off.

"Then you better help me get clean. Thoroughly." He said as he reached for the top button of his pants.

She got him sparkling clean before they got down and dirty, only to get cleaned again. Around midnight, with Dottie draped over his chest, Fergal stared at the ceiling with thoughts and ideas floating around in his head. Friday was his only hope and it was still a few days off from then.

* * *

 **Friday**

Days later, Fergal was waiting in a short line to the zoo with Dottie. That childlike quality of hers started showing, especially in fidgeting and trying to get a glimpse of either an animal or her father.

He sent Doran a quick text telling him that he and Dottie were at the zoo entrance waiting to get in and Doran sent a text back that he was over at the Gorilla Exhibit.

By the time they got in, Dottie was more childlike than before. Her lovely eyes big, her mouth open as she was seeing some of the new exhibits that had started being brought in to this particular New York City zoo. With it being Spring, the weather was actually acting right for once and as the sun shone down on them, it glistened off Dottie's hair.

"Come on, Dottie, this way." He tugged on her hand to get her attention. "We're going to the apes first."

She didn't put up a fuss or anything, she knew she was there to see her Dad. They were heading to the Great Ape exhibit, where there was a family of Gorillas they had previously seen behind the scenes and a few Orangutans.

Luckily the zoo wasn't that busy, considering it was Spring Break for a lot of kids but from the looks of it, they wouldn't be bothered.

"Dad!" Dottie waved as the tall redhead man came out of the front doors to the Great Ape Exhibit.

Fergal let go of Dottie's hand so she could go hug him. The older man laughed as Dottie launched herself at Doran, her small body barely knocking him. Fergal got to them a moment later but kept his distance as father and daughter hugged each other.

"What happened to your face, Dottie?" Doran asked as he turned her face.

Dottie's smile fell, and then she looked at Fergal.

"She had a run in with Brock Lesnar, he shoved her into a table," Fergal answered.

"What? What happened, Dottie? Why would that man do that to you?"

She held her hand out to Fergal, and he accepted her hand. "I was asked to fix a tie for Mr. McMahon and when I went to give it to him, he was having a loud discussion with Brock Lesnar. I guess I accidentally brushed up against him and he shoved me into a nearby table."

"I tried throttling him in the process with Colby."

"Were there any repercussions for what he did?"

"Word of mouth, they aren't going to be doing a deal with him for a long time. It hasn't been said out right but he's expected to be dropping the title to Colby, or Seth Rollins."

Doran took a deep breath, nodded and looked at Dottie. "How about we go do something better than standing here and talking about your work? We're refurbishing a habitat for a couple of gibbons that are being brought over for our breeding program."

Dottie looked more than happy to have that opportunity.

Dottie was more focused on the exhibits, stopping to look at the various apes that were being housed behind glass.

Fergal stopped Doran. "I need to ask you a traditional question." He looked at Dottie's father.

"The Claddagh? You want it to change hands on her?"

All Fergal had to see was the smile on his Lovely's face as she was watching the gorillas playing in their large exhibit. Now that it was spring, they were in the outdoor enclosure but some were still inside.

"I do." He said as he looked at Doran. "I've been wondering how I should do it."

"The normal way helps."

"Dottie always wants normal, but neither she or myself is normal. I want it to be different than from what she is used to. From what she thinks is traditional so it will be just as memorable."

Doran ran his hand over his bright red hair. "I keep forgetting about that part of my daughter. I still can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather."

"I've caught Dottie looking at pregnancy websites. The first time that happened, I was worried because I thought she wasn't telling me something."

Doran's face fell. "Have you heard anything about the sentencing, I know they came to a guilty agreement and that she is out at the moment…"

"Sometime this month, I think. We haven't gotten the date from the lawyer yet. She did somehow get Dottie's number."

"The news reports my co-workers have been talking about?"

"Dying down. Fox News, the Fox company have won the rights to the SmackDown show. Anything with Fox is a sore subject around Dottie because they were in contact with Marg."

Dottie turned around and looked at Fergal and Doran. "Come on, let's go." She then laughed her magical laugh before walking off towards the next exhibit.

"One of my co-workers showed me the Network interview she did. She seemed more at ease behind the scenes than in front of it."

"We have to prep her for her places. One of the heel groups I'm in a storyline with is great with walking her through our spots in the shows."

"Good, at least she's trying. Her mother makes it sound like she is incapable of everything."

They followed after Dottie, both men watching her in their own unique way.

Dottie then turned around and ran back to Fergal. He assumed that she was going to grab his hand, instead, she hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face into his chest.

"Not that I don't mind, Lovely, but why?" He asked as he looked at the top of her head.

"You didn't look happy." She looked at him. "So hugs seemed like a nice answer." She stepped away and hugged her Dad.

It just gave Fergal more love for the woman that he wanted to marry more at that moment. He just needed to figure out how to ask her to marry him.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this update. I liked the ending myself.**


	45. Chapter 45

**45**

Cait held the envelope in her hand as she looked at Colby. "We agreed, didn't we?"

"What about a baby shower?" He asked as he held her hand.

They had gotten done the ultrasound of the baby. One, so there was no need to worry about twins. The Doctor had written down the gender of the baby on a card and put it in a small envelope. The doctor had smiled when Cait told her that she wanted her sister to do a gender reveal.

"Your mom has been waiting to hear about the baby since I've been back on the road," Cait said.

"I know." Colby answer, smiling at her.

They heard yelling, but it was someone yelling their name. Dottie and Fergal and Cait's father Doran was approaching. Doran had mentioned he would request a half day of work so that he could be with Dottie and Cait.

"She looks so much happier," Colby said as he waved at the group.

"That's all I want for my sister, to be happy."

"He's going to ask her to marry her, you know that, right?" Cait asked.

"I know, he's brought it up several times already, even with Joe and Jon and Renee."

Dottie was careful to hug Cait, which she was thankful for. Her bladder was about to pop from where the baby was laying on it. Cait watched as Doran and Colby greeted each other for the first time.

"So you're the one," Doran said as he looked at Colby.

"Yes, sir," Colby said as he held his hand out to Doran.

Her Dad looked from Colby to her and then at Colby again. "I hear you've been taking care of my girls. Thanks for that." He shook Colby's hand.

There was no mistaking the grin that Dottie had as she held onto Fergal's arm. Good, this was going better than she had hoped.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Doran asked.

"Lunch and then do some shopping. I have to fit this gut into a gown for tomorrow night." Cait said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Dottie asked, looking at Fergal. "I don't even know most of the Hall of Fame people in there."

Plus she was going to be surrounded by people. Another issue her sister was going to have to deal with.

"You're expected to be there, it's a company thing," Cait told her and Dottie huffed in response. "We'll find something both of us like. And no, we're not wearing heels. I'm retaining enough water as it is in my feet."

What she had said didn't ease Dottie's obvious anxious state. It was bad enough she was expected to go out to the ring on Monday Night Raw, thankfully she didn't that last Monday, but she did have to make an appearance at a few live events Fergal was apart of. Apparently going to the zoo hadn't nulled her anxiety over having to go to the Hall of Fame Ceremony.

Colby took Cait's hand and kissed the back of it. "Let's worry about lunch first. Do you know any good places here in the city?" He asked Doran.

"High protein or fast food?" The man asked.

"May I have onion rings?" Dottie asked.

Fast food it was, not that Cait minded. She wanted something sweet but didn't know what. Her eating habits had been a little off, but thankfully any stress had been on the downward slope thanks to Lyssa being there.

Dottie had her onion rings and chicken fingers, the guys had their burgers and Cait had waffles with hazelnut syrup. Then she ordered a shake.

"Hey, Dottie, I just had a wonderful idea," Cait said.

"What?" Dottie grumbled. Fergal nudged her shoulder with his.

"Just you and me, and Dad of course, go find our dresses for the Hall of Fame Ceremony. Let the guys work off their lunch. Let us have a family day out together. That way you can surprise Fergal."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, Renee will help you get ready and when you come out in a dress for the first time I'm going to be getting a picture of Fergal's face when he sees you dressed like a princess."

"But Dad's a man, what man would go dress shopping?"

"I'll hold your purses." Doran smiled.

"We don't have purses."

"Dottie," Colby said through a laugh. "You haven't seen your Dad in a few months. Fergal and I will sacrifice our time with you and Cait so that way you can spend time with your Dad."

"Oh, oh, I see. Okay, but I still don't have a purse." She looked over at their dad.

Even Cait outright laughed at what her sister said.

So that's what happened. They ate their lunch, and after hugging- and kissing- their guys goodbye, the three redheads went shopping.

"What color of tie will he be wearing?" Doran asked as they found a dress boutique in an upper scale neighborhood of Brooklyn.

Cait glanced over at Dottie. She was glaring at a pink dress as if there was puke on it.

"Definitely not pink," Cait answered.

Fabrics were something Dottie hated. She didn't care for scratchy material, she preferred cotton. She hated dresses because they made her legs feel uncomfortable and after what happened with Dolph Ziggler a long time back, she didn't want to show anything. Modesty was her thing.

"We have such bright red hair, it's a wonder that we have any colors that go with it."

"My coworkers say that I clash with my uniform when working." Doran laughed as he glanced at a rack of dresses. "But, um, Dottie, what about this one?"

She turned to look at him and Cait saw Dottie's eyes get big. She came up to her Dad and pulled at the dress he had been indicating to. It was a thick strapped emerald green gown that went down to the floor, but it wasn't overflowing in the least. The gown shimmered in the store's lights, twinkling just right as if it were made of emeralds. Dottie felt the material, rubbed it between her fingers and tugged at it to test the strength of the fabric.

"I want to try this on." She said as she took the dress and hanger off the rack.

The store attendant showed Dottie to the dressing room, where she disappeared to try on the gown. Cait waited around to see what it looked like on her sister, mostly browsing for something that would be appropriate for her to wear over an obvious baby bump.

The curtain pushed aside and Dottie came out. "It has no back. Why does it not have a back?" She twisted around to look at a nearby mirror.

Cait froze as she looked at Dottie. Her sister no longer looked like a teenager, had she been able to she would have gone to prom in a dress just like that. The dress, while a little too long, hugged her sister's body, showing off curves Cait didn't think Dottie even owned. As her sister mussed about, fretting over the fact that the dress had no back, which showed the creamy colored of her skin that went to her round hips, Cait frowned.

Her older sister, the one people saw as a kid at times, was a full grown woman. A beautiful woman. She wasn't tall, she wasn't flowing but Dottie looked absolutely gorgeous even without makeup.

How could she contend with her sister's beauty?

"Dottie," their dad walked up. "My god, you're beautiful."

She looked at him, then back at herself. Dottie obviously didn't understand she was attractive, she may have looked cute for the company in her usual professional attire but this was beauty notched up to the tenth power. It was something no one had ever seen of Dottie, not even Cait.

"So I look okay? Even with no back?"

"You're beautiful, Dot." Cait said.

"But my legs feel funny. I don't want to wear it if my legs feel funny." She scrunched up her face.

"How about Capris leggings underneath?" Doran suggested. "It'll put a barrier between you and the fabric so that it's not as uncomfortable."

Dottie seemed to like that suggestion because she stopped fretting with the dress. She began to really look at herself. Her hair was still pulled back in a ponytail but when she took the hair tie out and let her hair down around her face, playing with her hair.

Doran walked up behind her, looking down at her as she looked at his reflection.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you, Dottie." He said. "I missed so much of you growing up, you're now standing in front of me as a woman. I'm grateful for your sister watching out for you. I'm so happy to see you with someone that makes you smile, that helped you when I wasn't there. Don't ever let anyone get you down. Can I hug you?"

She turned around and looked at Doran. "Okay," she whispered.

Cait sighed as she turned from the sight.

"I'm going to change." Dottie said. "Then we have to help Cait find a pretty dress." She turned and went back to the changing room.

Doran walked back to her. "The same goes for you, Caitlin."

She looked at him. He smiled through his red beard as he looked down at her.

"You sacrificed a lot for your sister. You were there when I couldn't be. In some small way, I thought you would turn out to be like your mother but when I finally met you, when you were having your own problems, I knew you were better than that."

"Why is it hard letting Dottie go?" She asked. "Why is it hard to let her be with someone. I've been putting off leaving again because I don't want to leave her again."

"She's not alone, Cait. I've had to resign to letting go of both my girls while I do my own work. You have a lot more work coming up on you," he motioned to her stomach. "But Dottie is in capable hands. I used to think Dottie wouldn't be able to understand love or romance, much as your mother has, but I take pride in knowing she fell in love with a man from our home country."

It was a mind-blowing fact that Dottie hadn't been born in American, Cait had but not Dottie.

"She really wants to go to Ireland now," Cait said.

"If that's what she wants, we'll make sure it happens. And in the meantime, take care of yourself and the baby. Do you know the gender yet?" Doran raised his hand as if to put his hand on her stomach but dropped his hand to his side.

"No, we have it in an envelope but we want Dottie to make a baby outfit in the color that the baby is, blue for boy or pink for girl."

She picked up his hand and put it in the one place where the baby moved the most. Her father's face lit up at the thumping that resulted when his hand was there.

Dottie came back with the dress on the hanger. "Okay. Now it's Cait's turn to find a dress."

Doran dropped the conversation while Dottie was in their presence.

* * *

The next evening, Saturday, was the Hall of Fame Ceremony. Renee came by Cait's hotel room with makeup and curling iron. At the sight of the curling iron, Dottie grimaced. Cait remembered one of the few times their mother had tried to curl Dottie's hair, there was still a small burn scar in the back of Dottie's head from where she'd been burned.

"Dottie, you're going to be fine." Cait said from where she was sitting on the bed. "Renee will lightly curl, make your hair look wavy and bouncy for Fergal."

"I bet after tonight, he'd want to make sweet love to you," Renee said as she set her things down.

"Would it be different if I'm wearing a fancy dress?" Dottie asked.

"Well, if we make you look sexy enough, he'll be walking around with an erection all night and can't wait to get you in bed later. That's my goal at least."

Even Dottie smiled at Renee's words.

Even though everything for Wrestlemania was going on in New Jersey, Fergal and Dottie were staying over in New York. Cait and Colby didn't want to crowd Dottie and Fergal at their place so they were all getting ready at the hotel close to where the Hall of Fame Ceremony and the Wrestlemania event was going to happen. But afterward, Cait knew that Fergal would take Dottie home and take care of her needs.

There was also still that bruise on her face that was having a hard time going away.

"I can cover that up for you." Renee said as she had Dottie sitting in a chair.

"Cover what?" Dottie asked.

"Your bruise."

"I don't like makeup, it makes my face feel funny in a bad way. I'll wear my hair down." Dottie said, fiddling with her Claddagh promise ring on her right hand.

Cait got her black dress ready and Dottie's elegant gown she would probably never wear again, with some lightweight capri pants for her sister. Cait's growing baby bump wouldn't be hard to miss if the fans were to notice. Colby and she hadn't spoken about her pregnancy to the public. They decided to be private about the matter but decided if someone were to ask, they would admit it.

An hour and a half went by, makeup and hair had to be done to Renee's satisfaction. Unlike the dark colors that Cait and Dottie were wearing for that night, Renee was wearing what Dottie described as a Cinderella blue dress, but it wasn't a Cinderella-style dress. It did shimmer but not like Dottie's. Cait's was just a simple black dress that hugged her, even her stomach.

There was no denying that Dottie looked gorgeous in her dress. If her hair hung down like that around her face, it gave her a mysterious look about her. She wore some shimmery eyeshadow and was wearing her strawberry lip gloss that she adored. Dottie was even wearing heels, not the high heels like Renee was, but some black low peep-toed heels that clicked as she walked.

"Here, I found this when I went shopping the other day." Renee told Dottie as she pulled something out of her bag of stuff she brought.

At first, it looked like a simple circle on a silver chain but as Cait looked closer, she couldn't help but smile at the small intricate spider web that was on the chain.

"You like spiders, right. I thought this would look nice and simple and give you something to play with if you got nervous." Renee said as she put the small dainty necklace on Dottie. "Now you don't look bare on the chest."

Dottie turned around and hugged Renee. Renee smiled as she hugged Dottie back.

"Thank you, Renee. I really do like it. Can we take pictures for Dad, Cait? Do we have time? When do we have to be down in the lobby to meet with the guys?"

"Come here, real quick. Take a picture with my phone, Renee, please."

"Sure. Stand together."

Dottie held Cait's hand smiled. Cait had a hand over her own baby bump as she smiled at Renee. She took the picture and then they left to go meet up with the guys.

Another reason for Dottie to worry, Joe Anoa'i was bringing his wife. And then Drew's wife Ms. Kaitlin was going to be there as well. Dottie had never met Joe's wife before, as far as Cait knew Dottie had never spoken to her. Galina did come over to help with packing Cait's thinks. Even though Dottie had spoken to Ms. Kaitlin and considered her a friend, she still hadn't met the woman.

They got down to the lobby and Renee poked her head out of the elevator. "Oh my god, our men are handsome."

Dottie went to peak out. Cait, with her limitations, got the impression that no one had seen them in the elevator. Her assumption was correct because Fergal and Colby were still talking with their backs to them, except Jon's face was wide-eyed and mouth ajar. Joe and his wife followed Jon's gaze and Galina covered her mouth. Dottie took Cait's hand and approached Fergal and Colby from behind.

Drew apparently was the one to catch the expression that Fergal had when seeing Dottie in a dress for the first time. Cait was more shocked that the first thing Colby did was grasp Cait's face and kissed her. By the time he pulled back, Dottie was in a very similar embrace with Fergal.

"My god, you're beautiful, Lovely," Fergal said to Dottie when he pulled away.

"Cait, Baby, you're gorgeous," Colby told her.

"I'm starting to feel like a whale." She said.

"No, you're beautiful, Cait." He rubbed the back of her neck.

Cait turned towards Joe and Galina, who had come to introduce herself to Dottie. Ms. Kaitlin was right there with Drew, making sure not to crowd her. Not that Dottie had a problem with the woman, Dottie hugged her before hugging Drew as well.

Before long they left for the Hall of Fame Ceremony, in full view of some cameras no less.

Colby didn't stop holding her hand on the way, Dottie refused to let go of Fergal's arm as they headed out to the limo that was parked outside for them.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this update. I don't know when I'll get around to the next couple of updates, I have to figure out what happens at Wrestlemania and Monday Night Raw before I know what to next.**


	46. Chapter 46

**46**

Dottie was starting to get a headache. It had worsened the longer the night wore on for the Hall of Fame Ceremony. While she sat with Fergal, who was being seen as Finn, he never once stopped holding her hand, only he was sitting on her right side and he was fiddling with the Claddagh ring.

The people that were all around could be loud or quiet, depending on what happened on the stage. She didn't understand half of what was going on, she did mimic Fergal if he did something like clap or stand up and clap at the same time. Though that one was a little bit hard especially when the cheering happened and she pressed the side of her head into his shoulder, covering her other ear as a way to dull the cheering.

It just didn't feel right. She was cold, the arena where this Hall of Fame Ceremony was cold and Fergal had a jacket on, she didn't. Her uncomfortableness was mounting as the thing went on for an hour, close to an hour and a half. She couldn't stop touching her hair, it was stiff from the hairspray Renee had sprayed.

All around, she was miserable but she had to sit there and be a part of the company. She was a product of the company, something that she had learned during her talks with Mr. H.

"Dottie?" Fergal said as he stood up. "Let's go."

She took his hand, stood up and followed him. Other people were leaving but he didn't stop to talk to any of them. Dottie did see him do a hand gesture but said nothing. He pulled her up against him, his hand holding her hip and taking her towards the exit.

"Hey," AJ Styles said as they got outside. "Is everything all right?"

"No." Fergal looked at Dottie. "I'm taking her home."

Dottie started to cry, all the emotions that she had bottled up inside, where there were cameras started to come out. She was still cold, her head was pounding, it was like she was lost in a sea of misery with nothing but a small ray of sunshine. That being Fergal as he pulled his jacket off and putting it around her shoulders.

She pressed the heels of her hands into her temples, but Fergal didn't let her do that for long. He took her wrists and had her put her hands on his chest. Fergal tucked her under his chin and held her there, his arms keeping the jacket on and tightening around her. She felt safe, even when she felt overwhelmed by everything.

Dottie heard talking, she knew that Mr. AJ was still there but her brain stopped functioning. It was like her skin hurt, especially around her head and chest. She breathed in his spicy smell, the same one that always calmed her down, it did help a little at least enough so that she wasn't crying in front of Ms. Wendy and Mr. AJ. Not that they could tell, she was still curled into Fergal's hold.

"Come on, Dottie, let's go home," Fergal said.

She nodded. She knew she was making a scene, that she was probably embarrassing Fergal but he made no notion of it. He rubbed her chin with his thumb smiled and readjusted his jacket on her shoulders before escorting her away.

How they got back to the apartment, she didn't know. She did know that Fergal held her the entire time. He had her draped over his lap in the back of the limo, holding her like a baby, but kissing her forehead. He'd whisper stuff, like Lovely and such. She was too tired to even listen.

Up in their apartment in Brooklyn, Dottie walked to the bedroom, kicking off her shoes in the living room first and then started to take off that dress in the bedroom. She was forced to go without a bra, which hadn't been a problem at first but as the anxiety of being in a crowd of people, loud and cheering, she stopped liking the dress. In that displeasure for the dress, she started flapping her hands as memories of the night started to come around for no apparent reason.

She stood in the middle of the room, flapping her hands, turning in a circle and crying. More and more worries started cropping up, like the show for Wrestlemania, how she wasn't told anything about it, what she would be doing if she was doing anything. As far as she concerned...

"Dottie," Fergal's voice cut into her worrying thoughts, his hands on her shoulders. "Lovely, I'm going to marry you one day."

She looked at him.

"One day, I will ask you to marry me. Will you say yes to me?" he pushed her hair from her face. "Will you say yes when I ask you the question?"

She nodded.

"Can you tell me? Use your words, please."

"I will say yes. Because I love you."

"I love you, too, Dottie. I love you with all my heart. When you're like this I just want to make it all go away." He rubbed her cheek.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, don't apologize for something you have no control over." He rubbed her arms. "You did everything right. You tried not to make a scene tonight. When it's just the two of us, you can do whatever you want to feel better."

He had no jacket, he had clothes on but she was just down to those Capris pants and that was it. It gave her hands something to do, even if it was to get the shirt off Fergal's body.

She wasn't trying to be sexual, not in the least. She just wanted him to be as equally undressed as herself.

"My head hurts. My hair feels funny with the hairspray in it." She said as she got to the last button on his shirt, but it had been tucked into his pants so she started pulling it out of his pants.

"Yeah? Do you need a shower? A nice hot one, so that your muscles can relax." Fergal let the shirt down his arms.

She nodded.

"Is it okay if I make love to you tonight?"

"Sexual release is considered a good stress reliever."

"Tell me that's a yes. I need a resounding yes from you."

"Yes, yes, yes," she tugged on his pants pockets and started leading him towards the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to something screeching, which turned out to be Fergal's cell phone alarm. Half draped over him, Dottie reaching over for his phone while Fergal started to wake up. As she got her hand around the phone she squinted at it, seeing that it wasn't the alarm but someone calling Fergal.

"Ciaran," she knew she butchered the pronunciation of his brother's name.

"Keer-anne, my brother., Fergal said as he rubbed his face. "Answer it, Lovely."

She had never, not once, talked to his brothers or his sister Anne-Marie. Fintan and Leonie kept in contact more, but she'd never met Fergal's siblings.

"H-Hello." She stuttered.

"Finally, is my dear brother awake yet? I've been trying to call for an hour." An Irish accented man asked, which had sounded so much like Fergal's own lovely voice.

There was a raised voice in the background from wherever Ciaran was, some guy yelling. There was some muffled curses, then it sounded like the phone dropped.

"Are you Dottie?" A different voice asked. Again, it sounded close to Fergal's own voice but it wasn't, sort of higher in tone than the first one.

"Yes." She sat up and leaned on Fergal since he was holding her around the waist with his arm.

"Oh, good. You sound so pretty, too. When are you going to give me a niece or nephew?"

She pulled the phone away from her ear, looked at it, made a face and put it back up to her ear. "Why are you asking that?"

"Of all of us boys, Ma wants him to have babies with you. She even wants little redheads."

Dottie rubbed the back of her head. "Which one are you?"

"Eoin."

"Eoin?"

"Oh great, him too?" Fergal asked with a groan.

"He wants us to have babies., Dottie told Fergal.

"Only because he doesn't want any."

She really didn't know what or why this conversation came about. Seeing as Fergal wasn't jumping up to talk to his own brother, Dottie was stuck with it.

"So?"

"So, what?" Dottie asked in return.

"When are you going to have babies?"

"I don't know. When are you going to have babies?" She heard Fergal laugh.

"I asked you first." Eoin said.

"You're as annoying as the asshole Dean Ambrose."

"Ah, yeah. He's a cool bloke."

Dottie didn't know what to say next to this brother. The first brother was gruffer, both had similar airy Irish voices like Fergal. Eoin was just like Jon it was scary, but still comforting at the same time.

"So why are you guys calling?"

"Ferg kept telling us to not annoy you, so we're annoying you."

The annoying part could be said about Eoin.

"Let me talk to the first one. I want to know what he has to say to me." She rubbed the valley between Fergal's pectoral muscles.

"It's Ciaran." The first guy said.

"What do you have to say to me?" She asked. "Fergal and I have to get ready to go because of Wrestlemania tonight."

"Okay, how old are you?"

"2019 minus 1985," she said. "I am thirty-three."

"Only four years younger than Fergy, okay. That isn't so bad. Do you make his clothes?"

"I fix tears, the only clothes I've made is my shirts."

"Anne-Marie's son is named Finn."

"My Dad is Doran."

"Last name?"

"O'Connor, he's a primatologist for the New York City Zoos." Dottie sort of liked these questions, he didn't even laugh. "Dad is Irish, from Dublin I think. Apparently, I was born there, but I was too young to remember."

"Hmm, I'd always hoped he'd settle with an Irish lass."

"But I don't have the same accent." She worried that Ciaran meant she needed to have the Irish accent to be a real Irish person.

"Okay, give me the phone, Dottie." Fergal said and held his hand out to her.

She watched Fergal get out of bed, phone pressed to his ear. He bare buttocks flexed as he stood up and stretched before he walked to the bathroom.

Did she say something wrong? She didn't mind the conversation, it wasn't what she thought talking to his brothers would be like.

Resigning to the fact that she had a lot of work to do that day, especially with how long the show was going to be, she started to get ready. First things first, a bra was needed.

She had slipped the bra on but when she lifted her right hand to move some of her hair from her face, she realized something was missing. She realized that was missing was her ring, the Claddagh on her right hand that had been there since Thanksgiving when Fergal gave it to her. It was missing, it wasn't on her finger.

She ruffled through the bedding. Maybe it had fallen off when she and Fergal made love. But there was no signs of it.

He was going to be mad, she knew it. Fergal was going to be mad that she had lost his promise ring. She broke his promise culture thing. He would be angry with her.

Fergal came out of the bathroom and she darted in, remembering that they had showered the night before. It could have slipped off, but there was no ring in the tub, on the counter or in the sink.

"Dottie?" Fergal caught her before she ran into him.

"It's gone." She choked out. "I lost it."

"What? Lost what? Dottie, what did you..."

"Your ring, the promise Claddagh ring. It's gone, I lost it." She really started to cry. "You're mad at me…"

He cupped her face in his hand. "I'll never be mad at you, Lovely. Wherever it is, it will turn up. It's just a symbol of my love for you, but you don't need it to know you still hold my heart." He took her hand and pressed it into the center of his chest. "It beats for you, Dottie. Just like yours beats for me."

He pressed his hand into the center of her chest. They stood like that, a hand on each other's hearts, Dottie's feeling his thud under her palm. Fergal's blue gaze was solely on her and she stared back into his eyes.

"See, it's not that bad." His hand moved up to caress her cheek. "Come on, time to get going."

"Kiss, please." She managed to get out.

He did, inclining his head to give her what she wanted. And in his state of undress, she pinched his buttocks.

"Minx," he mumbled against her lips.

She pulled away and went to go look for some pants. "Why did your brothers call. Eoin wants me to have babies. He was annoying."

"Eoin can be like that. He's only slightly younger than me." Fergal said as he rummaged around in his shorts drawer. "Ciaran is always the nosy one."

"I didn't know your mom wants me to have your babies." She found one of Fergal's recent red and black BC logo shirts, she'd been given a female one so she decided to wear that over her black jeans.

"As the oldest son, she wants me to have the next generation of Devitts."

"Fergal," Dottie had a question she wanted to ask but she didn't know how to voice it.

"Hmm?" He slipped a shirt on.

"I like Ciara."

He looked at her. "You do?"

"I've thought about it, you know. I thought about it because of Cait's pregnancy. Aside from your sister, your family has traditional Irish names. Caitlin is a traditional Irish name. And your nephew is Finn. Ciara can be named after your brother."

"Ciara Devitt?"

"Maybe."

He dropped his shin guards down on the bed. "What about a boy?"

"Brendan, because it means Prince and you were Prince Devitt at one point in time."

"Ciara Anne Devitt, Brendan Finn Devitt," he pushed her hair from her face. "I like those names."

"So do I."

He kissed her again. Holding her to him with just a hand on her hip. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying this touch.

If he kept kissing her like that then Dottie was sure they would have had another go around with sex. So she stopped it and told him that they had a long day ahead of them.

Dottie still wanted to find her ring though.

* * *

 **It's a process but I will get to Wrestlemania eventually.**


	47. Chapter 47

**47**

Dottie had no time to worry about her missing ring. When she and Fergal got over to New Jersey, the Metlife Stadium was busy. After snapping a picture of Fergal carrying his Demon King headdress thing for his Instagram and Twitter. But then there were all sorts of costume department drama that was going on.

Somehow there was always something to do, which made worrying shifted from losing her ring to fixing Ricochet's cape like thing, a few women's superstars were worried about their ring attire not working right. Just about everything went wrong the moment Dottie arrived at the venue. Luckily Lyssa was there on a second sewing machine helping with the overload.

Dottie had no time to worry about anything, though she would get visited by a few people.

"Hey, Darlin'," she looked back at Jon Good who stood in the doorway. "I thought I could keep you company."

"I have work to do." She said as she turned back to Beth Phoenix's outfit, the one that was black and pink. One of the designs had started to come loose.

He sat down on a crate nearby. "Are you pregnant?"

"What, why do you ask?"

"Cause Fergal told Colby he couldn't name his kid either Ciara or Brendan."

Lyssa smiled, Dottie saw her trying to hide it as she held up one of her work garments.

"Fergal and I decided that when we have children, I want a girl to be named Ciara, like his brother and Brendan because for a boy Brendan means Prince."

"Why all this talk about kids?"

"Fergal's mom wants redhead grandchildren. Ciaran likes that I was born in Ireland, Eoin reminds me of you. Eoin is the Irish form of John, so of course, he had to be like you. Annoying."

"Yep, that's me."

She ironed out the design on the ring gear, making sure it stayed attached to the leather. "I hope Mr. Bret is okay."

"Hart?"

"Yeah, I sort of blocked out what went on at the show because I was so uncomfortable. Renee did wonders on my hair but it was cold and I...I just didn't like being there. I only heard about what happened through news media on Fergal's phone before we left."

"Yeah, AJ mentioned you were having a problem after the show. Fergal took you away right afterward. How are you doing now?"

"Like I distracted him from his friends last night. I barely got to see Ms. Kaitlin, she's not here because Drew and she went to see the Mets or something like that."

Drew had sent a text through Fergal showing him and Ms. Kaitlin standing on a baseball field. Ms. Kaitlin was holding a baseball. Dottie really liked seeing that picture, because it was just the smile both of them had when they were together.

"I'm leaving after tomorrow's show, Darlin'. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time. I wasn't sure, but that's what's happening."

She looked at him as she picked up the ring gear. "Okay."

"So, you're going out to drink with me. I'll drink for you, but tomorrow after the show we're going out for a final drink. The whole lot of us are."

She pursed her lips and fought the burning in her eyes. "Okay."

Dottie got up and started to leave the costume department.

"Ah fuck it. I'll help ya." She heard Jon say.

Her feet left the ground, Jon hoisted her over his shoulder and started to carry her out of the room. "Hold down the fort, Lyssa. I'm helpin' Dot out."

"Fine by me. Bring her back in one piece though!" The other redhead called out after them.

"Dean!" Dottie yelled as she carried her down the hall.

She gripped the ring gear in one arm while trying to prop herself up on Jon's back with the other hand.

"Put me down!" She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm helping you out, Darlin', so just go with it."

If it was close to him leaving, she would go with it. Even if it means that she had to be draped his shoulder.

Down the hall they traveled, passing through catering and heading towards a wing of the stadium where Wrestlemania was being held.

"Hey Bret, Beth, Nattie," Jon said. "Dottie finished with that mending you needed of her."

He turned her around so that was facing the three individuals. Through her hair she looked at two blonde women and an older man with a black leather jacket.

"Hi." She said and held out the ring gear towards Beth. "I fixed the ring gear."

Beth smiled. "Thanks." She said as she took the ring gear.

"She'll be back at the costume department if you need her," Jon said before walked off again.

"Hope you're feeling better, Mr. Bret. Bye." Dottie said before she felt Jon leave.

She didn't mind that the group was laughing, she knew they weren't laughing bad at her. Jon was just being funny.

After that little moment with Jon, she was back in the costume department with Lyssa, finishing up the mends that were going on. Jon still hung around, but then again Colby was prepping for his early match, Joe was hiding out backstage so that he and Drew could go over their spots for Mania. Fergal had yet to show up because he was prepping with a professional body painter who was helping him with his body paint.

This Wrestlemania was a long one. There were two battle royals, one for the men- Braun Strowman won- and for the women- Carmella won that one. The Raw tag titles changed hands, the Boss and Hug Connection lost the women's tag team titles to the Iconics.

But Dottie had a front row seat, sort of. Mr. McMahon wanted her standing near the stage for some reason so she stood to the side of the stage where the superstars came out. She and Jon were there, but Vince McMahon was too. Lyssa assured her that she could hold down the fort, whatever that meant.

"Stay safe, Mr. Randy." She said when he was preparing for his turn out to the ring.

He nodded, the barest of smiles aimed at her.

"Feeling better, Dottie?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize. But just so you know," she looked at him when he paused. "Wendy thought you were absolutely gorgeous last night."

"I think Jon was shocked I could wear a dress."

AJ laughed as Randy's music hit, signaling the start of their Wrestlemania match. AJ turned stern again, instantly getting in the mood for his match.

She happily watched the match on a nearby television. Jon leaned on her shoulder, acting the goof that he always was with her. She leaned her shoulder into him as well.

The long the hours went by, she stood and rocked the longer that it went on. The longer it went on the more interesting the entrances were. Like the cars that Mr. H and Batista entered in on. Batista had a convoy of SUVs and Mr. H rode in on a car that Jon described as Mad Max.

"What's Mad Max?" She asked.

"You've never seen Mad Max, none of the movies?" He asked. "Post Apocalyptic cars and guns and bad stuff."

"Oh," she said as she watched the car go down the long ramp.

She watched Kurt Angle approach in a singlet, at least that's what she thought he was wearing. Red, white and blue, which signified his Olympic career at least she thought.

Dottie liked Mr. Angle, he had been nice to her since she had been working for the company. She knew that he had a good career and he would be respected dearly for it.

"Ms. O'Connor," the man known as Baron Corbin said as he approached.

"Um, yeah." For the sake of her life, she couldn't remember his real name.

"Your Dad's here." He motioned to the side.

Her Dad was approaching with Colby and Cait. She'd been so busy earlier she had forgotten that her Dad was supposed to be coming, so that was where Cait had gotten off to earlier. Cait smiled at Dottie as she approached the three of them, hugging her sister first before hugging her Dad.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Dottie asked.

"I asked for another half day, Cait came and got me so that I could see one of these shows." Her Dad rubbed her arms. "How are you doing? Last night was rough for you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. Mr. Bret was hurt, I met Ms. Kaitlin for the first time and did you see the picture when me and Cait met up with the group?" She asked.

Her Dad smiled. "I did, both my girls looked beautiful, as always."

"Nice save there," Cait said.

"I'm telling the truth, Caitlin."

Corbin cleared his throat. "Balor's coming out after us." He told her with a nod. "Just thought you would like to know."

"Okay, thank you." She smiled at the man.

Dottie hadn't seen Fergal in a few hours, not since they got there earlier in the afternoon. Of course, if she had to use the restroom, Jon or Cait would be there to escort her so she wouldn't get lost. Her Dad hung around with Colby at the side of the stage. She had gone to the bathroom during Kurt's match with Baron Corbin and came back towards the end of it when Corbin won the match.

Dottie was one of the few who greeted Mr. Angle backstage, though she waited her turn while some of the more senior members, like the McMahons and Mr. H, hugged him for his contribution to the company. Dottie, when he turned to her, gave him a side hug.

"Thank you for being nice to me, Mr. Angle." She said.

"You're welcome, Dottie. I hope the best for you." He patted her shoulder before walking away.

Jon moved away from Dottie as she was watching the end of the match.

Something, or someone, growled behind her. "My Lovely," it said.

She jerked around, gasped and The Demon King grabbed her arms to keep her from falling over. Dottie gaped at her boyfriend, who looked scarier this time than he had last Monday Night Raw. Black and red face paint made him look older and scarier. It looked like his head was a demon breaking out of stone on his shoulders.

"Fergal?" She looked him over, with a cape and a waist wrap that was sort of like a skirt.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, it's me, Lovely. Like it?" He asked as he motioned to everything goin on with him.

She nodded. "You scared me. Oh, Dad's here."

"Good, I was hoping he would be. Sorry if I can't kiss you, but I will after the match." He promised her.

Bobby Lashley walked up, nodded at her and Fergal, Lio offered a smile and a wave. Fergal had to go and be Finn Balor, the Demon King. He was going to be on a pedestal where he was going to be lowered before the crowd.

"Please be careful." She said.

"The best that I can." Fergal responded.

He and Bobby and Lio prepared for his match, which left Dottie, Cait, Colby, Doran and a few others to watch from the back.

* * *

"Ms. O'Connor," Vince stood up from where he'd been sitting for a majority of the show. "Go to the side curtain, please."

She had been talking with her Dad, and with AJ, Carl and Luke, all of whom came to see her Dad. Though she watched Fergal's match, when Mr. McMahon told her to do something, she did as she was told. Leaving the growing group of friends and family, she walked over to where she had been told to go, the curtain that separated the big screens from the back of the stage.

Dottie peaked her head out and looked down the ramp towards where Finn was holding the Intercontinental Championship Title, as a Demon King would. On his knees, looking fiercely into the cameras.

She didn't know what Mr. McMahon wanted her to do so she looked back at him. He nodded, motioned for her to go and she looked out the curtain again. This time Finn was walking up the ramp with the title secured on his waist. Mr. McMahon wanted her to go out and meet with her boyfriend, so she had to do it.

Dottie walked out, flinching at the sound of the crowd that hit here straight in the chest. She knew she had to focus on Finn, so that was what she did. She took about ten steps down the ramp towards him smiling. She was happy for him, winning the title on the grandest stage of them all as his Demon King persona. Instead of taking her outstretched hand, he grasped the back of her neck, pulled her in for a kiss.

The crowd went nuts.

Even if she pressed a hand to her ear, grimacing as she looked at Finn, he still smiled. Circling his arm around her shoulder, he raised his other and together, she and Finn walked off stage.

"I have paint on my mouth." She said as she tried to wipe it with her hand.

"Dottie," Fergal said as he stopped her.

She turned to look at him. He'd taken the IC title off his waist and handed it to her. Wiping the last of the black paint off her mouth, she took the title from him.

Jon tossed something at him, Fergal caught it and stepped even closer to her.

"Dottie, I always make promises for you and I keep them. Sometimes things don't turn out the way you want them to but we always work on them together. I know you're just the right woman to keep my Demons in line."

She hugged the title closer to her chest. Her friends and family

Fergal got down on one knee and opened the box in his hand. It was her ring, her Claddagh promise ring. She thought she lost it. Her heart was squeazed tight in her chest as she stared at the ring.

"Will you marry me, Dottie?" He asked.

She started to nod, but when she managed to get her voice out she did answer.

"Yes," though she choked on the sobs of happiness she said yes to the one question she wanted to hear her entire adult life.

Fergal slipped the ring on her left finger, the point of the heart went to her wrist. He stood up, drew her to him, trapping the title between their bodies and kissed her, with more passion than before.

* * *

 **Hey, she said yes.**


	48. Chapter 48

**48**

Dottie woke up still engaged the next morning after Wrestlemania. She also woke up to Fergal playing with her breast. It wasn't unpleasant, it was rather exciting.

"Fergal," she mumbled.

"Can we repeat last night?" He asked, pulling the comforter down her shoulder.

She looked over her shoulder at him. As his fingers tweaked her nipple he kissed her. Her fiance, it was strange to say it, was turning her on No longer just her boyfriend, he was her fiance and she was going to marry him. Not even engaged for twenty-four hours, he was scorching her with his beard, burning her with kisses.

Pulling his hand off her chest, she turned and pushed him back on the bed, kissing him. Even though he had enough strength in him to prevent her from doing it, Fergal allowed it.

Dottie moved from kissing his mouth to kissing Fergal's chest. He was smiling as his hand rubbed her buttocks so she continued to explore places on his body he often never thought about but she did if she were to catch herself staring at him.

She ran her hands over his stomach, fingers dancing over flexed abs. She could see his excitement but she learned a long time back that she didn't care for oral stimulation of him, manual was okay but she wasn't going to touch him just yet. Not until she got her hands on his thighs.

He always had such lovely legs, thick and muscular. She loved rubbing them, digging her fingers into his flesh and then kissing it. Dottie paid attention to each thigh, kissing and rubbing, watching her fiance get more stimulated with everything she was doing. She never once touched that intimate part of him, she never did acknowledge it.

"You're killing me, Lovely." He groaned.

She looked up at him. "I have to love you as you love me."

"It hurts so bleeding bad, Dottie. I have to be in you, now." He grumbled as he sat up.

He grabbed for the condom on the nightstand and Dottie watched Fergal put it on. His motions were fast, fluid, and he was on top of her fast. She felt so full, loving how his strong body never seemed to crush her. She pressed her thighs against Fergal's hips as he took his time making love to her.

Fergal never seemed to rush anything, and as he arched over her, filling her completely time and time again, she lavished in the feelings.

It had taken her a long time to get used to having Fergal's penis in her but now, it was natural as he found ways of making her more excited, like sucking on her breasts. Kissing her and doing anything to make it more enjoyable for her.

"I'm not going to last," he grumbled against her neck.

He picked up the pace, hitting the right place each time. It was a place Dottie didn't fully understand, but it was someplace Fergal hit ever time and it drew out her own orgasm.

Fergal collapsed on top of her, not enough to crush her but laid there as they both relaxed from their orgasms. Fergal played with her hair, Dottie's fingers danced over his arms.

"I love you, Lovely," Fergal said after he had caught his breath.

"I love you, too, honey." She pushed down his sticking up hair.

She watched as Fergal took care of the condom, before heading into the nearby bathroom. When the door closed Dottie got up and grabbed her red BC logo shirt she had worn the night before. Fergal's phone had made a sound, which was his notification. It was a text from Fergal's Dad.

"Coming in around ten," it read.

She looked at the message and then at the time at the top of the phone screen. It was 9:34 in the morning. What was Fintan doing coming to America?

"Fergal!" She called out.

"Yes, Lovely?" He opened the bathroom door. "What is it."

"Fintan is coming at ten today. Ten in the morning or tonight?"

"Bleeding hell!" Fergal yelled before he found his briefs and his shorts from the night before. "I forgot about it. Damn it."

"What? What's going on, Fergal?" She asked as she watched him.

Fergal didn't say, grabbed a hoodie to go over his tank top, and then a sort of athletic vest thingy.

"I'll be back, Lovely." He kissed her. "I promise." Then he left the bedroom.

"Fergal, wait." She went after him, though unlike him she wasn't dressed from the waist down.

He stopped her as she got to the front room. "Get dressed, be ready to leave when I get back. Yours is going to be here soon."

"Fergal, what's…"

He kissed her again before leaving, closing and locking the door after him.

Dottie did as Fergal told her, though in less of a hurry than he did. Fergal had left in such a hurry that he didn't tell her what to wear. Not that she had no decent clothes to choose from, Fergal always made sure that she had clothes. Still, why did he leave like that?

After making sure that her hair was brushed, Dottie found some of her black pants, got into one of Fergal's PE&K shirts and looked over at her sewing machine. She had started the baby outfit for Cait and Colby, which was just a white onesie, but she was needle stitching a design to represent the gender of the baby at the reveal party that they would have when they went through Iowa, which wasn't too far off.

There was still a show that night, a Raw after Wrestlemania that she was asked to be a part of. Dottie didn't mind releasing the information about her and Fergal's engagement to the masses, it wasn't like they were keeping their relationship a secret, just a lot of it.

Dottie was getting her sneakers on when the front door opened.

"Dottie, we're back," Fergal called out.

She was pulling her hair up into a ponytail when she walked into the living room of their apartment. Only there were two extra people with Fintan. Leonie and a dark-haired woman that vaguely had similar features to Fergal.

"Lovely," Fintan smiled at her. "Come here and meet Anne-Marie."

Still a little put off that Fintan was calling her Fergal's nickname for her, she approached, her hand shaking at her side. Though the woman was smiling, after everything that happened Dottie didn't know how to react in front of this new person, who she heard a lot about.

"Hi," she said.

"Sorry if Fergy ran off like that. I guess he forgot he was supposed to be picking us up today." The woman said. "I'm Fergal's older sister, Anne-Marie."

"Are you the one with a son named Finn?" Dottie asked and closed her eyes because that was the wrong question to ask when first meeting Fergal's sister. "I mean, hi."

Anne-Marie still smiled. "Yeah, he loves his uncle. We've started showing him your picture so he can know you better."

"Okay. Um, I'll be right back." She said and turned and went into the kitchen.

Fergal followed. "Lovely?"

She stood with her head pressed up against the fridge, the only thing she could think to do. The cold metal eased into her hot skin because she'd been embarrassed of being in front of Fergal's sister.

"Dottie." He said.

"I don't know what I'm doing. You left, I didn't know they would be here, I thought it was just going to be your Dad. I'm not dressed, I'm…"

"You have to calm down, Dottie. My sister knows you, knows a lot about you." He turned her so she was looking at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time. I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you."

"I don't like meeting new people so suddenly." She was close to crying. She pressed the heels of her hands against her temples.

"Okay, no more surprise family visits. I get it." He pulled her hands from her face and put them on his shoulder. "I really am sorry, Dottie. See, I make mistakes, too."

"It always seems like I make a mistake worse."

"Please don't say that. It sounds like you've made a mistake accepting my proposal." He then kissed her nose.

"I felt like a stupid person in front of your sister."

"Oh, Dottie." Fergal sighed. "No, you're fine. You'll get to know Anne-Marie before we have to get to the arena. Remember, your Dad is going to be with us today."

How was that going to go? Her father might like it, seeing as they all were from Ireland. But she didn't have the accent…

"Anne-Marie, would you like to talk to Dottie alone for a little bit?" Fergal asked as he was looking towards where the dark haired woman was standing.

"Sure. I would like that."

Fergal kissed Dottie's head and left, smiling at his sister on the way out.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." Dottie said as Anne-Marie walked up to her.

"It's okay. Fergy's got two nieces back home with our older brother Aidan. Does he talk about us?"

"Somewhat, if I ask a question. Its just...my family is complicated." Dottie refused to look at the woman.

"I know about what your mother did. It doesn't make me look at you any differently. My Mam and Dad are very happy with you. None of my brothers' girlfriends were ever called Lovely by my Dad. Not even Cathy."

"Really?"

"When Fergal was with her, she would always skip out on meeting with us. She didn't even ask about his nieces or nephews."

"But...that's family. I may not have had the best but I still had Cait. Fergal loves you guys."

"I know. You also respect us. I know you don't really know us but from what Fergal says that you always try to get him to talk to us, even talking about marriage, you want us there. And just so you know, you've officially have been called Aunt Dottie by Fergy's nieces and nephews."

Aunt Dottie, she liked that name. "I'm already an aunt to Cait's and Colby's baby. I'm in the middle of the gender reveal outfit that Cait wants me to make by the time we get through Iowa in the coming weeks."

"Can I see it?"

"Fergal doesn't even know. But if you keep it a secret, and don't tell my sister, then okay."

Anne-Marie followed her to hers and Fergal's bedroom. She took the little baby outfit off her sewing machine, the one tucked next to Fergal's Lego building station. They were working on one that was Spiderman with city buildings.

"See?" Dottie held it out to the woman.

"This is so cute. Fergal says you can make clothes…"

"Only my shirts, I don't have a lot of experiences with much of anything else."

Annie-Marie handed Dottie the baby outfit back. "I know Fergy just asked you to marry him yesterday night, but how about you create your own wedding dress?"

Dottie shrugged. "I'll just mess it up."

"How do you know if you don't try? Fergal said you had been worried when you started making your shirts."

She looked at Anne-Marie. "Can you help me decide on a style? I want a traditional Irish wedding dress and I want your family and mine to be there. You're going to meet my Dad, Fergal said he was coming soon." Dottie said all in one rushed breath.

Anne-Marie smiled. "Fergal sent us pictures of when he proposed, Luke and Carl sent us videos. I didn't think I would ever see anyone so similar to Sheamus in all my life."

Dottie couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

* * *

Lyssa listened to Dottie as she talked about her father meeting parts of Fergal's family while they were setting. Cait was taking the night off, though Colby was still there. After the show they were all going out, the wrestling family and their family, to have a send-off for Jon Good.

"Actually it's pretty funny, Cait wanted to hang out with Fergal's family. Fintan called Cait Lovely, too." Dottie said as she was looking at one of the New Day member's trunks.

"Is it a family tradition to call someone Lovely?" She asked.

"Uh huh. Fergal grandmother started it and it has clicked I guess. Do you have any orange thread, I've never fixed anything with orange before." Dottie said as she looked over at Lyssa's sewing station.

"Uh, yeah. I think in my bag." Lyssa rummaged around for what was needed. "Thin or thick?"

She looked at the design that had started parting from the rest of the athletic stretchy material. "Thin, I think."

Lyssa handed her the orange thread and went back to some pictures and drawings she had been doing for recent merchandise changes.

"We have a problem." Dottie looked up when Fergal walked into the room with his phone in hand. "I just got a call from the Lawyer in your birth mother's case. They are sentencing her at the end of the week."

"What?" Dottie put down her mending. "Why so sudden? Or did you forget to tell me again?"

"No, nothing like that, Dottie. He's called. The recent news was enough to cause an incident with Marg that she tried getting to the show tonight. She was caught speeding, so she never made it. Now the judge is fed up and issued the sentencing hearing this Friday."

Dottie started to shake her hands, flapping them almost at head height. How was she going to deal with that? Was she going to get time off? Was Fergal. She couldn't do it if Fergal wasn't there…

He hugged her. Fergal wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Take it easy, Dottie. I finished talking to Mr. H and Mr. McMahon about it. They were warned, too. After tonight, those of us that can make it, will go to the hearing. My Mam, Dad, sister, your family, all are going to be there for you."

Fergal rubbed her back. While he held her close he rocked side to side from foot to foot, something similar to what she did when she was just standing around. It was like they danced together.

"Fergal, I'm scared. Darnella was almost killed. You were almost killed. What if she only gets a few years and comes out again?"

"We can't think of that. We just want her to go away." He pulled on her ponytail a little bit. "Isn't that what you want?"

Dottie nodded as she played with his blue leather jacket. "Why are you wearing blue?"

"Trying to mix things up."

She looked at him, more what ifs started playing through her head. "What if you get moved to SmackDown? What…" Fergal kissed her, stopping her from worrying.

"Everything will be okay, Dottie." He said when he pulled back, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Promise?"

"This time, most definitely. Now, you have some mending to do and I am waiting for a late arrival to go over our places."

"Wait, what am I going to be doing tonight. I haven't been told, Mr. McMahon…" he kissed her again.

"Stop worrying," he said when he pulled back.

"Yeah, stop worrying." She heard from the doorway.

Standing behind Dottie was someone she had no want or need for at that moment. She hadn't seen the man known as Sami Zayn since the last year's Money in the Bank when he took twenty dollars from her in a bet.

* * *

 **i hope you liked this update. Will be back when I can.**


	49. Chapter 49

**49**

Hot angry tears started to pull at the edges of Dottie's eyes. "If you want something fixed, talk to Lyssa, I'm not helping you," Dottie said as she turned away from him and Fergal to go back to her work station.

"You can hold a grudge for nearly a year?" Rami asked.

"Don't, Rami." Fergal said but Dottie didn't know what he was talking about.

"I've been keeping an eye out on you guys. You've changed a lot, Dottie." Rami said in a less stupid cocky voice. "I see Fergal has been working on you…"

"What does that mean?" She twisted around and looked at him.

Fergal stood with crossed arms. "Yeah, what does that mean?"

The man had a smirk on his face. Rami Sebei was worse than Jon Good. Rami probably had hidden it well, instead of trying to get to know her like Jon did. The smirk he had was something that didn't look right in Dottie's mind.

"You made her into a human, Man. An actual woman, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, as head costume designer, I'm asking you to leave right now," Lyssa said as she stepped up next to Dottie. "Dottie has work to do, and you're not helping in the least."

"Okay. Can't wait to see you escort Finn down to the ring tonight, Dottie." Rami said, waved and then walked away.

"I do not like him. He's not coming to my wedding. I don't care if he is a friend of yours..." Dottie said.

Fergal kissed her. "No worries, Dottie. He's not winning tonight."

"Good."

"You're sexy when you're pissed off," Fergal said as she walked back towards the sewing machine.

"It's giving me a headache. I need quiet time." Then she glared at her sewing machine.

"Okay, I'll come to get you when we need to talk to Mr. McMahon." He leaned down and kissed the side of her head. "Love you, Dottie."

"Love you, too, Fergal." She mumbled.

He left her alone, and Lyssa did as well. Working kept her mind off the man that had hurt her feelings, it also dulled the raging worries that were nagging at the back of her head. Her birth mother sentencing, then what she forgot to give Jon…

Kofi Kingston came by to collect his wrestling pants. Even though she had yet to meet him, he was nice, smiled and introduced his sons to her.

"Is that really your hair?" One of them had asked. They seemed to be amazed that yes her hair was that red color.

After that Dottie told Lyssa was going to go find Jon Good, and picked up the jacket.

She thought it would be nice to give Jon a going away gift since he had given her the stuffed turtle back at the fair when she was first asked to perform for the WWE. He didn't mean to make her have a panic attack, so he was being nice to her. Even though she didn't take the turtle with her anymore, Dottie kept it on hers and Fergal's bed back at their home. So Dottie, to pay Jon back for all his kindness, got him something as a going away gift.

Jon was talking to Bobby Lashley and Lio, the latter of which was looking uncomfortable. It was a look Lio had never shown before, in front of or behind the scenes.

"I'll do it." Bobby said. "It would give me more ammunition for everyone to hate me. Lio respects women too much."

Hugging the gift to her chest, Dottie turned around and left. Jon had work to do, it wasn't right if she were to interrupt him before his place in the show. It was his last night on Raw and he was going to be missed. She would wait until after his spot in the show.

"Ms. O'Connor, can you come with me?" A stagehand asked.

"Oh okay." She followed after him.

Mr. McMahon was in the guerilla with Mr. H, Fergal and the jerk Rami, now wearing a black leather jacket, pants ring gear.

"Hey, you came back." Rami said. This time she glared at Rami, holding Jon's gift tighter to her.

"That look is hilarious." Mr. McMahon said. "Did something happen between the two of you?" He asked as he adjusted his tie.

"I didn't understand the business, sir. I wanted Finn Balor to win the Money in the Bank match but it's predetermined and Rami bet me twenty dollars…"

"You did what?" Mr. H nearly yelled at him.

"I might be the sound of reason, on this one," Fergal said. "If it wasn't for Zayn then I wouldn't have asked you to the first dinner."

"I'm a matchmaker? Cool." Rami smiled as he moved his gray flat cap thing. He had a shaved head; if she remembered right he had short hair, yes, but it was really short at that moment.

"I think she still hates you, though." Mr. H stated since Dottie hadn't stopped glaring at Rami.

"Well that's a shame, I was hoping to be a friend."

"Friends don't take friends' money." She retorted.

"Is that what he did?" Jon asked as he, Lashley and Lio approached the group. "What kind of shit were you trying to pull with my Darlin' Dot?"

When Dottie put her hand on Jon's arm, she saw Rami's face. It probably was one thing to see Dottie touching Fergal, but it apparently it was another thing to see her touching Dean Ambrose of all people.

"I got you something, Jon. But I'll give it to you after your spot, okay?" She said as she changed the subject, trying to hide the bundle in her arms.

Before Jon could say anything, he was being told to get ready for his spot at the curtain. Dottie respectfully nodded at Bobby and Lio and then stepped back to Fergal's side.

After they were out on stage, Mr. McMahon went back to watching the show on his monitor thing. Dottie, looked at Rami as he was staring at her again.

"You've grown up, Dot." He stated. He said it in a way that wasn't harsh like some of his earlier statements about her. She didn't take it as an insult.

"Thanks. So, what am I supposed to do?" She looked at Vince and Mr. H and then at Fergal.

"You'll be standing ringside next to the ring announcer area. You're going to be down there holding the IC title. We're going to see how you do for an entire match. If Sami says anything, ignore him. He's going to be in character." Mr. H told her.

"Okay."

Fergal stood rubbing her back. She was wearing a simple black cotton t-shirt that she had made herself and some jeans. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail…

"You're public Instagram photos are really hitting it big." Mr. H commented, bringing her gaze back to him.

It was Dottie's idea to post a picture of when Fergal proposed, and then a picture of their hands together over the IC Title for Finn Balor's public Instagram page. She didn't like reading the comments but Fergal had been telling her that most of the positive ones. There seemed to be a lot of positive ones.

"Thank you," Dottie said.

It took a while for Bobby Lashley to beat up Dean. Bobby said something really bad about Renee, something he didn't mean in real life of course. Fergal pulled her back when Lashley and Lio came back through the curtain. Lio still looked uncomfortable but being that he was the married one in the heel duo, he may have a reason to feel uncomfortable.

Renee and Jon came back in with an official, but Jon was okay. He held an arm out and smiled at Dottie. She did her side hug with him because her arms still were full of his gift.

"Are you okay, Jon?"

"Yep. They make the announcer tables collapse like that ahead of time. What's that?"

"I got you something, a going away gift. Do you want it now or later?" She asked.

"Ooh, leather. You know me, Darln' Dot." He took the jacket from her. "Hey, I wanted this."

"I fixed it, it was in a thrift store and I fixed it for you." She bit her lip.

"Even better. I got a Darlin' Dot work of art. Come here," he pulled her into a hug and then she felt a kiss to the top of her head for the first time from Jon. "Thanks, Dot. I'll wear it later tonight. See you after the show for some drinks. Hey, man." Jon moved towards Joe, who was hadn't come on that night.

"Ten minutes, Lovely," Fergal said as he took her hand.

"Lovely?" Rami asked. "No Baby, Honey, Sweetheart? None of those traditional nicknames for someone?"

"You're not a lovely man." She retorted.

Fergal squeezed her hand a little harder. "Joking, Dottie."

"It doesn't seem like it to me."

"Only because you don't understand," Rami added. He smiled, but not a nice smile that Jon, Joe, even Colby would give her. "I'm going to get a drink of water."

"I hope you choke on it." She stated.

"Dorothy!" Fergal yelled as he grabbed her elbow and spun her towards him. "That was uncalled for."

She screwed up, even in front of her bosses she knew she really screwed up. They were looking at her with arched brows, Fergal was angry just because of his facial expression alone and his grip was tight on her arm. She was mad at Rami, she was mad at the things he had done and said. So she said something to illustrate what she was feeling.

"Why can't I say them? Jon says it all the time."

"You talk one way with Jon and that's fine. That isn't how I want you to talk to anyone, that isn't the Dottie I know." His voice was calmer. "I know you're mad at Rami, I know you feel betrayed and you have every right to feel like that. But what you just said isn't something I ever want to hear from the woman I love."

"Then I'm not going to talk to him." She turned away, turning her back on Rami.

Fergal made a sound but didn't say anything. Rami apparently took the hint and left, so that left Dottie glaring at the curtain, waiting for her place in the show.

But she still thought about what she had said, mulling it over in her mind when she caught Rami talking to Mr. H and Mr. McMahon. She did say a bad thing, it wasn't like her to wish harm on someone. And Fergal was right; if it hadn't been for what Rami did then Fergal wouldn't have asked her out to their first dinner date- no matter how bad it turned out in the end. She wouldn't have an engagement ring on her finger.

"You're going to be Dottie Devitt one day," Rami said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry for how I treated you all that time back."

She looked up at his reddish beard. He moved his flat cap to adjust it.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." She said.

"Thanks, Dot. Are you going out for drinks later with the group?"

"Jon is going to drink for me because I don't drink." She answered.

"See you there." He said and his music came on. If there was one good thing about Rami Sebei, she liked his Sami Zayn entrance song.

Apparently so did the rest of the crowd as he tumbled out from behind the curtain. He wasn't hurt, he was acting.

"Thank you for apologizing to Rami."

"Only because he did the same. And because you're right, like always."

"I'm not always right. There have been some things I was wrong about." He said. "And I can't read all too good."

She knew about that. One of their private times together, Fergal admitted that he had a hard time reading, especially the big fancy words like dissociative and diurnal. But he tried to do good with reading, not minding that Dottie could catch those words better than he could.

"Hold my hand," Fergal said as he laced his fingers with hers.

When Finn Balor's music came on, her worries about being in front of people came back full force. But when she saw Sami Zayn out in the ring, she remembered that he wasn't going to win Finn's title, even if he was going to put it up for a match.

Finn let go of her hand so that he could do his traditional entrance, the one where it looked like he was a conductor. Until she figured out how to act when she was with Finn, Dottie stayed a few steps back, twisting her engagement ring on her finger. Only when Finn turned and held his hand out, she knew what he wanted. The fans liked it, cheering for them. Maybe there were some boos but it was okay, Roman Reigns still got booed for some reason.

Dottie didn't get in the ring, she stayed out of it as both men stood there looking at each other. She walked around the side of the stage, resisting the urge to put her hands over her ears and waited until the announcement that it was going to be a match for the Intercontinental Championship Title.

A little boy ringside waved at her. She had seen enough to know he had Down Syndrome, and he was wearing a Beast Slayer shirt. Dottie waved back at him, smiling. He apparently liked it so much that he was telling the people around him that Dottie had waved back at him. She turned around when an official actually handed her the IC Title belt to hold. She did, hugging it to her chest so that she could run her thumb over the letter ridges.

The match itself, it wasn't unbearable. The crowd seemed to like it. Though there were some points that looked like Finn was going to lose. There was a suplex off the top turnbuckle, which had Dottie covering her mouth at how loud the ring sounded when Finn landed on his back. Because she was holding the IC title, Sami once looked at her and smiled. Smiled? She stepped away from the ring, walking to the opposite from where the men were tussling about.

Finn Balor won, and Dottie was there to hand the referee the belt so that Finn could hold it up.

She really needed to talk to Mr. H about what was going to happen when she was supposed to escort Finn out to the ring.

* * *

Jon hugged Dottie when she arrived at the bar where the large group of friends was going to be. Cait was there, Jon got to meet Dottie's dad. There were more people there than she had anticipated. But she was doing this because it was for Jon, that was the only reason why she tolerated the overbearing thumping music.

"Still in quiet time?" Jon asked as he approached her.

She hadn't really spoken since the match Finn had. She began feeling the headache soon after she got behind the curtain. Fergal had kissed her head and pulled her under his arm. She looked around for him, but he was on the other side of the large bar with some of the other guys. Dottie as standing by herself, having needed that time to think.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jon said when she didn't answer.

"My head hurts." She told the tall superstar. No, friend. He was a friend, he was not going to be a superstar until after that night.

"Sorry, Darlin' Dot. I know how stressful doing that stuff is."

"I don't even know what I'm doing. Am I doing anything right?" She asked.

"Did Vince yell at you?'

"No," she hadn't been yelled at by the CEO of the WWE.

"Then you did well. You have nothing to worry about."

"I work on Raw. What if Fergal moves to SmackDown. He wore blue ring gear today. Then I have my birth mother's court hearing is coming up really soon and I…"

"Your worrying makes me want to drink. Come on." Jon took her elbow and led her towards the bar.

Fergal was talking to some of his friends, she didn't want to be the weird one and not talk so she had been standing at the wall of the bar that they had reserved for their close friends. Fergal's family were back, Cait and Colby were with Joe and Joe's two cousins, she saw Jimmy Uso's wife...just people that were supporting Jon. Renee had apparently gone to talk to Anne-Marie.

"An ice water for the lady and a Bud for me." Jon told the bartender. "Sit, Darlin'."

He helped her up onto the bar stool.

"The first thing you have to understand about this business is that you are going to have to do stuff that you wouldn't like."

"Like Lio not saying what Bobby did in your part of the show?"

"Yeah, that. That was something they wanted to last minute. It's the last minute changes you have to watch out for. Like when they wanted you to kiss Drew? Yes, it's acting but it's something they would have done with someone else, they tried it was Naomi, Jimmy's wife. I don't think you have to worry about that, you know."

"Some man wanting to kiss me?"

"You're a kissable kind of woman, no wonder why Ferg can't keep his hands off you. No, I mean you don't have to worry about them wanting a love triangle thing."

"Good. I don't like that stuff." She then thanked the bartender who brought her drink. "But I work for Raw…"

"You'll go where Finn goes. That is a given. You're classified as his fiancee and a his manager."

"Manager? What's that? How do I do that? What do I do?" She twirled her straw before taking a drink.

So Jon, of all people, broke down what a Manager was to do. Finn didn't need her, but because of her uniqueness, about her history and diagnosis, she was unique.

"Mr. H seems to be the one that has a hand in what you do, Dot. I don't think he wants you more than just Finn's fiancee, to be a nice person that you are. You won't be a bad person, because you definitely aren't a bad person. They tried to make me a bad guy and the fans don't want that." Jon said. "Keep doing what you do, going over your place for the show and know what to say beforehand. That is the best you can do at the moment."

Jon made sense, one of the few times actually. Dottie liked him for a friend.

"Can you be there for the sentencing?" She asked. "I would like you there."

He shrugged. "Let's see how it pans out."

Fergal put his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "There you are, Lovely. Jon's behaving, yeah?"

She nodded. "For once."

Jon adjusted his jacket and raised his middle finger at her. That would have been an obscene gesture, but he was smiling at the same time. So that meant he wasn't mad.

"Are we having a convention?" Rami asked as he sat down on the other side of Dottie.

"Only if you're nice," Dottie answered, which made Fergal squeeze her waist a little tighter.

"For once, yeah, that's my plan," Rami said as he took his flat cap off and put it on the bar next to his beer.

"Why did you cut your hair shorter?" Dottie asked. "Did you want a different look?"

"Just wanted to do it. Trips said it was okay. You've had some work done. Your hair I mean."

They actually had a conversation that was mild. Jon would jump in, but Fergal stayed by except for when he went to go talk to other people. Dottie just wanted to sit with Jon, who didn't mind.

If only he could be there for her when the court case happened.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this. I'll be back when I can. Thanks for reading.**


	50. Chapter 50

**50**

His Lovely had been on eggshells since that Monday. Because of the popularity of the case, and who was involved, the thing was going to be filmed. Luckily it wasn't going to be a packed courtroom but it was going to be hell outside of it, no doubt.

Fergal came out of the bathroom with his white button up shirt and saw Dottie with a notepad on her knee writing something. She had been like that since she had gotten out of her shower and had dressed. She was wearing slacks, a red blouse and her hair wasn't up in a ponytail like it should be.

"What are you doing, Lovely?" Fergal asked.

"The Lawyer told me that I was able to say something to my mom and she wasn't allowed to talk back. I'm trying to write a speech."

"That's good, you getting to voice yourself." He laid his head on her shoulder and looked at what she was writing.

"Drew won't be there." She was said about that. She was sad that her friend couldn't be there.

"Yeah, I know. Kayfabe."

Joe, Colby and a few others were going to be there. Cait, of course, but due to Drew being a bad guy, Vince didn't want him to be seen with the group. But it didn't mean Drew wasn't going to stay in contact with her over this. On the bright side, Carl and Luke were going to be there...her Dad, and of course Fergal's parents. Anne-Marie had to return to Ireland but his parents were still there.

"Can I have a kiss?" Fergal asked her as he watched her scribbling on that pad of paper.

"I need to…"

He took the tablet of paper and tossed it on the floor before he pushed Dottie back into the bed. She refused to look at him.

"You're getting a headache, aren't you?" He kept his weight off of her but still had her pinned to the bed.

She nodded. Of course she would be getting a headache, she was worrying again. All this stress was going to be one of the hardest things she was going to deal with but Fergal knew he was her rock and was going to be the one she could rely on.

Taking her chin in hand, Fergal turned Dottie's head so that she was looking up at him.

"I make promises, Dottie. I have promised you over and over, that I will be there for you. I don't plan on missing your chance to stand up to your birth mother." He said. "You mean the world to me. The woman that doesn't care what other people are, who respects others as long as they respect her in return. You're the most extraordinary thing that has ever happened to me."

Her hands grasped his forearms and she looked at him, waiting for him to say something else.

"I will be there for you when either your sister or your Dad can't be. I'll be there when things are the toughest for both of us. Whether I am moved to SmackDown, you will be there with me. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

He kissed her nose. "You have to support me, no matter what the company does. You have to be there for me, support me. Hold my hand when it gets tough. Put up with the things that I go through. If we do this together we have to do it as a team."

"Tag team?"

"Just like that. Tag me in if something gets hard for you. We'll work together, we'll work together on whatever is bothering us. What's bothering us right now is a court hearing we really need to get ready for."

He pulled her up off the bed and once she was standing in front of him, he took her over to the bathroom. Dottie never liked doing her hair, combing it at least. There was her brush on the counter and got one of the hair ties from a drawer. He pulled the brush through her hair, careful with the tangles and working on each spot. Just to make her shiver, he kissed the exposed crook of her neck while pinning her to the counter with his hips.

Once the elastic was in her hair, holding her red hair at the nape of her neck, Fergal wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss her again. He loved when she played with the short buzzed part of his head, scraping her short nails over his scalp.

"Fergal Devitt," His Dad's sharp tone sounded from the doorway to the bathroom.

Dottie gasped and tried to push him off of her. No such luck, he stayed put.

"Yeah?"

"Are ya deaf? We're ready to go." His Dad tried so hard not to laugh, especially when Dottie curled into Fergal's chest. "Hi, Lovely. Ready?"

Dottie barely made a sound that was on the rank of a mouse.

"We'll be right out, Dad." Fergal rubbed her shoulders. Once his Dad, who was still smiling, left Fergal kissed the top of her head. "Come on, Dottie, let's go see what Mam's wearing."

She sighed and nodded. She pulled on her shirt to straighten it out and as Fergal started walking away, she pinched his ass.

"Minx," he called over his shoulder as he left the room

In the living room, Leonie was wearing a nice outfit with a flowery button up top and tan slacks. She smiled and greeted them as they walked in.

"Hi, Mam." Dottie said as she started for the kitchen. "You look pretty."

"Oh, thank you, Sweetheart."

* * *

The courthouse had a lot of people in front of it when the SUV that was rented dropped Fergal, his parents and Dottie off. Cait and Colby were already there with Doran, who happily shook Fintan's hand. Dottie wasn't thrilled especially with the number of people who were trying to ask questions from every which way. Fergal's mother was there to lean into Dottie as she held Fergal's arm.

"You've got this, Sweetheart." His Mam said.

She nodded.

And then they came through the crowd. Three people, one who was almost a head above the rest. Even though the courthouse police had been keeping the media news people out of it, Dottie knew that head of hair and the almost auburn beard, who was walking with the blond.

"Dean, Renee!" She let go of Fergal's arm and went to hug Renee first and then Dean.

She knew to refer to the superstars by their performance name when in public. That was a good thing. Fergal happily followed Dottie, shook Dean's hand and looked over at the other person who showed up.

"Sami," he nodded at the other auburn haired guy.

"Figured if I'm going to be friendship material, I may as well hang around." He pulled his flat cap lower.

Dottie looked at him after she had side hugged Dean. "You can be here, only if you behave."

"Got it." He saluted her.

Their case was called soon after that. The large group left the media outside, inside they caught up with Darnella and the Smith Family. Dottie again was holding his arm in a death grip. Ms. Darnella, as Dottie greeted her, smiled when Dottie waved at her.

"When you say you have back up, I didn't think you'd have your own wrestling company with you," Darnella said, casting glances at Joe.

"I need a lot of support. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if I were to go at it alone." Dottie gripped Fergal's arm tighter. "That's my Dad, by the way." She pointed to Doran.

"I see the family resemblance. You know what, I don't want to say anything for the hearing, I think you have the most that needs to be said than I do. I'm fine, but you deserve to say something to persuade the judge for a good sentence on that woman."

Darnella was right about that, Dottie needed to voice herself for once.

The lawyer in charge of Marg O'Connor's case cleared his throat. Even the lead detective was there but he hadn't approached the group. Fergal did nod at him, who returned it just the same.

Never being involved with a felony sentencing hearing, Fergal had no idea what to do. He knew that Dottie had a chance to talk, and that was what he waited for. At the back of the room was a single camera and an operator, who was filming the proceedings for their case to give out to the media.

It was a lot of talking but from where the group was sitting, on the opposite side that Marg was sitting on with her lawyer. She kept looking over at them. Cait was sitting on one side of Dottie and Fergal was on the other. Cait sat with a hand on her protruding stomach, Colby held her other hand. Fergal's mother sat on his other side.

"Is there someone from the Prosecution that wishes to speak now?" The Judge, a man with a stern voice asked.

Dottie didn't move but Fergal put his hand on her back and had her stand up. People were watching as she turned back to him and scrunched up her lovely face.

"Fergal," she whispered and whimpered.

He stood up with her and they walked together. But he didn't stand in her way of seeing her birth mother. Fergal wanted Dottie to see her, to look at her as she spoke to the judge.

"I'm not normal." She said, her voice was shaky and her hand flapped at her side. "I, um, I've been told I was not normal but it was worse fearing it from my birth mother. She said that I'm no good, I will never be good at anything. Margaret O'Connor saw me, her daughter, as an embarrassment. She had hit me, sent me away if her friends came to visit and showed off my sister Caitlin as the perfect one. I was so defective, I was put in a mental asylum and I didn't talk from the age of eighteen to my mid-thirties."

Dottie took a deep breath, her hand came up to pull at the strand of hair but he caught her hand and linked her fingers with his.

"She said I would never find love, that no man would ever love me. I was too stupid for it. But then I did. And I was happy. But no matter how happy I was, she ruined it. She said that my boyfriend at the time was using me, that my employers were mishandling me. And then it happened, she tried to hit my boyfriend with a car. Twice in one day no less."

Her voice was steadier. Though she still was tense, she was holding it together.

"But Fergal saved me, and Marg hit a woman named Ms. Darnella Smith instead, nearly killing her. If I wasn't there Ms. Darnella would have probably died." She said.

"Marg O'Connor is no longer my mother. I have a new family, a family I love dearly. And I have friends. Something she claimed I would never have. Now she can't take them from me. She can't stop me from marrying my fiance, she can't stop me from working...I have a life. It's not a normal life, no, but then I'm not normal and I like it this way. Thank you for letting me speak."

To bat it home, Fergal kissed the side of Dottie's head. Putting his arm around Dottie's waist, and walked her back to their bench seat.

It would take a while for the judge to give his decree on Marg's sentence. Marg wasn't looking at Dottie, wasn't looking at anyone. She sat with her back straight, her shoulders back and she looked like ever posh British woman who thought she was better than anyone else.

Dottie, however, sat with her head on his shoulder and hugging his arm. She was quiet, she was playing with his knuckles- probably counting them to four and then starting over again to feel good. They were sitting like that for about forty-five minutes waiting for the judge to declare sentencing.

The judge came back and read the decree almost like a king.

"I hereby deem the sentence of Margaret O'Connor no less than ten years minimum with a chance of parole after five." Dottie jumped when the gavel hit the desk.

The lawyer turned towards their group and smiled as the court officers stood up to get Marg into handcuffs.

Whatever was to happen to her no one seemed to care. Dottie sure didn't.

And it was expected that they were to make a statement outside the courthouse. While the lawyer spoke of the sentencing to the cameras first, Finn Balor spoke up since Dottie was obviously trying her hardest not to shatter and start crying.

"My fiance, Dottie O'Connor, is a woman that has gone through a lot. She started out with a sister, she didn't even know her father. When I met her, she was the kindest person that wanted me to be happy. From the time we met, we have grown a family around us, friends who aren't here are still in support of Dottie. From here on out, Dottie will have the support of my family," Finn motioned to his mother and Dad. "And friends to help us wherever we need it. We now have a life to look forward to together. Thank you for your concerns."

Fergal smiled at Dottie before everyone headed to the awaiting SUVs. This time, when they drove off in their convoy, they all headed somewhere Fergal had planned on with everyone. Dottie still sat quietly, holding onto Fergal's arm while his parents sat in the back seat. The driver turned various directions heading towards Manhattan. Everyone was going in the same direction, even Doran who helped with the planning.

Finally, when they arrived, Dottie got out first but sort of froze when she looked at the entrance to where they were heading.

"The Central Park Zoo?" She asked as she looked at him.

"After everything, I think we need some animal therapy. When we get you to Ireland, well you'll actually get to see honest to goodness Irish sheep."

If at least seeing that smile on Dottie's face was what he was going to see for the rest of his life, he was going to make sure she had one every day.

* * *

 **I'm calling it an end on this story. I know there is a pregnancy and a marriage I have to work on but those will come later. I have other things I need to do, like working on a few unfinished stories for you guys that I want to get out.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoying this story. You've guys been great.**

 **Don't worry, I'll be around.**


End file.
